Una historia de amor para dos
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La historia de rivalidad y amor de Minato y Kushina… por que toda historia tiene un principio, y ésta un gran amor y un triste destino que nadie puede cambiar. Spoilers del manga. Capitulo 20: Epílogo: La Historia de Naruto Uzumaki/ FINAL
1. El Genio de Konoha

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El genio de Konoha**

* * *

**.**

En el país del fuego, una de las cinco grandes naciones Shinobi, se encontraba la aldea oculta de Konoha liderada por Sarutobi Hiruzen, una aldea sobresaliente, con los mejores Shinobi conocidos entre todo el mundo ninja, entre ellos los legendarios sannin, alumnos del tercer Hokage, que habían recibido ese título de Salamandra Hanzo, líder de la aldea oculta de la lluvia.

El primero: Jiraiya, conocido por ser un pervertido de primera, amigo y rival de su compañero de equipo, Orochimaru, y enamorado de su compañera, Tsunade, al principio su sensei creyó que no poseía ningún talento, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió un ninja muy habilidoso, conocedor de un gran número de jutsus, y entrenado en el Monte Myobokuzan, por sapos, único usuario de las técnicas de Senjutsu y con un contrato con los sapos.

El segundo Orochimaru, considerado un genio desde niño, amigo y eterno rival de Jiraiya, con mucha ambición y siendo considerado por el tercer Hokage como su sucesor, conocedor de grandes técnicas ninjas, y con un contrato con las serpientes. Muy ambicioso, pero valoraba realmente la amistad con sus amigos.

Y la ultima, la única chica, Tsunade Senju, nieta del primer Hokage, conocida por su fuerza sobrehumana, y sus poderosas técnicas medicas, superando a cualquiera en eso ultimo, y conocida como la mejor medico de las cinco naciones, con un contrato con las babosas.

En medio de la segunda gran guerra ninja, en donde fueron nombrados sannin, Jiraiya se quedo en la aldea oculta de la lluvia convirtiéndose en el maestro de tres niños huérfanos, Yahiko, Konan y Nagato, a los que enseñaría ninjutsu durante tres años para poder ayudar a controlar el poder de su Dōjutsu a Nagato y de esa forma pagar de algún modo el daño que hacían a los inocentes en la guerra. Mientras que el estaba en la aldea de la lluvia en Konoha un nuevo grupo de estudiantes empezó la academia ninja, entre los cuales estaban Minato Namikaze, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchiha, los cuatro mejores alumnos, que desde temprana edad mostraron ser muy hábiles.

Especialmente el rubio Namikaze, considerado por sus maestros un genio, con un talento muy sobresaliente, de hecho decían que era un chico que solo nacía una vez por década. Muy amigo de Hiashi y Fugaku, pero sin tener mucho contacto con Hizashi, especialmente por el odio que se llevaban las distintas ramas de esa familia.

—Minato, vamos hoy en la tarde a entrenar —le avisó Hiashi junto a Fugaku.

Los tres estaban saliendo de la academia, ya llevaban unos meses ahí, siendo los mejores y con cierto número de admiradoras cada uno.

—Lo siento mucho, pero ya le prometí a Tsunade-sama que le ayudaría con lo que me pidió- les comunicó el pequeño con una tímida sonrisa.

Sus dos amigos fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Y en que le vas a ayudar? —preguntó Fugaku interesado.

—Ah…

— ¿En qué? —repitió Hiashi interesado.

—Pues no lo sé —dijo el rubio con una mano sobre su cabeza y riendo de forma nerviosa.

Los dos niños casi se caen de la impresión, suspiraron dramáticamente, Minato podía ser considerado un genio pero era demasiado gentil y amable, tanto que los profesores se aprovechaban para que les ayudaran en cualquier cosa, o como Tsunade que la mayoría de las veces que le pedía ayuda era para conseguir sake, vicio que tenía desde que perdió a su hermano pequeño en los primeros meses de la guerra.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana —dijo Fugaku despidiéndose.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió el rubio.

Hiashi hizo un gesto de despedida y se dirigió hacia la mansión Hyuga. Mientras que Minato fue hacia su casa a dejar sus cosas y salir de inmediato a la torre del Hokage, donde la sannin le había citado después de clases. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de la rubia y tocó levemente.

—Pase —dijo una voz amortiguada.

Tsunade estaba rodeada de un montón de papeles, obviamente muy frustrada ya que detestaba tener que ocuparse de papeleo, al lado de ella estaban un hombre de cabello lila, Dan su novio; y Orochimaru, uno de los sannin que por cierto se veía fastidiado. La rubia al ver al niño sonrió con ternura, no podía evitar considerarlo un gran niño y muy guapo.

—Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama, Dan-sama —dijo el niño inclinándose ante los tres adultos.

—Bueno, Tsunade ya tienes a tu víctima, así que me voy —le dijo Orochimaru con aburrimiento saliendo de la oficina.

Dan, el novio de la sannin sonrió al niño y también salió, el rubio se les quedo mirando con una gota sobre la cabeza.

— ¿Victima? —repitió asustado.

—No le hagas caso, a Orochimaru —bufó la rubia molesta —, él es un mal amigo —agregó haciendo un puchero y haciéndoles señas de que se siente delante de ella, Minato obedeció y la miró con atención. La rubia buscó entre sus papeles algo durante unos minutos que le parecieron horas al niño y luego triunfante, por haber encontrado lo que necesitaba le mostro al niño 10 solicitudes ninjas.

Minato le miró sin entender.

—Como ya sabrás —le dijo —, el país y la aldea del remolino han sido destruidas en medio de la guerra, el clan Senju y el clan Uzumaki mantienen lazos muy unidos, por que son familia —el rubio asintió —. Pues mañana a Konoha llegaran diez ninjas de ahí y se convertirán en ninjas de Konoha, Sarutobi-sensei me ha dicho que ayude a llenar todas las solicitudes y dado que a Orochimaru le parece más divertido ir a jugar con serpientes, y Dan tiene una misión, me pareció apropiado pedirte ayuda… ¿Si? —suplicó con un puchero.

A Minato le salió una gota sobre la cabeza al ver el puchero de la ninja.

—Ah…bien —aceptó. No es como si tuviese otra opción.

Tenía solo diez años y estaba haciendo todo el trabajo que le correspondía a la sannin, ya que está después de que el niño empezara a llenar las solicitudes se quedo dormida, y Minato sabía que no debía despertarla porque de lo contrario su vida peligraba.

Mientras llenaba las solicitudes ninjas, se topó con varios nombres de ninjas reconocidos, especialmente el de una niña que provenía directamente de la familia Uzumaki. Vaya, conocerla sería interesante, los Uzumakis eran ninjas realmente habilidosos, Tsunade era un gran prueba de eso, aunque esperaba realmente que no tuvieran el mismo carácter.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la academia Minato les contó a sus amigos lo que había estado haciendo, no solo a Fugaku y a Hiashi sino también a Inoichi, Choza y a Shikaku, así que cuando el profesor les comunicó que tendrían nuevos alumnos ninguno de ellos se sorprendió.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Akane Whoin — dijo una niña de cabello negro corto y una sonrisa tímida.

—Me llamo, Markt — les dijo un niño con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki —dijo una niña de pelo rojo hasta más debajo de las caderas y con una cara muy redonda, se veía muy ruda, con el ceño fruncido les dio una mirada de superioridad infinita. Aunque sus ojos morados reflejaban dolor.

El profesor se dedicó a explicarles la razón por la que esos chicos ahora vivirían en Konoha, y les advirtió que fueran amables, porque ahora serian compañeros.

Minato por su parte veía con mucho interés a la niña pelirroja, se veía ruda pero diferente a la mayoría de las niñas que conocía, parecía recelosa mientras se sentaba en el lugar que le había asignado, pero eso aumento su interés en ella y la miró fijamente. Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de la mirada del niño rubio, Kushina frunció el ceño mirándolo sin nada de interés y pensando que era un debilucho y afeminado. Se volvió para hablar con sus amigos ignorando olímpicamente a Minato. No tenia porque hacer caso a la mirada de un idiota, como se dijo.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Intentaré arreglar los catástofres que hice...pero aún me falta mucho, tenganme paciencia. Un día corregiré todo y será una mejor historia :D**_

_**¡Que viva el Minakushi!**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	2. La Kunoichi del Remolino

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La Kunoichi del Remolino**

* * *

**.**

Kushina se encontraba hablando de lo más animada con los sus amigos, cuando volvió a sentir esa mirada insistente clavada en su espalda, reprimió como pudo un gruñido de furia, detestaba que la miraran más de la cuenta, pero detestaba más que quien la mirara fuera un chico que en concepto de ella no tenía nada de especial, aparte de que se veía debilucho y tenía cara de chica.

— ¿Esos quiénes son? —preguntó a la niña de pelo negro que estaba sentada al lado de ella, sus amigos, que eran de la aldea del remolino siguieron hablando entre ellos, sabían que no debían meterse en los asuntos de la pelirroja o si no saldrían mal parados.

La niña se sobresaltó.

— ¿Eh?

—Esos, que estan sentados en los últimos lugares —señaló con la mirada a los chicos sentados en la última fila que hablaban entre susurros. Lo que más les disgusto era que el de cabello negro le daba una mirada como si ella fuera cualquier cosa.

La niña miró a Kushina unos segundos y volteó a ver a quienes se referían, su rostro pálido se sonrojó mucho cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de un chico de mirada arrogante que hablaba de forma de lo más normal con Hiashi y Minato. El chico le mantuvo la mirada, pero ella avergonzada volteó y contestó.

—S-Son Minato, Hiashi y…F-Fugaku —la niña se sonrojó mas cuando dijo el ultimo nombre, dando a entender a la pelirroja que el niño le gustaba. —son los genios de nuestra clase.

—Ahhhhhh, y que genios…—suspiro una chica que estaba sentada atrás de ellas que había escuchado la conversación, con mirada soñadora mientras miraba a Hiashi. Se sonrojó cuando la pelirroja y la pelinegra la miraron.

La chica tenía el cabello en un tono azulado, y ojos aperlados. Una Hyuga.

—L-lo siento –tartamudeó avergonzada y jugó con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

La pelirroja le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, sí, soy Hana Hyuga —dijo inclinándose ligeramente —mucho gusto Uzumaki-san.

—Yo soy Mikoto Hayashi —dijo la pelinegra —, y disculpa que lo diga, Hana, pero ¿Hiashi no es acaso tu primo?

La ojiperla se sonrojó otra vez.

—N-No —tartamudeó mientras se mordía los labios —formo parte de la familia principal del clan Hyuga pero no es mi primo.

— ¿Y dicen que ellos son los genios de la clase? —preguntó Kushina interrumpiéndolas, su tono reflejaba una gran incredulidad, sus ojos morados se toparon con los azules del rubio, y le miro con cara de pocos amigos, ese chico no le agradaba. Aunque el pelinegro llamado Fugaku ya se estaba ganando su odio completo por la mirada que le daba —. No parecen nada fuertes.

Las dos niñas le miraron como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —preguntó Hana abandonando todo tartamudeo, que había visto a Hiashi practicar muchas veces, y estaba al tanto de su fuerza.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo una voz interviniendo, antes de que Mikoto saliera en defensa de Fugaku, era un chico de cabello castaño largo, amarrado en un coleta en la parte final, de ojos perlas y con una venda en la frente, mirando con desagrado a los tres chicos —. Ah, sí, soy Hizashi Hyuga —agregó el chico antes de que la pelirroja hablara.

El chico estaba sentado a dos carpetas de Hana, la niña suspiró, sabía perfectamente del odio entre la rama principal, y secundaria de la familia Hyuga.

—Tú eres igualito a ese —dijo Kushina con voz fuerte.

El niño frunció el ceño.

—Eso es porque somos gemelos, pero solo nos parecemos en el físico —aseguró Hizashi.

—Si lo dices —respondió Kushina evaluándole con la mirada, Hizashi no tenía la mirada de superioridad que tenía esa copia barata, como lo acababa de denominar mientras miraba con fiereza a Fugaku. Joder, ese niño le estaba hartando ¿Quién se creía? ¿El rey del mundo?

—Bien, atrás dejen de hablar —dijo el profesor con severidad —como tenemos alumnos nuevos, hoy cada uno se va a levantar y dirá cual es su sueño.

Todos empezaron obedecer. Cuando le toco el turno a Kushina ella se paró y gritó:

— ¡Voy a ser la primera mujer que se convierta en Hokage!

La mayoría le miraron con reprobación, no les gustaba que una niña nueva empezara a hablar de convertirse en Hokage, el profesor no dijo nada, pero Fugaku y Hiashi lanzaron unas risitas que hizo que Kushina los fulminara con la mirada. Era un hecho, los odiaba.

Anko, una niña de pelo morado que estaba detrás de ellos, solo miró con aburrimiento a la pelirroja y desvió la mirada al techo.

Finalmente llego el turno de Minato:

—"Quiero que todos en la villa me reconozcan y además convertirme en un gran Hokage"

Lo dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora, que hizo que todas las niñas les miraran embobadas, con corazones en los ojos, incluso la otra chica del remolino, claro a excepción de Hana, Mikoto y Kushina, las dos primeras porque solo tenían ojos para Fugaku y Hiashi y la ultima que pensaba que era imposible que un flacucho como él, se pudiera convertir en Hokage.

Cuando salieron de clases, Kushina se alejó de sus amigos de su antigua aldea y se acercó a los chicos con lo que había estado hablando, las niñas le saludaron y sonrieron, Hizashi se unió también al grupo.

— ¡Oh, Minato! —se escuchó una voz femenina.

Voltearon a ver como una rubia de coletas se lanzaba sobre el pequeño rubio y lo alzaba, Minato comenzó a marearse y a estar sin respiración, por que su cara se encontraba entre los grandes pechos de la rubia.

— ¡Minato-chan! — Tsunade le pellizcó las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente —eres tan mono, gracias por ayudarme ayer.

El rubio asintió apenado.

—No fue nada, Tsunade-sama.

Orochimaru que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, rodó los ojos aburrido ante el comportamiento de su compañera.

— ¿Quién es ese hombre con cara de serpiente estreñida? –pregunto Kushina a sus nuevos amigos en voz muy alta.

Tsunade explotó en risa al instante, mientras que Orochimaru veía con ojos asesinos a la pelirroja, que le devolvió la mirada con determinación, ignorando perfectamente la vergüenza de Hizashi, Mikoto y Hana. Los chicos querían que la tierra se abriera y los tragase en ese mismo momento, no solo por que algunos se reían con mas disimulo que a rubia, sino por que algunos (que eran la gran mayoría) la veían con mas reprobación que antes, si habían pensado que era demasiado vanidosa para prácticamente asegurar que se convertiría en Hokage, ahora pensaban que era muy estúpida para ofender al más peligroso de los sannin.

—Kushina, no deberías decir eso —susurró Mikoto, observando de reojo como Fugaku estaba que se partía de la risa (obviamente, asegurándose que el sannin no lo notara), era la primera vez que alguien hablaba de uno de los sannin de esa forma tan irrespetuosa, después de todo eran una leyenda en las cinco naciones.

Eran la leyenda que dejó la segunda gran guerra ninja.

Minato observaba con la boca abierta a Kushina, impresionado por sus verdades tan directas, Hiashi, trataba de no reírse, pero también pensaba que la niña actuó con imprudencia, y más al ver como la miraba el sannin de las serpientes.

— ¿Sabes que, niña? —Dijo Tsunade caminando hacia ella —me agradas —afirmó mientras le daba una mirada aprobatoria. Algo que sorprendió a la mayoría de los niños, Tsunade era reconocida por su gran desconfianza y sarcasmo, normalmente no interactuaba con nadie que no fuera su maestro, sus dos únicos amigos y su novio.

La pelirroja la miró confundida.

— ¿Por qué? —exigió saber.

—Me acaba de insultar —exclamó Orochimaru indignado, interrumpiéndolas.

Tsunade lo miró con burla, arqueando una ceja.

—Así que mi querido Orochimaru ¿Te consideras un hombre con cara de serpiente estreñida? —la rubia volvió a reír más fuertemente, ante la cara llena de furia y vergüenza de su compañero de equipo —. Nadie dijo que se refería a ti, ¿O es que acaso te señalaron?

Orochimaru no supo que responder, y se fue, furioso.

La rubia se volvió hacia Kushina.

—Eres realmente agradable —le comunicó con una gran sonrisa divertida —mira que hiciste avergonzar a Orochimaru, y eso es un privilegio que ni Jiraiya ha tenido.

—Tsunade-sama —saludaron Hizashi, Mikoto y Hana cuando la rubia los miró.

Ella se limitó a inclinar la cabeza sin mucho interés.

— ¿Tu eres…?

—Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki —respondió la niña —soy de la aldea del remolino…o por lo menos lo era.

Tsunade se quedo pensativa.

—_Así que eres Kushina_ —pensó —_tu eres aquella niña que tiene el chakra tan especial y raro…me pregunto, para que quiere Sarutobi-sensei hablarnos de ti._

— ¿Quién es ella? —interrogo Kushina a Mikoto en un susurro, aprovechando el hecho de que la sannin se había metido en sus pensamientos.

—Es Tsunade Senju —le respondió entre susurros la pelinegra —la nieta del primer Hokage, una de las mejores médicos de las cinco naciones, y una de los legendarios sannin. El que se acaba de ir es Orochimaru-sama, el primer candidato a próximo Hokage, uno de los más fuertes ninjas, y también uno de los sannin al que por cierto acabas de insultar.

—Así que por eso todos me ven así —entendió Kushina, siendo consciente de las miradas reprobatorias que le lanzaban.

—Si —dijeron Hizashi, Hana y Mikoto a la vez.

—Bueno, me despido —dijo la rubia agitando la mano a ellos, y guiñándole un ojo a Minato, que aún seguía viendo fijamente a Kushina.

Alrededor los niños comenzaban a moverse, una vez que la sannin se perdió de vista, mirando con cierto enojo a la niña nueva y empezando a murmurar, ciertos murmuros empezaron a llegar a sus oídos.

—Mírenle, ¿cómo se atreve?

—Sí, que desconsiderada, insultar a Orochimaru-sama.

—Ni siquiera es bonita. —decía una de las niñas —. No sé qué le ve Minato-chan —agregó con amargura al ver que el Namikaze no le quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

—Sí, tienes razón, tiene la cara muy redonda.

— ¿Y has visto el color de su cabello?

A Kushina eso ya no empezaba a gustarle, una cosa es que se enojaran por insultar sin querer a uno de los sannin, otra cosa era meterse con el color de su cabello, un tema muy sensible para ella, dado que detestaba el color rojizo que tenia, y más que hablaran de su cara, y todo por culpa del chico que no dejaba de mirarle.

—Saben, ahora que la veo, parece un tomate —dijo un niño observándole de perfil —tiene la cara redonda y el pelo rojo, si es un tomate.

A Minato le salió una gota sobre la cabeza al ver prácticamente el aura tenebrosa que rodeaba a la pelirroja. Hizashi, Mikoto y Hana retrocedieron por seguridad al darse cuenta de que su nueva amiga se encontraba furiosa y eso era quedarse corto.

—Sí, es un tomate —decían todo el grupo de niños que estaban cerca de ellos, sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Ese será su apodo —decía uno —es muy apropiado para alguien como ella.

—Sí.

—Tomate.

Kushina estaba roja de la rabia, con los puños apretados, dio un paso.

Hizashi, Mikoto y Hana empezaron a reír nerviosamente.

El rubio comenzando a retroceder, jaló a Fugaku y Hiashi de los brazos con brusquedad, apartándolos del camino de la Kunoichi del remolino, que empezó a correr hacia los niños que se burlaban de su cabello.

— ¡Corran por sus vidas, por que los voy a matar!

Los niños comenzaron a gritar y correr, pero uno a uno, todos fueron golpeados por la pelirroja, dejándolos medios muertos. Una vez desquitada su furia se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

—Bien, ahora si nos podemos ir. —anunció sacudiéndose las manos con tranquilidad.

Plop

Los tres niños cayeron al suelo de la impresión.

.

.

.

—Pase —dijo Sarutobi ante los leves toques en la puerta.

Dos personas pasaron al despacho del Hokage, inclinándose respetuosamente antes su maestro, Tsunade y Orochimaru se sentaron en donde el Hokage les indicó.

— ¿Qué esperamos? —inquirió Tsunade al ver que su maestro no decía nada.

—Ya verán —dijo el Hokage, sonriendo levemente y fumando su pipa con tranquilidad.

Afuera del despacho se oyó una explosión, que los sobresaltó, excepto al Hokage que ya se esperaba eso, de hecho sonrió y ese gesto tranquilizo a sus alumnos.

— ¡Se dice que soy el hermitaño rana y no solo eso! ¡En el norte, en el sur, en el este y el oeste me conocen como el chico invoca-ranas de los tres sannin! ¡Ese soy yo, Jiraiya-sama!

El hombre de pelo blanco entro por la ventana con una pose guay, que hizo que Orochimaru le mirara como diciendo "estás haciendo el ridículo" y Tsunade como "¿Cuál chico?"

—Sarutobi-sensei —saludó el sannin bajando de la ventana e inclinándose ante su maestro —, me alegra verlo de nuevo, viejo.

—Respeta a Sarutobi-sensei, tonto —tronó Tsunade levantándose y golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Tan encantadora como siempre —dijo Jiraiya con sarcasmo y con lágrimas en los ojos producto del golpe —, y que pensé que se alegrarían de verme después de tres años.

—Pues no me alegro —le dijo Orochimaru con indiferencia y una sonrisa burlona.

Jiraiya lo miró, indignado.

—Ja, ¿Y cómo te fue con esos niños? —dijo Tsunade sin pizca de interés.

Jiraiya sonrió con satisfacción.

—Me fue bien, de hecho creo que ya encontré lo que buscaba.

— ¿Lo que buscabas? —preguntó Tsunade sorprendida, al igual que su maestro y su compañero.

—Si —asintió el sannin —la razón por la que estoy en este mundo…el cumplirá mi sueño….traerá la paz.

El Hokage carraspeó antes para llamar su atención antes de que se metieran en una conversación, en la que Tsunade terminara goleándolo, o en la que lucharía con Orochimaru para probar quien era más fuerte, por que no importa con que comenzaban hablando, siempre terminaban en eso. Aún se comportaban como niños.

Los tres giraron a verlo.

—Jiraiya me alegro que hayas vuelto, la aldea no era lo mismo sin ti, después de terminada la guerra —sonrió el Hokage —pero, he llamado a Tsunade, Orochimaru y esperé a que te reunieras con nosotros para revelarles algo que nadie debe saber.

Los tres se pusieron serios al instante.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto la rubia.

Sarutobi suspiró.

—Hoy han ninjas del remolino. —sus alumnos asintieron —. Entre ellos, una llamada Kushina Uzumaki —esta vez Jiraiya no asintió, ya que no sabía de que hablaban —, este es un tema muy delicado, solo ustedes, Danzo, y los altos mandos de Konoha lo sabrán.

Los tres volvieron a asentir.

—Mito-sama —dijo inclinándose ligeramente ante Tsunade, ya que hablaba de su abuela –es familia de Kushina, sabes Tsunade, que tu abuela es la jinchūriki del Kyūbi –la rubia se tensó —pero no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, un año como mínimo o tal vez tres como máximo. Después morirá y tenemos que tener otra persona en quien encerrar al demonio de las nueve colas y será…

— ¿Kushina Uzumaki? —dijo silenciosamente Tsunade.

Hokage asintió.

—Ella de entre toda su familia, tiene un chakra sumamente poderoso y único, que puede suprimir el del Kyūbi, por eso fue elegida como la próxima jinchūriki desde hace mucho, pero ahora su villa ha sido destruida hace pocos días, mientras viajaban, ella no sabe que la razón por la que esta acá es por eso, piensa que solo le estamos dando una casa y un lugar donde vivir.

Tsunade suspiró.

— ¿Por qué nos lo dice?

—Por que es necesario —dijo el Hokage —son mis alumnos y confío en que la ayudaran, ella se sentirá devastada cuando sepa la verdad.

Los tres asintieron de nuevo.

—Prometan que no faltaran a su palabra.

—Prometemos, nunca decirle a nadie que Kushina Uzumaki será la próxima jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Otra vez XD. Bueno, aquí está el segundo capi editado. No hay diferencia XD. Pero bueno, espero que les guste.**_

_**Como siempre agradecer a los que me apoyaron en el desarrollo del fic.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	3. Enemistad y Equipos

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Enemistad y Equipos**

* * *

**.**

Los meses pasaron con rapidez desde la llegada de Jiraiya a Konoha, el rumor de que los legendarios sannin estaban ya completos, se esparcieron por las cinco naciones, las misiones que les daban a los tres siempre terminaban con éxito y con mas gloria para los tres amigos, sus nombres se escuchaban por todos lados, al igual que el nombre de Sakumo Hatake, conocido como **El colmillo blanco de Konoha,** pero ya no era para expresar su fuerza y admiración hacia él, si no para hablar de lo mal que había actuado al salvar a sus amigos y haber abandonado su misión, la leyenda del colmillo decayó.

En esos meses una nueva generación de ninjas salió, a la edad de diez años, pocos meses antes de que cumpliera los once, Minato se graduó como ninja, junto a Hiashi, Hizashi, Fugaku, Kushina, Hana, Mikoto, Anko y Rikuto, aquellos nueve ninjas que tenían el honor de ser alumnos de los tres legendarios sannin.

Minato, Fugaku y Hiashi iban a ser entrenados con Jiraiya, Kushina, Mikoto y Hana con Tsunade, Hizashi, Anko y Rikuto con Orochimaru.

—Ya se tarda mucho —se quejó la pelirroja paseando de un lado para otro, en el campo de entrenamiento número ocho, donde Tsunade les había dicho que le esperaran, que allí ella les diría en qué consistía su misión.

—Cálmate, Kushina. —dijo Mikoto con seguridad —. Apenas y han pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada.

—Mikoto tiene razón —apoyó Hana observando a todos lados con el Byakugan —solo han pasado quince minutos, ya no debe tardar.

— ¡Eso no debe ser así! —chilló Kushina furiosa —. ¡Ella es nuestra sensei, debe estar aquí antes, `ttebane!

Las dos amigas suspiraron resignadas, no querían despertar la furia de la chica, ya en esos meses todos se habían encargado de hacerla enojar, y todos, absolutamente todos lo habían lamentado, la chica tenia no solo una carácter muy fuerte, el cual se rumoreaba era descendencia de los Uzumaki, ya que Tsunade tenía su mismo carácter y era nieta de una Uzumaki, sino que además no se contenía a la hora de golpear a quien se atreviera a ser un comentario despectivo sobre su cabello o su cara.

Hana no entendía por qué a Kushina no le gustaba su color de pelo, a ella le parecía muy bonito, además de que era largo y cuidado.

Kushina se alejó mas, alegando que mejor iba a buscar a Tsunade, que de seguro había tomado la noche anterior y debía estar aun en su quinto sueño, y como justo ese día era su primera misión, ella no quería esperar más tiempo.

—Siempre tan impaciente e hiperactiva —murmuró Mikoto, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

—La verdad no sé por qué rechaza a Minato —dijo Hana sonriendo —, que daría yo por que el chico que me gusta me hiciera caso —añadió pensando en Hiashi.

—Pero a ella no le gusta Minato —razonó Mikoto pensativa —, pobre de Minato. Con la cantidad de admiradoras que tiene, se viene a fijar en la única que no solo no le hace caso sino que además le ignora olímpicamente.

—Jejeje —rió Hana con una gotita sobre la cabeza —, no creo que debamos lamentarlo tanto por él, ¿Te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a su casa?

A Mikoto también le salió una gotita sobre la cabeza.

—Como olvidarlo…

. */*/*/*/* .

_Apenas y llevaba una semana en la academia ninja cuando Kushina faltó, sus amigos del remolino no tenían idea de cuál era la causa, tal vez estaba enferma, pero como la pelirroja era muy independiente no decía nada a nadie sobre ella, excepto a los pocos en que confiaba, pero los niños de su aldea no eran muy amigos de ella._

_Cuando terminaron las clases, Mikoto, Hana y Hizashi salieron de clases un poco preocupados, y se dirigieron a donde estaban los dos niños que llegaron con Kushina de la aldea del remolino._

—_Disculpa, Akane —llamó Mikoto parándola._

_La niña dejó de hablar con Markt y los miró atenta._

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Sabes que le pasa a Kushina?_

—_No —respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

—_No deben sorprenderse —dijo Markt con cara de pocos amigos —ella normalmente no nos dice nada, no le gusta que nos metamos en sus cosas._

— _¿Entonces no está enferma? —dudó Hizashi._

—_La verdad lo dudo —dijo Akane titubeando —ella casi nunca se enferma, pero nunca se sabe._

_Los tres amigos se miraron sin saber que decir, querían saber cómo estaba Kushina, pensaban que los de su aldea estaban al tanto, pero seguían sin saber nada, igual que al principio._

— _¿No van a ir a su casa a verla? —dijo Mikoto rebuscando entre su mochila sus apuntes y sacando su cuaderno, quería que se lo dieran para que la pelirroja no se atrasara._

_Pero los dos niños retrocedieron instantáneamente con una gota sobre la cabeza y una expresión de miedo._

— _¿Eh?_

—_No, gracias —dijo Akane riendo nerviosa —no iremos a su casa._

_Mikoto les miró extrañada, era como si algo en la casa de Kushina les diera miedo._

— _¿Por qué…—empezó a preguntar Hana confundida._

—_Vayan a su casa y sabrán por qué no queremos ir —dijo Markt apuntando en un papelito la dirección de Kushina._

_Después de eso los dos niños salieron corriendo, como si temieran que ellos los obligaran a ir a la casa de la Uzumaki._

_Minato, Hiashi y Fugaku que estaban detrás de ellos escucharon toda la conversación, el rubio también estaba preocupado por la pelirroja pero sabía perfectamente que Kushina no quería su preocupación ni nada que proviniera de él. Pensó que tal vez podía darle a Mikoto sus apuntes para que se los diera a la pelirroja sin que dijera de quien era, pero la voz arrogante Fugaku le paró._

—_No lo hagas._

_Mikoto se revolvió al escuchar esa voz que tanto anhelaba sentir cerca. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero permaneció en su sitio, al lado de Hizashi y Hana sin atreverse a mirar al Uchiha._

— _¿No hacer qué? —pregunto Minato._

—_Preocuparte por Kushina Uzumaki —dijo Hiashi con tono aburrido —recuerda que a ella no le interesas._

_Hana también se sonrojo al oír la voz del Hyuga, Hizashi rodó los ojos ante la reacción de sus amigas por aquellos niños que estaban detrás de él, quería partir a la casa de Kushina, pero sabía que Hana y Mikoto se negarían, por lo menos hasta que Hiashi y Fugaku se fueran, ya que no les gustaba caminar con ellos detrás._

—_Si —asintió Fugaku —hay niñas más bonitas que ella._

—_Y que además te hacen caso —dijo Hiashi._

—_Yo diría que se desviven por un poco de atención tuya —se burló el Uchiha._

_Hizashi frunció el ceño al oír los que los otros decían de Kushina, él quería a su amiga, y no le gustaba que hablaran mal de ella, pero tampoco iba armar una pelea, además que seguro el que iba a salir perdiendo seria él, Mikoto y Hana defenderían como siempre a Fugaku y Hiashi, incluso aunque tuvieran la culpa de todo._

—_Si, además mira que todos le dice tomate —se burló Hiashi —y tienen razón, no es nada femenina y para golpeando a todo el que puede._

_Hizashi se volteó hacia donde estaban su hermano y sus dos amigos con furia, Mikoto y Hana le imitaron, pero esta vez no hicieron nada por defender a los chicos._

_Minato levantó la vista deprimido y se sorprendió al ver como Hizashi los fulminaba con la mirada, Hiashi y Fugaku se dieron cuenta también._

— _¿Algún problema, hermanito? —dijo Hiashi con reto._

_Su gemelo le miró con rabia._

—_Si —contestó dando un paso, con toda intención de empezar una pelea._

—_No hay ningún problema, Hiashi-sama —se apresuró a intervenir Hana con la cara roja, sus ojos perlas miraron con preocupación a su amigo y le cogió del brazo para impedirle avanzar, se puso de puntitas y le susurro al oído —Por favor, Hizashi. No te metas en problemas. No puedes pelear con Hiashi-sama._

_El Hyuga menor le miró con frialdad y se dio la vuelta para caminar con furia a la casa de Kushina, Hana le siguió de inmediato y se apresuró a pasar su brazo por el de él, para calmarlo._

—_Eh…bueno. Nos vemos mañana Minato-san, Hiashi-san —murmuró la pelinegra antes de irse sin decir algún gesto de despedida al Uchiha._

— _¿Ahora me entienden? —preguntó Minato con ironía al ver como sus amigos tenían un expresión de furia en sus rostros siguiendo con la mirada a las dos niñas, Fugaku estaba furioso por que Mikoto le había ignorado, y Hiashi estaba que echaba chispas por la cercanía de Hana con su gemelo._

—_Cállate, baka —espetaron los dos al mismo tiempo empezando a caminar._

—_Por lo menos yo admito lo que siento —dijo el Namikaze encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo a sus amigos._

_._

_._

_._

_Ahora entendían por qué Akane y Markt pusieron cara de espanto, ante la sola idea de acercarse a la casa de Kushina Uzumaki._

—_Me arrepiento de haber venido —susurró Hizashi con una gota de sudor muy grande sobre su cabeza._

—_Ya no nos podemos echar atrás —murmuró Mikoto riendo con nerviosismo._

—_Así que esta es la razón por la que faltó —dijo Hana con una gota sobre la cabeza._

_Los tres niños observaban con incredulidad como el apartamento de Kushina estaba hecho un asco, parecía un tiradero, la ropa sin lavar revuelta por la sala, botes de ramen instantáneo estaban esparcidos por el suelo, muchos papeles también. Aparte que parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, no había nada en su sitio, y la mayoría de las cosas, entre ellas las mesas estaban boca arriba. La pelirroja en vano trataba de poner todo en su sitio._

—_Ah, son ustedes —dijo Kushina haciéndoles entrar._

—_Vinimos a ver como estabas, y a dejarte la tarea —dijo Mikoto viendo si podían escapar de eso._

_Kushina notó el nerviosismo de sus amigos y supo el por qué, la mayoría reaccionaba de la misma forma cuando veían que era muy desordenada, sonrió maliciosamente._

—_Hiza-chan, Miko-chan, Hana-chan —dijo con voz melosa, asustándolos —¿Ustedes son mis amigos, no?_

_Los tres asintieron con temor._

_Sus ojos morados destellaron de triunfo haciéndoles temblar._

— _¡Entonces está decidido! —chilló feliz —. ¡Ustedes me ayudaran, `ttebane!_

_Antes de que pudieran escapar los hizo pasar a la fuerza, Hizashi trato de escapar pero la chica le mostró los puños en una muda amenaza, y eso le hizo desistir de escapar por algunas de las ventanas._

_Se la pasaron todo lo que quedaba de la mañana, la tarde y casi toda la noche arreglando el apartamento de la pelirroja, con unas cuantas caídas de parte de Hizashi que se tropezó un montón de veces, y con una que otra pelea entre las chicas por decidir en qué orden guardarían la ropa._

_Terminaron agotados, no solo por el esfuerzo que supuso dejar en orden todo, sino por que la pelirroja les ordenaba que hacer a cada rato._

. */*/*/*/* .

—Recuerdo que no fuimos a la academia al día siguiente —sonrió Mikoto.

—Como ir —suspiró Hana —, fue agotador, inclusive para el pobre de Hizashi, que no está acostumbrado a estar limpiando todo lo que ve.

—Hablando de Hizashi —Mikoto frunció el ceño —. Recuerdas lo que les paso a Hiashi y Fugaku cuando Hizashi le dijo a Kushina que se habían burlado de ella.

—Ese día es dificil de olvidar —repuso Hana con una sonrisa —ahí fue cuando se ganó el apodo de la abanera sangrienta.

—Claro —concordó Mikoto también riéndose —fue el día que le dio una paliza a los genios del clan Uchiha y Hyuga.

…

. */*/*/*/* .

_Al día siguiente de que limpiaron la casa de Kushina los cuatro faltaron. A Minato eso le preocupó mas, pensaba que las niñas y Hizashi habían ido a ayudarla, pero en cambio esta vez, todos habían faltado. Fugaku y Hiashi le dijeron que se calmara. Pero en el fondo ellos también estaban preocupados por las niñas, Hiashi podía vivir en la misma casa que Hana pero no hablaba mucho con ella, envidiaba como Hizashi si podía hacerlo, y aun mas cuando vio que ambos llegaron juntos muy de noche._

_Al día siguiente de eso, los cuatro fueron a clase._

—_Sabes, Hiza-chan —dijo Kushina cuando terminaron las clases —antes de que te horrorizaras por ver mi apartamento, noté que estabas muy enojado._

_Mikoto y Hana miraron a los causantes del enojo del Hyuga menor._

_Cuando Hizashi le respondió por que estaba tan enojado, la cara de Kushina se puso casi del mismo color que su cabello, y con los puños apretados y un aura negra rodeándola encaró a los genios de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha._

_Minato reaccionó instintivamente cuando sintió el peligro acercarse, y como gran "amigo" retrocedió dejando que Kushina se enfrentara sola a Fugaku y Hiashi._

— _¿Pasa algo, tomate? —bufó Fugaku con burla._

—_Va ser que quieres pelear con nosotros —dijo Hiashi con incredulidad._

— _¡No hagas eso! —gritaron Mikoto y Hana preocupadas por su amiga._

_Kushina les ignoró._

— _¡Les voy a enseñar a que no se burlen de mi, `ttebane! —chilló antes de lanzarse hacia ellos._

_A Minato, Hizashi y las dos niñas les salió una gota sobre la cabeza al ver que Kushina no solo peleaba como entrenaba en las practicas de ninja, sino que aparte les daba patadas en donde más le dolía y uno que otro rasguño y mordidas. _

_Todo eso era observado desde la torre del Hokage por los sannin._

—_Esa niña es una salvaje —dijo Orochimaru con desagrado._

—_Solo se está defendiendo —dijo Tsunade con orgullo, pensando que tal vez ella sería una buena discípula, alguien a quien podía transmitir sus técnicas medicas y su gran y monstruosa fuerza._

—_Ya vemos a otra Tsunade —murmuró Jiraiya por lo bajo sintiendo lástima por los dos niños._

_A Tsunade le salió una vena sobre la frente, antes de lanzarse sobre su compañero de equipo y darle una golpiza que duro menos que la que le daba Kushina a los genios, pero ambas mujeres ganaron._

—_¡Y ahí lo tienen¡ —dijo Kushina levantándose del suelo sacudiéndose las manos y con mucha dignidad, ante la mirada asombrada de todos —¡Que genios¡ —agregó con burla a los golpeados Fugaku y Hiashi._

—_Fugaku —tartamudeó Mikoto desesperada._

—_Hiashi —sollozó Hana._

—_Se lo merecían —dijo Hizashi sonriendo con burla._

—_Jejeje —rió Minato con nerviosismo al ver como Kushina se acercaba._

—_Y tu Namikaze —Minato retrocedió por inercia, asustado — ¡Llévate a tus amiguitos de aquí! ¡Y si los quieres ver vivos que no me vuelvan a insultar!_

_Minato asintió y se llevo a Fugaku y Hiashi al hospital para que los curaran._

— _¡Que salvaje!_

— _¡¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimar a Fugaku-sama y a Hiashi-sama?_

— _¡Ella es horrible!_

— _¿Estarán bien?_

—_¡La pelirroja sangrienta casi los mata!_

— _¡La abanera sangrienta!_

— _¡Si, eso es lo que es!_

_Y para la sorpresa de todos a Kushina no pareció molestarle mucho el nuevo apodo._

. */*/*/*/* .

—Y ni Fugaku, ni Hiashi se han recuperado aún —dijo Hana con resignación. Suspiró y jugó con un mechón de cabello azulado que le caía en la cara y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Ajustó sus ganchos a los costados de su cabello pues el fuerte viento los revolvía más fuerte.

Mikoto frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se extrañó —. Los curaron ese mismo día.

La Hyuga rió.

—Me refiero que no se han recuperado de ese golpe al orgullo y arrogancia que tienen.

—Ah, sí, tienes razón —Mikoto también rió, y alisó su cabello. La verdad el viento comenzaba a fastidiarlas de verdad.

Pero debieron parar de hablar por qué justo Kushina llegaba con Tsunade, que tenía toda la pinta de tener una gran resaca, la pelirroja iba sermoneando a su maestra sobre tomar tanto, y escucharon a su rubia maestra mascullar algo de que solo tomó unas cuantas copitas y quejarse de que Kushina estaba gritando y le dolía mucho la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo Mikoto —Kushina no se equivocó.

—Bueno, Tsunade-sama ya está aquí —dijo Hana parándose, la pelinegra la imitó —ahora empieza nuestra primera misión.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

* * *

_**Otro capi más editado. De verdad espero que les guste.**_

_**¡Que viva el Minakushi!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	4. Competencia y Amor

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Competencia y Amor**

* * *

**.**

La primera misión de Kushina, Mikoto y Hana consistió en atrapar un gato, que pertenecía a la madre del señor feudal del país del fuego, un gato que por lo que sabían se paraba escapando a cada rato, y que dejo de malas a Kushina, con algunos ligeros rasguños a lo largo de los brazos y unos cuantos en su cara, afortunadamente para Mikoto y Hana, ellas se salvaron, por que el felino decidió que le gustaba más arañar a la pelirroja.

Cuando entregaron el gato a su dueña, la señora lo apapachó hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración, el gato comenzó a maullar de miedo.

—Ahora entiendo porque se escapa a cada rato —murmuró Mikoto con una gota sobre su cabeza.

—No es de extrañar —dijo Hana sintiendo misericordia por el animal que se asfixiaba —, yo haría lo mismo.

—Se lo merece —añadió Kushina mirando con mal talante al gato.

—Kushina, habla más bajo —reprendió Tsunade.

La niña le ignoró y prefirió seguir frotándose las marcas que tenia, algunas Tsunade ya se las había curado, pero la mayoría aun seguían allí. El tercer Hokage los felicitó por terminar la misión y dijo que tenían otra, pero antes de que les diera la nueva misión, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Minato, Fugaku y Hiashi junto a Jiraiya.

—Viejo, terminamos —exclamó Jiraiya con una sonrisa complacida —. Hola Tsunade ¿Qué tal?

—Hola, Jiraiya —saludó sin entusiasmo la rubia —estoy bien, acabamos de terminar nuestra primera misión.

—Sí, ya lo veo —dijo Fugaku mirando con burla las heridas de la pelirroja, misma que le fulmino con la mirada.

Minato le observaba con preocupación, pero antes de que le preguntara si le podía ayudar, a pesar de que sabía de que o bien la niña le ignoraría o se enojaría, la voz del Hokage le interrumpió.

—Muy bien —dijo el tercer Hokage mirando el reporte de la misión —si, el señor feudal estará complacido por la buena escolta que tuvo su hijo. Su siguiente misión es llevar unos pergaminos a Suna.

Se volteó hacia Tsunade y su equipo que veían la escena con el ceño fruncido. A ellas les habían enviado a traer un gato y a ellos ¿les mandaban a que escoltase al hijo del señor feudal?

—Irán al pueblo de al lado a recoger boniatos…

— ¡No me vengan con esto! —chilló Kushina levantándose del suelo, donde se sentó a tratar de curar sus heridas, señaló al Hokage con furia e indignación, sus amigas sentían lo mismo, pero no tenían el valor de decir nada, y aunque lo hubieran tenido tampoco hubieran tenido oportunidad — ¡¿Por que a ellos les das misiones chulas, y a nosotras las sobras? ¡Quiero ocuparme de misiones importantes, no de cualquier tontería!

El Hokage la observó impresionado, Fugaku y Hiashi se encogieron de hombros, Jiraiya retrocedió, por que sabía que la pelirroja no sería la única en quejarse, y cuando la rubia dio un paso a lado de su alumna, confirmó sus sospechas.

— ¡Kushina tiene razón! ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto…?

—….es completamente injusto…

—… ¿Qué tienen ellos que nosotras no?...

—…..y son unos amargados y afeminados y tontos y…

—….no porque seamos mujeres, no significa que no podamos hacer nada, esto es…

—...INJUSTO…..pueden ser considerados genios pero no son más que unos…

—….demasiado, Sarutobi-sensei….

—….INUTILES —gritó la pelirroja con toda su fuerza dejando sordos a unos cuantos.

El Hokage tosió disimuladamente cuando terminaron de gritar y hacer aspavientos, Kushina tuvo que ser parada por Hana y Mikoto, ya que tenía toda la pinta de querer seguir gritando.

—Este…. —dijo el Hokage llamando la atención de todos —muy bien, ya entendí, Kushina, Tsunade, entonces acompañaran a Jiraiya y a su equipo en la misión… ¿Estan de acuerdo?

— ¡No! —chilló Kushina.

—Si —Tsunade le tapó la boca y le hizo retroceder ignorando completamente sus quejidos —está bien.

Fugaku y Hiashi tuvieron que sacar a rastras de allí a Minato, ya que después de que todos acordaran todo bien sobre la misión, él quería acercarse a la pelirroja para ayudarle, pero con la pinta que tenia luego de su primera misión y por la pelea con el Hokage, supieron que eso significaba suicidio.

Partirían en unas horas, mientras tanto Tsunade estaba con ellas en el campo de entrenamiento número ocho enseñándoles su asombrosa fuerza.

—Vaya, Tsunade-sensei —susurró Hana impresionada acercándose a la rubia saltando los bloques de tierra en que se había convertido el suelo —, es impresionante.

—Uau, vaya que lo es —dijo Mikoto con los ojos brillosos —. Es fantástico.

Tsunade sonrió con modestia.

Kushina observaba todo, sentada en una de las ramas del árbol más cercano, realmente era como todo lo que había oído, la fuerza sobrehumana devastadora, con un simple toque te podía mandar volar varios metros, aquella fuerza le interesaba mucho.

—Es…—Kushina bajó de un salto del árbol y observó a su sensei con suspicacia — ¿dificil?

— ¿Dificil?

—Para tener esa fuerza sobrehumana abrumadora, debes tener un control de chakra excelente —señaló la pelirroja.

La rubia se sorprendió de su rápido análisis.

—Si —respondió.

—Lo pude ver —Hana desactivó su Byakugan —el control de chakra debe ser completamente perfecto.

Tsunade asintió y sonrió, sus alumnas no tenían nada que envidiarle a los genios de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga y también a Minato, claro, si los padres de él estuvieran vivos, se sentirían orgullosos, pero murieron también durante la segunda guerra.

—Para ser una ninja medico y tener fuerza sobrehumana, debes tener un completo control de tu chakra, si no las consecuencias podrían ser muy malas.

Kushina inclinó la cabeza.

—Tsunade-sensei, había oído que eres la mejor medico de las cinco naciones ¿no?

—Algo así.

— ¿Cuáles son los requisitos para seguir tus pasos?

—Aparte del gran control del chakra que debes tener —sonrió la Senju —debes tener una gran inteligencia para poner en práctica ese talento…perseverancia, inteligencia y paciencia –resumió.

—Hm —dijo Hana interesada.

—Pero no solo eso —agregó, sus ojos ahora estaban nublados de dolor, pero mantuvo su voz normal —para ser un buen médico ninja, necesitas a alguien más importante que eso…

— ¿Alguien importante? —repitieron las tres niñas al mismo tiempo.

A lo lejos la voz de Jiraiya las interrumpió, haciendo que la atención de Mikoto y Hana se concentraran en Fugaku y Hiashi, pero a Kushina no se le escapó que Tsunade se limpió una lágrima que había caído sobre su mejilla.

Aquel tema era muy delicado, y mientras iban a la misión, se prometió no volver a preguntar más sobre eso. Por lo menos no aún.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

_**.**_

Tres años después todo seguía igual.

Konoha, no había cambiado nada, todo iba igual que siempre, no era nada raro ver a Tsunade dándole una paliza a Jiraiya o a cierta pelirroja discutiendo con el pobre de Minato, o a Jiraiya y Orochimaru peleando de modo infantil para ver quién era el mejor, o al club de fans de los genios botando baba cuando los veían entrenar, nada eso era raro….lo que era raro era ver a una pelirroja conocida como la abanera sangrienta y a Minato Namikaze, el genio que nace cada década hablando animadamente en el puesto Ichiraku Ramen.

Eso si era bien raro, o por lo menos para la mayoría que los miraban con la boca abierta, el rubio estaba feliz de la vida de poder hablar con ella, en formas que no se consideraran gritos ni discusiones sin sentido, mientras que la pelirroja hablaba sin cesar olvidándose de que Minato era el que más le caía mal entre los tres genios, bueno después de Fugaku.

Apenas y la chica vio al rubio comiendo ramen y hablando con el dueño de forma animada, puso gesto de fastidio, pero no tuvo más opción que resignarse y sentarse a su lado. Minato le saludó educadamente como de costumbre.

No le tiró el plato de ramen, por que pensaba que era un completo desperdicio, pero justo Minato le informó que no tendrían misiones en unas semanas.

— ¿Por qué? —se extrañó la pelirroja.

—Por que Jiraiya-sensei está hospitalizado —murmuró el rubio tratando de aguantar la risa.

La pelirroja le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Minato supo que sería mejor explicarle bien o acabaría igual que su sensei.

—Al parecer Tsunade-sama le encontró espiándola mientras se bañaba —le dijo comiendo su ramen con diversión —, y lo golpeó hasta dejarlo medio muerto —resumió sin preocupación.

— ¿Nani? —dijo la Kunoichi sin creerse que Ero-sennin (como lo llamaba) fuera tan tonto para espiar a su maestra, conociendo lo que le pasaría si lo descubría.

Pero poco después la chica había roto en risas estridentes, a las que a los segundos se unieron las del rubio, y entre risas empezaron a bromear y tutearse.

Los dos tenían ya catorce años, y eran chunin, al igual que todos sus compañeros de equipos. El tiempo había resaltado la apostura del Namikaze y lo había hecho más alto y varonil, y también era muchísimo más fuerte, de hecho el era el discípulo oficial de Jiraiya, como Anko lo era de Orochimaru, y Kushina de Tsunade, aunque la pelirroja no podía utilizar los técnicas que hacían famosa a su maestra. Kushina también había cambiado, ya no tenía la cara redonda ni parecía un chico, aún era muy ruda y peleonera, pero vestía de forma más femenina, y la mayoría de los chicos también lo notaron. Su cabello rojo estaba más largo si es que era posible y ya no tenía cuerpo de niña. Su fuerza también resaltaba, ya que tenia las técnicas de su clan, de estilo viento, y sus técnicas de sellado, razón por la cual su villa fue conocida como la villa de la longevidad.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo una voz detrás de ellos cortando su conversación —al fin hablan sin necesidad de gritarse.

Voltearon a ver como Tsunade se sentó al lado de Minato y pidió también un plato de ramen.

— ¿Y a que se debe tal acontecimiento? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—A que Ero-sennin está en el hospital —rió Kushina jocosa pidiendo su sexto plato de ramen.

A Tsunade le salió una vena en la frente al recordar porque su compañero estaba en ese estado.

—Lo bueno de todo eso es que no tendremos misiones hasta que Jiraiya-sensei sane —Minato parecía de lo más feliz.

—Tsk —se quejó la rubia —si hubiera sabido que Sarutobi-sensei me haría que lo curara, no me hubiera molestado tanto en casi matarlo.

— ¿Cuándo saldrá del hospital? —preguntó Minato.

—En dos semanas —anunció la sannin mientras comía.

—Jajaja —rió Kushina —las mujeres de Konoha deben sentirse aliviadas en esas semanas, ya que Ero-sennin no las espiara, has hecho un gran favor al mundo, Tsunade-sensei.

—Claro que si —Tsunade se unió a sus risas.

Pero se tuvo que ir pronto ya que Shizune (de cinco años), la pequeña sobrina de Dan, su novio, fue a buscarla, por que el joven quería hablar con ella. Dejo a los dos solos, en un gran silencio que fue roto por el dueño del puesto para decirles que su comida se enfriaba.

.

.

.

A las dos semanas efectivamente, Jiraiya salió del hospital, después del intento de asesinato que sufrió por parte de su rubia amiga, la Senju empezó a pelear con él como siempre por andar mirando de más a Kushina (cosa que enojó mucho a Minato).

—Pervertido —decía Tsunade cada vez que le asestaba un golpe.

—Si sigue así lo matara —murmuró Mikoto preocupada.

—Pobre de Jiraiya-sama —se quejó Hana cuando recibió un golpe más fuerte que lo mandó volar unos cuantos metros.

— ¡Se lo merecía! —exclamaron Kushina y Minato al mismo tiempo.

Los demás les vieron con incredulidad.

—Vaya milagro —se mofó Fugaku con burla —es la primera vez que coinciden en algo.

—En algo que no sea pelear —también se burló Hiashi.

—Ya déjala en paz —le siseó Hizashi enojado.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con furia y fuego en los ojos, Hana suspiró e intervino entre la pelea de su amigo y su novio, porque efectivamente Hiashi y ella eran novios desde hace unos meses, al igual que Mikoto y Fugaku.

— ¡Sensei! —gritó Mikoto llamando la atención de Tsunade y salvando de otra paliza al sannin —. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia?

— ¿Una competencia? —repitieron los dos sannin.

—Sí, claro —sonrió la pelinegra —, para ver quién es más fuerte.

Los dos se miraron entre si y pensaron que no era mala la idea, de paso comprobaban quien de los dos era mejor maestro, aunque Jiraiya sabía que estaba en clara desventaja por que sus alumnos jamás harían algo para lastimar a sus novias, pero Tsunade le había dicho que si participaba ella tendría una cita con él.

Esa era la gran debilidad del sannin, aún no se resignaba a tratar algo con ella, a pesar de que llevaba casi años saliendo con Dan, y se notaba que lo quería mucho.

La pelea fue algo igualada, Hiashi y Hana pelearon juntos, los dos tenían el Byakugan, y los dos eran muy buenos, pero al final Hana ganó, por que hizo que el Hyuga se distrajera la mandarle un beso volado.

Lo mismo paso con Fugaku, el al ser un portador del Sharingan, tenía mucha ventaja, pero Mikoto aprovechando que el chico podía leer todos sus movimientos le mando unos cuantos saludos demasiados provocativos y guiños que hizo que el chico perdiera la concentración completamente, otorgándole la victoria a la pelinegra.

Minato vio caer a sus amigos con un nudo en la garganta. Hizashi, a pocos metros estaba rodando por el suelo entre risas al ver como sus amigas utilizaron sus encantos para ganar.

—No lo voy hacer, Namikaze —dijo Kushina con voz aburrida.

El rubio le miró con temor.

— ¿Eh?

—Que no esperes que te mande besos o te guiñe el ojo o cosas por el estilo —señaló con una sonrisa de suficiencia, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara —porque no lo hare.

Minato suspiró aliviado.

— ¡Hombres! —exclamó con algo de enojo la Kunoichi —. ¿Cómo vas a creer que voy hacer eso?

—Yo…

—Cállate, Namikaze, calladito te ves más bonito.

El ojiazul se sonrojo más aún, haciendo que Kushina bufara de exasperación.

Kushina se adelantó y volvió a la pelea haciendo que Minato retrocediera por inercia, si bien la chica dijo que no le haría ninguna demostración de coqueteo, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca hizo que el rubio perdiera completamente la concentración, y Kushina le diera el golpe final.

— ¡Gane! —gritó Tsunade volteando hacia donde estaba Jiraiya lamentándose del poder de los encantos femeninos, y sabiendo que esa noche Tsunade tomaría hasta caerse de borracha y llevarlo a la bancarrota.

— ¡Uzumaki! —un ANBU apareció detrás de la pelirroja —Hokage-sama quiere verla.

— ¿Eh?

—Ahora mismo, Mito-sama esta grave y necesitan hablar con usted.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

El ANBU desapareció sin responder. Kushina de mala gana comenzó a ir hacia la torre del Hokage, sin notar las miradas tensas que le lanzaban Tsunade y Jiraiya, hace unas horas habían recibido la noticia de que Mito-sama estaba algo grave.

La hora de convertirse en jinchūriki del Kyūbi para Kushina se acercaba.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Mas capis editados ^.^**_

_**Espero que realmente les guste. Gracias a todos los que ya leyeron la historia y comentaron o a los que recién la leen.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	5. El Rapto

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El Rapto**

* * *

**.**

Kushina se alejó de su sensei y de Jiraiya con mala gana, no tenía ganas de ir a la torre del Hokage, pero no podía desobedecer, Sarutobi era la máxima autoridad dentro de Konoha, y él les había dado hogar a los ninjas del remolino, antes y después de que la aldea y el país se destruyera en los últimos meses de la segunda guerra ninja.

—Bah —bufó la Kunoichi de mal talante.

La espesura del bosque que rodeaba toda la aldea siempre le hacía sentir muy segura, pero ahora sentía algo diferente, paró abruptamente, cuando estuvo segura de que sintió un chakra diferente a la que pertenecía a los ninjas de Konoha. Dudó en ir a revisar o en ir hacia la torre del Hokage, pero sintió la piel de sus brazos erizarse y se convenció de que lo mejor era ir a revisar, no sabía que había cerca, solo tenía la sensación de que no era algo precisamente bueno.

Con movimientos cuidadosos se alejó de donde estaba, a unos metros de la torre del Hokage, que mas, tenían que esperarla, después de todo le caían re-mal esos ancianos del consejo y hacerlos enojar no los mataría, solo sería una de sus tantas travesuras.

Se acercó mas al bosque, cuando de pronto un kunai salió de uno de los árboles y le rozó la mejilla.

Kushina saltó por acto reflejo, su mano derecha bajo al instante a su porta-Shuriken y sacó cuatro lanzándolos hacia los arboles.

— ¡Demonios! —bufó tratando de encontrar una salida, pero sabiendo que la habían rodeado completamente, podía sentir sus chakras cada vez más cerca de ella. Quienes fueran la tenían en donde querían, eso le pasaba por ser tan curiosa.

—Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí —un ninja salió de la oscuridad del bosque.

Era moreno y tenía el cabello color marrón oscuro, la bandana que tenía en la frente le indicaba que pertenecía a la aldea oculta de las nubes, eran cinco y ella apenas era una, una Shinobi que con seguridad no tenía ninguna oportunidad, se notaban que todos eran jounin, ella apenas acababa de pasar a ser una chunin.

—No retrocedas, preciosa, de todas maneras no tiene caso —se burló uno de ellos.

Kushina frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez no lo tenga, pero no seré fácil de atrapar, `ttebane.

—Eso lo veremos —habló el que tenía pinta de ser el líder —, necesitamos tu chakra, así que iras con nosotros lo quieras o no.

Kushina le miró con reto y permitió que su naturaleza de chakra, o sea el viento le rodeara el brazo formando algo parecido a un escudo que los sorprendió, había pocas personas, capaces de manejar chakra de tipo viento. La pelirroja conocida como la abanera sangrienta estrelló su puño contra el suelo causando el mismo efecto que causaba los puños de su maestra, los ninjas enemigos saltaron velozmente esquivando los bloques de tierra, sabían que apenas y contaban con tiempo, aquel ataque no solo lo había hecho por que si, era para alejarlos y para llamar la atención, por que de seguro ese golpe se escucho en todo Konoha, pronto vendrían a ver que sucedía y su plan para a capturarla se iría por un tubo.

— ¡Tras ella! —gritó el líder cuando la chica aprovechando el disturbio comenzó a escabullirse de allí.

Los ninjas que estaban más cerca de ella la rodearon, y empezaron a lanzarle Shuriken y kunais, que a las justas y logro esquivar.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó cuando un golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente.

El líder la levantó del suelo y la puso sobre su hombro, miró a sus compañeros.

—Vámonos —ordenó —no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que envíen por ella.

Y se internaron en el bosque.

.

.

.

Minato observó como los dos sannin intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, cuando el ANBU llamó a Kushina, pero prefirió callarse, los demás estaban tan ocupados peleándose o estando acaramelados que no notaron nada fuera de lo común, pero no por nada era uno de los genios más aclamados en Konoha y discípulo de Jiraiya, un sannin.

—Ya volvemos —dijo Tsunade a los pocos segundos —no hagan nada malo.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Mikoto confundida.

—Como ponerse a destruir media aldea peleando, tal vez —le recordó la sannin arqueando las cejas.

—Eso solo fue cuando Kushina persiguió a Minato después de que le ayudara a cargar las compras —se burló el Uchiha, ignorando la mirada fulminante del rubio.

—Jajaja, si lo recuerdo —se rió Tsunade, pero no fue una risa normal —bueno, de todas maneras, compórtense o les va ir mal niños.

Y diciendo eso ambos se fueron.

Minato vigilaba a sus amigos, aunque prefería mantener la vista apartada la mayor parte del tiempo al igual que Hizashi, y todo eso cuando se ponían demasiado cariñosos para el gusto del Namikaze, incluso Fugaku que parecía incapaz de negarle algo a la pelinegra.

De pronto algo hizo que sus instintos se dispararan como cuchillas, miró a todos lados, seguro de que había sentido algo extraño, y por las miradas de sus amigos, era obvio que también lo habían sentido.

— ¿Qué es eso? —susurró Hizashi parándose del suelo.

—Siento un chakra desconocido —murmuró el rubio receloso.

—Sí, también lo puedo sentir —dijeron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

Hana levanto las manos a la altura de su cara, al igual que Hizashi, lista para usar el Byakugan, pero un estruendoso golpe hizo que ambos se olvidaran de sus intenciones, pudieron ver como del bosque a través de los arboles se veían pedazos de tierra volar en varias direcciones.

—Ese…—Minato se envaró mirando hacia el bosque —, ese el poder de Kushina —y lo recordaba perfectamente, el día que le ayudo con las compras contra la voluntad de la chica, la pelirroja se había pasado toda la tarde persiguiéndolo y haciendo desastres en la aldea con su naturaleza de chakra.

Y después de eso se escucho un penetrante grito.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! —y después un silencio perturbador que los asusto.

— ¡Kushina! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Hana, Mikoto, Hizashi y Minato.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo que aun no ha llegado? —gritó Tsunade furiosa en la oficina del Hokage.

Sarutobi se mantuvo imperturbable al igual que los ancianos, aunque la mujer del consejo le observo con reprobación, misma que la rubia ignoró olímpicamente, le importaba muy poco lo que los viejos del consejo pensaban de ella, siempre le habían caído mal, y hoy no era la excepción.

—Ella salió minutos antes que nosotros —informó Jiraiya —es imposible que aún no haya llegado, está muy cerca de aquí, e incluso aunque hubiera tardado la hubiéramos visto.

— ¿Por donde vinieron? —preguntó el Hokage con el mentón apoyada en ambas manos.

—Por la florería de los Yamanaka.

— ¿Y por donde vino Kushina?

—Creo que por Ichiraku Ramen.

—Tal vez se está tardando por que está comiendo Ramen —dedujo Jiraiya como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

—Esa niña debe entender que hay cosas más importantes que el estúpido ramen —se envaró la anciana furiosa.

—Nadie te ha pedido tu consejo —le fulminó Tsunade con la mirada.

—Tsunade, cálmate —intervino el Hokage —si no aparece en menos de cinco minutos iremos a buscarla y….

Se escuchó un estruendo que le hizo cortar sus palabras, la rubia corrió hacia la ventana del despacho para ver como el temblor venia del bosque, y como piedras irregulares volaban por los arboles, aquel golpe le recordaba tanto a….

— ¡Kushina! —gritó.

Todos le miraron sin entender.

—Es Kushina —exclamó — ¿Qué hace allí?

Tsunade no espero a más y salió de la torre del Hokage, Jiraiya, el Hokage y los ancianos le siguieron, a pocos metros encontraron a Minato, Hana, Mikoto, Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku que llegaban corriendo, los tres Hyuga alzaron las manos realizando un sello.

— ¡Byakugan! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos resaltaron en sus pálidos rostros.

— ¡La encontré! —gritó Hana, parecía horrorizada. Los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia la de la chica y también jadearon.

— ¿Qué pasa? —gritó Tsunade al borde de la histeria.

—La han secuestrado —informó Hiashi con sequedad mirando de reojo a Minato —no pude ver de qué aldea son, pero cada vez estan mas lejos.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó la rubia dispuesta a ir.

—No, Tsunade —ordenó el Hokage —se volvió hacia los otros ancianos —un escuadrón de rescate ira por ella, ustedes no se metan.

— ¡Es mi alumna!

—Y yo soy el Hokage.

La rubia apretó los puños impotente, Jiraiya le puso una mano sobre el hombro tratando de tranquilizara, para que no armara un escándalo, pero al que tuvieron que calmar fue a Minato que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para ir tras la pelirroja, al final Fugaku tuvo que meterlo a un genjutsu que hizo que el chico cayera desmayado en el suelo.

—Esta vez te pasaste —le reprochó Mikoto examinando al rubio.

—No tenia opción —murmuró Fugaku —iba a cometer una locura.

.

.

.

Apenas y habían pasado unas horas cuando la pelirroja fue secuestrada, los equipos de recuperación ya habían salido de Konoha para ir tras su pista.

La chica había despertado a los pocos minutos de ser noqueada y luego de unos cuantos insultos, ellos decidieron que lo más conveniente era amarrarla para que no se le ocurriera escapar y ellos no tuvieran que matarla, sería un desperdicio.

— ¡Malditos inútiles, `ttebane! —resoplaba la pelirroja —. Esto es tratar mal a la invitada, ¿Quiénes rayos se creen para tratarme así? Ya van a ver, lo que les va a pasar y….

Los ninjas tenían hinchadas varias venas en sus frentes, pero trataban de ignorar aquel comportamiento, ponían tanta atención a no escucharla que no se daban cuenta que ese monologo era solo una distracción, ya que en realidad la chica estaba cortando mechones de su cabello pelirrojo para poder marcar el camino, con la esperanza de que alguien se diera cuenta, después de todo lo más llamativo de ella era el color de su cabello, alguien debía reconocerlo.

Pero conforme pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sus esperanzas se fueron al suelo, ya estaban cerca de la orilla, pronto saldrían del país del fuego, y no tendría ninguna oportunidad de volver a Konoha, realmente le gusto estar ahí, con Mikoto, Hizashi y Hana, molestando a los genios malhumorados de Fugaku y Hiashi, e incluso extrañaría molestar e intimidar a cierto rubio.

Uno de los ninjas paró y empezó a amarrarle más cuerdas, ella levantó las manos para que el ninja hiciera mejor su trabajo, no es que fuera masoquista y considerara eso de ser secuestrada como una experiencia inigualable, pero si les obedecía el viaje seria menos doloroso.

El ninja sonrió por la resignación que se podía leer en la cara de la pelirroja, estaban seguros de que nadie les había seguido la pista.

— ¡Suéltenla!

Aquella voz, sería imposible no reconocerla, si la oía todos los días, y la consideraba una completa molestia, aquella voz que era como una coro de ángeles ahora para ella pertenecía a alguien en quien había estado pensando antes de resignarse en que no volvería a Konoha.

Muchos Kunais atravesaron el espacio entre el ninja y las cuerdas que mantenían presa a la chica, shurikens también volaron por todos lados, provenientes también de los ninjas de las nubes, Kushina mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras duro la pelea.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que cortaron las cuerdas que la mantenían inmóvil y que unas manos muy gentiles la levantaron del suelo. Sintió el viento en su cara y la rapidez con la que avanzaba la persona que la cargaba.

Cuando pararon, abrió los ojos lentamente. Unos ojos azules muy cálidos le miraban con preocupación. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó que el chico la cargaba con mucha facilidad y de una forma que le recordaba a un chico cargando a su novia.

— ¿Estás bien, Kushina? —preguntó.

La chica simplemente asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Minato le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse, por que efectivamente el rubio la había salvado.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Nada que decir, solo que disfruten del capítulo.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	6. Mi Camino Rojo hacia el Destino

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Mi Camino Rojo hacia el Destino**

* * *

**.**

—Creo que será mejor sedarlo —murmuró Mikoto viendo los esfuerzos de Minato por liberarse del agarre de sus mejores amigos, él seguía insistiendo en ir tras Kushina, acababa de despertar de los efectos del genjutsu, solo para enterarse de que no habían encontrado aún a la pelirroja. Mikoto, Hana y Hizashi estaban igual de preocupados que él, pero el Hokage les había prohibido completamente el ir tras los secuestradores.

— ¡Kushina! —exclamó Minato furioso —. ¿Es que no les importa?

Mikoto frunció el ceño, indignada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? —rugió la pelinegra con un aura tenebrosa rodeándole —. ¡Ella es nuestra amiga!

—Entonces déjenme ir —suplicó Minato sin dejar de debatirse entre el agarre de Hiashi y Fugaku.

—No podemos —sentenció Fugaku —puedes ser uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, pero solo tienes catorce años, Minato y eres un chunin, ellos son mayores, más experimentados y además jounin.

— ¡Eso no importa! —exclamó con testarudez y con los ojos azules brillando de furia.

—Claro que sí.

— ¡Déjenle ir!

Voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso, pero ya sabían quién era, por el tono de voz, Tsunade les miró con tristeza, sabía mejor que nadie que el único capaz de dar con el paradero de la Uzumaki era Minato Namikaze, pero el Hokage no quería arriesgarse.

—Pero, Tsunade-sensei —musitó Hana tímidamente —El Hokage…

— ¿Quieren volver a ver a Kushina?

— ¡Claro que sí! —dijeron Mikoto, Hana y Hizashi al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces déjenle ir, solo él puede encontrarla.

Fugaku y Hiashi mantuvieron las miradas sobre sus respectivas novias, cuando vieron que cedían a la orden de la rubia ambos lo soltaron, el rubio no perdió tiempo en agradecimientos ni en reproches, solo salió corriendo del hospital, saltando por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba y se internó en el bosque, ya le habían dicho lo suficiente para que supiera por donde comenzar a buscar.

— ¿Está segura de lo que hace, sensei? —preguntó dudosa la pelinegra.

—Sí, muy segura —contestó Tsunade con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué solo él puede encontrarla, según usted? —preguntó Fugaku con recelo, mirando a la sannin directo a los ojos, los ojos marrones de ella le devolvieron la mirada con determinación, antes de dirigirse a la ventana por donde Minato salió.

Una fantasmal sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Por que Kushina es una persona importante para él —contestó mirando el cielo —cuando se tratan de personas importantes hacemos cualquier cosa, y podemos encontrarle siempre, nos hacemos fuertes por esa persona y luchamos por ella, para salvarla y protegerla.

.

.

.

Minato se metió en el bosque de Konoha saltando de árbol en árbol, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de a donde se la llevaron aquellos shinobis desconocidos, si por lo menos hubieran tenido la información sobre a qué aldea pertenecían, sabría donde buscar. Pero nada de nada.

Siguió con lo suyo, alejándose de la aldea cada vez más, cuando algo brillante en el suelo, llamó su atención.

Bajó del árbol donde estaba y levantó aquel mechón de brillante pelo rojo.

—Esto es el cabello de Kushina —murmuró sorprendido, recordando a la perfección el brillante y hermoso cabello largo de la Kunoichi —. ¿Acaso ella…?

No tenía ninguna duda de lo que veía, ese era el cabello de Kushina, y eso era una pista muy buena, de hecho era tan obvio que se pregunto cómo es que nadie se había percatado de eso, alzó la vista y a lo lejos distinguió el brillo de otro mechón.

—Tan lista como siempre —musitó con una sonrisa —esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

Dejó el mechón en el suelo y se mordió el dedo, pasando el rastro de sangre por su mano derecha, alzó las manos formando sellos.

—**Kuchiyose no jutsu** (**técnica de invocación) —**gritó el rubio, su mano tocó el suelo, una nube de humo lo cubrió por completo unos segundos, y después dirigió su vista a un pequeño sapo que estaba delante de él.

—Gamati —dijo el rubio saludándole, el día que se convirtió en chunin, Jiraiya le hizo firmar el contrato con los sapos, y podía invocarlos cuando quisiera, del tamaño que más le convendría en cualquier situación, pero ahora solo deseaba mandar un mensaje a la aldea, para que mandaran refuerzos.

—Minato-san —saludó el pequeño sapo — ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que vayas con Jiraiya-sensei —dijo mirando hacia delante —dile que he encontrado el rastro de Kushina. Que vengan a ayudarme, tienen que seguir los mechones de cabello rojo que estan por el suelo —le señaló el que él había encontrado y los demás que se veían brillar a la distancia.

—Entendido —asintió el sapo desapareciendo.

Minato cerró los ojos un segundo y después los abrió, confiaba poder salvarla usando el poder que había estado creando, pero aun no le daba forma, y su velocidad aún no era lo suficientemente buena para usar un jutsu de espacio-tiempo.

Empezó a saltar por las ramas de los arboles teniendo mucho cuidado de seguir las pistas que dejo la Uzumaki, cada vez se alejaban más y más, estaba seguro de que ellos ya debían estar cerca del límite del país del fuego.

Apresuró su paso, y finalmente los encontró, vio como Kushina levantaba las manos, para permitir que le ataran mas las manos, y eso le enfureció, la chica tenía un orgullo casi tan grande como el de Fugaku y el que se resignara le hizo enojarse mucho con los ninjas secuestradores, solo de pensar lo que le hicieron para que ella se quedara callada, le ponía furioso.

— ¡Suéltenla! —gritó enojado saliendo del árbol donde permanecía oculto.

Bien, tenía que admitir que eso no fue una idea muy brillante, en vez de armar una estrategia solo logró descubrirse, vio como Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez esperanzada y eso fue lo que necesitó para poder pelear contra cinco jounin.

Lanzó kunais y shurikens que sacó con mucha rapidez de su porta-Shuriken, los ninjas de la niebla reaccionaron rápido y respondieron también con Kunais y Shurikens, uno de ellos trató de coger a Kushina para llevársela solo, pero haciendo acopio de mucha tranquilidad el hizo un sello y al segundo siguiente ya estaba al lado del ninja, que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Rasengan! —gritó el rubio alzando su mano derecha, donde se formó una espiral de chakra que se escapaba de sus manos, el jutsu de su creación, con el había estado practicando para perfeccionarlo, y aún así no lo había logrado, pero eso era suficiente para poder hacer un gran daño. Se la lanzó al ninja que había intentado escapar con la pelirroja y a otro que había intentado ayudarle.

Solo quedaban dos, ya que uno estaba atrapado por los kunais. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran jounin, o por los menos no todos, eran al igual que él: chunin.

Kushina tenía los ojos cerrados, eso le alivió, podía pelear con toda la tranquilidad, sin temer que ella lo viera. Con los otros dos no tuvo más opción que volver a tratar de usar el jutsu de espacio-tiempo que apenas y comenzaba a aprender. Funcionó y logró vencerlos, aunque no estaba seguro de si estaban muertos, y tampoco quería parase a averiguar.

Con un kunai que recogió del suelo cortó las cuerdas que estaban alrededor de las muñecas de la pelirroja y las tiró al suelo, luego paso sus brazos bajó las piernas de Kushina y la levantó del suelo, saltó de rama en rama y finalmente se paró en la cima del árbol, desde ahí se podía apreciar el atardecer con todo su esplendor.

Pudo apreciar que la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados y la preocupación le inundó, no podía ver ninguna herida en ella, y eso lo alivió profundamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Kushina? —le preguntó cuando la chica finalmente abrió los ojos.

Para su sorpresa la chica no dijo nada, solo atinó a mover la cabeza en gesto afirmativo y un imperceptible sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, eso la hizo ver más tierna. Tal vez estaba en shock.

Sonrió feliz de que se encontrara bien, además era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de ella, sin que se pusiera nervioso o en el peor de los casos que la Uzumaki atentara contra su vida.

— ¿C-Como me encontraste? —preguntó Kushina con voz temblorosa, hacia un gran intento para no volver a sonrojarse, a pesar de que estaba segura de sus mejillas estaban rojas, no entendía porque se comportaba así, vale, el chico le había salvado, pero seguía siendo el mismo Minato que ella detestaba, el mismo al que ella intimidaba y todo lo que había hecho.

Pero ahora en sus brazos, y con esa sonrisa tan dulce y esos ojos azules resplandeciendo como el mismo cielo que los rodeaba, ya que estaban en la copa de un árbol, ella se sentía diferente, y más que todo sentía diferente a Minato, como si lo viera con una nueva luz, una luz que le estaba mostrando algo que ella había pasado por alto hasta ese día. Nunca antes había notado el exquisito color dorado de su cabello, bueno si lo había notado, no era ciega, pero era la primera vez que lo veía con admiración y atracción, ni aquella sonrisa tan seductora que le hacía sentir como todas las fans que iban tras el chico, ahora entendía por qué las chicas se derretían por Minato cada vez que el sonreía, incluso Tsunade que ya era mayor no podía hacer nada más que mirarle con cara de tonta cada vez que el Namikaze le regalaba una perfecta sonrisa.

Y sus ojos, azules como el mismo cielo, mostraban su valentía y fuerza al igual que gentileza, aquellos ojos que ahora le transmitían una cálida sensación desconocida, y que le hacía sentirse a la mar de bien. Los brazos que le sujetaban la hacían sentir cómoda y era tan confortable estar en brazos de Minato que sin pensar apoyó su cabeza disimuladamente en el pecho del chico.

—Seguí los mechones de tu cabello —le respondió Minato sorprendido por que ella lo preguntara, si ella había dejado esa pista era para que la siguieran, pero para la suerte de la chica no notó como ella se acomodo mejor en sus brazos.

Kushina le miró atónita.

— ¿Lo notaste?

—Claro que si —asintió Minato — ¿Cómo no voy a notar que se trata de tu hermoso cabello?

Minato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho demasiado tarde, pero no se arrepintió, después de todo siempre había pensado y seguiría pensándolo, que la Uzumaki tenía un color de cabello muy bonito a pesar de que a ella no le gustara.

Kushina se sonrojó aún más cuando escuchó esas palabras, miró su cabello que bailoteaba con el viento y por primera vez le encontró el gusto al color rojo que tenia, nunca antes le había gustado, pero las palabras de Minato acababan de hacerle cambiar de decisión.

—Y-Yo…—murmuró la chica confusa —eh…g-gracias…por s-salvarme.

—No hay de que Kushina —sonrió Minato, de pronto luciendo triste — ¿Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, no?

— _¿Amigos? _—se preguntó la chica sin entender por qué se sentía decepcionada ante esa simple palabra.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se quedaron viendo fijamente, sin despegar la mirada del otro, admirando cada detalle de que podían y suspirando interiormente ante la escena que tenían. Minato cargando a Kushina, él sobre la copa del pino donde estaban rodeados del cielo y sintiendo el viento refrescante en la cara, observando maravillados el atardecer, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de moverse de allí, se sentían tan cómodos en su posición, Minato ni siquiera sentía el peso de Kushina, si fuera por él estarían así siempre.

Kushina comenzaba a pensar que Minato era un Shinobi magnifico.

.

.

.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiashi, Hana y Hizashi, junto a dos escuadrones de búsqueda y recuperación llegaron al lugar siguiendo las indicaciones del sapo, los ninjas de las nubes se habían recuperado y huido a los minutos de ser atacado por el rubio, ya que sintieron mas presencias cercanas, algunos estaban tan mal que tuvieron que cargarlos e irse, para que nadie tuviera pruebas de lo que habían intentado.

—No estan —murmuró Tsunade mirando a todos lados.

—Este es el Rasengan de Minato —señaló Jiraiya mirando a los arboles destrozados.

— ¿Rasengan? —preguntaron todos confundidos.

—Nunca había escuchado de eso —admitió Tsunade.

—Obvio —Jiraiya se encogió de hombros —, es un jutsu de la creación de Minato, aunque recién estaba empezando a usarlo, no creo que lo haya perfeccionado aún, pero es prueba de aquí sucedió algo.

—Sí, pero ¿Dónde estan?

—No me lo pregunten a mi —se quejó el sannin — ¿Tengo pinta de adivino?

—Eres imposible —bufó Tsunade. Se volteó hacia los escuadrones de ninjas que estaban detrás de ellos —. Búsquenlos —ordenó con frialdad.

—No creo que sea necesario —intervino Hana con una sonrisa, los demás la miraron sin entender, la chica tenia activado el Byakugan y miraba en una dirección con adoración, todos siguieron su mirada y se quedaron con la boca abierta. Principalmente los gemelos Hyuga, ya que ellos podían ver con el Byakugan con más detalle la escena que conmovió a Tsunade y Jiraiya, aunque este último estaba más pensando que eso podía ser buen material para sus libros, claro que él añadiría erotismo a la historia.

No muy lejos de allí, podían ver a Minato parado en la punta de un pino altísimo, él llevaba en brazos a la pelirroja que parecía muy cómoda en sus brazos. Él chico estaba sonriéndole, mostrando aquella sonrisa que derretía a la mayor parte de las chicas de Konoha, misma a la que antes Kushina había sido inmune, pero ahora tenía la misma reacción que la mayoría de las kunoichis.

—Que tierno —suspiró Hana con ensoñación y las mejillas rojas.

—Minato la salvó —Mikoto también suspiró, con los ojos brillantes —. Qué lindo.

Fugaku, Hizashi y Hiashi las observaban con una gota sobre la cabeza, un aura rosa las rodeaba a ambas y sus ojos tenían forma de corazón al ver la escena que algún día creyeron imposible.

—Creo que debemos despertarlos de su sueño —señaló Jiraiya.

—Tsk —murmuró Tsunade enojada —muy a mi pesar, debo admitir que tienes razón.

.

.

.

—¡Kushi-chan, Mina-chan! —el grito que pegó la rubia los hizo saltar, literalmente, pero Minato tenía buenos reflejos así que no dejo caer a Kushina, que por el susto se había aferrado a él, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico y cerrando los ojos.

Minato bajó al suelo con la chica aún aferrada a él, las expresiones satisfechas de los dos sannin le hicieron sonrojar, y las miradas burlonas de los tres chicos hicieron que los fulminara con la mirada, mientras que las expresiones soñadoras de las dos chicas hicieron que le saliera una gota sobre la cabeza.

—Kushi-chan —llamó Tsunade con un deje de burla, la chica abrió los ojos y los enfocó en su maestra —sabemos cuánto te gusta estar ahí, pero ¿No crees que el pobre de Minato ya debe estar cansado?

Para el completo desconcierto de Tsunade, vio como un sonrojo adornaba las pálidas mejillas de la chica con rapidez, como si llevara los últimos minutos sonrojándose. Está bien, ella lo hizo para molestar a Kushina, pero jamás pensó ocasionar esa reacción en su alumna, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que vería a Kushina sonrojarse y que la causa de ello fuera Minato. Hana y Mikoto aún en las nubes no lo notaron, pero Hizashi si, y también se sorprendió mucho, él había sido testigo de la mayor parte de los monólogos de la pelirroja sobre como de insoportable era el Namikaze, y ahora ¿estaba sonrojándose por él? Y lo más importante ¿Dejaba que el chico la cargara sin atentar contra la vida su vida?

—P-pero que t-tonterías dices Tsunade-sensei —chilló la pelirroja haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, Minato tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por impedir que se cayera. —Minato-kun solo me salvo, solo eso.

— ¿Minato-kun? — Repitió Tsunade arqueando las cejas —recuérdame en qué momento me perdí, ¿Desde cuándo es Minato-kun y no Namikaze?

—Creo que desde que está en sus brazos —dijo Jiraiya también disfrutando el espectáculo de ver perder los estribos de esa forma a Kushina.

Ahora los demás también estaban prestando atención, los escuadrones de búsqueda y recuperación ya habían ido tras los ninjas que la secuestraron buscando una prueba del delito.

— ¡E-Eso no es verdad! —gritó Kushina furiosa, pero seguía bien aferrada a Minato, sin ninguna intención de bajar.

—Ella no pesa mucho —intervino Minato haciendo que la chica se callara y lo mirara atenta —además no es ningún problema para mi llevarla a Konoha —añadió tan despistado como siempre.

— ¿Llevarla? —repitieron Mikoto y Hana reaccionando al fin, las dos miraron a Kushina esperando el inevitable momento en que estallara y gritara y tratara de atacar al rubio por usar tanta familiaridad, cuando ella ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo.

Pero eso no sucedió.

— ¿E-en serio? —pregunto Kushina feliz.

—En serio —asintió Minato volviendo a sonreír. Definitivamente le gustaba mucho el cambio que Kushina estaba dando en la relación que llevaba, al fin parecía verlo como un amigo.

—Creo que le hicieron algo —murmuró Fugaku asustado.

—Definitivamente ella no es Kushina —también murmuró Hiashi aterrado —es solo un enemigo tomando su forma. La verdadera Kushina no dejaría que Minato se le acercara.

A Kushina le salió una vena en la frente al escuchar esos comentarios.

—No les hagas caso —le susurró Minato acercándose más a ella, para que nadie más le escuchara —no importa lo que digan.

La chica asintió aún sonrojada.

—No hare caso a esos malhumorados cubitos de hielo —asintió haciendo que los chicos le miraran enojados.

—Definitivamente es Kushina —reconocieron de malas maneras.

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron entre sí, no esperaban esa reacción, parecía que la chica estaba como hipnotizada por cada palabra que decía Minato.

—_Minato-kun_ —eso es en lo único que pensaba el rubio, feliz de haber logrado que la chica le hablara sin gritarle, al fin por su nombre y no por su apellido con tono despectivo.

— ¿No puedes caminar? —preguntó Tsunade.

—Creo que no _quiere_ caminar —bufó Jiraiya burlón —está muy cómoda allí.

—Tengo fracturado el tobillo —mintió la pelirroja con naturalidad —un pequeño accidente.

—Uno muy conveniente —se burló el sannin.

La rubia rodó los ojos, estaba segura que su alumna mentía, pero había una manera muy sencilla de descubrirlo.

—Déjame curarte —dijo haciendo ademán de acercarse —así podrás caminar, se que detestas depender de otros.

Kushina se golpeó mentalmente, había olvidado que su maestra era medico, debió haber inventado otra excusa que le permitiera seguir abrazada al rubio.

—No creo que sea n-necesario —susurró haciendo a un lado su pie para ponerlo fuera del alcance de la Senju.

— ¿Segura que tienes el tobillo fracturado? —preguntó Tsunade, había un deje de burla en su voz, sus ojos no perdían ningún movimiento de la Kunoichi pelirroja —. ¿O es que quizás tu pequeño accidente es que no quieres salir de los brazos de Minato?

—Yo… —empezó a decir la chica mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No creo que mienta —dijo Minato observando de reojo a su maestro y luego a la rubia, no entendía por qué los dos veían a Kushina con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándola ¿es que acaso creían que era el enemigo? —para mí no hay ningún problema, además debemos volver a la aldea.

—Si —apoyó Kushina coincidiendo con él.

—Hoy es un día memorable —se burló el Uchiha —en un día Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze se ponen de acuerdo dos veces en algo.

—Creo que el infierno se está congelando —agregó Hiashi con sarcasmo.

—Son unos…—Kushina quería bajar para golpearlos, pero eso sería descubrir su mentira.

—Ya déjenlos en paz —regañaron Mikoto y Hana.

—Mejor vámonos ya —Hizashi apoyó a sus amigas.

Minato asintió y acomodando mejor a la pelirroja empezó a saltar los arboles en dirección a la aldea, le siguieron Hana, Mikoto, el Uchiha y los gemelos Hyuga.

Los dos sannin los vieron ir un con un deje de burla en su cara.

— ¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó Jiraiya.

—Como no me voy a dar cuenta —dijo exasperada Tsunade —es tan obvio.

—Quien lo diría —murmuró el sannin —hasta hace unas horas no lo soportaba ni a un kilometro cerca.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que pueden unir a dos personas —sonrió la rubia —salvar a una de ser secuestrada puede ser una de ellas.

—Sí, tienes razón, ahora solo hay que sentarse a ver como avanza esto.

—Espero que todo vaya bien —Tsunade dudó —Minato ha estado enamorado de Kushina desde que la conoció, pero ella nunca se ha dado cuenta, es muy despistada.

—Él también lo es —dijo Jiraiya —no se dio cuenta de que Kushina mentía sobre su herida.

—Son tal para cual.

—Sí.

—Pero eso está bien —rió Tsunade —Minato siempre la ha querido y él es el chico perfecto para Kushina, un Shinobi magnifico, él que le guiara por su único y propio camino rojo hacia su destino.

— ¿Camino rojo?

—Él fue el único que noto los mechones de cabello pelirrojo, ese camino rojo le llevó hasta Kushina, hasta su alma gemela….esta será su historia de amor, una historia de los dos.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Espero que les guste. Gracias por todo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	7. Recipiente de Amor

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Recipiente de Amor**

* * *

**.**

Llegaron a la aldea en poco tiempo, Kushina aun seguía en brazos del chico, pero ninguno dijo nada en el transcurso, Mikoto y Hana aun veían con algo de recelo el comportamiento de Kushina, esperaban que el rubio se fuera rápido para poder interrogarla. Y así fue, el Hokage llamó a Minato a su despacho para hablar con él sobre el rescate de la pelirroja.

Kushina se sentó en la banquilla del hospital junto a sus dos amigas y Hizashi, los otros dos se habían ido con el rubio. Minato le había dejado allí con el objetivo de que alguien curara el tobillo fracturado de la chica.

—Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Kushina —le dijo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido al ver que su amiga hacia como que no podía caminar.

— ¿Eh? —dijo ella haciéndose la confundida.

—Por favor no insultes nuestra inteligencia —dijo Hana haciéndose la ofendida, pero se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo —, y no es que pensemos que Minato no es inteligente si no que es demasiado despistado.

—Ah —se encogió de hombros Kushina mientras apoyaba su pie en el suelo ahora que sabía que no tenía que fingir más.

—Dejemos de lado la mentira sobre el tobillo —dijo Hizashi —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no se preocupen —rió Kushina con las mejillas algo sonrojadas —. No me pasó nada, al parecer esos ninjas deseaban tanto mi chakra que no me lastimaron.

—Pero, ahora dinos ¿Por qué mentiste? —exigió Mikoto con una sonrisa pícara.

Kushina sacudió la cabeza.

—Estaba agotada —dijo Kushina con su aplomo de siempre —, además Minato-kun dijo que me podía traer.

— ¿Desde cuándo es Minato-kun? —dijo Hana.

— ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir preguntando? —La pelirroja las observó con recelo. Sabía que su actitud contra el rubio había cambiado de forma demasiado drástica y era imposible que sus tan queridas y emocionadas amigas lo pasaran por alto, pero acababa de ser secuestrada, deseaba un descanso, ya después vendrían las preguntas.

Pero a decir verdad, ella tampoco entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, se había dado cuenta recientemente que Minato no era el genio frívolo y molestoso que creía que era, sino que era un chico muy gentil y amable, que además estaba preocupado por ella.

Y eso en cierto sentido le hacía sentirse bien. Que hubiera alguien aparte de Mikoto, Hana y Hizashi que se preocupara por ella. Aunque claro también estaban Tsunade y Jiraiya.

— ¿Vas a responder o no? —dijo Hizashi.

— ¿Qué? También tengo curiosidad —se defendió cuando las tres amigas le observaron con diversión e incredulidad.

—Pues —titubeó Kushina sabiendo que no le dejarían en paz hasta que les diera lo que querían —. Creo que me porte muy mal con él todos estos años y él aun así me ha salvado, y pues…eh…no se….quiero conocerlo mejor, y uhmm…..tal vez enmendar la forma en la que lo trate.

—Uou —dijo Mikoto riendo —es la primera vez que te veo titubear por un chico.

-Minato es tan lindo –dijo Hana – ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Gustarme? —preguntó Kushina sorprendida. Aunque un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas —. Él me salvo y todo eso y me siento muy agradecida, pero ¿gustarme? Para que me guste primero tengo que conocerlo.

—Ah —se lamentó la ojiperla —, pues espero que te des cuenta del valioso chico que es.

— ¿Se supone que debo ponerme celoso por ese comentario? —dijo la voz de Hiashi cerca de ellos.

Fugaku y Hiashi los observaban con el ceño fruncido desde no muy lejos, junto a Minato, que no había escuchado nada, pero que sonreía de forma sincera a Kushina, que le correspondió la sonrisa, lo que había dicho era verdad, la forma en la que le había salvado y la preocupación que había expresado por ella le habían cautivado, ahora le parecía que el chico era uno de los mejores shinobis de Konoha, y trataría de todas las formas de llevarse mejor con él, en una forma de agradecimiento por lo que hizo por ella.

—Hokage-sama te llama —le dijo Fugaku a Kushina.

—Gracias por el recado, Fugaku-baka —le respondió la pelirroja levantándose de su sitio con una sonrisa burlona.

El Uchiha le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Que rápido te curaste —se burló.

En respuesta Kushina le lanzó una mirada matadora. Y Mikoto le miró como diciendo "Fugaku, cállate"

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Minato aún preocupado por ella.

Kushina sacudió la cabeza.

—No es necesario —dijo apenada —tal vez tengas otras cosas que hacer Minato-kun.

—No tengo nada que hacer —insistió el chico.

—Eh, está bien —aceptó Kushina despidiéndose de Hizashi y sus amigas.

En el camino hacia la torre del Hokage los dos chicos iban en silencio, no tenían mucho que decir, y además estaban ligeramente incómodos por todo lo que había pasado desde que la capturaron y cuando él la rescató.

—Llegamos —dijo Minato cuando estaban frente a la puerta del despacho del Hokage.

—Eh, si —titubeó Kushina —está bien, gracias.

—Te esperare afuera, en Ichiraku Ramen —le sonrió le rubio.

.

.

.

Minato estaba hablando animadamente con Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen cuando vio como Kushina salía corriendo y llorando de la torre del Hokage, se le quedó mirando sorprendido, pero no perdió el tiempo, pagando su cuenta y dejando su segundo tazón de ramen a medio comer salió tras la pelirroja.

— ¡Kushina! —gritó al ver que la chica se estaba internando en el bosque de la muerte —. Espera, no vayas allí.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —le gritó la pelirroja llorando a mares.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Anko de malas maneras cuando el rubio la tiró al suelo sin querer en su camino por parar a Kushina.

—Lo siento, Anko —le gritó Minato corriendo.

Kushina estaba de lo más desesperada, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, y no quería ver a nadie, se sentía muy mal, lo último que esperaba que le dijeran después de haber sido secuestrada por ninjas de la nube, era que Mito-sama, la abuela de Tsunade-sensei era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi, y que estaba al borde de la muerte y que después de eso, ella, había sido elegida por su extraño y raro chakra para ser la siguiente jinchūriki.

Ella sabía lo que implicaba ser un jinchūriki, no era tonta, sabía que su vida cambiaria por completo, nada volvería a ser lo mismo si albergaba al Kyūbi en su interior, la vida para alguien con un demonio en su interior era muy dura y penosa, todos las personas odiaban y temían a los jinchūrikis por creerlos los mismos bijus, los lastimaban y herían, ella no quería esa vida.

No la quería, quería seguir siendo la misma de siempre, reír junto a sus amigos, molestar a alguno que otro y sobre todo empezar a ser amiga de Minato, pero todo se iría por la borda cuando llevara al Kyūbi en su interior.

Pero no podía hacer nada, el Kyūbi era el más poderoso de los nueve bijus, y no podía quedar suelto, sería algo desastroso, así que no tenía más opción que aceptar esa misión que le partía el alma.

— ¡Kushina! —Minato le obligó a parar y a la fuerza, dado que la chica estaba golpeándole, la saco del bosque de la muerte.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame en paz! —sollozó con fuerza llevando sus manos a su cara y llorando con más fuerza —. Vete de aquí, y déjame sola. Aléjate.

Minato frunció el ceño, no sabía que le habían dicho para que la chica se pusiera así, pero ciertamente le dolía verla llorar de esa forma tan desoladora. Tendría una conversación seria con su sensei, ya que sabía que Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban dentro de la torre del Hokage y alguno de ellos sabría cual era la razón que dejó a la pelirroja en ese estado.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kushina? —le preguntó preocupado.

— ¡No me pasa nada, Namikaze! —chilló dándole certeros golpes en el pecho, pero que no causaron ningún efecto en el chico —. ¡Solo vete! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Minato le cogió de las muñecas obligándola a dejar de golpearlo y la hizo recostarse contra un árbol cercano. La chica sucumbió otra vez al llanto, pero esta vez se lanzó a abrazar a un sorprendido Minato.

—Cálmate —le decía el chico acariciándole el cabello y limpiándole las lágrimas —No sé qué te pasa, Kushina. Pero no puede ser tan grave para que te la pases llorando.

—No lo entiendes —susurró la chica entre lágrimas.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —repitió mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Has oído del Kyūbi? —musitó Kushina sin esperanza, estaba muy mal, y necesitaba desahogarse, a pesar de que le habían prohibido hablar de ello, necesitaba hablar del tema con alguien, incluso aunque después el chico terminara alejándose de ella y detestándola por que pronto seria la nueva jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

El rubio asintió, había oído del demonio de las nueve colas, el demonio que Madara usó cuando luchó contra el primer Hokage y que desapareció en esa lucha, muchos rumores decían que el jinchūriki se encontraba en Konoha y que el Kyūbi en otras palabras le pertenecía a la aldea, pero solo eran rumores y el chico no sabía que pensar.

—He oído —confirmó — ¿Que tiene que ver el Kyūbi con lo que te pasa?

—Tiene todo que ver —sollozó Kushina con desesperación —Mito-sama, la abuela de Tsunade-sensei es la jinchūriki y pronto morirá.

En respuesta Minato la abrazó, él era muy inteligente y no necesitaba de mucho, con solo esas palabras acababa de entender algo.

—Hokage-sama ha dicho que yo tengo un chakra particularmente poderoso, lo suficiente para suprimir el del biju y una vez que Mito-sama muera yo seré la próxima jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

Después de su confesión Kushina echo a llorar otra vez abrazando al rubio con fuerza, esperando el momento en el que él la alejara y le dijera que no quería verla. Pero ese momento no llegó.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó Kushina confundida al ver que Minato seguía abrazándola.

— ¿Por qué tendría que irme? —le respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros —. El hecho de que te conviertas en la jinchūriki del Kyūbi no te cambia, seguirás siendo la misma Kushina de siempre, la misma chica tan testaruda que eres, nada cambiara, siempre serás tú, serás Kushina Uzumaki.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza —pero…g-gracias.

Minato asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha, dejando que Kushina se calmara poco a poco.

—Esta tarde tengo que ir a ver a Mito-sama —dijo cuando se calmó — ¿me acompañas?

.

.

.

—Estaré por aquí, por si me necesitas —avisó Minato sonriéndole.

La pelirroja asintió nerviosa, y con un último suspiro de resignación, le sonrió de forma nerviosa al chico y pasó al pequeño departamento, dentro de la torre del Hokage, donde se encontraba Mito-sama junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya, ambos ya sabían que Minato estaba al tanto de todo, pero no se quejaron ni dijeron nada.

Tal vez fuera lo mejor, ellos la apoyarían cuanto pudieran, pero Minato era un chico amable e inteligente que se preocupaba mucho por Kushina, no haría mal que el también la apoyara, al tener la misma edad, la pelirroja se sentiría más a gusto con él.

—Kushina —dijo Tsunade señalando la cama dentro del pequeño departamento.

Todo tenía un ambiente cálido y acogedor, aquello que le faltaba a ella, cuando se mudó a Konoha sin su familia, y ahora que su aldea había desaparecido, y que la poca familia que le quedaba estaba en otras aldeas y que la visitaban de vez en cuando. En la cama se encontraba una mujer de edad avanzada, con el cabello rojo como el de ella, aunque recogido en dos moñitos.

La mujer sonrió de forma maternal y alzó la mano para llamarla.

—Tsunade, Jiraiya pueden irse —les dijo con suavidad.

—Está bien, abuela —aceptó Tsunade asintiendo —. Por favor, ayúdala —suplicó.

—Lo hare, Tsunade, lo hare —asintió.

Los dos sannin salieron sin más del departamento, se toparon con la azul mirada de Minato y sonrieron, el secreto que Kushina le había confiado a Minato los uniría mas, le dijeron que se quedara allí, y ambos partieron a encontrase con Orochimaru, que últimamente parecía más lejano que nunca de ellos, se la pasaba más tiempo con su alumna, Anko.

—Kushina, ¿verdad? —preguntó de forma amable la mujer.

—S-Si —tartamudeó la pelirroja sintiendo como las lágrimas que había intentado retener volvían a llenar sus ojos.

—Ven aquí, niña —le dijo Mito con suavidad, sentándose en la cama y señalando sus piernas.

Kushina se arrodilló delante de Mito y sin evitarlo apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la pelirroja mayor y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, podía tener a Minato de su lado, pero igual eso no quitaba que se sentía abrumada por la soledad que vendría con ello, incluso aunque nadie lo supiera. No tenía a sus padres, ni hermanos, solo a unos tíos en el país del agua y a otros en la aldea de la lluvia de los que no sabía nada. Había querido contar con su familia en ese momento tan dificil.

—Cálmate, mi niña —le dijo la mujer acariciando su suave y largo cabello, su mano se detuvo en la cabeza de Kushina, la niña levantó la mirada llorosa y la enfocó en Mito, tratando de calmarse —. Sé lo que sientes, pero vas a poder llevar una vida normal, nadie lo sabrá, entiende que haces esto por esta aldea, a la que ahora perteneces y para proteger a los que amas.

—Yo…lo…se….

Mito-sama sonrió con entendimiento.

—Al final fuimos traídas aquí para convertirnos en recipientes del Kyūbi —la mujer limpió las lágrimas que Kushina aún tenía en la cara —pero antes de hospedar a esa bestia, debemos llenar el recipiente con amor.

La mano de Mito se dirigió hacia el pecho de Kushina y señaló su corazón, después su vista se desvió hacia la puerta, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y la pelirroja menor entendió que debía hacer pasar a Minato.

El rubio se mostró algo inseguro cuando Kushina le hizo pasar, su mirada se topó con Mito y se inclinó de forma respetuosa. Kushina al ver el gesto de Minato sonrió, nunca antes se había fijado que el chico era muy educado, había pasado tantas cosas por alto, preocupada solo en hacerse más fuerte y tratar de mostrarse fría.

Las palabras que le acababa de decir Mito-sama aún resonaban en su mente, amor, antes de convertirse en una jinchūriki debía saber lo que era el amor.

—Haz eso, e incluso el jinchūriki del Kyūbi tendrá una vida feliz —le sonrió Mito dejando confundido a Minato.

—Claro que si, Mito-sama —rió Kushina con alegría detrás de Minato, acercándose para ver a Mito desde detrás del hombro del rubio, el chico le sonrió a pesar de que no había entendido nada.

—Seré feliz —dijo Kushina agrandando su sonrisa, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas —. Por que ya se lo que es el amor —le cogió la mano al Namikaze —todo irá bien.

—Todo irá bien —repitió Minato apretando la mano de la pelirroja.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Otro capi editado ^.^**_

_**No demorare mucho en subir, después de todo solo tengo que corregir alguna que otra cosa. Si hay nuevos lectores estaría muy feliz si me mandan un comentario. Sino pues, ya no importa.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella scullw**_


	8. Jinchūriki

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Jinchūriki**

* * *

**.**

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez desde la conversación de Mito-sama con Kushina y Minato, aunque este último no había entendido mucho, pero estaba muy feliz de que la pelirroja le considerara un amigo. La mitad de la aldea se había quedado con la boca abierta ante la tan repentina amistad que surgió entre el Namikaze y la Uzumaki, la otra mitad solo pensaba que estaba alucinando.

Pero fuere lo que fuere que pensaran a Kushina le trajo sin cuidado. Estaba consciente de que el chico le atraía y que fue la preocupación que mostró por ella lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que él no era lo que pensaba, sabía que eso podía ser algo bueno, aquel sentimiento que empezaba a sentir, y que Minato logró despertar, era algo nuevo y desconocido pero a la vez tan esperado. Su amistad era muy grande a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban como amigos, pero era el suficiente para que la pelirroja lo considerara su mejor amigo y el chico que secretamente le atraía, no sabía si era amor, solo el tiempo lo diría.

—Vamos, Minato-kun —se burló la pelirroja al ver a su amigo escondido detrás de ella.

Habían quedado en ver a Hana, Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi en el campo de entrenamiento número ocho, pero apenas y comenzaron a andar cuando vieron a una multitud de fans cerca de ahí y el pobre Minato se había escondido, desde que era amigo de Kushina las fans se habían vuelto locas, literalmente. Ahora todas se la pasaban peleando entre ellas llamando su atención y viendo quien era la mejor para quedarse con él, no se atrevían a enfrentarse a Kushina por Minato por que ella no se andaría con contemplaciones de ningún tipo.

—Ya deja de esconderte, Minato —reprochó la pelirroja cuando las fans se fueron.

El rubio se irguió, era un poco más alto que ella y dijo:

—Eso dilo cuando sepas lo que se siente ser acosado.

Kushina rodó los ojos y le cogió la mano, gesto que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran de forma imperceptible, pero era una costumbre.

—Vamos que Fugaku-baka se molestara más que los demás.

Efectivamente el Uchiha lo primero que hizo al verles fue reclamarles el haber llegado diez minutos tarde, pero cuando Minato le contó la razón lo entendió, las fans se volvían algo pesadas cuando veían que estaban acompañados de alguna chica.

—Oye, Kushina —llamó Hana sentada en la rama de un árbol junto a Mikoto — ¿Haz escuchado las ultimas noticias?

La pelirroja negó en silencio.

—Al parecer estan desapareciendo muchos aldeanos —contó la Hyuga preocupada —nadie sabe qué es lo que sucede.

—Pues yo me encontré ayer con Anko —dijo Hizashi con el ceño fruncido —estaba muy extraña.

—Define extraña —pidió el Uchiha.

El Hyuga menor se encogió de hombros, ni el mismo podía explicar lo que sucedía con su compañera de equipo.

—Estaba demasiado pálida y se veía muy enferma —dijo —se tocaba el cuello constantemente y empezó a gritar cuando llego Orochimaru-sama y se la llevó.

El hecho de que fuera uno de los sannin y compañero de sus maestros y en el caso de Hizashi que fuera su maestro no significaba que les cayera muy bien que digamos, sentían que algo malo pasaba, además que antes parecía menos malo.

—Jiraiya-sensei dijo que Orochimaru-sama estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente —contó Minato con gesto pensativo —dijo que algo muy raro le pasaba.

—Orochimaru siempre ha sido extraño —dijo Kushina encogiéndose de hombros —eso de siempre estar con serpientes, no sé, es escalofriante.

—Y a todo esto saben ¿Dónde estan Tsunade-sensei y Jiraiya-sama? —preguntó Mikoto.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza.

Una pequeña explosión a unos metros les dio la respuesta, una vez que el humo se disipó pudieron ver la voluptuosa figura de la rubia sannin y al lado de ella a Jiraiya. Tsunade se acercó a ellos a paso normal con una gran sonrisa, pero habló para Kushina.

—Kushi-chan —rió alegremente. La pelirroja frunció el ceño

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿A que no adivinas quien acaba de llegar?

Kushina se encogió de hombros.

—Acaban de llegar a la villa los últimos Uzumaki que existen —dijo Jiraiya

Los ojos morados de Kushina se ensancharon de la sorpresa y volteó mirándolos suplicante.

— ¿Cuándo dicen los últimos Uzumaki se refieren a….?

Tsunade asintió.

—Tus tíos, tus primos y tu hermano.

Kushina miró brevemente a Minato con una gota sobre la cabeza, el hecho de que hubieran venido toda su sobre protectora familia, y más que ella fuera la única mujer Uzumaki que existía era muy malo para su amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kushina? —le preguntó Minato preocupado al ver el semblante de la pelirroja.

—Estas pálida —señaló Mikoto bajando del árbol de un salto.

—No…pasa nada —musitó la Uzumaki.

Cogió la mano de Minato sin importarle las expresiones de los demás y empezó a caminar, arrastrándolo con ella, dispuesta a echar a correr si era necesario, pero algo se lo impidió.

— ¡Kushina-chan!

—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó la pelirroja.

El rubio le miró interrogante, a pesar de que no se había quejado cuando su amiga le cogió la mano con todas las intenciones de huir, ladeó la cabeza y pudo ver que detrás de los dos sannin, cuatro pelirrojos venían corriendo, y detrás de ellos una pelirroja les seguía. Sin lugar a dudas ellos eran la familia de Kushina, no les había visto más que de reojo las pocas veces que visitaron la aldea para ver a Kushina.

—Kushi…—el pelirrojo que tenia ojos morados al igual que Kushina miró con el ceño fruncido las manos entrelazadas de los dos amigos, en la frente se le hinchó una vena. — ¿Qué haces tocando a mi hermanita, güero?

Minato intercambió miradas con la pelirroja y dijo:

—Kushina es mi amiga.

— ¡ ¿Tu amiga? ! —gritó el mayor de todos los Uzumakis acercándose hasta ellos y haciendo a un lado al hermano de Kushina. — ¿Cómo que amiga? ¡Kushina no puede tener amigos!

Jiraiya rió nerviosamente, debía haber adivinado que todos los Uzumakis eran así, es decir como la pelirroja, con el carácter fuerte. El sannin comenzó a retroceder lentamente, al igual que Mikoto, Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku, todos rogando porque el tío de Kushina se olvidara que los había visto. Pero eso no sucedió, porque detrás de ellos se posicionaron los primos de Kushina también con una vena en la frente, y con un aura oscura rodeándolos.

—Vamos, Irashi —dijo la pelirroja mayor acercándose a su esposo y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro —Kushina está a punto de cumplir los quince años, ya no es una niña.

—Exactamente, tío —coincidió la chica con el ceño fruncido, y sin soltar la mano de Minato —Minato-kun es mi amigo, y ni tu ni nadie lo va impedir.

— ¡Es mi hermana! —soltó Ryoku, el hermano de Kushina —. ¡No permitiré que es rubio le ponga un dedo encima! ¡Debe ser un pervertido!

—Creo que exageran —intervino Tsunade con los ojos entrecerrados —Minato es un caballero.

— ¿Quién es su maestro? —exigió Irashi.

Todas las miradas se detuvieron en Jiraiya, al peliblanco le salió una gota sobre la cabeza. Minato supo al instante que eso empeoraría las cosas, Jiraiya era conocido por su fama de pervertido, y supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas al ver que los hombres Uzumakis cerraban los puños.

—Siento esto, Minato —le dijo Kushina en un susurro.

—No importa, Kushina —Minato se encogió de hombros —Tarde o temprano tenía que conocer a tu familia.

Kushina asintió.

—Mi tío Irashi, mi tía Kasumi —presento señalando a los dos mayores Uzumakis —Mi hermano Ryoku, mis primos Chie y Eri.

Ninguno correspondió el saludo del Namikaze, excepto Kasumi.

— ¡Ustedes dos!—gritó Irashi señalando a Minato y Jiraiya — ¡vengan con nosotros!

Antes de que alguno fuera capaz de protestar los hombres los cogieron, obligando a Minato a soltar a Kushina y se los llevaron a unos cuantos metros de allí.

—No sabía que tu familia fuera tan sobre protectora —dijo Fugaku con incredulidad — ¿Es que no saben que si te llaman la Abanera sangrienta es por algo?

—Por primera vez coincido contigo, Fugaku-baka —resopló la pequeña Uzumaki mirando a su tío, sus primos y su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados —Si algo le pasa a Minato ya se van a enterar de quien es Kushina Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto Jiraiya y Minato estaban abrazándose asustados ante las amenazas que les echaban los últimos miembros del clan Uzumaki, los cuatro les estaban asegurando que si le sucedía algo malo a Kushina mientras ellos no estuvieran se encargarían de que supieran porque los Uzumaki son famosos por su técnicas de elemento viento y sellados, además de que los dejarían sin descendencia.

— ¿Han entendido? —dijo Irashi con una sonrisa tétrica que asustó tanto a alumno como maestro.

—S-Si —tartamudeó Jiraiya rogando porque la estadía de los Uzumaki fuera corta, lo suficiente para que no se dieran cuenta de la estrecha relación que compartían Kushina y Minato o él sería el que pagara las consecuencias.

—N-Nada le pasara a K-Kushina —Minato sonrió nerviosamente.

—Menos mal que lo entendieron —dijo Ryoku con voz falsamente dulce —ahora vamos.

Los Uzumakis regresaron a donde estaban todos parados aún conversando sobre lo protectores que eran los Uzumakis, Minato y Jiraiya les siguieron temblando de pies a cabeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie.

—Kushina-chan vamos a la torre del Hokage —sonrió Irashi con todas las intenciones de irse rápido.

—Aún no —chillo Kushina con una vena en la frente — ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Minato y Ero-sennin?

—N-Nada, hermanita —Ryoku sonrió con falsedad, pero Kushina le miro con cara de pocos amigos, sabiendo que le estaban mintiendo.

—No nos han hecho nada, Kushina —dijo Minato con firmeza, tranquilizándola y cogiéndole de la mano, su otra mano se posó sobre la mejilla de la chica, que sonrió olvidándose de que quería matar a su familia.

—Los ha salvado de una buena —le susurró Kasumi a los hombres Uzumakis.

Ellos solo miraron con cara asesina el gesto entre ambos amigos, no les gustaba nada la cercanía que tenia Kushina con el chico, y mucho menos que según lo que les habían dicho, ese chico conocía que Kushina sería dentro de poco la jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

.

_**.**_

Dos días después ya estaban sellando el Kyūbi en el interior de Kushina.

— ¡No se desconcentren!—gritó Irashi.

Todos los Uzumakis asintieron, y a pesar del agotamiento que tenían no permitieron flaquear, eso era muy importante, la vida de Kushina dependía de eso. Estaban a muchísimos metros de Konoha, en un lugar especial rodeado de un escudo de chakra, en medio de un cirulo lleno de sellos se encontraban desmayadas Kushina y Mito, estaban cambiando de jinchūriki al demonio de las nueve colas.

A unos metros observando todo estaban el Hokage, su esposa y los tres sannin junto a Minato, Kushina había tenido que hacer un berrinche para que pudieran aceptar que Minato presenciara todo.

A un tiempo los cinco Uzumakis hicieron sellos con rapidez, pronto se pudo ver la figura monstruosa del Kyūbi emergiendo del cuerpo de Mito-sama, la figura del zorro iba creciendo, y también se debatía luchando por no volver a ser encerrado dentro de un cuerpo humano.

— ¡Resistan! —Irashi seguía haciendo sellos y concentrando su chakra.

El Kyūbi miró con sus ojos rojos a todos detallándolos, abrió su boca mientras concentraba chakra negro y blanco.

— ¡Cúbranse! —les gritó Irashi a los demás.

La bola biju impactó contra una parte del bosque, destrozándola por completo, Minato había observado todo con mucha atención, sin perder ningún detalle de la bola de poder, concentrada en chakra, era como la técnica que él estaba creando, pero aún no sabía qué forma darle, es mas luchaba para que pudiera tener una forma, pero cuando lo vio tuvo una idea, llevaba años tratando de perfeccionar su técnica y tal vez solo unos meses mas y al fin tendría el Rasengan listo.

Irashi logró sellar con éxito el Kyūbi en el interior de Kushina, en el estomago de esta se dibujo el sello que la marcaba como una jinchūriki. A su lado Mito-sama reposaba con algunos mechones rojos por la cara, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo.

—Abuela —suspiró Tsunade con tristeza acercando hasta Mito y acomodando su cabello —la voluntad de fuego se ha apagado en ti, pero seguirá viva en nuestros corazones.

Jiraiya le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la dejo llorar en silencio, Orochimaru observó a Kushina, un brillo de malicia se aprecio en sus ojos, brillo que no le gusto nada a Minato.

—Mi….Mi-Minato —llamó Kushina abriendo los ojos débilmente y observando al rubio a su lado.

Su familia estaba a unos cuantos metros respirando entrecortadamente.

—Estoy aquí, Kushina —susurró Minato inclinándose sobre ella, para taparle de la vista del sannin de las serpientes, sonrió dulcemente y paso su mano por la mejilla de Kushina que cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

—Estoy viva —musitó débilmente —eso significa que el sellado fue todo un éxito.

—Así es —le confirmó el rubio —Eres la nueva jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

—Jajaja —Kushina rió —pensé que tal vez no lo lograrían y que moriría…

—Eso no paso —contradijo Minato preocupado por la debilidad que se podía apreciar en Kushina —Estas viva, y eso es lo importante.

—Minato.

— ¿Si?

—Te quiero —susurró cerrando los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco —quédate…con…migo….

Su voz se perdió cuando quedo inconsciente. Antes de que Minato armara un lio Tsunade se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a toda prisa a su alumna, evaluándola.

—Está bien, Minato —dijo —solo necesita descanso.

Tsunade se levantó y se dirigió a su maestro junto a sus compañeros, empezaron a organizar todo para llevar el cuerpo de Mito y enterrarla al lado de la tumba del primer Hokage. Para suerte de Minato los Uzumakis estaban tan cansados física como mentalmente que no tenían fuerzas ni para acercarse.

Minato sonrió aliviado al ver la respiración normal en Kushina, no apartó la mirada de ella, ni la mano de su mejilla.

—Yo también te quiero, Kushina —le susurró.

Aprovechando que nadie lo veía él se acerco más a su amiga, y rozó sus labios de forma suave contra los de la chica, volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y suspirando dijo —Te quiero más de lo que imaginas. Te amo Kushina.

.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí otro capi**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	9. El último día de Paz

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 9: El ultimo día de Paz**

* * *

**.**

Akatsuki, el grupo liderado por Yahiko en la aldea oculta de la lluvia, tenía mucha fama, habían logrado que muchos ninjas fuertes se les unieran para conformar el grupo que lideraría la paz, Nagato y Konan seguían siempre a Yahiko, felices de que al fin lograron lo que tanto querían. Pero aquella fama se extendió no solo por su aldea hasta llegar a los oídos del líder, si no que ahora las demás naciones ninjas los conocían. Hanzo temiendo que le quitaran el puesto de líder pidió ayuda a Danzo, uno de los más importantes de Konoha para deshacerse de ese grupo que lo ponía en peligro a cambio de ayudarlo a obtener por la fuerza el puesto de Hokage.

Raptaron a Konan y tras chantajear a Nagato y Yahiko lograron que el segundo muriera, e hicieron que Nagato perdiera el control de si mismo sumergido en su dolor y usara un jutsu muy peligroso que acabó con la vida de casi todos los esbirros de Danzo y Hanzo.

— ¡Y-Yahiko! —Konan lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Nagato arrodillado en el suelo, con las piernas quemadas y con aquellas estacas en la espalda, tachó su protector ninja. Acababan de destruir todo su mundo. Había luchado por sus amigos, se había vuelto fuerte por ellos, y al parecer no había sido suficiente. De forma indirecta se había convertido en el asesino de su mejor amigo, y había echado por los suelos todos sus sueños. ¿Pero qué sueños le quedaban ahora? Sin Yahiko ya no tenía sentido seguir adelante, él había sido la fuerza que les impulsaba a él y a Konan a proteger a los que amaban.

Y por eso, por proteger a los aldeanos su familia había sido destruida, por evitar guerras y muertes, por ambición y codicia Yahiko estaba muerto. Konan llegó hasta el, arrastrando el cuerpo de su amigo y sollozando lo abrazó. Nagato no correspondió el abrazo, estaba demasiado dolido para hacer algo.

—P-Por…Y-Y-Yahiko —susurró Konan —p-por él….tenemos….que s-seguir adelante.

Nagato no respondió.

—Konoha y Hanzo son los culpables de la muerte de su amigo —dijo una siniestra voz detrás de ellos.

Konan se levantó al instante, por puro instinto lanzó unas shurikens de papel hacia el recién llegado, quien ni se movió ya que las shurikens pasaron a través de su cuerpo. El hombre tenía una máscara que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos.

— ¿C-Como? —dijo Konan sin entender por su ataque no le había causado daño.

Madara sonrió, había estado vigilando los pasos de los chicos durante años, desde que Nagato había despertado su Dōjutsu, esperando el momento adecuado para presentarse y hacerle ponerse de su lado, y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta, mientras Nagato estuvo con Yahiko había sido imposible convencerlo ya que el peli naranja solo había formado Akatsuki para el bien, pero ahora podía incitarlo a buscar venganza.

—Me llamo Madara —se presentó —Madara Uchiha.

Nagato levantó la mirada al fin.

Konan se sentó al lado de Nagato al ver el gesto que había hecho su amigo para acudir a su lado. Madara les explicó su plan para su "paz perfecta" mediante el control de los bijus y el genjutsu. Les explicó que con eso se detendría la guerra y al fin encontrarían lo que Yahiko buscaba: paz, y tendrían la justicia que merecían por la muerte de todos sus seres queridos.

Dolido como estaba, Nagato aceptó el trato de Madara, convirtiéndose en el nuevo líder de Akatsuki, con la diferencia que ahora trabajarían por el mal y Madara sería el verdadero líder, el líder tras las sombras. Konan siguió a Nagato, no confiaba en Madara pero no dejaría a su amigo solo, incluso si eso significaba dejar de luchar por sus ideales, por que sus ideales eran los de Yahiko y ahora tras su muerte sus ideales serian los de Nagato.

Madara se los llevó, antes los ojos de todos, aquel día Yahiko, Nagato y Konan murieron. Nadia supo que dos de ellos supervivieron y se convirtieron en los líderes de la más temida organización de ninjas renegados: Akatsuki, bajo el nombre de Pein, Nagato empezó a moverse consiguiendo nuevos aliados y controlando el poder del Rin'negan completamente.

.

.

.

Naturalmente la supuesta muerte de aquellos chicos llego a los oídos de Jiraiya en Konoha, quien se entristeció mucho, había pensado que Nagato sería el que revolucionaria el mundo ninja trayendo la verdadera paz. Pero se había equivocado, había perdido a sus primeros alumnos.

— ¿A dónde vas, Minato? —preguntó.

Una semana había pasado desde que Kushina se había transformado en la jinchūriki del Kyūbi. Y dos días desde que sabía que sus alumnos estaban muertos, desde que se enteró de eso, todos los días visitaba a Minato en su casa.

El chico sonrió.

—Voy con Kushina —explicó —Me ha pedido que le acompañe, hoy sus familiares se marchan de Konoha.

—Ah —dijo Jiraiya sin ganas y bebiendo su café de un trago.

Minato perdió la sonrisa, había notado el decaimiento de su maestro, pero no había dicho nada, el destello de dolor en sus ojos le daba entender que había perdido a alguien, él, Minato, sabia mejor que nadie lo que sentía perder a alguien, después de todo sus padres habían muerto hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Jiraiya-sensei? —preguntó preocupado.

Jiraiya parpadeó.

— ¿Qué? No, no me pasa nada.

Minato asintió lentamente.

—Sabe que me puede decir lo que sea —el rubio sonrió —Hare lo que sea para que este alegre, sensei.

Jiraiya sonrió tristemente y evaluó a su alumno oficial, todos pensaban que Minato era el único discípulo que tenia, pero tristemente no era así. Aunque el rubio había probado ser muy fuerte y talentoso, solo con verlo Jiraiya sabía lo poderoso que era, en el brillo de sus ojos se podía leer la valentía y poder que llevaba consigo, él era alguien excepcional. Un digno candidato a Hokage, un ninja que estaba destinado a buscar paz.

—Sabes Minato —dijo Jiraiya sonriendo y recuperando el ánimo —Tu podrías ser el niño del destino.

— ¿El niño del destino?

—En algún momento. En un futuro cercano, el mundo Shinobi se enfrentara con el desastre y el niño del destino será el salvador. En el monte Myobukazan el gran sabio me dijo que tomaría un alumno y que aquel alumno traería la paz o la destrucción. Confió en que serás tú y que traerás la paz.

Jiraiya se fue sin decir más, dejando algo confuso a Minato. Pero el rubio no tuvo mucho tiempo de divagar ya que tenía que ir a ver a la pelirroja, que estaba en la entrada de Konoha despidiendo a sus tíos, primos y a su queridísimo hermano.

—Lamento llegar tarde —se excusó el rubio jadeando —Es que Jiraiya-sensei….

—Sí, no te preocupes, Minato-kun —dijo Kushina con el ceño fruncido —últimamente Ero-sennin ha estado muy raro.

—Kushina — Irashi miró con mal talante al rubio, pero cuando obtuvo la atención de su sobrina suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa, tío?

—Hemos tenido noticias de Kokoro, Hiroto y Nagato —dijo Kasumi con tristeza.

— ¿Los Uzumaki que estan en la aldea de la lluvia? —preguntó Kushina de forma insegura.

Los esposos Uzumaki asintieron.

—Han descubierto los tumbas de Kokoro y Hiroto —contó Kasumi —no se sabe que ha pasado con Nagato, pero lo más probable es que este muerto también.

Kushina suspiró lentamente, no había sido muy unido a esos tíos ni a Nagato, no los conocía casi nada, pero aun así le dolía la muerte de sus familiares, mas porque representaban lo que alguna vez fue la aldea del remolino.

Después de las llorosas despedidas para Kushina y miradas asesinas para Minato los Uzumaki partieron.

—Sabes —dijo Kushina con una sonrisa. —Hay algo que no entiendo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Saber ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ AUN, RYOKU? —gritó la pelirroja fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

Minato sonrió nerviosamente, sabía que si el hermano de Kushina se quedaba él estaría perdido. Ryoku apenas se inmutó por el grito de la pelirroja, aunque se notó claro que retrocedió un paso.

—Es que, veras hermanita —explicó inocentemente —Me quedare por un mes para asegurarme que el sello no ceda.

Traducción: Me quedo a vigilar que ese rubio se mantenga lejos de ti, y asegurarme que se arrepienta en caso contrario.

Eso fue lo que sonó a los oídos de Minato.

— ¿U-Un mes? —repitieron Kushina y Minato horrorizados.

—Si —el chico sonrió.

—Estoy perdido —se lamentó Minato.

.

.

.

En el mes que Ryoku se la pasó en Konoha se la dedicó a hacer la vida de cuadritos a Minato y Jiraiya, el ultimo ya recuperado de las muertes de sus estudiantes. Jiraiya no podía ni espiar a una chica sin que el pelirrojo estuviera a su lado amenazándolo con dejarle sin descendencia si no mostraba un poco de moral. Minato tampoco podía ir a ningún lado sin que el chico estuviera vigilando sus pasos, especialmente cuando se encontraba con Kushina entrenando.

Pero fue gracias a Ryoku y Kushina que aprendió los sellos de los Uzumakis, ambos chicos creyeron que él era adecuado para usar el poder del Uzumaki sin abusar de él. Muy a su pesar el pelirrojo debía admitir que Minato era adecuado para su hermana, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, primero muerto.

Así que se la pasó estropeando cualquier intento de cita que aquellos dos tuvieran y que organizaban Mikoto y Hana. Ambas chicas habían querido matar al pelirrojo en incontables ocasiones junto a Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku pero para su sorpresa Kushina lo había defendido, alegando que solo estaba cumpliendo con deber de hermano mayor.

En ese mes Minato controlo completamente el Rasengan, a la edad de quince hizo una técnica de nivel A.

Cuando Ryoku se fue Minato y Kushina pudieron por fin tener una cita como Dios manda, donde ambos admitieron sus sentimientos y se convirtieron en novios finalmente, para la alegría de todos sus amigos.

Los años pasaron y se convirtieron en jounin, Minato tuvo a su propio equipo de genin: Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha y Rin.

Su vida fue más placentera, tenía a su lado a la chica que amaba, a sus amigos y a sus estudiantes, no podía pedir más. Con veinte años el era uno de los ninjas más poderosos de todo Konoha, conocido como el relámpago amarillo de la hoja, por su técnica de espacio-tiempo.

— ¡Felicidades! —gritó Kushina a todo pulmón dándole un abrazo a Mikoto.

Un mes había pasado desde la boda de Mikoto y Fugaku, y Hizashi con una chica de su clan, de la rama secundaria. Desde ahí Hizashi ya no pasaba más tiempo con ellos, cosa que lamentaban las tres chicas que estaban acostumbradas a su presencia, pero el odio entre la rama principal y secundaria de la familia Hyuga se había vuelto más grande que nunca, y ellas no podían intervenir.

Aunque las noticias buenas aún abundaban. Mikoto les acababa de anunciar que estaba esperando a su primer hijo.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —Preguntó Hana también abrazándola.

—Pero, Hana-chan —dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos — ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es obvio que tiene un mes.

Mikoto carraspeó, mientras que Fugaku miró hacia otro lado.

—En realidad tengo casi tres meses.

— ¿Qué? —soltaron Minato y Kushina incrédulos.

Al segundo siguiente Minato estaba riendo al igual que Hiashi y Hana, mientras que la pelirroja se veía escandalizada.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Lo sabia—gritó Kushina señalando con el dedo —Sabía que eras un pervertido Fugaku-baka. ¿Cómo no saberlo si ese día en el hospital le estabas metiendo mano a Miko….

—Kushina, cállate —Mikoto se veía avergonzadísima, la pelirroja estaba dando tales gritos que todos los miraban fijamente, Fugaku estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Kushina —Minato le abrazó riendo aún fuertemente —deja de humillar más a Fugaku.

—Fugaku-baka se lo merece —resopló Kushina acariciando la mejilla de su novio — ¡Esta pervirtiendo a Miko-chan!

—Hmp

—Que bien te defiendes, amigo —se burló Minato al ver que Fugaku no decía nada.

El Uchiha se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Pero después no pudo evitar estar alegre, después de todo su mujer le iba a dar un hijo, a si que con sus amigos se dedico a pasar un día tranquilo, y alegre celebrando la próxima llegada del primogénito del líder del clan Uchiha.

En medio de su celebración un ANBU apareció.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Minato, poniéndose serio al instante.

—Minato-sempai —dijo el ANBU inclinándose. Todos alguna vez habían pertenecido a los ANBU —el Hokage me envía con una noticia muy mala.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó Fugaku.

—El Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena ha desaparecido. Suna nos ha declarado la guerra.

— ¿Qué? —Gritaron todos — ¿Porque?

—Nos culpa de la desaparición de su Kage. La tercera gran guerra ninja ha estallado.

Y ese fue su último día de paz, antes de que muchas cosas cambiaran, dejando perdidas y trayendo tragedias.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews a Minakushi-chan (gracias por las ideas, me son muy utiles), maritessa perez cortes, hana no tenkai, kamichama riku, TSUKI NO TAIYO, Grellicious x3, **__**wolf-fer, Oyuky Chan, luna hyuga y CherryNamika. Y a todos los demás que me habéis apoyado.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	10. Voluntad de Fuego

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Voluntad de Fuego**

* * *

**.**

Minato frunció el ceño al ver a donde estaban sus estudiantes. Tres años habían pasado desde que se inició la tercera gran guerra ninja, la guerra que involucraba a Konoha, Suna, la aldea de la roca y la de la hierba. Tres años en los que muchos shinobis honorables habían sacrificado sus vidas para tratar de que todo terminara.

— ¡Obito, no! —Gritó frunciendo el ceño — ¡Kakashi, ya paren!

Los dos niños dejaron de pelear, y se dedicaron a fulminarse con la mirada. El Uchiha se acomodó los googles naranjas y miró a su compañero con enojo, estaba harto de que siempre le culparan por todo lo que comenzaban los comentarios sarcásticos de Kakashi sobre su debilidad, ¡él era un Uchiha! ¡No tenia debilidades!

— ¡Pero él comenzó, Minato-sensei! —pataleó el Uchiha con un puchero, acusando a su compañero de equipo.

Kakashi bufó.

— ¿Es que no te puedes defender solito? —se mofó con una mirada dura —. ¡Y te dices Uchiha!

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —gritó Obito, indignado.

—Si no lo entiendes, no me molestare en explicártelo —dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad.

A Obito le resaltó una vena en la frente. Minato sacudió la cabeza, resignado. Siempre era lo mismo, no había una sola vez en los que los dos se llevaran bien, y la intervención de Rin, no era de mucha ayuda ya que normalmente golpeaba a Obito y defendía a Kakashi, incluso aunque este no tuviera la razón.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Obito, no te atrevas a insultar a Kakashi! —intervino Rin, mirando al Uchiha con una vena en la frente, dispuesta a parar la pelea incluso aunque sea golpeando a su compañero de equipo.

— ¡Pero el comenzó, Rin! —chilló Obito con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Minato miró a sus alumnos volver a sumergirse en otra pelea y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, a pesar de todas las desgracias que habían tenido que sufrir desde que empezó la guerra, aún tenían momentos en los que se podía disfrutar de lo que era la vida. En especial por sus tres alumnos, que ya tenían trece años y que no habían tenido tiempo de dejar de ser niños para convertirse en shinobis en medio de una cruel guerra.

— ¡Peleando otra vez! —dijo una voz.

Kushina apareció en una nube de humo detrás de Minato, lanzándose sobre la espalda del rubio, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y enredo sus pies en la cintura del Namikaze.

— ¡Kushina-sama! —dijeron a una vez Rin y Obito, olvidándose de discutir.

— ¡Kushina! —exclamó Minato, divertido ante la actitud de la pelirroja. La Uzumaki le dio un beso en el cuello y bajó al suelo.

Kakashi miraba todo con una gota sobre la cabeza, siempre detestaba ser espectador de la muestra de cariños de su sensei con la pelirroja Uzumaki. Rin veía la escena sonrojada, imaginándose lo mismo con Kakashi, Obito también estaba en las nubes imaginándose la escena con Rin.

— ¡Rin, si, Rin! —comenzó a balbucear Obito de forma soñadora, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían despertado a Rin, que lo veía de forma asesina y se acercaba chocando su puño contra su mano.

— ¡Que estas imaginándote, pervertido! —gritó tirándole un golpe que lo mando unos cuantos metros por el aire.

Una gota resbaló por las nucas de Minato y Kushina al ver al pobre Obito volar en el cielo. Minato con la mano en la cintura de su novia recordó el día en que le asignaron el equipo número ocho.

…_**.**_

_Minato estaba junto a Kushina comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen, los dos hablando con tranquilidad, entre risas y besos. Pero su charla se vio interrumpida por Fugaku y Hiashi, que venían con Hana y Mikoto._

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Minato, fastidiado por que le habían interrumpido uno de los pocos momentos que podía pasar con Kushina._

_Fugaku sonrió burlonamente._

—_Hokage-sama te llama —informó._

_Minato parpadeó._

— _¿Para qué?_

—_Para asignarte a tu equipo de genin —comentó Hiashi sentándose al lado de la pelirroja, que hizo un gesto de enojo por que Minato se tenía que ir._

—_Nos vemos después, Kushina —dijo parándose y dejando a lado de su tazón de ramen el dinero, le dio un beso en los labios y desapareció en una nube de humo._

_Junto a sus otros compañeros jounin él espero a que el Hokage les dijera quienes serian sus alumnos, sería la primera vez que sería maestro, había dejado los ANBU porque ya estaba cansado de matar, aunque si eso salvaba a sus amigos y familia no se lo pensaba dos veces. Esperó en el campo de entrenamiento diez, un chico ya estaba allí parado y cruzado de brazos, tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara y tenía el cabello plateado._

—_Kakashi Hatake —pensó Minato mirando al niño —el hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha._

_Había sido una tragedia haber descubierto la muerte de uno de los más grandes héroes de la villa años atrás._

_A los pocos minutos llego una niña que le sonrió alegremente y que saludo al otro niño, que la ignoró._

— _¡Pero qué pasa con Obito! —Rin caminaba de un lado a otro, furiosa por qué había pasado media hora desde que tenían que haberse reunido y nada de nada._

—_Cálmate, Rin —trató de tranquilizarla Minato —alguna buena razón debe haber para que este tardando tanto. —aunque había cierto deje de duda en sus palabras, sabía que Obito era un Uchiha y todos los Uchiha eran shinobis prácticamente perfectos. Fugaku se encargaba de decírselo siempre._

_Apenas y había terminado de decir eso cuando se escuchó un ruido entre los árboles y luego un niño apareció en el suelo, al parecer se había tropezado. Se levantó haciendo aspavientos y sacudiéndose la ropa, cuando alzó la mirada vio que tres pares de ojos lo observaban._

— _¡Eh! —Sonrió bobamente, rascándose la nuca — Siento llegar tarde, pero me encontré a una anciana y tuve que llevarle su cesta….además… —se retiró los googles y se restregó el ojo derecho —Se me ha metido algo en el ojo._

— _¡Eso es mentira, Obito! —chilló Rin._

—_Si no puedes llegar temprano, no sé porque eres un ninja —dijo Kakashi._

_Minato rió nerviosamente al ver las miradas tensas que compartían los dos chicos del grupo._

— _¡Ya, ya, cálmense! —Dijo sonriendo —Lo importante es que Obito llegó y ayuda a la anciana ¿no?_

—_Sí, si —asintió Obito._

—_Bueno, ya que todos estamos aquí, preséntense._

_Los tres asintieron._

—_Soy Obito Uchiha, ¡y seré el mejor ninja de todo Konoha! —empezó a reír, pero tuvo que parar cuando Rin lo calló de un golpe._

—_Soy Kakashi Hatake —se presentó el niño desinteresadamente — y quiero convertirme en un Shinobi perfecto que respete todas las reglas._

—_Soy Rin, y quiere ser una ninja medico —sonrió la niña —para así poder ayudar a mis compañeros._

_Minato asintió y se presentó, el ya era muy conocido por sus técnicas. Les hizo pasar una prueba para ver si Rin y Obito se convertían en genin, ya que Kakashi ya era un chunin. Rin pasó normalmente, pero el Uchiha falló, de no ser porque la niña se compadeció de él, y lo ayudó en el último momento, haciendo que Minato los aprobara por el trabajo en equipo._

…_**..**_

Kushina le tiró del brazo haciéndole volver a la realidad, la pelirroja se veía muy seria, mientras que Minato despedía a los niños la pelirroja permaneció mirando el cielo de forma algo lúgubre.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kushina? —preguntó preocupado.

La pelirroja suspiró y se tiró a los brazos del rubio, que le acarició el cabello de forma delicada.

— _¡Ah, Kushina, porque rayos debe estar soportando eso! —se quejó el Kyūbi internamente._

—_Ya, Kyūbi-chan —resopló la chica irritada —estoy despidiéndome. Por lo menos no molestes en este momento._

—_Mientras tú y el tonto no se pongan empalagosos —dijo el demonio con gesto de desagrado_

— _¡No lo llames tonto!_

—Kushina —Minato la observó con seriedad — ¿Qué sucede?

La pelirroja ignoró al demonio que tenía en su interior y se concentró en el guapo rubio que tenia delante.

—El Hokage nos ha enviado a Hana y a mí al frente de la batalla contra Suna, parto en dos horas. Mikoto no puede, tiene que cuidar de Itachi, de todas maneras ya no está obligada a ser siendo Kunoichi.

Minato suspiró resignado.

—Y eso no es todo, cariño —dijo acariciando la mejilla de Minato —al parecer Kakashi ha aprobado el examen de jounin, y en unos días le darán una misión de alto riesgo. Por favor cuídate.

Minato le abrazó más fuertemente y minutos después se besaron como si fuera el último día, el rubio apoyó su cara contra el hueco del cuello de la pelirroja, aspirando el perfume femenino que emanaba la chica.

—Quisiera que esto fuera diferente, Kushina —susurró contra el cuello de ella —quisiera poder pasar el todo el día contigo, como debe ser.

Kushina sonrió tristemente.

—Hoy se cumplen ocho años desde que me pediste que fuera tu novia —Kushina cerró los ojos recordando ese momento como si fuera ayer, había sido el día mas lindo y hermoso de toda su vida.

…_**.**_

— _¡Ryoku! —gritó Kushina por quinta vez en lo que iba del día. El pelirrojo soltó una risita y dando saltos entre los arboles desapareció de la vista de su hermana, que al parecer tenía toda la intención de matarlo._

_Hana y Mikoto cerraron los puños y tomaron impulso para seguir al chico, la mano de Kushina les paró._

— _¿Qué pasa, Kushina? —preguntó Mikoto de manera áspera — ¡No pensaras que le perdonaremos, eh!_

— _¡Porque no lo haremos! —sentenció Hana furiosa._

_La miradas de las tres adolescentes se enfocó en el destruido campo de entrenamiento numero veinte, donde Minato, Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi se movían débilmente ya que a Ryoku le había parecido divertido practicar con su fuuton en donde ellos estaban entrenando._

_Fugaku se levantó tosiendo y tambaleándose pero con el Sharingan activado, mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba, lo mismo pasaba con los gemelos Hyuga que tenían el Byakugan activado._

_Kyūbi-chan estaba partiéndose de la risa ante lo ocurrido, para molestia de Kushina, que a pesar de que impediría que los genios malhumorados pusieran un dedo sobre su hermano, ella se encargaría de que Ryoku se arrepintiera por lo que le había hecho a Minato._

_El rubio también estaba levantándose, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules normalmente cálidos brillaban de furia, en su mano derecha se estaba formando una espiral de chakra: el Rasengan._

—_Minato…. —empezó a decir Kushina._

_El chico sacudió la cabeza._

—_Esta vez tu hermano se paso._

_Fugaku asintió, por lo menos esta vez tenían el apoyo de Minato, ya que en las otras ocasiones en las que el Uzumaki les había hecho bromas pesadas el rubio prefirió no tomar represalias._

—_Mira Uzumaki —dijo Fugaku irritado —Tu hermano nos ha hecho demasiadas cosas para seguir aguantándolo. Ha puesto somnífero en nuestra comida, pica pica en nuestra ropa, destruido nuestros baños, y muchísimas cosas más que no vale la pena repetir._

—_Muy bien, muy bien —señaló Kushina irritada —mátenlo, si quieren._

_Parecía que los cuatro chicos solo esperaban la aprobación de la chica, ya que apenas Kushina había terminado de hablar y ellos ya habían emprendido la persecución contra el pelirrojo, que en ese momento acababa de medio destruir el baño de las mujeres, estas furiosas vieron a Jiraiya entre los escombros y se lanzaron a golpearlo despiadadamente._

— _¡Jajaja, se lo merece pervertido! —reía Ryoku desde un árbol viendo como había quedado el sannin de golpeado. De pronto su risa murió, sintió cuatro chakras a pocos metros de él. — ¡Peligro! —exclamó bajando al suelo. Vio como los genios se quedaban a unos metros de él, todos mirándole con el ceño fruncido —Pensé que Kushina no dejaría que trataran de matarme —dijo para sí mismo, con una gota sobre la cabeza al ver lo furiosos que estaban._

—_Esta vez no te libraras de nosotros tan fácilmente —dijeron los dos Hyuga al mismo tiempo._

— _¡Al fin vas a saber lo que es meterte con un Uchiha!_

—_Lo siento, Ryoku —dijo Minato secamente —pero ya aguante suficiente._

_El niño pelirrojo paseo su mirada por cada uno de ellos._

— _¿Pues quieren saber por qué lo hice? —Preguntó, y luego sin esperar la respuesta de ellos contestó — ¡Es porque se estan sobrepasando con mi hermana! ¿Creen que no me he dado cuenta que esas niñas y ustedes…—señalo al Uchiha y los Hyuga — quieren unir a mi hermana y al rubio ese? —fulminó con la mirada a Minato._

_Minato miró a otro lado incomodo, sus amigos y amigas habían tratado de ayudarle a tener una cita con Kushina, pero siempre pasaban "accidentes" que hacía que la cita terminara antes de que empezara, para consternación del Namikaze. Kushina también habían estado esperando por aquella cita, al fin había admitido ante Mikoto y Hana que le gustaba mucho Minato._

— _¡Fuuton: cuchillas de presión! —aprovechando el instante de duda en los chicos, Ryoku escapó obstaculizándoles el camino con su técnica de viento._

— _¿Porque tanta prisa, hermanito? —el pelirrojo se congeló en su sitio al ver a Kushina delante de él, con los ojos rojos (cortesía del Kyūbi) y el cabello flotando alrededor de ella. _

_Ryoku retrocedió nervioso._

—_K-Kushina….yo…_

— _¡Se defenderme sola! —Exclamó furiosa acercándose a gran velocidad y alzando la mano derecha —Además ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que estas en Konoha, ya hora de que te vayas, Kyūbi-chan no se saldrá de control. _

—_Pues no lo hare._

—_Oh, sí. Si lo harás. ¿Por qué sigues molestando a Minato-kun? ¡Le has enseñado técnicas de nuestro clan! ¡¿Y aun así desconfías de él?_

_Ryoku hizo un puchero y se resignó. Ya había arruinado bastantes citas de ellos dos y ya le había dado su merecido a esos malhumorados, así que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Konoha._

— _¡Vale, hermanita! —Gruñó con el ceño fruncido —Me voy, pero si me entero que ese güerito se intento sobrepasar contigo, vendré con el tío y me asegurare que descendencia no tenga, ni él ni su maestro pervertido._

_Kushina asintió, poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a tener la el color morado de antes y su cabello dejo de flotar a su alrededor. Ryoku sonrió de lado y le dio un abrazo asfixiante a la pelirroja antes de saltar hasta donde estaba Minato levantándose (otra vez):_

— _¡Cuida a mi hermanita, rubio o te ira mal!—exclamó haciendo un gesto de despedida y riendo fuertemente al ver que los otros se quedaban frustrados al no poder darle su merecido._

_Kushina sonrió feliz, y caminó hacia donde estaba el rubio Namikaze mirando sorprendido el lugar por donde Ryoku había desaparecido, pisó "accidentalmente" a Fugaku-baka haciendo que el Uchiha le dirigiera una mirada asesina._

— _¡Amorcito! —Mikoto llegó y se tiró en los brazos de Fugaku, haciéndole gemir de dolor, ya que la pelinegra no había calculado la fuerza con la que se le había tirado, haciendo que las heridas del chico empeoraran._

_Las dos chicas levantaron como pudieron a los tres chicos para llevarlos al hospital para que Tsunade los atendiera._

— _¡Ryoku Uzumaki al fin se fue! —escucharon Minato y Kushina que Hizashi gritó. — ¡Celebración!_

_Hubo algunos gritos de alegría por toda la aldea, principalmente de aquellos que habían sufrido amenazas, venganzas o bromas del pelirrojo._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Kushina ayudándole a levantarse._

_Minato asintió._

—_Al final no dejaste que le hiciéramos nada —dijo Minato sacudiendo la cabeza._

_La pelirroja se encogió de hombros._

—_Bueno, sigue siendo mi hermano._

_El rubio rió, aunque tuvo que parar para hacer un gesto de dolor. La pelirroja le llevó al hospital, donde Tsunade ya atendía al Uchiha y a los Hyuga, ignorando las heridas de Jiraiya, que estaba en una camilla suplicándole que lo curara. _

—_Te lo mereces por pervertido —dijo Tsunade con una vena hinchada en la frente._

—_Pobre de Jiraiya-sensei —musitó Minato, compadeciéndolo._

_._

_._

_Al día siguiente Hana y Mikoto llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja a las siete de la mañana, encontraron a Kushina limpiándose su casa, como era un sábado y no tenia misiones se puso a lavar ropa y otras cosas._

—_Te ayudaremos —dijeron las dos sonriendo._

_Kushina las miró recelosa, siempre que tocaba limpieza en su casa tanto ellas como Hizashi alegaban cualquier excusa con tal de no ayudarla, el único que venía a hacerlo era Minato, pero se le hacía raro que el chico no apareciera._

—_Anda, no pongas esa cara que no te vamos hacer nada —dijo Hana rodando los ojos. _

_La pelirroja las miró aun recelosa y después asintió empezando a decirles en que podían ayudarle, pero cuando se dio la vuelta las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas calculadores y llenas de entusiasmo. Ayudaron a arreglar el departamento de la chica casi toda la mañana hasta que quedara presentable, cuando el reloj dio las doce de la tarde Kushina se tiró al suelo, cansada._

—_Ve a darte un baño —le instó Mikoto —para que te relajes._

— _¿Puedes dejarnos de ver así? —Increpó Hana ante la mirada más recelosa de su amiga —No te haremos nada._

—_Se estan portando tan "amables" —masculló la pelirroja aún mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados, pero después de unos minutos se metió a la ducha, estaba demasiado cansada, además no porque ellas se portaran amables como ayudándole a ordenar su casa significaría peligro… ¿verdad?_

_En la sala las dos chicas veían con aprehensión la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, mientras comentaban entre susurros su plan para noquearla y llevarla al salón de belleza sin que hiciera un berrinche ni destruyera media aldea. Estaban terminando de elaborar su plan cuando un pequeño sapo apareció frente a ellas._

—_Mikoto-san, Hana-san —saludó el animalito —Minato me he enviado diciendo que tiene ya todo, solo faltan algunos detalles._

—_Gracias, Gamati —dijeron las dos a la vez._

_Cuando el sapo desapareció, Kushina salió a la sala con un vestido lila precioso que la caía hasta las rodillas y definía sus curvas, secándose el cabello. Era la primera vez que le veían usar algo tan femenino._

—_Me lo dio tía Kasumi —masculló la chica sonrojada —como toda mi ropa esta sucia no tengo más opción que ponerme esto —informó ante las miradas atónitas que le lanzaban sus dos amigas._

—_Mucho mejor —pensaron._

_Antes de que la pelirroja supiera que estaban haciendo, Hana se posicionó detrás de ella con el Byakugan activado, y de un golpe certero la noqueó. Kushina cayó en los brazos de Mikoto y entre ella y Hana la llevaron al salón de belleza, donde la estilista se puso a trabajar rápidamente, se estremecía de pensar lo que le haría la Uzumaki si se enterara que ella ayudó a Hana y Mikoto a maquillarla y peinarla. El maquillaje era ligero, ya que Kushina era hermosa y no necesitaba tanto, le pusieron brillo de labios._

— _¿Estás segura que no despertara? —dijo la estilista nerviosa empezando a hacerle la manicura. _

_Hana sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa satisfecha._

—_Me encargue de golpear sus puntos de chakra correctos, no despertara en una o dos horas._

—_Espero que Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi no agobien mucho a Minato —comentó Mikoto jugando con una cámara de fotos. —el pobre ya esta lo suficiente nervioso._

—_Sí, esperando con ansias el día en que Ryoku Uzumaki se fuera. Quien iba a pensar que fuera así de inesperado, ni siquiera le aviso a Hokage-sama, ni recogió sus cosas._

—_Lo hizo para salvar su vida, ya que Kushina ya no lo defendía —dijo Hana encogiéndose de hombros mientras le quitaba las sandalias ninjas a Kushina, y le ponía unas sandalias lilas de tacón._

—_Si, tal vez —aceptó la pelinegra dejando la cámara en su sitio y poniéndole una pulsera de brillos plateados en la muñeca derecha de la pelirroja._

_La estilista miraba todo con una gota sobre la cabeza, las dos chicas hablaban como si nada al tiempo que iban quitando a Kushina cualquier cosa que fuera de su equipo ninja, y le ponían adornos. Después de terminar la manicura, la mujer comenzó a trabajar en el cabello de Kushina, dejándolo suelto y con algunos rizos cayendo suavemente en sus mejillas._

_Una hora y media después Kushina Uzumaki estaba lista para su cita con Minato, aunque ella nos supiera de la cita XD._

— _¿Por qué simplemente no la trajeron despierta? —preguntó la estilista cuando salieron aun medio cargando a la Kunoichi pelirroja._

_Las dos chicas sonrieron irónicamente._

— _¿Bromeas? —dijo Mikoto — ¿y arriesgarnos a que escapara?_

—_Además creo que para ti ha sido lo mejor que ella no se enterara de nada —dijo Hana señalando el maquillaje, el peinado y la manicura —Incluso aunque fuera una cita con Minato, ella se niega a verse femenina, podía ir con su ropa más vieja, no le importa._

—_Pero para eso estamos nosotras, sus amigas —dijo Mikoto —para no permitirle hacer una tontería el día que por fin va a tener una cita decente con Minato. Este día lo recordara siempre._

—_Exacto y algún día nos los agradecerá —asintió Hana._

_Así las dos con ayuda de Yoshino, que pasaba por ahí, la llevaron hasta donde estaban esperando los chicos. Minato había pensado que lo mejor sería hacerlo todo al aire libre, habían pedido permiso al Hokage y este (muy sonriente) se los dio. Cerca de los campos de entrenamientos había un pequeño campo lleno de arboles de cerezo, y ahí los cuatro chicos (si Hizashi y Hiashi habían ayudado sin tratar se matarse mutuamente) habían armado, bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles un cena romántica, tal vez eran las dos de la tarde, y no era una buena hora para un "cena", pero lo que contaba era la intención._

_Minato paseaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, y vestido elegantemente, en su mano apretada estaba un colgante. Los otros trataban de darle ánimo. En la aldea Kushina acababa de despertar y veía de forma asesina a todas sus amigas, y más al saber que no le habían dicho nada de la cita._

—_Minato no vino a pedirme ninguna cita —increpó intentado deshacerse de las sandalias._

—_Es porque se ha pasado todo el día arreglando todo para que sea perfecto —le informó Hana, sin intentar pararla._

—_Además le dijimos que nosotras nos encargaríamos de que fueras —dijo Mikoto —y que no era necesario que el viniera._

_Kushina les miró igual furiosa, repasando con su mirada todo lo que habían hecho con ella mientras estaba inconsciente._

— _**¡Esas mocosas! —Decía el Kyūbi mirando a Kushina, no le gustaba nada como estaba su jinchūriki —Trate de despertarte, pero cuando te duermes ni una bomba te levanta.**_

— _**¡Gracias! —le respondió con sarcasmo —y para tu información demonio de pacotilla, no estaba dormida… ¡Me noquearon!**_

— _**¿Por qué soy demonio de pacotilla? —exclamó el Kyūbi, furioso.**_

— _**¡Porque no me avisaste del ataque!**_

— _**¡Porque no me di cuenta, mocosa!**_

— _**¿Y tú eres el legendario Kyūbi?**_

_El demonio se preparaba para contestarle, cuando las chicas interrumpieron la pelea mental y le preguntaron con seriedad si pensaba dejar plantado a Minato._

— _¡Claro que no! —respondió Kushina, indignada —. Él es mi amigo y…_

—_Llevas esperando este día mucho tiempo —dijeron las tres chicas burlonamente._

_La pelirroja les fulminó con la mirada otra vez, pero un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras iba (tropezando) a la cita con Minato. Hana, Mikoto y Yoshino sonrieron astutamente y entre las tres se encargaron de hacerle saber a toda la aldea sobre la cita de Kushina y Minato._

_Cuando vieron a la pelirroja acercarse, los gemelos Hyuga y el Uchiha desaparecieron instantáneamente para aparecer al lado de sus novias, que estaban junto a Yoshino, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru y algunos otros ninjas que espiaban todo desde los arboles, ocultando su chakra, claro está._

—_Minato-kun —saludó Kushina al acercarse._

—_K-Kushina —tartamudeó el Namikaze mirándola con los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que la veía tan…femenina —e-estas, hermosa._

_Kushina se sonrojó, pero le sonrió. Minato aún sonriendo bobamente le ayudo a sentarse, ya que la chica parecía tener problemas con los tacos de las sandalias, cuando tropezó se agarro a lo primero que encontró, que resulto ser Minato. El chico mirando los labios sonrosados de la chica le ayudó a sentarse. Comieron ramen (Kushina estaba feliz) y charlaron un largo rato riéndose._

— _¡A qué hora se besaran! —dijo Tsunade ya cansada._

—_Pues conociendo a Minato tardaran otras dos horas —dijo Jiraiya adormilado._

—_No demoraran mucho —dijeron Hana y Mikoto seguras._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Por qué llevan esperando este día mucho tiempo —informó Hizashi._

_Los demás asintieron._

_De pronto Minato le pidió a Kushina bailar, a pesar de que no había música ella aceptó, no bailaba bien, pero sabía que Minato tampoco lo hacía bien, así que entre los dos se ayudarían. _

—_Tengo algo que decirte, Kushina —dijo Minato en medio del baile, la mano que tenia sobre la cintura de la chica le ayudo a acercarla más a él._

— _¿Eh? —Kushina aún tenía una mirada soñadora por todo lo que había pasado. Levantó la cabeza del pecho de Minato, donde minutos antes había estado tan cómoda y le miró fijamente, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos morados, brillo que fue suficiente para hacer que Minato tuviera el valor suficiente para seguir._

—_Kushina desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando llegaste a Konoha, supe que eras especial, supe que serias alguien importante en mi vida…_

— _¿A pesar de que te hacia la vida imposible? —preguntó Kushina con seriedad._

—_A pesar de eso —asintió Minato seguro —No solo eras diferente a todas las chicas, si no que a pesar de ser brusca siempre te preocupaste por los tuyos. A pesar de aparentar frialdad, tu mirada siempre demostraba calidez cuando estabas con tus amigos. Por eso, y por todas las cosas que te hacen única y especial yo…_

— _¿Tu…? —instó Kushina dejando de bailar._

—_Yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Kushina —confesó Minato acercándose más a la pelirroja, hasta que la frente de ambos se tocaron —y bueno….quisiera saber ¿Qué sientes por mí?_

_Kushina levantó la mano derecha y acarició la mejilla del rubio, el Kyūbi simuló vomitar en su jaula, pero aún así prefirió no meterse en ese momento._

—_La primera vez que te vi —dijo sonriendo —pensé que eras un flacucho afeminado, encima te juntabas con esos genios malhumorados, juro que he visto mas emociones expresadas en una roca que en la cara de Hiashi y Fugaku-baka. Pensé que eras arrogante y disfrutabas de tener a todas esas chicas detrás de ti. Aún así siempre me di cuenta de que eras demasiado bueno para ser un Shinobi, no porque no tengas valor ni fuerza, si no porque respetas la vida de los demás. Y cuando me salvaste de aquellos que me secuestraron no vi más a un chico arrogante ni afeminado, vi a Minato Namikaze, el chico fuerte, decidido y valiente que en mi interior siempre supe que eras, pero que me costaba tanto admitir. _

_Minato la observó aún sin hablar._

—_Nos hicimos amigos y pude ver todo aquello que por mi orgullo no vi —un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas — aquel día no solo me salvaste, también me mostraste mi futuro, Minato. No podría vivir sin ti, también estoy enamorada de ti._

_El chico sonrió feliz, la abrazó alzándola del suelo y dándole vueltas, enterrando su cara en el cuello de la chica. Kushina rió y pataleó al mismo tiempo de felicidad._

—_**Voy a vomitar —se quejó el Kyūbi internamente —eso es lo malo de tener jinchūrikis mujeres.**_

— _**¿Acaso puedes vomitar, Kyūbi-chan?**_

—_**No lo sé —dijo el demonio de mala gana —pero si siguen así, aprenderé a hacerlo. Mejor me duermo, no quiero ver lo que sigue.**_

_Minato la bajó al suelo, sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca mientras se inclinaba sobre la pelirroja, que sonrojada cerró los ojos. Cuando los labios de ambos se encontraron fue tan maravilloso como siempre supieron que seria. El beso que demostraba la ternura, el amor y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro._

—_Mikoto —dijo Hana emocionada — ¡Lo tomaste!_

— _¡Si, si! —gritó la pelinegra emocionada, sin parar de tomar fotos una y otra vez_

—_Fue tan tierno —dijo Yoshino ilusionada, después miró a Shikaku de mala manera —no como tú que solo dijiste ¿Quieres salir conmigo o no?_

—_Tienes razón —asintió Mikoto mirando a Fugaku —No como otro que solo dijo ¡Desde ahora serás mi novia! ¡Eso fue una orden!_

— _¡Aja! —concordó Hana mirando a Hiashi con el entrecejo fruncido — O como otro que dijo ¿Sales conmigo o prefieres a mi hermano? _

_Hizashi comenzó a reír antes las caras irritadas de todos los aludidos. Inoichi y Chouza suspiraron aliviados de que sus novias no estuvieran allí ya que hubieran recibido los mismos reproches. Mientras que Tsunade y Jiraiya se felicitaban el uno al otro ante la mirada aburrida de Orochimaru._

—_Nuestros niños estan creciendo —dijo Jiraiya quitándose una lágrima imaginaria del ojo._

—_Eso merece una celebración —dijo Tsunade._

_Mikoto aprovechó para tomar la ultima foto, en la que Minato y Kushina veían el atardecer en medio del campo de arboles de cerezo, Minato tenía una mano en la cintura de Kushina, mientras que la pelirroja tenía sus manos sobre la de Minato. El rubio aún ignorante de todo el público que tenían saco de su bolsillo un collar de plata con un dije en forma del símbolo de Konoha, en medio de aquella hoja estaban las letras M y K._

_Kushina sonrió._

—_Eso es para que sepas que hoy y siempre pertenecerás a Konoha —le explicó el chico._

_La Uzumaki se quitó del cuello un collar (que milagrosamente se había salvado de la inspección de Mikoto y Hana) y se la ofreció a Minato._

—_Eso es para que me recuerdes siempre, estés donde estés, incluso aunque las misiones o el destino nos separen — el dije en forma del símbolo del remolino, colgaba en medio del collar (así como el que le da Tsunade a Naruto, pero con el dije en forma de remolino) _

_Minato sonrió y se besaron una vez más._

— _¡Mina-chan, Kushi-chan!—gritó Tsunade dejando sordos a unos cuantos, y salió de entre los árboles, dejando de paso, ver cuántos habían visto todo, para consternación de los enamorados. — ¡Vamos a celebrar!_

— _¿Qué? —dijeron a la vez los dos, asustados._

—_Que al fin son enamorados —volvió a gritar Tsunade otra vez._

—_Ah, se acabo la paz —susurró Minato viendo a Tsunade, de seguro ella los llevaría a donde beberían hasta el día siguiente._

—_Fue el mejor día de toda mi vida —le dijo Kushina con sinceridad —Jamás voy a olvidar este día._

—_Jamás_

…

—Jamás olvidare ese día —suspiró Kushina, aún abrazada a Minato —Jamás.

—Yo tampoco —concordó el chico con una sonrisa — Ese día la chica más bonita del mundo acepto ser mi novia.

Minato siguió abrazándola, y sin que ella se diera cuenta saco una cajita negra de su bolsillo. La verdad había pensado dárselo después de la guerra, cuando estuviera seguro que todo iría bien y que ellos estarían juntos para siempre. Pero ¿para qué esperar? Eso sería motivo suficiente para que ambos pelearan hasta el final para regresar y formar una vida, formar el futuro que querían, formar una familia. Amaba a Kushina y lucharía por qué esa guerra se acabara para poder disfrutar de la vida junto a ella, para protegerla así como Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi luchan en la guerra para darles un futuro mejor a sus esposas. Porque durante el primer año de la guerra Hiashi y Hana se habían casado.

Kushina se quedó incrédula, cuando sintió como Minato cogió su mano derecha entre las de él y de forma delicada y puso algo en su dedo anular. Bajó la mirada para ver brillar un anillo, como una muda promesa de un futuro que ambos deseaban, un futuro por el que lucharían.

Por una promesa que brillaría como fuego en sus almas dándoles algo de esperanza y luz en aquella oscuridad de la guerra. La voluntad de fuego en sus corazones.

—Kushina Uzumaki —dijo Minato de forma seria, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción —Se que no es el momento, ni el lugar, pero ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Los ojos morados de la aludida se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, asintió de forma rápida, sin duda, y lo abrazó.

—Te amo, Minato —lloró Kushina enterrando su cara en el pecho del joven.

—Yo también te amo, Kushina —respondió el rubio, puso un dedo sobre su barbilla, haciéndola levantar la cara y la besó.

Esa fecha definitivamente nunca lo olvidarían. Nunca.

.

.

El Hokage miró de forma seria a Tsunade, que estaba con su ropa ninja y con la bandana de Konoha, junto al equipo que le había designado. Su misión era simple, es de espionaje contra los de la aldea de la roca, ella era la ninja medico, era la mejor, por eso el Hokage le había asignado a ella, porque necesitaba que todos los ninjas volvieran con vida, porque la información que traerían sería muy valiosa.

Dan y Tsunade se sonrieron, era una de las pocas misiones que tenían juntos. Pero debían ponerse serios, después de todo estaban en medio de la tercera guerra ninja. Cuando volvieran Tsunade iría al frente contra los de la hierba junto a Orochimaru y Jiraiya, los sannin siempre obtenían la victoria, su fama incrementaría el miedo de sus enemigos.

—Tío Dan —dijo Shizune caminando hacia ellos cuando salieron de la torre del Hokage, la adolescente de catorce años de edad sonrió de forma nerviosa al hombre. —Cuídate.

—No te preocupes, Shizune —dijo Dan —Volveré.

_Volveré._

Y partieron, sin saber porque los ojos negros de Shizune se llenaron de lágrimas, algo en su interior le decía que nunca más volvería a ver a su tío con vida. Que la guerra la dejaría sola, a ella y a Tsunade.

.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste ^.^**_

_**Como ya dije no estoy segura de cuando muere Dan, pero supuse que seria durante la tercera guerra ninja.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron review**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	11. Las Consecuencias de la Guerra

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Las consecuencia de la Guerra: Dolor y Sangre**

* * *

.

Cuando el Hokage le informó a Minato de la misión de alto riesgo que se les daba, él solo asintió resignado, Kushina como ANBU que aún era le había informado horas atrás, cuando le pidió que fuera su esposa. Ciertamente aquel hecho le hacía feliz, pero aquella misión le acababa de borrar cualquier signo de alegría.

Esa misión no era solo de alto riesgo, prácticamente era suicidio si los encontraban, y lo peor que al ser Kakashi ya jounin el sería el encargado de la misión, y conocía demasiado bien a su alumno para saber que él solo se regiría por las "reglas shinobis" y alguna desgracia podría acarrear.

—Recuérdalo, Minato —dijo el Hokage mirándolo con seriedad —esta misión podría significar el fin de la guerra.

—Si, Hokage-sama —contestó el rubio con firmeza.

¿Por qué a él le daban esa misión? Era consciente de que si fallaban todo iría contra Konoha, y si lo lograba la tercera guerra ninja se acabaría probablemente en meses. Pero, era un peso demasiado grande, mas si él no podía ayudar, lo estaban enviando a ayudar a Konoha contra los de Iwagakure, y su equipo se encargaría de lo demás. ¿Y si fallaban? Tan solo eran niños.

El Hokage pudo ver el conflicto interno de Minato.

—Tranquilízate, Minato —dijo con voz suave —Te mando a ti y a tus alumnos porque sé que es lo único que podía funcionar, después de todo eres el mayor héroe de la aldea "Rayo amarillo de Konoha".

Minato asintió y haciendo un sello desapareció. La misión tendría lugar al día siguiente. Fue paseando por la aldea, no había ninguna persona. Era lógico, la guerra siempre traía eso, dolor, sangre y sufrimiento. Demasiadas familias se habían roto por que sus familiares habían pagado con su sangre un poco de paz para Konoha.

—Hola —saludó sentándose en el puesto de Ichiraku ramen.

Teuchi sonrió amablemente, y le preparó un plato.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Minato?

—Pésimo —contestó el joven preocupado —mañana parto a una misión de alto riesgo junto a mis alumnos.

—Hm

Minato comió su ramen sin ganas, sin Kushina allí todo perdía sentido, incluso el ramen. Una vez terminado su comida fue hacia su departamento para alistar sus cosas, después citaría a sus alumnos para decirles todo sobre la misión.

—Eh, Minato —llamó una mujer pelinegra con una amable sonrisa.

Mikoto Uchiha se acercó con una sonrisa triste, en sus ojos brillaba la misma emoción que en los de él, angustia. Fugaku y Kushina estaban de misión y ellos no tenían idea de cómo les iba. Un niño de casi tres años iba caminado cogido de su mano, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, a pesar de ser tan pequeño su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción, a pesar de que todos lo consideraran encantador.

— Mikoto —saludó. Después enfocó la mirada en el niño — ¿Cómo estas, Itachi?

El niño lo miró unos segundos.

—Hmp —contestó.

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de Minato, como se notaba que era el hijo de Fugaku, con sus monosílabos únicos.

—Jejeje —rió Mikoto, dándole un beso en la frente al niño, el cual se aparto sutilmente de las caricias de su madre —es tan parecido a Fugaku, incluso en que no le gustan muchos mimos.

Itachi soltó otro "hmp" antes de mirar en dirección a la torre Hokage, sin ningún interés por parte de la conversación de los dos adultos. Su ropa tenía el abanico del clan Uchiha.

Mikoto miró a Minato una vez más y suspiró.

—Se que Kushina y Fugaku harán todo para volver sanos y salvos.

—Sí, se que tienen demasiado orgullo para no luchar hasta el final —declaró Minato con una sonrisa —ese es exactamente el problema. Pero confió en que salgan bien de todo esto….Kushina no puede faltar a su propia boda.

Mikoto ensanchó los ojos sorprendida, mirando al rubio con la boca abierta.

— ¿Le pediste….

— ¿Que se casara conmigo? —preguntó Minato sonriendo —si, y aceptó.

—Wow…felicidades Minato —dijo la mujer feliz —ya me estaba preguntando cuando le pedirías matrimonio.

Minato se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Sí, se que tarde.

—Esa noticia debe haberte alegrado mucho —la sonrisa de la Mikoto desapareció —pero veo que estas preocupado ¿Qué sucede Minato?

— ¿Tanto se nota?

—Si vas a ir a una misión trata de que tus alumnos no lo noten. Especialmente Obito, ya sabes cómo es. A pesar de que todos piensen, incluido Fugaku, de que es demasiado blando para ser un Uchiha sé que es un buen chico, no quiero que le pase nada.

—No le pasara nada a Obito.

— ¿Cuál es la misión?

Minato empezó a caminar, haciendo que Mikoto, con Itachi le acompañara, al principio solo se dedicó a caminar sin decir nada, aún sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, pero cuando pasaron algunos minutos le contó todo, como de aquella misión dependía el fin de aquella cruel guerra.

La Uchiha permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Minato. Pero es por el bien de Konoha. Todos estan luchando, sacrificando demasiado para proteger a los que quieren, como cuando salvaste a Kushina de aquellos ninjas hace años. Tsunade-sensei dijo que solo mostraríamos nuestra verdadera fuerza cuando tengamos algo que proteger. Y aquí todos tenemos una razón para seguir vivos y para seguir luchando. Incluso yo que ya no puedo seguir siendo Kunoichi. ¿Quieres casarte con Kushina, no? Pues lucha por eso, Minato.

Las palabras de la pelinegra le devolvieron la confianza perdida. Mikoto poco después tuvo que volver al barrio Uchiha, mientras Fugaku no estuviera allí, ella era la encargada de todo. El rubio volvió a su departamento, sintiéndose más optimista que antes.

Esa misión lo haría con éxito, por el bien de Konoha, por aquellas personas que protegían.

.

.

.

Kushina y Hana siguieron saltando entre los arboles con sus mascaras ANBU, aquella guerra había traído tantas cosas en sus vidas, y las dos estaban pensando en eso al tiempo que avanzaban hacia el frente contra los de Suna. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando vieron algunos ninjas peleando a muerte, entre los que estaban Hizashi, aquel amigo con el que no podían hablar desde hace años. Especialmente Hana, que aún no perdonaba de forma definitiva a Hiashi por todo lo que había pasado entre las dos ramas de la familia Hyuga.

—Hizashi —musitó Kushina, con claras intenciones de bajar a ayudarle.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Hana —. Tenemos órdenes claras de Hokage-sama de ayudar contra Suna.

Mas ninjas de la arena salieron de entre los árboles, tenían intención de atacarles con la guardia baja.

—Cabrones malnacidos —chilló Kushina con rabia, bajando de un salto y con una técnica de viento matando al ninja que iba atacar a Hizashi por detrás, el aludido si se había dado cuenta pero no podía librarse del que tenía delante.

Hana bajó seguidamente dando un golpe certero en el corazón con el puño suave a otro ninja, matándolo al instante.

—Kushina —llamó Hana a espera de alguna orden. Ella era la líder de aquella misión.

—Que Suna espere, nuestro amigo es primero. Además el viejo tiene la culpa de todo `ttabane. Si acabara de una vez con ese estúpido odio.

Hizashi mató a su oponente y se giró hacia donde estaban sus antiguas amigas, aún con sus mascaras ANBU. Ninguno dijo nada por algunos segundos, antes de que más ninjas salieran de entre los árboles. Hana y Hizashi se miraron, una pizca de resentimiento se podía apreciar en los ojos de Hizashi.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —espetó Hana con dureza, al ver como el Hyuga se ponía delante de ella.

—Proteger a la esposa del líder del clan Hyuga —informó Hizashi con voz monocorde y fría.

Hana gruñó.

—Basta de estupideces Hizashi —dijo Kushina con brusquedad, al ver que sus enemigos estaban aumentando, los otros ninjas de Konoha empezaban a caer —por hoy, por este momento por los menos deja de lado el odio contra la rama principal, ¡demonios, estamos en una guerra! Si quieres volver con tu esposa, lucha a nuestro lado, como nuestro camarada, no como un imbécil suicida.

—Mi deber…—empezó a decir Hizashi con sequedad y sin emoción.

— ¡Tu estúpido deber es volver con tu esposa! —Rugió Hana —No pensaras dejar sola a Misumi ¿no? ¡Y tu hijo!

Aquellas palabras lograron que un poco de emoción atravesara el rostro de Hizashi. Kushina le miró sorprendida.

—Misumi me lo dijo hace unos días —dijo la Hyuga —está embarazada.

La pelirroja suspiró.

— **¿Sabes, mocosa? —Dijo el Kyūbi internamente —porque no se sirven el té y conversan tranquilamente —había mucho sarcasmo en aquella maliciosa voz.**

— **¿Por qué lo dices?**

— **¡Ah, y pensar que eres mi jinchūriki! —Se enfadó el demonio —mira alrededor, niñata. ¡Estan rodeados!**

Con la advertencia del demonio Kushina soltó una maldición.

—Dejemos la plática y la feliz noticia para después —intervino concentrándose —nos estan rodeando mientras charlamos como idiotas.

Hizashi dudó un momento, pero después se puso al lado de Hana, y Kushina detrás de ellos. Los dos Hyuga activaron el Byakugan y Kushina con los ojos rojos (cosa que no se veía muy bien por la máscara) se concentraba en sus técnicas de Fuuton.

— **¡Fuuton: Cuchillas de presión!**

— **¡Hakke Kuhekisho!**

Pelearon bien y lograron derrotarlos, aunque salieron heridos, Hana que tenia conocimientos de ninja medico los empezó a curar, cuando una explosión se oyó a lo lejos. Hana volteó preocupada olvidando las heridas de Kushina, aunque no se daba cuenta de que estas ya sanaban gracias al chakra del Kyūbi que habitaba en el interior de la pelirroja.

—Tsunade-sensei —musitaron a la vez.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Hizashi sin entender.

—Aquel temblor que vino con la explosión —explicó la Hyuga parándose —Hemos tenido a Tsunade como maestra años, conocemos muy bien cuando usa su fuerza. Y esta ocasión ella lo ha usado.

—Bien. Hizashi, Hana vayan contra los de Suna —ordenó Kushina —iré a ver que todo vaya bien con Tsunade-sensei.

—Pero… —increpó Hana —No podemos seguir retrasándonos, Kushina. Tienes que entender, tú misma lo has dicho esta es una guerra. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

Kushina la ignoró.

—Es mi maestra, no la dejare. Ahora obedéceme.

—Vamos, Hana-sama —llamó Hizashi ya yéndose otra vez al campo de batalla. Volvía a ser el de antes.

Hana suspiró mientras veía como Kushina desaparecía entre los árboles, en dirección contraria a la que debería haber tomado, durante un lapsus de tiempo todo fue bien, incluso por un momento Hizashi volvía a ser el amigo de antes, pero todo se acabó cuando la pelea terminó. No soportaba estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su amigo, y más que la llamara de aquella forma tan distante y fría.

Pero no teniendo más opción, siguió a Hizashi. La batalla recién comenzaba.

.

.

.

Tsunade, estaba junto a Dan ayudándole. Habían tenido éxito en su misión de espías y habían logrado lo que el Hokage deseaba, con aquella información la guerra favorecería a Konoha y lograrían llegar a un acuerdo con la aldea de la roca.

Todo se terminaría por fin.

Claro, pero no contaban con que dos ninjas los hubieran seguido y que uno aprovechando el descuido de sus compañeros que iban adelante cuidando la información que llevaban, los atacara. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada curando a Dan, para darse cuenta de que uno iba contra ella, no obstante Dan si lo hizo.

La apartó y comenzó a pelear con el ninja, mientras que a ella intentaban protegerla los otros, ya que era la ninja medico. Detestaba siempre eso, ¡Ella era una sannin! Una ninja legendaria, ¡no necesitaban que la defendieran!

La batalla no duro mucho, golpeó a los ninjas que la protegían, justo cuando el ninja que peleaba con Dan lo apuñalaba, gritó furiosa y llena de miedo y tiró un explosivo al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con su chakra. Formó en sus manos el bisturí de chakra y sin ninguna piedad mató a los dos ninjas cortando sus arterias.

— ¡Dan! —gritó aterrorizada yendo hasta donde estaba él.

Dan en el suelo, tenía el pecho lleno de sangre, al igual que su boca. El hombre miró aliviado que Tsunade estaba a salvo. Sus compañeros se pusieron a su lado rápidamente para protegerle de cualquier ataque, en el caso de que volviera a haber, mientras que Tsunade empezaba a curar a Dan.

El collar que le había regalado Tsunade brillaba en medio de aquel charco de sangre. Tsunade miraba desesperada a Dan, examinándolo se daba cuenta que varios puntos vitales habían sido dañados.

—Tsu…nade —musitó Dan débilmente al ver los esfuerzos de la sannin.

La cara de la rubia llena de sangre en las mejillas y lleno de dolor lo miraba a punto de llorar. Dan pensó en Shizune, que le estaba esperando, en Tsunade que después de la muerte de su hermano había estado muy mal, y en sus sueños de ser Hokage para poder defender a quienes quería.

—No quiero morir aún —susurró mientras temblaba. Tenía un aspecto deplorable. —Hay tantas cosas que aun no he cumplido.

— ¡Para de hablar, Dan! —gritó Tsunade desesperada. Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que hacerlo, cuando su hermano había muerto ella no había estado con él, no había tenido oportunidad de protegerlo. Todo había sido tan diferente. Se había puesto violenta y fría con el Hokage, furiosa de que no hiciera caso de su petición de mandar ninjas médicos en un equipo, hasta que llegó Dan que le devolvió la paz a su vida, le dio algo por que luchar. Le dio esperanza. No podía perderlo, no ahí, no delante de ella. ¿De que servía ser una sannin? ¿De qué servía ser considerada la mejor ninja medico de las cinco naciones si no podía salvar a la persona que amaba? No le servía el reconocimiento de los demás, no lo quería ni lo deseaba. Solo quería que Dan volviera a sonreír como antes. No podría vivir sin él, no podía.

Pero incluso su compañero se dio cuenta que ni Tsunade tenía oportunidades de darle un aliento a Dan.

—Los órganos vitales estan dañados. No hay esperanza —pensó con resignación y lástima — Ni siquiera Tsunade de los tres ninjas puede curar esas heridas.

—No puedo….morir…aquí —musitó Dan entrecerrando los ojos.

Tsunade aún tenía las manos sobre el pecho de Dan, emanando chakra, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, tenía la cabeza gacha controlándose. Si era tan inútil para no salvar a quien amaba por lo menos tendría que mentir, no podía decirle que no podía hacer nada.

—No te preocupes, he detenido la hemorragia —Sonrió falsamente con los ojos cerrados, su voz había sonado demasiado débil y temblorosa, pero Dan no se había dado cuenta — No hay peligro, te salvaras, Dan.

Dan cerró los ojos, se sentía demasiado agotado. Solo quería dormir y dejarse llevar por aquella sensación de adormecimiento que se extendía por su cuerpo.

—De verdad….Eso es genial —sonrió, su voz perdió fuerzas en la última frase y cerró los ojos, su respiración paró.

La lluvia aún golpeaba su cuerpo.

La sannin temblorosa seguía con las manos con chakra, temblores recorrían sus cuerpos al igual que pequeños sollozos, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, no podía encontrarse con el cadáver del hombre que había amado, no podía. Pero cuando levantó la mirada ligeramente perdió el control.

Era inútil pero siguió mandando más chakra al cuerpo del hombre.

— ¡Jodida muerte, lárgate! —gritó como loca, alarmando a sus compañeros — ¡lárgate! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate! ¡LARGATE! ¡Te digo que te vayas!

— ¡Para ya, está muerto! —gritó uno de sus compañeros.

La sannin miró a Dan, luego el gran charco de sangre en su pecho y en el suelo, y por último la sangre que chorreaba de sus manos, la sangre de Dan…._la sangre….sangre…_

_Sangre…._

Sus ojos miraban la sangre con miedo, empezó a temblar.

— ¡NO!

— ¡Tsunade-sensei! —Kushina miró todo el escenario sin creerlo —Dan —musitó al ver el cuerpo del novio de su antigua maestra. —Oh….

Bajó del árbol y se encaminó a su profesora con la garganta seca, aquella seguro la había destrozado, sus personas más queridas habían pagado con su muerte la protección de Konoha. Pudo verla temblando y sollozando, mirándose las manos con gesto de repugnancia.

—Tsunade…. —llegó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro.

La rubia no respondió, empezó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante con gesto aturdido en su cara, el temblor continuaba.

—D..an…..sangre…..sangre…..san..gre —eso era lo único que Kushina lograba escuchar de su maestra.

La pelirroja evitó las ganas de llorar mientras abrazó a la sannin, que no cambió su expresión para nada, no parecía ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo seguía mirando la sangre mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Después de unos minutos, Kushina se levantó y le dio un golpe en la nuca a Tsunade.

—Llévenla a Konoha —dijo mirando a los compañeros de la sannin. Uno de ellos, asintió y la levanto del suelo. —Lleven el cuerpo de Dan también.

Eso los sorprendió, normalmente los cuerpos se dejaban, era una guerra y no podían permitirse el perder más compañeros por cuidar de alguien que ya estaba muerto. Pero la pelirroja se quitó la máscara y les miro amenazante con los ojos rojos de pupilas alargadas, haciendo que se estremecieran asustados y levantaran a Dan del suelo.

—Explíquenle lo que paso a Hokage-sama. Tsunade-sensei está en shock, tienen que ayudarla.

Los ninjas partieron y ella también lo hizo, a la dirección donde estaba Suna. Tenía que seguir peleando, su maestra acababa de perder todo lo que tenia, y ella no quería pasar por lo mismo, por Minato y sus amigos, por el dolor que embargaba a Tsunade, pelearía.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-sensei —susurró con la voz temblorosa. —Lo siento.

.

.

.

Minato sonrió al ver como todo seguía igual que antes. Obito llegando tarde, Kakashi enojado, Rin tratando de calmarlos.

— ¿Llegue a tiempo?

— ¡No, llegas tarde, Obito! —Le informó Kakashi con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada fría — ¿A qué hora crees que habíamos quedado? Si eres un ninja decente deberías cumplir las normas y leyes estrictamente, ¡idiota!

Rin empezó a caminar hacia ellos, Minato les daba la espalda aún pensando en la misión, aunque algo divertido al escuchar la conversación de sus dos alumnos. Obito respondió, como siempre con sus pésimas excusas.

—No….es que por el camino tuve que enseñarle el camino a una anciana que llevaba una cesta…además se me metió algo en el ojo.

—_Ya deberías cambiar de excusa, Obito_ —pensó Minato.

Kakashi estaba indignado.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!

Minato volteó a verlos, tratando de ayudar a su alumno — ¡Hey! No seas así, Kakashi —miró a Obito que se estaba echando unas gotitas en el ojo — ¿Fuiste con la anciana, verdad?

— ¡También lleve su cesta!

—Eres muy blando —le dijo Kakashi a su maestro, volteando a mirarlo —Deberías enfadarte con Obito, siempre hace lo mismo. Los ninjas que no siguen las reglas son escoria. —terminó con una mirada firme, fría y fiera haciendo que Minato empezara a reír nerviosamente.

Obito comenzó a quejarse de la manía de Kakashi por cumplir las reglas, hasta que Rin intervino y Kakashi le recordó que era un día especial. Aquel día oficialmente era un jounin. Minato comenzó a caminar mientras que explicaba que el iría a ayudar a Konoha contra los de Iwagakure, y ellos con Kakashi como líder irían a Kusagakure. Le dieron los regalos a Kakashi por haber pasado la prueba de jounin, pero acabó en otra pelea cuando Kakashi se mofó del Obito por ser tan débil y por no haberle llevado algún regalo, el Uchiha proclamó que lo vencería cuando despertara por fin el Sharingan como Uchiha que era.

—Dejadlo ya, chicos —rogó Rin.

—Heyyy… ¿Puedo explicar la misión ahora? —intervino Minato ya sin señales de alegría ni diversión, la expresión de su rostro había cambiado completamente. Se veía muy serio, ahora veían al "relámpago amarillo de Konoha".

Les explicó que deberían destruir el puente por el que el enemigo recibía ayuda y luego retirarse inmediatamente. Cuando siguieron su camino lograron encontrar un enemigo, que se quedo mirando a Minato con temor.

—No…él es…imposible…no puede ser —pensó viendo el cabello dorado del Namikaze. Todos sabían del rayo amarillo de Konoha, el discípulo del sannin Jiraiya. —No, no es él.

(Si han leído el manga ya saben que paso, así que sería mejor no volver a repetirlo ^^)

Minato ayudó a Kakashi con el ninja de la roca, les dio una última lección sobre el hecho de lo que significa ser ninjas, era una de las pocas veces que lo veían tan serio y molesto, habló sobre el padre de Kakashi con Obito y al día siguiente partió a ayudar a sus compañeros de Konoha, dejando la misión en las manos de sus alumnos, confiando en que trabajaran en equipo.

.

.

.

—Mierda…—dijo una ninja en la frontera contra Iwagakure.

Los demás ninjas de Konoha estaban levantándose, la explosión los había hecho que buscaran refugio. Minato apareció en medio de ellos con una kunai entre sus manos, mirando el campo enemigo y ya preparándose para la batalla, quería terminar eso rápidamente, necesitaba volver con sus alumnos, para ayudarlos, para asegurarse que estan bien.

—Vaya, finalmente has venido.

— ¿Cómo está la situación? —preguntó Minato.

La mirada de los dos se posó en el campo, que ya era visible, donde se podía ver el cuerpo de ninjas muertos de ambos bandos. No era una visión muy alentadora.

—Deben quedar probablemente unos 50 enemigos….comparado con eso, solo quedamos cuatro.

Al otro lado del campo, los ninjas de Iwagakure estaban ya planeando su siguiente objetivo, sin saber que el rayo amarillo de Konoha había llegado y que eso significaría su fin.

— ¡Vamos a atacarles un poco más!

El Namikaze puso un montón de kunais en el piso, todos ellos llevaban un sello, como el que le dio a Kakashi, era para su técnica del dios trueno, aquella técnica por la que había ganado ese apodo, por su velocidad del rayo.

—Todos vosotros lanzad estos kunais hacia el lado enemigo —ordenó Minato con una mirada seria y que daba escalofríos a cualquiera —Después de eso, me ocupare de ellos yo solo.

Los ninjas ordenaron las kunais, excepto uno que lo miró como si estuviera loco — ¿Estás loco? Hacer eso…

El otro ninja que le había dado la bienvenida lo calló —Cállate, y haz lo que ha dicho. Vamos a ver al rayo amarillo de Konoha luchar. No parpadees.

Como Minato ordenó, a un tiempo todos los kunais fueron lanzados al campo enemigo, con un sello el desapareció de donde estaba y apareció al lado de los enemigos, que abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

— ¡El rayo amarillo de Konoha! —Gritaron al ver su cabello — ¡Huyan!

No tuvieron tiempo de nada, con la velocidad del rayo, tal como era su apodo mató a todos, apareciendo con su técnica del dios trueno. Cuando acabó caminó hacia donde estaban los cuatro ninjas de Konoha, que habían sobrevivido.

—Se acabo —concluyó.

— ¡Por eso eres el mejor ninja de Konoha! —celebraron felices.

— ¡Viva el rayo amarillo de Konoha!

—Vaya, estas ganando más admiradores, Minato —dijo una voz de entre los árboles.

El rubio se volteó para encontrarse con Kushina, que veía todo con interés, sin mascara miraba con sus ojos morados los cuerpos de los cincuenta ninjas que en menos de cinco minutos había matado Minato.

—Ha terminado, eh —sonrió la Kunoichi feliz.

—Ha terminado —concordó Minato.

—Hemos ganado la batalla contra los de Suna —alegó Kushina —se estan retirando, eso dará tiempo suficiente para que el viejo piense en una estrategia para el nuevo tratado.

Minato sonrió.

—Al parecer todo está llegando a su fin —murmuró.

—Sonríe un poco, Minato `ttebane —se quejó la pelirroja con un puchero. Tenía un aspecto desolador por los días que se la pasó batallando, pero aún tenía ese brillo fiero y decidido que le gustaba a Minato — ¡Konoha va ganar, como que me llamo Kushina Uzumaki!

—**Sí, claro —bufó el Kyūbi —entonces ya te puedes ir despidiendo de ese nombre.**

— **¡Nadie te ha dicho que te metas en esto, Kyūbi-chan!**

Los otros ninjas veían todo en silencio, conocían demasiado bien qué pasaría si se atrevían a interrumpir a Kushina Uzumaki, ella acabaría lo que los ninjas enemigos no habían terminado por intervención de Minato. Kushina se acercó, acariciando la mejilla de su novio, su sonrisa decayó.

—Hay tantas bajas—susurró la pelirroja —Pero seguiremos peleando, Minato. Después de todo, eres nuestro héroe.

—Gracias, Kushina —le respondió sonriendo.

—Dan ha muerto —soltó la pelirroja bajando su mano de la mejilla de Minato y dándole la espalda — Tsunade está destrozada.

— ¡Uf! —suspiró el rubio, con algo de tristeza, pero con la mirada firme. Era una guerra —Esta son las consecuencias de la guerra: dolor y sangre.

Kushina estaba a punto de responder, cuando con un gesto de alarma Minato ensanchó los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia un punto, levantó sus manos — ¡Kakashi, Rin, Obito! —y desapareció.

—Algo me dice que las malas noticias van a seguir —dijo la jinchūriki, mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Minato —Espero que estén bien.

.

Minato apareció en medio de un bosque, podía ver como Kakashi con el Chidori en una mano y en la otra con el kunai especial que le había dado, se desmayaba. Rin gritó cogiendo a su compañero antes de que cayera, pero ahí había algo extraño ¿Dónde estaba Obito?

— ¡Sensei! —gritó la Kunoichi con lágrimas en los ojos al verle. Él se puso delante de ella y de Kakashi con un kunai en las manos, y con una mirada peligrosa.

—Aparecen más ratas —se bufó el ninja más cercano riendo — ¿No entienden que estan en territorio enemigo? ¡Estan a nuestra merced!

—Eso es discutible —amenazó Minato con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que emanaba un aura poderosa, haciendo retroceder lentamente a los ninjas — ¿Qué paso con mi otro alumno?

Ninguno respondió.

—Sensei…..—lloró Rin, atragantándose —Obito….O…Obito….está muerto.

—_Sensei ¡Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que tuve que ayudar a una anciana….!_

—_Eso es mentira —chillaron los otros chicos._

_El chico hizo un puchero de enojo. Obito Uchiha siempre seria así, siempre….._

Aquel recuerdo golpeó a Minato. Asintió ante la respuesta de su alumna, había sido un error darles esa misión a ellos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Alzó el kunai, tirándolo en medio de los enemigos.

— ¡Ja! Ni siquiera tienes buena puntería —se burló uno. — ¿De verdad eres un ninja?

Les dirigió una mirada fría. Su cabello brillo llamando la atención de uno de ellos y entonces reconoció enseguida a su enemigo, no era cualquiera, era el más poderoso ninja de Konoha. Estaban literalmente muertos. Antes de que pudiera avisar a sus compañeros de algo, el Namikaze apareció entre ellos, pocos minutos después todos estaban en el suelo muertos.

—Vamos, Rin —llamó Minato mirando con tristeza a su alumna.

El rubio cogió a Kakashi y lo puso sobre su hombro, él y Rin saltaron entre los árboles, mientras entre sollozos Rin le contaba todo y lo llevaba a donde Obito había muerto enterrado entre rocas para salvarlos.

—Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, Obito —murmuró Minato tocando la roca más cercana del montón, donde su alumno había muerto —Lo siento mucho.

Después de despedirse de Obito, ambos llegaron al sitio donde acamparon el día anterior antes de que se separaran y inevitablemente sellaran su destino. Rin revisó la herida de Kakashi, revisando que el Sharingan fuera compatible con él, y después de ver que todo estaba bien, bajó de la roca donde estaban sentados y se puso a observar las estrellas. Una lágrima bajá por su mejilla al recordar a Obito, aquel ninja torpe que se había convertido en un héroe sacrificando su vida por la de sus amigos.

Kakashi despertó sobresaltado, preguntando qué había pasado y donde estaba Rin, Minato tranquilamente le señalo donde estaba la chica.

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, Kakashi —le dijo con tristeza —Rin me lo contó todo.

Kakashi bajó la mirada con tristeza, su Sharingan que ahora era la representación de su amigo veía todo de forma diferente. Si no hubiera dudado en salvar a Rin…..pero entonces recordó las palabras de Obito, antes de su muerte. Lamentar sus acciones no traería a la vida a su amigo, ahora solo quedaba completar la misión y de esa forma dar una nueva esperanza a Konoha. Por Obito y por todas las cosas que le había hecho ver, protegería a los suyos y a Rin, incluso aunque eso significara dar su vida.

Al día siguiente destruyeron el puente de Kanabi, Kakashi bajó y se paró sobre los restos del puente, con la mirada gacha susurró — ¿Puedes verlo, Obito? Cumplimos la misión, protegeré a Rin y a Konoha. Adiós, amigo.

Ese día la guerra comenzó a terminar, los caídos fueron muchos, personas sin rostro que se convirtieron en héroes, dando la vida por su país y sus amigos, dando todo por un poco de paz, convirtiéndose en leyenda.

En aquel día, dos héroes del Sharingan volvieron a Konoha. Uno de ellos lleva su nombre inscripto en la lapida de los caídos en guerra, los héroes y el otro con el tiempo se convirtió en el "Sharingan Kakashi" y fue reconocido en todas las naciones como un ninja digno de temer.

—Obito —susurró Rin meses después poniendo unas flores en la lapida.

—La guerra ha terminado —dijo Kakashi arreglando los googles que estaban junto a unas flores marchitas que el chico tiró a un lado y reemplazo por otras.

—En Konoha por fin hay paz —anunció Minato, parado detrás de sus alumnos, tenia sujeta a Kushina de la cintura.

— ¡Y Minato y yo nos vamos a casar `ttebane! —Chilló la Uzumaki — Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, eres un digno Shinobi, y un Uchiha honorable, Obito. Gracias —añadió ya con más tranquilidad.

Minato sonrió, al ver como Kakashi y Rin asentían y sonreían, la muerte de Obito había sido un golpe muy duro, demasiado para ambos, pero se estaban recuperando poco a poco.

Detrás de la lapida una fantasmal figura apareció sonriendo y mirando a todos. Obito Uchiha era feliz, ahora todo iría bien.

Las consecuencias de la guerra siempre eran dolor y sangre, pero también traían tras ellas esperanza y voluntad. La vida de todos comenzaba otra vez, con un nuevo Hokage.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Más capis. ^.^ espero que les guste.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	12. La Boda

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 12: La Boda… Una misión de alto riesgo**

* * *

.

—Hmp.

Itachi miró sin expresión alguna a aquel hombre, su rostro de escasos cuatro años siguió atento a los movimientos del enmascarado. Sus ojos negros como la noche escrutaron rápidamente el bosque, como buscando a alguien más, pero no pudo encontrar otra presencia más que la de la persona que tenía enfrente. Un hombre alto y de postura arrogante con una máscara naranja tapando su cara, excepto uno de sus ojos por donde el niño podía ver claramente brillar el rojo tenue de la sangre en aquel ojo.

El Sharingan.

Lo había visto en su padre y en los demás miembros del clan Uchiha y por eso no podía entender por aquel desconocido que venía días espiando la aldea poseyera aquel Dōjutsu único de los Uchihas. No dijo nada, el desconocido tampoco lo hizo, no parecía importarle mucho que lo hubiera descubierto ya que lo miraba con algo de interés.

—Hmmm —murmuró avanzando un paso. Itachi lo miró de forma fría sin retroceder ninguno — ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

El pequeño frunció el ceño.

—Hmp.

—Ja, olvide que eres un Uchiha, lo único que obtendré de ti mocoso es "hmp".

Itachi no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, sabía que nadie había sentido la presencia de aquel hombre, pero algo le decía que no era bueno para Konoha, por eso de forma cautelosa se había alejado de su madre que estaba con aquella chica pelirroja y ruidosa para acercarse al bosque.

— ¡Itachi-chan!

La voz de Mikoto los sacó de sus cavilaciones, Madara se tensó al instante preparándose para matar a quien se diera cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo Itachi notó al instante lo que quería hacer aquel desconocido con su madre así que contra todo pronóstico contestó.

—Voy, oka-san.

Madara lo escrutó con frialdad, inseguro de dejar con vida a aquel chiquillo, solo era un niño y tal vez nadie le creyera lo que había visto, pero nunca se sabía, la tercera guerra ninja acababa de terminar recientemente, no correrían riesgos.

—Hmp —Itachi retrocedió un paso sin mostrar expresión alguna —volveré.

Y se dio la vuelta para correr en dirección donde su madre gritaba su nombre por segunda vez, logró alcanzarla antes de que se internara completamente en el bosque, no la quería cerca de ese hombre.

—Itachi-chan —Mikoto suspiró aliviada al verlo sano y salvo, corrió hacia su hijo y lo alzó dándole un beso en la frente para después dejarlo en el suelo, sabía que esas muestras de cariño le incomodaban mucho. — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Hmp.

La pelinegra rió encantada ante la sombría expresión de su hijo, no notó nada, ella pensaba que eso era por la muestra de cariño, no se imaginaba que a metros de ella Madara los observaba cautelosamente. Mikoto le dijo una vez mas que no se alejara de su lado y dándole la mano le hizo volver con ella a donde estaban Kushina, Hana, Yoshino y una joven rubia esperándoles.

— ¿Qué paso, Miko-chan? —llamó Kushina, viendo como su amiga, salía con el pequeño Itachi del bosque.

Mikoto sonrió tranquilizándolas.

—No paso nada, vamos a seguir buscando todo lo necesario para la boda.

— ¡Si, vamos rápido, `ttebane! —chilló la Uzumaki, emocionada.

Mientras avanzaban las mujeres hablaban, de los últimos acontecimientos en la aldea. La muerte de los caídos, principalmente de Obito, que había afectado a Minato, Kakashi y Rin. La muerte de Misumi, la esposa de Hizashi cuando nació el pequeño Neji, que tenía un mes, eso había sumido a Hizashi en una gran depresión y frialdad más fuertes que antes, se notaba que ya nunca volvería a ser el chico que ellas conocieron. Después seguía que habían vuelto a haber más extrañas, pero pequeñas desapariciones en la aldea. El estado de shock en el que seguía Tsunade, gritaba cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y no podía soportar ver sangre, la muerte de Dan le había afectado más de lo que hubieran imaginado. Ya no podía seguir siendo ninja medico. Y Shizune había quedado sin nadie, ni nada, sola tras la muerte de su tío.

También había alguna otra noticia que les alegraba, las bodas de sus amigas lejanas y conocidas, como la Tsume, del clan Inuzuka. La de Yoshino con Shikaku, y la boda de Chouza. La de Inoichi del clan Yamanaka junto a Hikari, que iba con ellas para ayudar con la boda de la pelirroja, también estaba la boda de una chica de extraño cabello rosa con un tal Haruno, ambos eran civiles, pero en fin, fue una boda y eso traía algo de alegría perdida con la sangre derramada meses atrás.

Y ahora el acontecimiento más grande: la boda de Kushina Uzumaki, la alborotadora de Konoha, conocida como la Abanera Sangrienta y discípula de Tsunade, con Minato Namikaze, el genio que nace cada década, conocido como el relámpago amarillo de la hoja, héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja y discípulo de Jiraiya….ah, y fututo Hokage de Konoha. (**Tiene muchos títulos ¿no? XD**)

Porque Sarutobi ya lo había elegido sobre Orochimaru, pero aún faltaba el voto de los jounin, que estaban de misiones, para de una forma u otra equilibrar las pérdidas de la guerra. Y Minato primero quería casarse y gozar unos meses de tranquilidad con su esposa antes de llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de ser líder de su aldea.

—Vas a quedar divina, Kushi-chan —dijo Mikoto, en tono meloso.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

Estaba en la tienda de vestidos de novias, y le estaban probando uno muy lindo, de color blanco perla y sin mangas.

Últimamente Mikoto parecía mucho más emocionada de lo normal.

—**Te vez muy extraña, Kushina—le dijo el Kyūbi.**

— **¿Tal vez sea porque me voy a casar con Minato? Y estoy probándome el vestido de boda.**

— **¡¿Te vas a casar con ese mocoso? —gritó el Kyūbi. **

— **¡No es un mocoso! Y ya duérmete, Kyūbi-chan.**

El demonio parecía de malas, pero de buenas a primeras comenzó a reírse maliciosamente, Kushina frunció el ceño sin entender porque ahora el demonio se estaba riendo, cuando le preguntó el Kyūbi tardó un rato en responder, aún estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose.

—**Oh, jajaja…Ya quiero ver si el mocoso tiene las agallas suficientes para hacer llegar la invitación a tus tíos, hermano y primos. Jajaja, puede ser un ninja muy fuerte, pero los Uzumaki lo harán pedazos cuando se enteren, jajaja.**

Kushina puso mala cara.

—**Claro que no. Minato está haciendo las cosas como debe ser. No como Fugaku-baka que embarazo a Miko-chan antes de que se casaran.**

— **¡Joder! ¡Me había olvidado de eso! Niñata ni se te ocurra embarazarte.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**No quiero ni imaginarme el trauma por el que tendré que pasar, si se te ocurre hacerlo.**

—**Ah, duérmete ya.**

La pelirroja salió de su ensimismamiento, justo para ver cómo le estaban ajustando el vestido, para acomodarlo a sus medidas y para ver como Mikoto se ponía algo pálida y salía corriendo, con una mano sobre su boca, conteniendo las arcadas.

Hana salió detrás de ella, preocupada. El pequeño Itachi miró el lugar por donde su madre había desaparecido, sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué te paso, Miko-chan? —preguntó Kushina, cuando la pelinegra entró otra vez en la tienda, junto a Hana.

—No, no lo sé —susurró Mikoto, algo temblorosa.

—Últimamente has estado muy pálida y con mareos —observó Hikari, ladeó la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa coqueta se formó en sus labios— ¿No estarás embarazada, verdad?

Mikoto quedó en silencio, no había considerado esa opción.

— ¡¿Qué? —El gritó de la Uzumaki se escuchó en toda la aldea — ¡¿Otro hijo de Fugaku-baka?

.

.

.

Minato miró la invitación en sus manos, nervioso. Una gota de sudor le corría por la sien, solo de imaginarse la reacción de los Uzumaki cuando supieran que se iba a casar con Kushina, cuando se enteraron de que eran novios no fue muy dramático, ya que Ryoku se había encargado de prepararlos….pero estaba seguro, que esta vez le harían pasar mal.

—Ya, hombre —se burló Fugaku —mándala de una vez.

El rubio no dijo nada.

Hiashi rodó los ojos, se sentó en el sofá más cercano del departamento de su amigo y suspiró. Si iban a esperar a que Minato tuviera el valor de enfrentar a los Uzumakis se harían viejos. No podía entender como el héroe de la segunda guerra ninja, el ninja más poderoso de Konoha no quería enfrentar a su próxima familia.

—Hmp —el Uchiha se acercó a su amigo. Minato estaba sentado, delante de la mesa con expresión de concentración, ideando una forma de invitar a los Uzumakis a su boda, sin que él tuviera que morir en el proceso…definitivamente aún era demasiado joven, no quería dejar viuda a Kushina antes de que fuera esposa.

El Uchiha le arrebató la invitación de las manos y llamando a unos de los ninjas que le servía, le ordenó llevarlo hasta el país del agua.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —se quejó el Namikaze.

—Lo que tú no te atrevías a hacer.

—Ya cálmate, Minato —instó Hiashi —no es para tanto.

La réplica del rubio se perdió cuando en medio de una nube de humo apareció Kakashi, con una postura distraída y con gesto completamente indiferente.

— ¡Yo! —saludó sonriente.

Incluso a Minato aun le costaba acostumbrarse a esa actitud. Al principio, luego de terminada la guerra el rubio no lo había notado, pero ya habían pasado meses desde eso y Kakashi se había mostrado muy diferente. Ahora llegaba tarde casi siempre a cualquier lugar, paraba distraído y contestaba lo que menos imaginabas, su antigua postura de arrogancia y su gesto de "yo-lo-se-todo" se esfumó.

Rin dijo que fue por la muerte de Obito, ahora Kakashi se comportaba como el fallecido Uchiha, incluso en las excusas ilógicas, aunque se había inventado una, sobre algo del camino de la vida.

—Sensei —saludó —Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san.

Los dos le saludaron con un asentimiento, Fugaku miró hacia el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi, donde se encontraba el Sharingan, Minato y Mikoto lograron que el aceptara que un no Uchiha usara su Dōjutsu, y Kakashi había probado ser digno de él, poco a poco comenzaba a expandir su fama sobre el Sharingan y su fuerza.

Por lo menos Obito indirectamente, había traído algún orgullo a su clan.

—Kakashi —dijo Minato, recobrando la compostura — ¿Qué hay?

—Hokage-sama lo llama —informó el Hatake.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Cada vez era más dificil acercarse a sus alumnos, tras la muerte del más revoltoso, Kakashi se había refugiado en los ANBUS, Rin dedicaba todo su tiempo en el hospital, tratando y a la vez fracasando en mejorar a Tsunade, y él ahora tenía casi encima de él su boda que sería en una semana, sin contar que cuando fuera Hokage, tendría que empezar a hacer más alianzas con las demás aldeas ninjas.

De verdad cada día, eras más pesado que otro.

.

.

.

En el hospital Jiraiya y Orochimaru estaban visitando a Tsunade, el día que la vieron llegar destrozada a Konoha luego de ver morir a Dan en sus brazos, ambos se encargaban de irla a ver todos los días, aunque para el sannin de las serpientes ese trabajo se estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado, le fastidiaba los planes enormemente.

Y para colmo el saber que su maestro, el tercer Hokage nombraría al alumno de Jiraiya como Yondaime le había hecho guardar un gran resentimiento por su amigo, Minato y el Hokage.

¡Él era mejor que ese niñato! ¡Muchísimo mejor!

Y lo iba a probar, iba a lograr la inmortalidad, claro que sí. Aprendería todos los jutsus del mundo y para eso necesitaba algo en especial…el Sharingan. Pero tenía que refinar su plan, aún le faltaba mucho para lograr sus propósitos.

—Tsunade —el susurro de Jiraiya le saco de sus pensamientos.

El peliblanco estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Tsunade, la rubia tenia la mirada enfocada en el techo, siempre estaba así, no reaccionaba casi nunca.

—No sirve —cortó Orochimaru, secamente —esta como muerta.

—No hables así —le dijo Jiraiya enojado —Tsunade se recuperara.

—No lo hará, es débil. Ella sabe que ser ninja significa eso.

—Todas las personas que quiere estan muertas, es lógico que eso le afecte.

—Los ninjas somos armas de guerra. Un ninja es una persona que sabe ninjutsu y no tiene sentimientos.

— ¡Los sentimientos forman parte del ser humano!

— ¡¿No escuchaste? ¡Los ninjas somos armas! Solo el más fuerte sobrevive en el mundo Shinobi. Tsunade es débil, y su estado es prueba de eso.

Los ojos de ambos sannin irradiaban mucho coraje y resentimiento.

—Tsunade está muy afectada. Y ella es una ninja ejemplar.

Orochimaru se burló agriamente.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes con tanto ahincó? Ella nunca te ha hecho caso.

— ¿Eso que interesa?

—Eres patético, Jiraiya. Siempre detrás de Tsunade como perro faldero ¿Hasta dónde degradas el nombre de ninja?

—Tú y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes de lo significa denigrar el nombre de ninjas.

—Obviamente.

Jiraiya se paró de un salto de su silla, parecía dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su antiguo y rival. Orochimaru por su parte solo sonrió con desprecio, estaba harto de siempre estar con personas incompetentes como lo eran sus dos compañeros, él quería ser renacido y temido, pero siempre estaría tras la sombra de los sannin, que eran los tres, él quería fama para sí solo, el poder absoluto para no compartir con nadie.

—Has cambiado demasiado, Orochimaru —dijo Jiraiya con lentitud —Ya no eres el amigo que conocí hace años.

—Es obvio que no podía seguir siendo un ingenuo y débil como ustedes.

Eso fue lo último que el sannin de los sapos soportó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había tirado sobre Orochimaru, los dos rodaron por el suelo, pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de seguir peleando o incluso de hacer alguna técnica, unas manos suaves y temblorosas los separaron, tirándolos a los dos en direcciones opuestas con demasiado fuerza. Dieron contra la pared y cayeron al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

— ¿Q-Que…c-creen que estan h-haciendo, bastardos?

Tsunade los miraba, parada en medio de donde estaban antes, el temblor de su cuerpo aumento al ver la sangre deslizarse desde los labios de los dos, sus ojos mieles estaban llenos de tantos sentimientos confusos: dolor, tristeza, furia, tormento y por ultimo rabia, rabia al ver a sus amigos pelear, al ver como poco a poco los sannin iban separándose.

Al ver como su equipo desaparecía en las garras de la ambición y el poder por parte de Orochimaru, a la tristeza y rabia por parte de Jiraiya y al dolor y resentimiento por su parte.

Ellos poco a poco dejaban de ser los legendarios_ sannin…_dejaban de ser _tres_…

—Tsunade…—Jiraiya se levantó alegre del suelo, ignorando el dolor del golpe. Pero se detuvo al ver que los ojos de su amiga le miraron con alarma, le observó confuso hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…._la sangre…_ella ya no soportaba ver sangre.

—Tsk —Orochimaru los miró a ambos con algo cercano al odio —No entiendo como estoy con unos incompetentes como ustedes.

Salió dando un portazo.

Tsunade y Jiraiya observaron con tristeza el lugar por donde su antiguo amigo se había ido. Ese día comprendieron que su equipo estaba disuelto, ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Ya no tenía caso.

.

.

.

Kushina rodó los ojos.

—Cálmate, Minato.

El rubio no le hizo caso, seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas en la entrada de Konoha, estaban esperando a los Uzumaki, la boda de ambos seria en dos días, ya casi todo estaba listo.

—No lo entiendes, Kushina. ¡Me mataran!

—No seas dramático —suspiró la pelirroja, divertida al ver los nervios de su novio —te puedo asegurar que no se atreverán a dejarme viuda antes de que me case contigo…o sino…—cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos eran rojos, como los del Kyūbi.

Eso no lo tranquilizo mucho.

—Ah, ya te enteraste de la nueva noticia —dijo Kushina como si nada.

Minato sacudió la cabeza.

—Mikoto está embarazada.

El rubio dejo de caminar, para observar con incredulidad a su prometida. ¿Mikoto estaba embarazada? ¿Tan pronto? El pensaba que Fugaku y ella habían decidido no tener más hijos hasta que Itachi creciera un poco más, el niño había nacido y crecido durante la guerra y eso no era una visión que alguien quisiera para su hijo, en especial para Mikoto, ella detestaba que su niño hubiera tenido que vivir lo dura de la guerra a tan corta edad y una vez terminada la misma ella aseguro que se dedicaría completamente a su primogénito.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, Rin-chan lo confirmó. Tiene apenas tres semanas —dijo Kushina, sonrío emocionada. Si bien seria otro hijo del amargado del Uchiha, también seria hijo de su amiga y eso era suficiente.

—Uau. ¡Embarazada! —exclamó el rubio sin créeselo.

—Aja, embarazada.

— ¡¿QUE? ¡EMBARAZADA!

Minato saltó en su sitio, asustado ante esos gritos. Kushina y él miraron a las puertas de Konoha, donde estaba toda la familia de Kushina, los cuatro hombres tenían la cara roja del coraje y los ojos llenos de un brillo asesino que puso a temblar al rubio al instante.

Lo que pasó es que los cinco Uzumakis habían llegado a la aldea, pero Minato y Kushina tan pendientes en su conversación no los habían notado, la mala suerte de Minato era que habían escuchado la ultima parte de su conversación, y lo malinterpretaron creyendo que la embarazada era Kushina.

Minato retrocedió un paso, al sentir las auras asesinas de los cuatro pelirrojos.

— ¡Eres hombre muerto, Namikaze!—gritó Ryoku.

—¡Corre por tu vida, pervertido! —gritó Irashi.

— ¡Corrompiste a nuestra prima! —los gritos de los otros pelirrojos fueron más atronadores que los anteriores.

—Cálmense, por favor —suplicó Minato, asustado. Retrocedió algunos pasos mientras comenzaba a creer seriamente que ese era su ultimo día — ¡No es para tanto! —él creía que estaban enojados por la boda.

Prefirió haberse quedado callado, el enojo de ellos aumento más.

—Pero ¿Qué les pasa? —Intervino Kushina con un chillido — ¿Pretenden dejarme viuda antes de casarme?

—No lo mataremos —sonrío Irashi con malicia —solo nos aseguraremos de que pague por haberte embarazado.

— ¿Embarazado? —susurraron Kushina y Minato sin entender.

Kasumi se acercó. — ¿Si se iban a casar, no podían esperar un poco más?

— ¡Te mataremos!

— ¡Auxilio! —Minato dio la vuelta y corrió sin esperar a aclarar el malentendido. Sabía perfectamente que no le darían tiempo a aclarar nada, simplemente lo dejarían sin poder tener hijos. — ¡Fugaku, Hiashi, ayúdenme!

Los aludidos que estaban caminando justo por delante de Minato, dieron la vuelta para ver a su amigo correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a ellos, cuando vieron a cuatro pelirrojos tras él, destruyendo parte de la aldea por intentar atraparlo lo entendieron.

— ¿No crees que exageran?—preguntó el Uchiha, aburrido.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! —le gritó Minato a Fugaku, cuando paso por su lado.

— ¿Mi culp…

— ¡Ahí estan esos amargados! —gritó Ryoku, echando fuego por los ojos —de seguro ellos también son culpables.

— ¡También son hombres muertos!

Un estremecimiento los recorrió, antes de que siguieran a Minato, corriendo por sus vidas. Los tres pronto corrían por toda la aldea, seguidos de cerca por los Uzumaki, que no pararían hasta darles una lección. Horas después se les unieron Jiraiya y Kakashi, ya que al haberse cruzado en el camino del rubio también los hizo blancos de la furia de los pelirrojos.

—Lo siento, sensei —dijo Kakashi, media después de estar corriendo —pero ya me canse.

— ¿Cómo es que tiene tanto energía? —se quejó Jiraiya, aterrado —a este paso, nos mataran de verdad. ¿Qué hiciste, baka?

—Si… ¿Qué hiciste? —exigieron Hiashi y Fugaku.

Minato los miró, indignado.

—No hice nada. Solo estábamos hablando del embarazo de Mikoto, y ellos pensaron que la embarazada era Kushina.

Al escuchar la razones de la furia de los pelirrojos, supieron al instante que ellos no pararían hasta verlos muertos.

—Sensei, sin ofender, soy demasiado joven para morir —se quejó Kakashi, alzo las manos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —preguntó Jiraiya.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra, pervertido! —Irashi, estaba ya casi a su lado.

— ¡Ah, corran más rápido!

Tomo horas convencerlos de que Kushina no estaba embarazada. La pelirroja les dio un buen coscorrón, cuando por fin comprendieron que habían malinterpretado todo. La chica estaba irritable, no solo casi le dejan sin esposo dos días antes de la boda, si no que estaba aguantando a Kyūbi-chan que estaba partiéndose de la risa, literalmente por todo lo ocurrido.

— ¡Y la próxima vez que piensen que estoy embarazada, bakas! ¡Pregunten!

Minato suspiró aliviado, si bien la mitad de Konoha había sufrido por los ataques, no era la gran cosa, la aldea estaba recién reconstruyéndose, el daño no era mucho.

—Minato, vámonos —llamó Kushina furiosa.

El rubio le miró suplicante, estaba demasiado cansado. Había recorrido todo Konoha como diez veces.

—Tsk. Tsunade-sensei ha despertado del shock. Así que levántate ¡Ahora!

Suspirando con resignación por su mala suerte, el Namikaze se levantó para seguir a Kushina, obedientemente.

.

.

.

— ¡KUSHINA!

El cuarto grito de Mikoto resonó en toda la aldea. La pelinegra miraba con furia a la pelirroja, que estaba detrás de su tía, ocultándose porque se negaba a ponerse esas sandalias con tacos de de veinte centimetros…o al menos así lo veía ella.

— ¡Póntelos!

— ¡No lo hare!

— ¿Por qué no?

—Quiero ir a mi boda, no a mi funeral, Miko-chan.

—Te has puesto tacos un montón de veces, Kushina —dijo Hana, con paciencia.

La pelirroja le miró enojada. — ¿Un montón de veces? La única vez que me puse tacos fue cuando ustedes me noquearon.

Kasumi rió bajamente, aunque paró al ver la mirada de reproche que le echaba su sobrina. Kushina estaba dando demasiados problemas desde que comenzaron a alistarla. Si no era el vestido demasiado escotado, eran los tacos o la manicure o…

— ¡No pienso maquillarme Hana-chan!

Kushina salió de detrás de su tía, y corrió por la habitación evitando a Hana que corría detrás de ella, con toda intención de empezar a maquillarla, Mikoto se les unió en la lucha, pero para convencer a la pelirroja de ponerse las sandalias de tacos altos.

—Kushina….

— ¡No!

— ¡Es tu boda! ¡Tienes que arreglarte!

— ¡Minato me quiere incluso sin arreglarme tanto!

—Kushina, no seas testaruda.

— ¡No!

—Por última vez…

Antes de que Mikoto terminara su amenaza, entró Tsunade abriendo la puerta de la casa de Kushina sin llamar antes. La pelirroja le había convencido de que saliera del hospital para que le acompañara en el momento más especial de su vida, solo por eso la rubia había accedido, aunque eso no quería decir que estaba especialmente feliz, el amor de su vida estaba muerto, se había dado cuenta de que ya no servía como médico y su equipo…sus amigos estaban cada vez mas separados.

—Kushina —dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Atrápala, Hana!

Obediente la ojiperla cogió a su amiga de los brazos, haciéndolos para atrás aprovechando la distracción de su amiga. Kushina reaccionó tarde, por más que pataleó ya no pudo hacer nada por librarse de Hana.

— ¡Hana suéltame!

—Oblígame.

Kasumi saludó con un asentimiento breve a Tsunade, y se acercó a donde las tres chicas batallaban aún, ayudó a la ojiperla a sostener a su sobrina mientras que Mikoto aprovechaba para ponerle las sandalias.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Tía, me estas traicionando!

—No es para tanto, Kushina.

—Si valoran sus brazos ¡suéltenme!

—Perdóname si no tiemblo, Kushina —espetó la Uchiha con sarcasmo— pero creo que estoy demasiado ocupada ayudándote a no estropear tu propia boda.

Tsunade avanzó hasta donde estaban sosteniendo a Kushina, que pataleaba y peleaba para soltarse, al ver el vestido blanco y pavoroso que tenía su alumna una sonrisa verdadera asomó a sus labios, una sonrisa corta y breve…pero en fin…una sonrisa.

—Vamos, Kushi-chan. Me hiciste salir del hospital para ver tu boda, lo menos que puedes hacer es ir presentable.

—Pero…

—Sin peros —tronó la sannin.

.

.

Cuando llegó el momento de la boda, todos estaban impacientes, especialmente Minato. El rubio no había visto a Kushina desde la llegada de los demás Uzumaki, ellos se habían encargado de que no se le acercara para nada, había sido verdaderamente frustrante tener sobre él a los pelirrojos.

La música de fondo comenzó a sonar, cuando Kushina avanzó por en medio de la alfombra roja lleno de pétalos de rosas.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, sonrieron.

Al fin, el día tan esperado y soñado había llegado, el día en que al fin serian uno, serian esposos.

Irashi llevaba a Kushina hacia donde se encontraba Minato, feliz y sonriente.

—Mas te vale que la hagas feliz —le dijo en una muda amenaza —o si no te arrepentirás —eso sí fue una amenaza en toda regla.

—Sí, claro —dijo Minato, nervioso.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Kushina.

Minato recuperó la sonrisa, y alzo una mano tomando la de la pelirroja y ayudándole a ponerse a su lado. La mayoría de las mujeres comenzaron a llorar de la emoción, mientras que sus esposos u novios tenían una gota sobre la cabeza. El Hokage carraspeó para llamar su atención y comenzar con la ceremonia.

Cuando terminó de decir todo los declaró marido y mujer.

—Puedes besar a la novia.

Kushina le sonrío radiante, mientras enredaba sus manos en los cabellos dorados de su **esposo, **cerró los ojos suavemente y se sintió en el cielo cuando pudo sentir de nuevo los labios de Minato sobre los suyos.

— ¡Oye, ya suéltala! —el grito de Ryoku arruinó todo lo especial del momento.

—Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a estar besando? —apoyó Irashi.

Separándose suspiraron resignados. Siempre tenían que intervenir.

—Por cierto —añadió Irashi, ya calmado al ver que se habían separado —Bienvenido a la familia.

Minato parpadeó sorprendido.

—Minato —La pelirroja le cogió la mano —Vamos a la fiesta, `ttebane.

Tsunade y Jiraiya sonrieron, sus alumnos al fin estaban juntos. De ahora en adelante cumplirían sus sueños como esposos, siempre unidos y apoyándose en todo. Nadie nunca podría separarlos…ni la muerte.

Aquella boda había sido una misión muy grande, una misión de alto riesgo, dado que los Uzumakis habían intentado matar al novio varias veces…pero todo se había resuelto.

Ahora estarían unidos.

Y todo iría bien.

* * *

.

_**Aquí está el capi.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Las muertes pasadas son un hecho lamentable T^T Obito y Dan T^T y se vio el deterioro de la relación entre los sannin.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y por ponerme entre sus favoritos.**_

_**Con cariño, Bella Scullw**_


	13. Por un Amigo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Por un Amigo**

* * *

.

Dos meses después de la boda, los jounin habían vuelto de la cantidad de misiones que les había encomendado el tercer Hokage, y todos y cada uno habían aceptado el hecho de que Minato se convirtiera en Yondaime, nadie mejor que él, alumno de Jiraiya, relámpago amarillo de la hoja y héroe de la tercera guerra ninja. ¿Había alguien mejor que él? NO. Esa la simple y llana respuesta que todos se daban.

Minato era el perfecto Hokage, la persona que protegería la villa, incluso aunque para eso tuviera que dar su vida.

Solo había una persona a la que ese hecho no le había causado nada de gracia, Orochimaru estaba increíblemente irritado, aun tenía la esperanza de que se dieran cuenta de que Minato no era el adecuado para el puesto, era demasiado joven, y él, es decir Orochimaru estaría dispuesto a ser Hokage, pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron al demonio cuando oyó que todos, incluso los del consejo y el señor feudal del país del fuego nombraron oficialmente a Minato como cuarto Hokage.

—Minato —sentenció el tercer Hokage, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

Todos en la mesa lo veían con respeto, el señor feudal sonrió, era muy joven, pero tenía lo necesario para seguir llevando la aldea de la hoja hacia adelante. Kakashi también estaba allí, después de todo era uno de los ninjas más poderosos, pese a su corta edad. Se encontraban la torre del Hokage.

—Te nombro Yondaime Hokage —pronunció Sarutobi con una sonrisa satisfecha, quitándose el gorro que siempre llevaba y colocándoselo a Minato.

Tanto Orochimaru como Danzou miraron con odio al rubio.

Minato sonrió y asintió, haciendo una reverencia educada hacia todos, principalmente al señor feudal.

—Es un gran honor para mí el poder ser Hokage de la villa que me vio nacer. Juro aquí mismo, por la misma Konoha que la defenderé de todos los enemigos, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida para ello.

Todos aplaudieron, mientras que Minato estaba radiante, al fin había logrado lo que siempre quiso, ser Hokage, para proteger de esa forma a las personas que quería y poder ayudar a la paz del mundo ninja, porque estaba seguro como su maestro, que eso se podía lograr, solo tenía que poner el esfuerzo necesario para lograrlo.

.

.

.

Horas después Minato fue presentado ante toda Konoha como Yondaime Hokage, el Kage más joven de la historia.

—Y también el más guapo —cuchicheaban algunas entusiasmadas.

Kushina que estaba sentada entre el público dirigió miradas asesinas a aquellas chicas que hablaban de **su **esposo, Mikoto a su lado contuvo la risa, las fans de Minato aun seguían habiendo, incluso aunque ya estuviera casado con la mujer más peligrosa de la villa, y con eso se refería a que Kushina podía gastar bromas demasiado pesadas para hacerles arrepentirse de mirar a Minato por más de dos segundos.

Los aplausos estremecieron la villa, cuando todos aceptaron felices y aliviados a Minato como Hokage, celebrando ese nuevo hecho la villa se mantuvo en celebración por dos días.

Lo cual a Tsunade le cayó a la mar de bien, tomaba y tomaba y nadie le reprochaba nada, ni Jiraiya u Orochimaru que estaban en sus típicas escenas de pelea, aunque esta vez ella pudo darse cuenta de que era algo más fuerte, conforme pasaba el tiempo su relación de deterioraba más y más. Kushina, Mikoto y Hana estaban demasiadas ocupadas con sus esposos para darse cuenta de que su maestra se estaba emborrachando peor que de costumbre.

La pelirroja veía con aire molesto a las chicas que aleteaban las pestañas y soltaban risitas tontas cada vez que pasaban por donde estaban ellos, en Ichiraku comiendo ramen. Minato tan despistado como siempre no se enteraba de nada.

— ¡Otro ramen, viejo! —exclamó la Uzumaki dando un puñetazo contra la barra.

Mikoto rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Fugaku a su mujer.

—Esta celosa —le contestó esta sin dejar de comer.

Kushina le fulminó con la mirada, Minato parpadeó sorprendido, abrió la boca para preguntar a que se refería pero Kakashi y Rin que acababan de llegar lo interrumpieron.

— ¡Felicidades, sensei! —dijo Rin feliz, abrazándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Rin —sonrió Minato, palmeando la espalda de su alumna.

—Me alegro por usted, será un excelente Hokage —dijo Kakashi con aire distraído y nostálgico —Obito también estaría orgulloso.

A la mención del nombre del Uchiha los tres se mantuvieron en un silencio lleno de tristeza, los primeros días sin Obito habían sido demasiados difíciles, los recuerdos, el dolor y la soledad que les envolvían sin los acostumbrados berrinches de Obito les habían lastimado mucho. Fue dificil y cada uno trato de superarlo a su manera, aunque lo hicieron de la forma más dificil, alejándose uno de otros y culpándose inconscientemente por lo sucedido, solo logrando que todo fuera más dificil.

Pero fueron interrumpidos de su breve momento de dolor y tristeza por Kushina que acababa de atragantarse con el ramen y estaba dándose golpecitos en el pecho, Hana que estaba más cerca de ella se le acercó para ayudarle, pero Kushina logró recuperarse a tiempo, solo para gritar:

— ¿Qué coños tiene el ramen?

Fugaku le miró de forma burlona, mientras se terminaba su plato del dichoso caldo.

—Un poco de salsa picante, Uzumaki —le informó — ¿Pica bien, verdad?

Mikoto y Hana la sostuvieron antes de que se lanzara sobre Fugaku; Rin y Kakashi parpadearon sorprendidos ante eso, mientras que el dueño de Ichiraku y su hija Ayame observaban todo con gran interés, siempre era interesante ver las reacciones de la pelirroja

—Vamos, Kushina —dijo Minato interviniendo —No te lo tomes a mal, solo fue una broma de Fugaku.

—Le romperé todos los dientes a Fugaku-baka —dijo la pelirroja ignorando a su esposo y forcejeando con sus amigas — ¡Suéltenme!

Pero no la soltaron, Minato suspiró resignado y haciéndoles un gesto a las dos mujeres tomo a Kushina de los brazos y de un movimiento rápido y fluido la sentó sobre sus piernas, la pelirroja quedó tan sorprendida por ese gesto que se olvidó del asesinato que quería cometer contra el Uchiha, no todos los días Minato era tan…romántico, por lo menos no con tanto público, ya que la mayoría de la aldea los estaba viendo, aunque eso era bueno, de una vez les restregaría a esas tipitas que Minato era su marido y nada iba a cambiar ese hecho.

— ¿Qué te sucede, amor? —preguntó Minato, ignorando a todos y apartando un mechón de cabello rojo del rostro de su mujer.

Como respuesta a eso, Kushina ladeó la cabeza fulminando con la mirada a las chicas que estaban cerca de ahí, riendo y sonriendo a Minato. El rubio les correspondió la sonrisa por mera cortesía, pero notando al fin que era lo que tenía tan molesta a Kushina.

—Un bol de ramen —pidieron Rin y Kakashi sentándose cerca de su maestro y viendo el espectáculo que daban.

—Vamos, Kushina —Minato rodó los ojos algo exasperado —Ya sabes que a la única a la que amo es a ti. Ellas no importan.

Kushina le miró con las mejillas infladas, y de buenas a primeras sonrió y abrazó a su esposo, dándole un beso corto en los labios. Minato le correspondió el beso con una sonrisa, el Kyūbi simulaba vomitar en su celda pero Kushina le ignoró, la verdad le gustaba mucho donde estaba y no pensaba moverse en mucho tiempo.

O esa era lo que pensaba ya que unos gritos afuera del local los alertaron. Hiashi activó el Byakugan y jadeó cuando vio lo que pasaba.

—Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru estan peleando —informó.

Al segundo siguiente, todos estaban afuera, buscando a sus senseis y la razón de la pelea.

— ¡Estoy harto! —gritaba Orochimaru a todo pulmón. Miraba con odio puro a sus dos compañeros — ¡Harto de estar con un panda de ineptos como ustedes!

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! —bufó Tsunade tambaleándose.

— ¡Somos amigos! —Exclamó Jiraiya — ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Toda la aldea los rodeaba, incapaces de comprender porque los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha, después del Hokage estaban discutiendo. El resentimiento, tristeza y odio estaba en el ambiente, y alrededor de los que alguna vez fueron amigos, de los que siempre inspiraron respeto, confianza, valor y unidad. Pero eso ya no se veía por ningún lado, parecía que la gran amistad que alguna vez poseyeron se había esfumado con los años, al igual que su felicidad.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Orochimaru? —Gritó Jiraiya furioso — ¿el que no te hayan elegido para Hokage?

Tsunade dejó de tambalearse y miró a sus compañeros con algo de sorpresa, bajo todo toda aquella nube de alcohol que la mantenía casi apartada de la pelea, las últimas palabras se grabaron a fuego en su memoria ¿Orochimaru quería ser Hokage? ¿Para qué? Minato era muy poderoso y sabia que el puesto le caía como anillo al dedo, pero ¿Orochimaru? El no tenía potencial para eso, principalmente porque el sannin era egoísta y jamás daría su vida o fuerzas para proteger Konoha y eso debía ser su principal preocupación, mantener la aldea a salvo aunque eso significara dar tu vida o salud física.

— ¡Ya basta! —Intervino con sequedad — ¿Por qué rayos quieres ser Hokage? ¡Tú no sirves para eso!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Tsunade! —Orochimaru le miró también con odio —Nadie te ha metido en esta pelea. Además ¿porque no te vas a seguir llorando a tu estúpido novio al que no pudiste salvar?

Los ojos mieles de la sannin se llenaron de lágrimas, pero también de furia ante la mención de Dan. Apretó los puños mientras que Jiraiya empezaba a gritarle algunas otras cosas a su amigo.

— ¡Deja de lastimarla! ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el amigo y rival que eras antes?

— ¿Quién soy? —Repitió con frialdad —soy mucho mejor que tu ridículo estudiante, y jamás te considere ni mi amigo ni mi rival, eres demasiado débil Jiraiya.

El sannin de los sapos apretó los puños, y alzando su mano derecha comenzó a formar el Rasengan mirando con mucho resentimiento a su amigo, Orochimaru sonrió con mofa antes de comenzar a hacer sellos.

— **¡Rasengan!**

— **¡Sen'ei Jashu!** **(Manos de serpientes ocultas)**

Tsunade les miró con furia.

— ¡Basta! —gritó, yendo a donde estaban ellos corriendo para pelear, la sannin llegó hasta quedar en medio de ellos y cogiéndoles de las muñecas los alzó con facilidad y los tiró con demasiada fuerza para diferentes lugares, de la misma manera que paró la pelea en el hospital, pero esta vez usando más fuerza.

Minato por puro acto reflejo corrió hasta donde su maestro había aterrizado, destruyendo algunos puestos de comida, Jiraiya se movía lentamente. Kushina, Hana y Mikoto fueron hasta donde estaba Tsunade, que acababa de caer al suelo, mareada. Orochimaru se paró solo, nadie le ayudó, como siempre. Los únicos que se preocupaban por él habían sido el Hokage, Tsunade y Jiraiya, pero con lo que acababa de pasar había perdido su amistad y eso era lo que buscaba, deshacerse de los lazos que le unían a Konoha y que en su interior le impedían seguir buscando poder, aquellos lazos le unían demasiado a la villa y obstruían sus deseos.

Se paró, bufando.

Jiraiya se quedó de rodillas, con Minato ayudándole a pararse, por un segundo miró a los ojos del que considero su mejor amigo y pudo ver el remordimiento y la tristeza, solo un segundo antes de que fuera reemplazada por el odio y la codicia.

Orochimaru le sonrió de forma cruel y haciendo un sello desapareció. Jiraiya miró al suelo de forma afligida y triste, se acababa de dar cuenta de que realmente había muy pocas oportunidades de hacer que su amigo olvidara sus ansias de poder.

Y presentía que todo iba a acabar muy mal.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? —Hana y Mikoto la movían suavemente, pero la sannin no despertaba.

—Estuvo tomando mucho —dijo Shizune, llegando hasta donde estaban ellas. La adolescente miro con tristeza a la novia de su difunto tío.

—En ese caso será mejor llevarla al hospital —dijo Rin interviniendo.

Kushina asintió y pasando su brazo por los de su maestra la levantó, casi se cae bajo el peso muerto de Tsunade, pero respirando profundamente y sacando fuerzas de donde podía, la cargo mejor y desapareció en un sello, con Rin imitándola.

— ¿Jiraiya-sensei? —llamó Minato indeciso.

El rubio se sentía triste por su maestro, el también se había dado cuenta que la relación de los sannin se estaba acabando, deteriorando y esta pelea acababa de cerrar con broche de oro el fin de su amistad.

—Tsk —se quejó el sannin levantándose —no digas nada.

Kushina apareció en una nube de humo al lado de su esposo, intercambio una rápida mirada con el rubio y volvió su atención al sannin, no tenía ni valor para burlarse del estado en el que estaba, todo enmarañado y demacrado, lo que acababa de pasar debía ser muy doloroso para Jiraiya.

—Jiraiya…—comenzó a decir con seriedad, el hecho de que dejara de llamarlo ero-sennin hizo que el aludido se tensara.

—No quiero tu compasión, Kushina. Ni la de ti, ni la de nadie.

Y diciendo eso desapareció en una nube de humo. Los aldeanos quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que el grito de la pelirroja los alertara y se pusieran a atender sus cosas, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Kushina estaba refunfuñando algo parecido a que no tenían nada más que hacer que vigilar la vida de los demás.

—Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor —musitó Minato preocupado.

Kushina cabeceó de acuerdo con él.

—Nunca me gusto mucho Orochimaru, pero a pesar de todo se veía que quería a sus amigos y al viejo…no entiendo que pasó.

—Cuando la codicia oscurece un corazón, ya es muy dificil volver a ver la amistad. Orochimaru se está deshaciendo de los lazos de amistad que tiene, sino no será capaz de seguir con el oscuro camino que ha elegido.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto de desagrado. Miró el cielo con infinita tristeza, a pesar de que se la pasaba molestando al sannin, le tenía mucho aprecio, demasiado al igual que a Tsunade, y le dolía ver como Orochimaru estaba destruyéndolos. No era justo, nada justo que por culpa del egoísmo de uno de ellos la amistad de años que los unía se destruyera.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Minato después de unos minutos.

La fiesta había acabado en el mismo momento que la amistad de los tres ninjas legendarios.

.

.

.

_**Un mes después….**_

Minato suspiró con seriedad en el despacho que ahora le pertenecía por ser el Hokage, leyó el informe por quinta vez, negándose a aceptar aquella verdad que destrozaría a su maestro y a Tsunade, sin contar al tercer Hokage.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Pase.

—Minato —saludó Sarutobi con un asentimiento de cabeza —Me han dicho que ya tienes al culpable de las desapariciones en Konoha.

Yondaime suspiró resignado, mientras le pasaba el informe al anterior Hokage. Sarutobi leyó el informe una, dos y tres veces, al igual que Minato su primera reacción fue la negación, pero tuvo que dejar de negar algo que ya era obvio, incluso aunque les costara aceptarlo, Orochimaru había cambiado demasiado, y para mal.

—Así que…Orochimaru es el culpable —dijo en un susurro.

—Yo…tal vez nos hayamos equivocado y…

—No, tú y yo sabemos que no estás equivocado. Orochimaru hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser el estudiante al que enseñe. El ya no es el mismo. Yo tengo la culpa de todo…

—Sandaime…. —repuso Minato, alertado ante el tono que estaba usando. Parecía como si quisiera enfrentarse a su pupilo y sabia que eso no sería algo fácil, Orochimaru a pesar de todo seguía siendo su discípulo y el tercero no tendría el valor para matarlo.

El tercero dejó el informe en la mesa y se levantó.

—Siempre supe que Orochimaru acabaría así, solo me negué a aceptarlo y Konoha ha pagado las consecuencias ¿Cuántos niños han desaparecido? ¿Diez, veinte?

—Casi cien —admitió Minato derrotado.

Era verdad, no podían cerrar los ojos a ese hecho, Orochimaru merecía la pena de muerte por todo lo que había hecho acusado de traición a la villa por sus actos sádicos.

—Ve a casa Minato, yo me ocupare de este asunto.

—Pero…

— ¿Se lo has dicho a Jiraiya y Tsunade?

—No, no tengo…valor para decírselos.

—Bien, yo me ocupare de eso. De hecho me ocupare de todo. Es mi culpa el camino que ha elegido Orochimaru, el es mi alumno y solo yo tengo la responsabilidad de acabar con todo esto.

Minato cerró los ojos sin decir nada, pero aceptando lo que el tercero había ordenado. Apenas y sintió que salió se paró y fue a casa, Kushina le esperaba en la sala, con la mirada algo ida, la pelirroja se levantó de un salto al ver a su esposo llegar más temprano de lo habitual.

Apenas eran las seis de la tarde.

Esquivando la mirada de su esposa, Minato camino hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

— ¿Qué paso, Minato? —preguntó Kushina preocupada.

—Nada —contestó el rubio con demasiada rapidez.

Kushina arrugó el ceño.

—O me lo dices por las buenas o por las malas —amenazó irritada —se que algo pasa, no me lo hagas sacártelo a golpes.

El rubio le miró haciendo un gesto de resignación, Kushina le conocía demasiado bien, no podía mentirle, además sabia que ella era capaz de cumplir su promesa o sea la de golpearlo hasta que le dijera la verdad.

—Orochimaru es el culpable de las desapariciones que habido en Konoha. El tercero se ocupara de eso.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, bueno eso ya lo sospechaba, últimamente le sannin había estado actuando más raro que de costumbre, y las desapariciones se habían hecho más frecuentes, los niños eran buscados por toda la aldea y ni rastros.

— ¿Jiraiya y Tsunade ya lo saben? —cuestionó.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, tomó un vaso y lo lleno de agua, tomándoselo todo al instante. Estaba nervioso, quería ayudar, no es que pensara que el tercero no era fuerte, claro que lo era, por algo fue Hokage, pero los sannin tenían el nivel de un Kage y Orochimaru contaba con la ventaja de las emociones y sentimientos que aún inspiraba en su maestro y compañeros, ellos no tendrían fuerzas para matarlo.

—No.

—Eso va ser un gran problema. Sera un golpe muy duro para ellos.

—Lo sé.

—Minato, tú no tienes…

— ¡Lo sé, Kushina! —exclamó frustrado, tirando el vaso contra la pared, donde se hizo añicos.

La Uzumaki no dijo nada, esperó pacientemente a que su esposo se tranquilizara. Entendía perfectamente lo que sentía Minato, no solo era su maestro, también era Konoha y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, el rubio estaba con demasiada tensión. Minutos después Minato se tranquilizó, miró el vaso hecho pedazos en el suelo y la cara llena de tristeza de Kushina y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Lo siento —susurró abrazándola —lo siento, no se…que me paso.

La chica sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo, el calor del cuerpo de Minato siempre le hacía sentir bien, su esposo estaba afligido y tenso y ella quería que olvidara todo, que olvidara eso por un momento o por unas horas y que solo se enfocaran en ellos.

—Kushina…

—Shh —la pelirroja levantó su rostro, hasta chocar sus labios con los de él, silenciándolo —relájate —murmuró con suavidad —olvídate de eso.

—No puedo, cada vez que…

—Olvídalo —insistió acercando su frente a la suya, mirando directamente a los ojos azules y profundos de Minato y besándolo, pero esta vez movió sus labios con sensualidad, incitándole a responderle y aunque quiso detenerse Minato no pudo, Kushina estaba haciendo añicos su concentración sobre el caso de las desapariciones. Con un jadeo el rubio la pegó más a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla casi con desesperación.

Kushina soltó una risita cantarina, mientras ayudaba a Minato a deshacerse de su blusa. Caminaron tropezándose hasta el cuarto y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, por ese momento el rubio olvidaría todo.

.

.

.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando tocaron su puerta, Kushina refunfuñó irritada mientras cogía la camisa de Minato y se la ponía a toda prisa, su esposo aún estaba durmiendo, habían pasado una noche…divertida y había logrado que Minato olvidara sus preocupaciones por el momento.

Abrió la puerta para toparse con Mikoto. La pelinegra le miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pícara, antes de que sacudiera la cabeza y se centrara.

—Llama a Minato.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Kushina a la defensiva, le había costado mucho tranquilizarlo.

Mikoto suspiró.

—Orochimaru-sama ha escapado, han llamado a algunos ANBUS de mi clan, pero el tercero no les ordeno ir tras él.

La pelirroja se tensó, eso era un problema muy grande, Orochimaru acababa de convertirse en un traidor, en una ninja renegado de Konoha y la única forma de que volviera seria muerto, Minato como Hokage podía otorgarle el perdón si quería, y estaba segura que si de eso dependía el bienestar de Jiraiya, Minato lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero la codicia y el odio habían convertido al sannin de las serpientes en alguien sádico y podía traer mucha desgracia a la villa.

— ¿Orochimaru ha escapado? —preguntó Minato saliendo del cuarto sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

Estaba ya vestido, y poniéndose la capa blanca con las palabras grabadas en la espalda "Yondaime Hokage".

—Si —contestó Mikoto.

El rubio maldijo bajamente y terminó de acomodarse la banda ninja, tenía que ir a ayudar.

—Han encontrado a todos los desparecidos en la cueva donde Orochimaru-sama practica jutsus prohibidos, todos estan…muertos.

Kushina se mordió el labio inferior preocupada.

— ¿Algo más?

—Si, al parecer hay un sobreviviente. Es un niño de nueve años.

Minato asintió y caminó hasta la puerta, dándole un fugaz beso a Kushina y preparado para ir a ayudar al tercero, Mikoto entró en la casa, acompañaría a Kushina unas horas.

—Una última cosa, Minato.

— ¿Qué?

—Jiraiya-sama está enterado y ha ido tras él.

.

.

.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que alcanzarlo y hacerlo recapacitar. No se rendiría tan fácilmente, sabía que en algún lugar de su interior seguían siendo el amigo que conoció, al que quería como a un hermano y al que respetaba como a un rival. Era parte de su familia, al igual que el tercero y Tsunade. Su compañera estaba otra vez en el hospital, había recaído en su shock, ver sangre le hacía recluirse en su propio mundo, hubiese querido que estuviera consciente para que le ayudara a parar a Orochimaru, pero no había tiempo que perder.

El mismo había visto los cuerpos de los aldeanos y de esos niños, y el trauma que había sufrido el pequeño que sobrevivió, pero…si convencía a Orochimaru sabía que le haría arrepentirse y lograría que su alumno le diera el perdón para volver a Konoha.

Todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y él buscaría una para el sannin de las serpientes, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras veía como el odio y las ansias de poder destruían a su amigo.

Konoha podía detestarle y temerle, no importaba, él se encargaría de que volvieran a confiar. Lo detendría y le haría recapacitar, aún estaba a tiempo.

Consiguió alcanzarlo en el valle del fin, cuando empezaba a amanecer.

— ¡Orochimaru! —exclamó.

Los dos estaban parados en las estatuas que representaban al primer Hokage y a Madara Uchiha. Jiraiya en el primero y Orochimaru en el segundo.

— ¿Qué quieres, perdedor?

Se miraron un segundo, recordando sus misiones, su amistad, la leyenda en la que se habían transformados tras la segunda guerra ninja y por último el sabor amargo del resentimiento que los invadía.

— ¡Tienes que volver a Konoha! —gritó Jiraiya.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. No volveré, yo mismo buscare el poder que deseo, no necesito a nadie y menos la sombra que tu y Tsunade traen siempre. Estoy harto de solo ser conocido como uno de los sannin, buscare la inmortalidad fuera de aquí, y cuando tenga lo que desee destruiré Konoha.

Jiraiya ensanchó los ojos, incrédulo.

— ¡Konoha es nuestro hogar! ¡Es la villa que te vio nacer! ¿Por qué quieres destruirla?

—Venganza —contestó Orochimaru con frialdad —Me vengare de la aldea por despreciarme, la reduciré a sangre y escombros. Te lo repetiré una vez más, ya deje de ser ninja de Konoha, no soy tu amigo.

Como para demostrar lo que decía Orochimaru le atacó, Jiraiya desprevenido cayó de la estatua del Hokage, precipitándose al suelo, con el otro sannin tirándose sobre él, para terminarlo. Pelearon demostrando todo su poder, destruyendo parte del valle del fin, destruyendo su amistad y acabando con toda esperanza de que volvieran a ser los "sannin".

Pelearon mucho tiempo, podía haber pasado minutos, horas o años y ellos no lo notarían, solo estaba pendientes de lograr sus objetivos, el de Orochimaru: matar a Jiraiya y acabar con los lazos que le unían a Konoha, el de Jiraiya: llevar incluso a rastras a Orochimaru de vuelta a Konoha.

Jiraiya no entendía, no lograba entender por completo las razones de Orochimaru para haber hecho todo lo que hizo. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —Jadeó el sannin de los sapos — ¿Por qué tu? Nosotros los llamados sannin somos compañeros desde pequeños ¿no?

Orochimaru sonrió con desprecio, a diferencia que su compañero él no estaba en tan malas condiciones.

—Kukuku siempre serás un simple, Jiraiya —se mofó — nada de lo que intentes funcionara, no eras consciente de lo que hacía.

—Recapacita en lo que estás haciendo —pidió nuevamente, de forma seria y triste.

—Eres un idiota —gritó Orochimaru, corriendo hacia él, listo para acabar con esa pelea definitivamente, podía sentir acercarse un chakra muy poderoso y estaba seguro que era el Hokage con algunos ANBUS detrás de él —no eres más que un tonto.

Minutos después, después de la explosión de poder, Orochimaru miró una vez más a Jiraiya, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo y alzó la mano, dispuesto a matarlo. La lluvia comenzó a caer de forma precitada empapándolos. Apretó los puños y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a su antiguo amigo dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí, sin atreverse a matarlo.

.

.

.

Minato llegó cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente claro, la lluvia había parado minutos atrás, de hecho apenas ya había llovido diez minutos. Alcanzó el valle del fin para ver como un cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo, sin movimiento.

La respiración se le paró unos segundos al reconocer a su maestro, pero al verlo moverse entre gemidos de dolor soltó el aire de golpe, aliviado.

Los ANBUS se pusieron a buscar en los alrededores al sannin de las serpientes a pesar de que sabían que la lluvia debía haber borrado cualquier rastro de él, ni los perros ninjas de Kakashi podían encontrarle. El Hatake le dirigió una mirada de disculpa tras la máscara ANBU y se acercó a él.

—Hemos perdido el rastro —informó.

—Sí, lo suponía —dijo Minato acercándose a su maestro y mirándole, estaba en un estado lamentable, Orochimaru lo había lastimado demasiado, las heridas eran de consideración.

El rubio Hokage suspendió la búsqueda al instante y cargó a su maestro, convocando una rana para llegar más rápido a Konoha, nadie tuvo el valor de responderle cuando a mitad de camino se levantó y preguntó dónde estaba Orochimaru, pero el silencio de todos fue la peor respuesta que pudieron darle antes de que se hundiera otra vez en la inconsciencia.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno, aquí ya se apreció el fin de la amistad entre los sannin T^T**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores y por los nuevos.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	14. Un adiós y una Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Un Adiós y una Sorpresa**

* * *

.

Minato llevó a Jiraiya de frente al hospital, despidiendo a todos los ANBUS con una mirada, excepto a Kakashi, que pese a todo la distancia que mantenía con su maestro le ayudó a llevar a Jiraiya a un cuarto, los doctores y enfermeras se pusieron a atenderlo inmediatamente.

El rubio se pasó las manos por el cabello. Ya llevaba horas en el hospital y ninguna noticia de lo que le pasaba al sannin.

—Cuanto tengan noticias se las darán, sensei —le dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad.

—Si —susurró no muy convencido.

—Rin está ahí, ella será la primera en avisarle.

El Hokage sabía que eso era verdad, que su alumna no perdería el tiempo y le daría noticias de Jiraiya, pero igual no podía quitarse la inquietud, al sannin lo quería como a un padre y verlo en estado que le dejo Orochimaru no fue nada fácil. Se sentó al lado de su alumno cuando se cansó y trató de esperar pacientemente a que le dijeran algo.

Media después llego Kushina junto a Mikoto. Las dos parecían alteradas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Minato preocupado.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio.

—La hemos buscado por toda la aldea. No hay rastro de ella.

El rubio parpadeó sin comprender.

— ¿De quién hablan?

Mikoto intervino:

—Orochimaru debe habérsela llevado, siempre tuvo un interés demasiado particular con ella.

— ¿Qué…?

—Anko ha desaparecido.

Esas palabras le dejaron anonado. Por supuesto, se había olvidado de la chica, ella era la única alumna que Orochimaru había tomado en serio mientras estuvo en Konoha. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Cuando siguió a Orochimaru no vio a la chica por ningún lado, ni siquiera sintió su chakra. Debió haberla ocultado y…. ¡Demonios! Él era el Hokage ¡Debió haberse dado cuenta! Pero no sintió nada y ahora por su descuido la chica debía estar pasando un mal momento.

Porque sabían que Anko se había alejado demasiado de Orochimaru, los últimos meses ya no pasaba todo el tiempo que con el sannin de las serpientes, de hecho parecía que la chica se ocultaba de él.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó Minato frustrado.

—Tenemos que buscarla. —Musitó Kushina —Cuando pase el problema de Jiraiya, manda ANBUS a buscarla. Sigue siendo de Konoha.

El rubio asintió.

Justo en ese momento Rin salió junto a otros médicos.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia ellos, afligidos y esperando recibir buenas noticias del estado del sannin. Rin miró a sus colegas y con la mirada les indicó que ella seria la que explicaría todo.

—Sensei —murmuró la castaña nerviosa.

— ¿Ya está bien?

—Logramos estabilizarlo. Pero tiene multiples fracturas en las costillas, y el brazo y pierna izquierda enyesados. Algunos moretones, pero después de eso nada más.

Minato gruñó, eso era demasiado. Orochimaru se había pasado. Su maestro demoraría mucho en sanar, trató de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron porque vio como Tsunade y Shizune caminaban por ese pasillo del hospital, seguramente la rubia ya estaba recuperada de su ataque de miedo por la sangre, es decir momentáneamente porque si volvía a ver sangre volvía a caer en estado de shock. La rubia se veía demacrada y sin vida, la pelinegra le ayudaba a caminar con lentitud susurrándole una que otra cosa, haciendo que Tsunade sonriera con tristeza. Mikoto y Kushina miraron a su antigua maestra con cariño, desde la muerte de Dan, ellas apenas y habían podido ayudarla.

Sin embargo Shizune se ocupaba de ella a toda hora, la iba a visitar, a prepararle la comida y a tratar de controlarle el vicio por el sake, la pelinegra estaba demasiado pendiente de la sannin, e internamente se lo agradecían, ellas con sus familias y sus responsabilidades apenas y tenían un tiempo extremadamente limitado para visitarla.

—Minato, Kakashi, Kushina, Mikoto, Rin —murmuró la rubia lúgubremente al verlos — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Se miraron con nerviosismo, y le dirigieron una pequeña mirada a Shizune, la chica miró a otro lado con incomodidad, si estaba enterada de que Orochimaru acababa de convertirse en un traidor y que había dejado en un estado lamentable a Jiraiya, pero no había querido decir nada para no alterar la recuperación de Tsunade.

La rubia si se percató de las miradas que intercambiaron, frunciendo el ceño se irguió completamente y dejó de apoyarse en Shizune para caminar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —exigió con dureza.

Minato suspiró.

—Creo que…

— ¡Díganme!

—Orochimaru escapó, lo descubrieron practicando jutsus prohibidos en una cueva con los cadáveres de todos los desaparecidos —le dijo Kushina con seriedad. Sabía que tenían que decirle la verdad tarde o temprano —Jiraiya fue tras él y….

Tsunade les miró con la cara blanca, un pequeño e involuntario temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al percatarse de la vacilación de la pelirroja, algo que le hizo sentir miedo al ver los ojos desolados y llenos de rabia de Minato. Si Orochimaru había escapado y Jiraiya había ido tras él, todo se había reducido a la pelea que ella estuvo evitando estos últimos meses, desde que los vio pelear la primera vez en el hospital, cuando se interpuso entre ellos una y otra vez tratando de que esa pelea nunca terminara. Se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de frustración, estuvo siempre con ellos, detrás para que todo no terminara como temía, con las personas que más le importaban lastimadas y al final fue para nada, no pudo impedir la pelea esta vez.

Rin se acomodó un mechón de cabello chocolate tras la oreja y murmuró:

—Tsunade-sama tiene que descansar. Puede verlo después.

—No —Tsunade sacudió la cabeza — ¡Quiero verlo ahora! Quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que ha hecho Orochimaru para destruir nuestra amistad.

Minato se adelantó.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí.

Shizune, Kakashi, Kushina y Mikoto quedaron en el pasillo, incapaces de entrar y ver a Jiraiya, por ahora ese momento solo les pertenecía a Minato y Tsunade. Rin cabeceó y fue hasta la habitación del sannin, abrió la puerta sin mirar adentro y dejo que pasaran.

Jiraiya descansaba tranquilamente sobre la mullida cama, las heridas no se veían tan graves ahora que estaba ya en curación y sin rastros de sangre. Aunque tenía el torso cubierto por un fuerte vendaje, una pierna en alto, el brazo enyesado. Y un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza.

Minato escuchó los sollozos de Tsunade aumentar conforme se acercaban a la cama. La rubia no podía creerlo, estaba hecho un desastre completamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así? Dolía mucho ver como una de las personas que más apreciaba pese a los constantes dolores de cabeza que le ocasionaba, estaba postrado en la cama de un hospital gracias a las multiples heridas que le ocasionó otra persona a la que también querías mucho. La sannin se adelantó, alzando las palmas de su mano y tocando el rostro de su amigo.

Tembló ligeramente al percatarse de algunas heridas que tenían pequeñísimos rastros de sangre, pero tratando de ignorar eso emanó chakra y lo envió al cerebro de Jiraiya para despertarle y a la vez aliviarle un poco el dolor. Le costó un poco ya que su manejo de chakra estaba muy alterado desde la muerte de Dan, necesitaría años antes de que pudiera volver a utilizar técnicas medicas, incluso aunque siguiera temiendo a la sangre.

Sintió las manos de Minato sobre sus hombros, dándole apoyo, asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos.

— ¿D…D-Donde está Orochimaru? —susurró.

Ninguno contestó.

Y se acordó de la batalla, de Minato llevándole a Konoha y de respuesta que no le dieron y supo que Orochimaru se había ido. Miró a Tsunade un momento, con la cara bañada en lágrimas y sus ojos desconsolados.

— ¿Estás llorando por mi?

— ¡Eres un idiota Jiraiya! —Le gritó Tsunade con rabia — ¿Por qué fuiste tras él? Mira lo que te ha hecho.

Jiraiya desvió la mirada con tristeza y firmeza.

—Es nuestro amigo, representa vínculos muy importantes para mí. Forma parte de mi familia.

—La familia no te hace lo que Orochimaru te hizo, sensei —intervino Minato con frialdad. Estaba enojado, pese a todo su maestro seguía defendiendo al hombre que casi lo mata, no le entendía.

Tsunade si entendía a Jiraiya, el también representaba parte de su familia, de sus recuerdos más importantes y felices de su niñez, pero había cambiado y todo para mal. Su amistad, su fama, todo se había ido por un tubo desde momento que el sannin decidió cambiarlos por poder y venganza.

—No puedes entenderlo, Minato. Hiashi y Fugaku a pesar de todo siempre estan contigo. Lo que ha pasado a Tsunade y a mí, no se lo deseo a nadie, no sabes lo doloroso que es.

La rubia bajó la cara y cayó de rodillas al suelo, aferrándose a la cama de su amigo, ella pensaba lo mismo, no le deseaba a nadie lo que estaba pasando, era demasiado doloroso ver como tu familia desaparecía. Claro que no sabía que ella vería repetirse su historia en un futuro no muy lejano y también sentir la impotencia de los chicos al ver a su amigo alejarse de su lado por poder.

—No tenías que haber ido tras él —reprendió Minato con sequedad —sabias que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

—Ya paso —murmuró el sannin sin darle mucha importancia —no hay nada que podamos hacer para retroceder el tiempo.

Minato tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritarle que no tomara todo de esa manera tan… ¿normal?, pero sabiendo que no ganaría nada y puesto que su maestro y la misma Tsunade estaban destrozados por la ida de Orochimaru se tragó sus palabras y también la pregunta sobre Anko.

Hablaría sobre la chica cuando todo se hubiese calmado.

.

.

.

_**Un mes y una semana después…**_

Kushina estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de los Hokage, ella ya había dejado de lado el ser Kunoichi, solo quería dedicarse a atender a su esposo y esperaba que fuera la decisión correcta. Ese día había ido con un vestido blanco a tomar un poco de aire para relajarse y pensar en una buena broma para cortar la tensión por la que pasaban todos sus amigos y su esposo.

Bufó bajamente después de una hora, el haber estado demasiado, preocupada le había quitado todas las buenas ideas, no se ocurría nada.

—**Préndele fuego a la cama del mocoso —le dijo el Kyūbi con aburrimiento.**

— **¿Mocoso?**

—**Minato.**

— **¡¿Qué te pasa, Kyūbi-chan? ¡Es mi esposo! Dormimos en la misma cama.**

**El demonio maldijo bajamente.**

—**Es verdad, tú también saldrías lastimada y por ende yo. Y además, ustedes no solo duermen en esa cama. Joder, mocosa, de solo pensar lo que hacen en las noches me dan nauseas.**

—**Muérete, Kyūbi —le dijo Kushina enojada y sonrojada.**

—**Tírate al suelo.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿No quieres que me muera? Para eso debes morir tú también.**

Kushina prefirió ignorar ese comentario.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

La voz de Minato tras ella, la sobresaltó. Sorprendida volteó para ver como el rubio, ataviado con su capa de Hokage se sentaba al lado de ella, sus ojeras eran cada vez más notorias, producto de las horas que se quedaba trabajando ahora con todo lo que había pasado.

—Estoy pensando en la mejor manera de pintarrajear las caras de los Hokage —le respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.

Claro, después se dio cuenta de que era una idea brillante. Algún día tenia que pintarrajear las caras de los Hokage.

Minato rió.

— ¿La mía también?

—Claro que no `ttebane —chilló dándole un beso en los labios —tu eres el mejor Hokage que existe.

El rubio la abrazó y juntos estuvieron unos minutos allí sentados sin preocuparse por nada. Pero Minato tenía que ir a ver de nuevo al sobreviviente de los experimentos de Orochimaru. Un niño de nueve años de cabello castaño y ojos negros, el pobre había quedado muy traumatizado, y ahora estaba en el hospital siendo tratado por los mejores doctores, una vez que superara eso el tercero creía conveniente que se uniera a los ANBU, el niño tenía en su poder el manejar el elemento madera.

Kushina le acompañó.

Tenzô, era el nombre del niño, se estaba recuperando poco a poco, aunque no dejaba que se le acercara cualquier persona, aún tenía algo de miedo por todo lo que vivió en esa cueva. Cuando Kakashi pasó por ahí el niño parecía estar menos a la defensiva, notaron que parecía admirar a Kakashi y cuando el tercero le dijo que algún formaría parte de los ANBU pareció ansioso por saber cuando comenzaba.

Una vez que terminaron su paseo al hospital, o sea aparte de ver a Tenzô, también a Jiraiya y Tsunade, que había vuelto otra vez al hospital fueron a Ichiraku.

— ¡Dos bol de ramen, viejo!

La Uzumaki con su acostumbrado chillido pidió la comida, estaba tan feliz que comió un ramen tras otro sin parar, sin darse cuenta de la mirada perpleja que le daba Minato. Todos conocían su adicción al ramen, pero esta vez se estaba pasando, bueno últimamente se estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué sucede, `ttebane? —inquirió al ver que el rubio le miraba fijamente.

—Estas comiendo más de lo normal, Kushina —musitó preocupado —si sigues así vas a engor…—se calló ante la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron a su casa, la pelirroja haciendo un gesto de asco corrió hacia el baño y vomitó todo lo que había comido. Minato entró para apartarle el cabello y ayudarle.

—Te dije que no comieras mucho.

—Cállate. Me siento muy mal `ttebane.

—Pero…

— ¡No me entiendes, tenía mucha hambre!

Trato de pararse, pero al segundo siguiente volvió a inclinarse sobre el baño y volvió a vomitar, después de asegurarse de que no vomitaría de nuevo la pelirroja se levantó, haciendo a un lado a Minato y lavándose los dientes. El rubio trató de acercársele pero Kushina se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Kushina?

— ¡No me pasa nada!

— ¿Por qué gritas?

— ¡No estoy gritando! ¡Me siento muy mal! Y tú no me entiendes —se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ante la estupefacción del rubio, no entendía que pasaba. Hace unas horas parecía de lo más feliz y ahora lloraba sin motivo alguno.

— **¿Qué te pasa, mocosa? —pregunto el Kyūbi tan desconcertado como Minato.**

— **¡Cállate, tu tampoco me entiendes!**

— **¿Cómo te voy a entender si no me dices nada?**

—**¡Nadie me entiende! Déjame en paz, Kyūbi —seguía llorando la pelirroja.**

—**No entiendo como Minato te soporta, pobre de él.**

— **¡CALLATE!**

Minato se adelantó temeroso de hacerla enfadar nuevamente.

—No me toques —Dijo Kushina limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? ¿Te sientes muy mal?

— ¡Claro que me siento muy mal! No me dejaste comer más, y encima te quejas por lo que como, lo que pasa es que estoy engordando y ya no me quieres ¿verdad?

Volvió a llorar ante el desespero del rubio, no entendía que le pasaba a su mujer, pero ya se estaba preocupando seriamente, ¿Por qué lloraba? Además no se había quejado, solo le había advertido que podía engordar y solo se lo había dicho ese día.

— ¡Vete!

Kushina cogió una almohada y la lanzó en dirección a Minato, el rubio la esquivó con agilidad, pero cuando vio que Kushina estaba buscando algo más duro con lo que darle salió del cuarto corriendo, escucho como Kushina volvía llorar y suspiró.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarla sola, especialmente porque no quería ser asesinado por su esposa, Minato salió a caminar un rato, ese día había terminado antes de tiempo sus responsabilidades como Hokage. Estaba caminado cerca de Ichiraku cuando escucho una pelea entre Mikoto y Fugaku, la pelinegra estaba ya de cuatro meses de embarazo.

Quiso acercarse a saludarles, pero parecía que no era buen momento.

— ¡No quiero!

Mikoto había tomado el helado que Fugaku le ofrecía y lo había tirado al suelo, para luego ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente, casi como Kushina había estado llorando un rato antes.

—Mikoto…—trató de decir el Uchiha.

— ¡Quería dangos! —Sollozaba la mujer — ¡No me entiendes! ¿Es que me veo tan mal?

—No, claro que no…. —Fugaku se veía aterrado.

— ¡Sí! —Chilló Mikoto — ¿Eso es lo que piensas, verdad? ¡Que me veo gorda! ¡Qué culpa tengo yo de cargar a tus hijos!

La pelinegra se llevó las manos a la cara y siguió sollozando. Fugaku trataba de calmarla en vano, dirigiendo miradas fulminantes a lo que estaban mirándoles fijamente, susurrando algo de lo cruel que era el Uchiha por negarle sus antojos a su esposa embarazada.

—Mikoto, Fugaku —murmuró Minato llegando hasta donde estaban ellos.

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada suplicante, pero Minato solo se encogió de hombros, no entendía por qué Mikoto estaba llorando.

La pelinegra levantó la cabeza y apenas y le saludó, fue cuando captó el olor de pasteles recién salidos del horno, limpiándose las lágrimas la Uchiha salto en su sitio feliz.

— ¡Quiero pastel! ¡Vamos, Fugaku!

Mikoto corrió en dirección a la pastelería con una sonrisa tan animada que hizo que Minato le mirara con una gota sobre la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hace el embarazo a las mujeres? —inquirió preocupado.

Fugaku bufó.

—Las convierte en un monstruo, hmp.

—Te compadezco, amigo.

—Ni con Itachi estuvo así de insoportable —se lamentó el Uchiha —si le compro dangos lo vomita, y entonces ya no le compro helado porque de seguro lo vuelve a vomitar y si no le compro comienza a chillar de que no la comprendo y cuando finalmente le compro el helado lo tira para llorar y al oler pastel vuelve a ponerse feliz. Esto es una tortura.

Minato rió.

—Pobre de ti.

—Nada mas espera que Kushina se embarace, va a tener al mismo demonio dentro con el carácter que se maneja.

El rubio hizo un gesto preocupado, su amigo tenía razón.

— ¡Fugaku!

El Uchiha se alarmó.

—Me voy, si no seguro comienza a llorar porque según ella ahora no le quiero comprar el pastel.

Salió corriendo tras su esposa. Minato suspiró y se metió al puesto de ramen. Después decidió hacerle otra a Jiraiya que estaba en las finales de su recuperación y volvió a su casa para cuando ya eran las ocho de la noche. Cuando entro todo estaba en penumbras, preocupado por lo que le pasaba a Kushina prendió la luz y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua y a prepararse algo para la comida, tenía la sensación de que si le pedía a Kushina la cena, la pelirroja le recibiría con un golpe.

Estaba cocinando ya su cena, cuando escuchó unos pasos y miró a la entrada de la cocina para ver como Kushina se acercaba, sonrojada y vestida solamente con una camisa de él abierta en los primeros botones que le hizo escupir el refresco que estaba tomando.

—Volviste —musitó la chica con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Eh…—Minato miró a todos lados preocupado por el comportamiento de su esposa. ¿No se suponía que estaba llorando porque él no la comprendía? —Sí.

—Huele bien.

La pelirroja avanzó con pasos sensuales hasta donde su esposo cocinaba.

Minato tragó.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Kushina sonrió de forma extraña.

—Sí, tengo hambre.

El rubio asintió.

—Entonces ahora te sirvo a ti también.

Estaba ya cogiendo los platos para servir cuando Kushina se los arrebató de las manos y lo dejo en la mesa, apagó la cocina y dijo con voz increíblemente seductora:

—Pero ahora se me antoja otra cosa.

Poniéndose de puntillas le besó, Minato estaba indeciso, asustado por los drásticos cambios en el comportamiento de la pelirroja y excitado por la forma en la que le besaba. Olvidando que el comportamiento tan raro de Kushina le recordaba algo, el rubio le correspondió el beso, acariciándola y comenzando a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba.

Fueron al cuarto para encerrarse y no salir en unas cuantas horas.

.

.

.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Minato miro a Tsunade con sorpresa.

—No puedes hacer esto, Tsunade.

La rubia se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Es mi decisión. Me voy de Konoha, dejo de ser una Kunoichi de la villa de la hoja ahora mismo. He elegido mi camino y no está aquí, esta villa me trae recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, quiero comenzar una vida nueva muy lejos de aquí. Y me llevare a Shizune, yo la cuidare y la entrenare en jutsus médicos y defensa.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres esto?

—Completamente.

El rubio asintió con desgana, sabía que aunque incluso se negara a aceptar la renuncia de Tsunade, en cuanto ella dejara su banda se convertiría en una ciudadana más y no tendría el más mínimo derecho a negarle la salida de la villa.

—Está bien. ¿Cuánto te irás?

—Hoy.

— ¿Hoy? —la voz de Minato estaba cargada de incredulidad —Pero no dijiste nada.

—No es necesario, no quiero hacer de mi ida un espectáculo.

—Tienes mucha razón, Tsunade.

Minato miró como Jiraiya entraba por la ventana, dudaba que ya le hubieran dado de alta, pero por lo menos podía mantenerse en pie sin ningún aparato, tenía algunos vendajes, pero las heridas más graves desaparecieron.

—Pensamos del mismo modo, Tsunade.

La rubia arqueó las cejas sin entender. Jiraiya se quitó la banda ninja que le caracterizaba como Shinobi de la hoja y lo puso encima del escritorio de un incrédulo Minato, junto a todas sus cosas ninjas.

El Hokage abrió la boca sorprendido.

—No digas nada. Al igual que Tsunade he decidido irme de Konoha, no puedo seguir aquí. Mi mejor amigo ha caído en el mal, y mi amiga también se va ir, no tengo razón para quedarme aquí. El viejo y tú tienen familia y todas las ganas de proteger Konoha, aquí tienen un hogar.

Tsunade sonrió.

— ¿Vas a ir tras Orochimaru, verdad?

—Tal vez.

— ¿No pensabas decirme nada?

— ¿Y tu tampoco?

Los dos se miraron un largo minuto y al mismo tiempo avanzaron y se abrazaron. Minato no dijo nada, supo que ninguna palabra que dijera los haría quedarse, y como decían él tenía una familia en la villa, tenía todo lo que quería y no sabía lo que era ver a tu mejor amigo perderse en el mal por poder.

—Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar —susurró Tsunade bajamente.

—Espero que cuando lo hagamos, volvamos a ser los sannin legendarios.

—No puedes cambiar a Orochimaru —musitó Tsunade separándose de él y limpiándose una lágrima.

Jiraiya ignoró eso.

—No me rendiré.

Y así los dos abrazando a Minato salieron del despacho del Hokage, Jiraiya por la ventana y Tsunade por la puerta, separando sus caminos sin saber que cuando se volvieran a encontrar seria para presenciar como el hijo de sus discípulos quedaba solo y con maldición en su interior.

.

.

.

Tsunade se ajustó su capa, y le sonrió con tristeza a Shizune. La pelinegra miró por última vez la villa y no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Estaban en las puertas de Konoha.

— ¡Tsunade!

La rubia miró con sorpresa como Kushina avanzaba hacia ella junto a Hana, no se veía a Mikoto por ningún lado.

—Kushina.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada de haberla alcanzado antes de que se fuera. Habían tratado de ir por Mikoto, pero Hana y ella la encontraron en medio de un berrinche por comida y no les pareció adecuado interrumpir a Fugaku tratando de calmarla.

—Tsunade-sama —dijo Kushina con respeto. Hace mucho que dejo de ser su maestra — ¿Cuándo volverá?

—No volveré —respondió Tsunade con voz fría e impersonal.

Hana y Kushina intercambiaron una mirada rápidamente y la pelirroja sonrió.

—Volverá.

—No lo hare.

Pero Kushina insistió.

—Volverá, ya verá. Incluso aunque tenga que arrastrarla hasta aquí a la mala `ttebane. —Miró a Shizune —se la lleva para entrenarla ¿verdad? Porque quiere tener una discípula a la que le pueda enseñar todo. Pero perteneces a Konoha, Tsunade y te puedo asegurar que no podrás encontrar a la discípula perfecta en otro lugar que aquí, solo en Konoha encontraras a la que podrá aprender tus jutsus médicos a la perfección y la que podrá aprender tu fuerza sobrehumana.

—Shizune…

—Al igual que tu se irá hoy. No dudo que será un gran ninja, pero aún le falta algo para que pueda manejar tu fuerza ¿verdad?

Tsunade miró a otro lado.

—Incluso aunque vayas por mí, no volveré.

—Lo harás, y si no voy yo ira mi hijo o mi nieto o quien sea, pero te hare volver, porque perteneces a Konoha y no importa cuánto lo intentes no podrás romper los lazos que te unen a la villa.

La sannin bufó. Sin embargo tampoco imaginaba que lo que Kushina decía se haría realidad, volvería a Konoha por la culpa de un Minato en miniatura con el carácter hiperactivo de la pelirroja y ahí encontraría la discípula que quería, la que tenía el talento necesario para superarla: Sakura Haruno. Y ahí se convertiría en la primera mujer en ser Hokage. Claro, eso no se lo imaginaba ni en sus más locos sueños.

Kushina la abrazó y también a Shizune antes de retroceder y dejar que Hana también se despidiera. Minutos después las dos vieron como la silueta de las dos mujeres desaparecía entre los árboles. Minato debía estar despidiendo a Jiraiya.

— ¿Por qué sonríe, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Shizune al ver a su maestra formar una media sonrisa.

—Creo que a Minato y a Kushina les espera una sorpresa.

Efectivamente cuando la pelirroja se acercó para despedirse pudo sentir una energía proveniente de su estomago, un destello de chakra que no tenía nada que ver con el zorro de las nueve colas y supo que en unos meses la villa se llenaría de ruido por el descendiente de la Uzumaki.

.

.

.

— ¡Kushina! ¡Kushina!

La pelirroja parpadeó confundida, abrió los ojos y se encontró en el suelo junto a Hana sosteniéndola y Rin emanando chakra de sus manos.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó.

—Te desmayaste —le dijo Hana —justo después de que Tsunade se fuera.

— ¿Eh?

Rin había dejado de emanar chakra, fue una suerte de que ella estuviera pasando por allí y le ayudo a sostener a la pelirroja. Pero Hana miró preocupada que la castaña tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Rin?

La chica sonrió.

—Sí, algo bueno.

Kushina le miró recelosa.

— ¿Qué es?

—Kushina-san —Rin le miró emocionada — ¡Estas embarazada!

— **¡¿Qué? —Grito el Kyūbi — ¡Te dije que no te embarazaras, mocosa!**

Hana y Kushina le miraron con la boca abierta.

.

.

.

Minato ingresó a su despacho, acababa de despedir a Jiraiya, se había tomado unos minutos antes para avisarle a Kushina sobre Tsunade, esperaba que su esposa hubiera alcanzado a despedirse. Shikaku entró minutos después.

—Minato, cuánto tiempo —dijo sonriendo.

—Shikaku ¿Cómo estas con Yoshino?

—Ahí.

— ¿Ahí?—preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

El Nara hizo un gesto de resignación.

—Tiene casi tres meses de embarazo. Esta más problemática que antes.

Minato rió. Últimamente escuchaba a todo sus amigos quejarse sobre el embarazo de sus esposas y por lo que había oído realmente daba miedo como se comportaban y sus constantes cambios de humor. Realmente esperaba que Kushina no saliera embarazada en unos cuantos años, aún no estaba preparado para aguantar sus berrinches y para salir a medianoche a buscar comida rara como hacían sus amigos.

No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si Kushina atravesaba la puerta y le decía que estaba embarazada. Seguro comenzaría su tortura personal.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, Kushina entró dando un salto de felicidad.

— ¡Minato! —Chilló — ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Shikaku miró un momento la cara de felicidad de Kushina y después miró la cara pálida de Minato y suspiró.

—Mi más sentido pésame. —le susurró, comenzando a compadecerlo.

Y Minato entendió ahora porque Kushina estaba rara estos últimos días, el comer sin control, el vomitar y el llorar sin razón aparente, y también el cambio por la noche cuando lo sedujo para que estuvieran juntos.

—Embarazada —musitó antes de desmayarse.

Shikaku se paró rápidamente para ayudarlo, no sabía porque, pero todos habían reaccionado de la misma manera cuando sus esposas le dijeron que estaban embarazadas, él también se había desmayado.

— ¡Minato! —Exclamó Kushina corriendo y comenzando a zarandearlo — ¿Qué te pasa, `ttebane? Minato ¡Responde!

Hana que había ido con ella para darle la noticia a Minato se hizo a un lado cuando los líderes de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha llegaban junto a los altos mandos de la aldea para la reunión con el Hokage. Hiashi y Fugaku enarcaron las cejas sin entender.

—Se desmayó cuando Kushina le dijo que estaba embarazada —murmuró Shikaku riendo nerviosamente.

Los amigos del rubio sonrieron burlonamente, ahora Minato sabría lo que es soportar a una mujer embarazada, Hiashi no dijo nada, después de todo Hana aun no se embarazaba. Pero todos pensaban con una gota sobre la cabeza que zarandearlo y darle golpes en las mejillas no era la mejor manera de despertarlo.

El Kyūbi estaba que echaba maldiciones por el embarazo de Kushina, todo lo que tenía que sufrir, ya se lo había explicado a la pelirroja, pero ella le había ignorado.

La pelirroja por su parte aún seguía despertando a su esposo a su manera.

_**.**_

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado ^.^**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	15. ¡Que estalle la cuarta guerra ninja!

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 15: ¡Que estalle la cuarta guerra ninja!**

* * *

.

Tres meses.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Minato se desmayó en su despacho, después de que su adorada esposa entrara saltando de felicidad para darle la dichosa noticia de que sería padre, cosa que definitivamente no le había caído en gracia al pobre rubio, si antes de saber que estaba embarazada en un solo día le había hecho ver el infierno con sus llantos, sus reproches y su seducción, no quiso ni saber lo que le esperaría en los próximos meses antes de la llegada de su primogénito.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada iba a cambiarlo.

Al principio no sufrió mucho, es decir la primera semana, pero luego….

Minato llegó cansado de la torre del Hokage, cada vez era más dificil todo y con eso de que la guerra había terminado hace casi dos años. No era fácil, nada fácil, tenía que ocuparse de los asuntos de toda Konoha mientras al mismo tiempo proponía alianzas cada vez más fuertes entre las aldeas. El problema es que todos eran recelosos, principalmente Suna ya que la guerra había estallado por la desaparición de su Kage, ahora ya tenían uno nuevo y no era exactamente la paciencia personificada.

Era un hombre serio, frio e inexpresivo que tenía tres hijos, su esposa había muerto meses atrás cuando dio a luz a su último hijo. También estaba una ninja, Chiyo, una de las más importantes de la arena que se negaba completamente a alianzas entre la hoja con su villa, acusaba al padre de Kakashi de la muerte de su hijo y esposa, razón por la que su nieto había quedado huérfano y triste y se había marchado de Suna días antes de que comenzara la guerra.

Como daría de todo para que retrocediera el tiempo y todas esas tragedias nunca ocurrieran, empezando por la desaparición del tercer Kazekage que inició la guerra donde Obito había muerto. Nunca dejaría de culparse por eso.

Cansado se tiró suavemente a la cama donde su esposa dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que él pasaba desde que era Hokage, no es que no estuviera satisfecho con el puesto, claro que no, ese siempre fue su sueño, pero a veces deseaba que todo fuera más fácil, algo imposible de pedir dado que eran ninjas, que su vida era la de asesinos, que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre de desconocidos por el simple hecho de que eran estorbos en el camino de lo que los contrataban o que para variar eran enemigos que querían matarte y no tenias más opción que elegir: ser asesino, o asesinado.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba que el sueño de su maestro se cumpliera, el sueño de Jiraiya era paz.

En el mundo Shinobi la guerra era tan natural como respirar, incluso aunque no fuera abierta, todas las aldeas recelaban unas de otras y se mataban entre misiones, era su vida así de fácil, lograr paz entre personas acostumbradas a matar para resolver todo era muy dificil, las personas eran egoístas, pensaban primero en ellos mismos que en los demás, incluso él pensaba en sus problemas, en Kushina que era su vida, por que los dos eran uno, no le importaría matar si para eso tenía que proteger a su familia.

Paz era por el momento, un término inexistente e imposible en ese tiempo.

"_En algún momento. En un futuro cercano, el mundo Shinobi se enfrentara con el desastre y el niño del destino será el salvador. En el monte Myobukazan el gran sabio me dijo que tomaría un alumno y que aquel alumno traería la paz o la destrucción. Confió en que serás tú y que traerás la paz.__"_

Las palabras que le dijo Jiraiya cada vez eran más improbables, si de verdad un alumno suyo traería la tan ansiada paz definitivamente no sería él, de eso estaba seguro, pero esperaba que fuera cierto, las profecías del gran sabio siempre se cumplían.

Finalmente dejando de pensar en eso se acomodó mejor y pasó su brazo con suavidad por la cintura de Kushina, sintiendo perfectamente su vientre abultado. Al principio le asustó mucho la noticia, sabía que Kushina tenía un carácter que daba miedo y con el embarazo empeoraría, y era verdad, entre las responsabilidades como Hokage y el estar de niñera con la pelirroja cumpliendo sus caprichos no tenía tiempo para nada. Aún así era feliz, tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba.

Algo que era una parte de él y ella.

Y con eso era suficiente para que su felicidad fuera completa.

.

.

.

El perfil de la brillante luna llena iluminaba completamente el barrio Uchiha, las sombras que se materializaban sobre el frio piso eran leves y podía verse claramente como un hombre caminaba por allí con aspecto cansado.

—Hmp —Fugaku suspiró medio dormido.

Trastabillaba más que andaba, estaba tan cansado por las constantes noches en vela gracias a que Mikoto estaba cada vez peor en los antojos, pedía tantas cosas inexistentes que a veces le daban ganas de ya no regresar a la casa si no fuera porque quería dormir aunque sea un poco.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y a su esposa se le tenían que antojar tomates en la época en lo que no habían. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, ¿De dónde rayos sacaba tomates?

—Hmp.

Volteó sorprendido para ver una pequeña figura siguiéndole con inexpresividad, como todo Uchiha, sus pasitos no hacían el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera se sentía su chakra, de no haber sido por ese monosílabo tan característico de ellos ni lo hubiera notado por el estado en el que estaba. Su hijo lo miraba con algo de curiosidad.

—Itachi —dijo alzando la mano —ven.

El niño frunció los labios, mirando para un lado del barrio Uchiha, como si viera algo y después se acercó a su padre y le tomó de la mano, para que juntos comenzaran su búsqueda por los tomates que se le habían antojado a Mikoto Uchiha a las dos de la madrugada, un antojo que no podía esperar razón por la cual le había botado de la cama y amenazado con no dejarlo dormir con ella.

Y era frustrante.

Cuando salieron del barrio Uchiha, pudo ver al igual que los últimos meses a varios hombres de su generación caminar más dormidos que despiertos, para encontrar los antojos de sus esposas embarazadas. En estos días era tan común, porque todas habían elegido casi las mismas fechas para embarazarse. No quería ni imaginarse los revoltosos que serian los niños de la nueva generación.

—Fugaku —saludó Shikaku bostezando abiertamente, pero más despierto que los demás.

Los dos estaban casi al mismo nivel. El Uchiha no se sentía con ánimos de hablar, ni siquiera con monosílabos por lo que solo asintió levemente en dirección de su amigo. Escuchó vagamente como saludaba a Itachi y después como tocaba a la puerta de una de las tiendas más grandes de Konoha, él también se quedo allí, tal vez si tuvieran tomates.

El dueño abrió la tienda prácticamente dormido, pero sin rezongar, ya tenía los últimos meses acostumbrándose a eso, a que lo levantaran en mitad de la noche para ponerse de mal humor, lo único que podía hacer era atenderlos para que lo dejaran tranquilo. De hecho ya estaba planteándose la idea de abrir en la madrugada para que le ahorraran tanto el interrumpirle el sueño. Y la mayoría de los comerciantes pensaban los mismos, casi al mismo tiempo que el abría, las otras tiendas lo hacían para atender los pedidos de los otros hombres.

Fugaku levantó la mirada para ver a lo lejos el aspecto impresionante de la mansión Hyuga, que a diferencia de todas las casas cercanas se mantenía con las luces apagadas, con la suerte que tenia Hiashi de no embarazar aún a Hana, no tenia porque estar desvelándose. Pero ya vería cuando su mujer se embarazara, ya sentiría lo que ellos sentían ahora mismo y dejaría de burlarse, así como le paso a Minato.

De la noche a la mañana no hacía otra cosa que ir a buscar ramen, ramen y más ramen, dangos, tomates, helados, pasteles y un sinfín de cosas, eso que estaba aún de suerte de que Kushina no le pidiera nada imposible, porque la pelirroja hacia berrinches de los grandes cuando no tenia lo que quería.

Afortunadamente si tenían tomates, el dueño del local ya se había ido preparando para los antojos de cientos de mujeres embarazadas y había preferido tener de todo en su tienda para que los esposos no sufrieran como el sufrió en su momento. Una vez obtuvieron lo que quería ambos Uchihas se fueron, Itachi estaba más callado que de costumbre, solo miraba para otros lados con mucha serenidad, pero al mismo tiempo con tanta seriedad que empezaba a despertarse preocupado porque pasara algo.

—Hmp —contestó el pequeño cuando le preguntó si pasaba algo — ¿Hay otros Uchiha aparte de nosotros?

Fugaku parpadeó sorprendido, tratando de que no le cayeran los tomates y respondió.

—No. Todos los Uchihas hemos vivido en Konoha desde que se fundó. Desde que Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju fundaron la aldea. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Itachi quitó su mirada del oscuro bosque y miró al frente con parsimonia.

—Hmp, por nada.

No tomándole demasiada importancia a eso, Fugaku camino más a prisa para poder llegar rápido y poder dormir aunque sea unas cuantas horas. Mandó a Itachi a que durmiera lo cual le recordó que por estar tan cansado, ni siquiera le pregunto qué hacia levantado a esas horas. Y cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con Mikoto se encontró con su "amada esposa" profundamente dormida.

Trató de despertarla, no con muy buenos resultados.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, Fugaku? —Chillaba en medio del llanto — ¡¿Es que ahora no puedo ni dormir tranquila?

—Mikoto, los tomates…

La Uchiha le miró con furia pura los tomates que él le tendía.

— ¿Y te atreves a levantarme por tomates?

—Pero si fuiste tú la que…

La pelinegra los tomó, diciendo darle un mejor uso que el de comerlos y uno por uno comenzó a lánzaselos a Fugaku mientras puntualizaba todo con un insulto, y él por pura suerte pudo esquivarlos, y ahí estaban, los antojos de su esposa habían manchado la pared y de seguro mañana ella le obligaría a limpiar.

— ¡No me entiendes! —Lloró —eres un egoísta.

Quería gritar de la frustración, primero lloraba, luego se enojaba y le cogía como blanco para tirar tomates y luego volvía a llorar.

Se hecho en la cama a llorar más fuertemente, con Fugaku suspirando de enojo al ver cuán bajo había caído para soportar todo eso, ahora no podría dormir hasta que Mikoto se callara y le perdonara.

—Y todo por unos puñeteros tomates —masculló con rabia.

.

.

.

Minato estaba de lo más tranquilo, durmiendo plácidamente cuando notó que le tocaban el hombro, trató de ignorar eso y se acomodó mejor en la cama, para lograr dormir completamente. De verdad necesitaba descansar o no haría nada luego. Pero le empezaron a zarandear más fuertemente.

— ¿Hm? —murmuró entreabriendo los ojos para toparse con Kushina.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama, con la luz prendida y apretando las sabanas, le fruncía el ceño.

—Minato, quiero ramen —exigió con una carita de inocencia bien trabajada.

El rubio gimió.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres y media de la madrugada.

Minato casi lloró cuando le dijo eso, trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, así que solo dio vueltas en la cama y la miró.

—Más tarde te compro —y cerró los ojos.

Kushina comenzó a gimotear con desesperación cuando vio que de verdad Minato no iría por el ramen como hacia siempre.

— **¿Es que no te cansas del ramen? —Le preguntó el Kyūbi ya harto —todos los días es lo mismo, ramen, ramen y más ramen. Joder, niña. ¿Por qué no pides otra cosa?**

—**N-No hago eso —murmuró Kushina sensible.**

—**Sí, todos los días, pobre de Minato, no sé cómo te aguanta.**

El demonio siguió parloteando las quejas que tenia guardadas los últimos meses, principalmente porque la pelirroja siempre le ignoraba, así que estaba aprovechando la única vez que parecía escucharle, claro que no contaba con que ese día estuviera sensible en vez de furiosa.

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ante esas palabras.

—E-Eres muy malo, Kyūbi-chan. Malo. MALO.

Lo malo de todo el asunto era que comenzaba a enojarse. El Kyūbi prefirió cerrar la boca ante el aura que prometía dolor que comenzaba a extenderse del cuerpo de su jinchūriki, a veces pensaba que lo mejor era haber muerto con Mito, por lo menos ella era más comprensiva que Kushina. Y es que, joder, todas las Uzumakis tenían un carácter que pondría a temblar a cualquiera.

— ¡MINATO NAMIKAZE! —gritó Kushina cogiendo las sabanas con las que el pobre Hokage se tapaba y tirando de ellas con fuerza hasta que hizo que Minato cayera rodando al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

— ¿Qué…? —Minato tragó nerviosamente al ver que su mujer tenía los ojos rojos con pupilas alargadas y su cabello revoloteaba alrededor de su figura como las colas del Kyūbi. De verdad que daba miedo, ni siquiera se atrevió a protestar por la forma tan poco amable en la que le levantó, si lo hacía de seguro perdería un brazo.

— ¡VE AHORA MISMO POR MI RAMEN! —gritó furiosa y chasqueando los dedos. Su grito despertó a toda Konoha —HAZLO AHORA MISMO O DUERMES EN LA CALLE. ¿ENTENDISTE?

—K-Kushina…son las…

— ¡AHORA! —vociferó cogiéndole de la camisa y arrastrándole por el suelo hasta la sala, el rubio comenzaba rezar para que ese no fuera su ultimo día. La Uzumaki abrió la puerta y lanzó a su marido a la calle con enojo. — ¡TRAE MI RAMEN! HAZLO O NO VUELVES A ENTRAR A ESTA CASA.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada, tenia frio y sueño y Kushina tenía que hacerle eso. Se paró, auto compadeciéndose a sí mismo por lo que le tocó vivir y se fue a buscar el maldito ramen.

Teuchi le saludó con una sonrisa mientras le daba el ramen que ya tenía preparado.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Minato sorprendido.

El hombre le sonrió.

—El grito de Kushina nos despertó a todos —explicó con diversión —además no creo que quieras esperar mucho y dormir en la calle ¿no?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Minato cogió el ramen agradeciéndole infinitamente todo y saludando a la pequeña Ayame que estaba frotándose los ojos de sueño, de verdad no tenía idea de que todos escucharan los gritos de su mujer, debería pensar muy bien ante de que querer no cumplirle sus caprichos, porque de verdad no le hacía gracia que todos supieran que Kushina lo había botado de la casa.

Llegó con el ramen, dispuesto a dormir ahora si con tranquilidad.

—No quiero —le dijo la pelirroja de mal humor cuando le ofreció el ramen.

El Hokage sacudió la cabeza con frustración y desesperación.

—Pero...

—Quiero helado.

— ¿Qué?

—Helado —repitió con los ojos rojos entrecerrados. Aún estaba furiosa. — ¡HELADO! ¡VE POR EL!

Antes de que volviera a gritar, el rubio salió disparado de su casa en busca del dichoso helado. Esa noche no dormiría, eso era obvio. Cuando obtuvo el helado, regresó a casa y se lo dio a Kushina.

Pero otra vez no lo recibió.

— ¿Ahora qué? —murmuró agotado.

—Quiero chocolate

—Está bien —no discutió ya que sabía que no ganaría. Fue por el dichoso chocolate y cuando volvió por suerte la pelirroja se lo recibió, estaba también ya comiendo el ramen y el helado.

Minato asintió aliviado de que para variar comiera todo lo que le había traído, solo esperaba que no vomitara o algo así por la mezcla de alimentos que ingería. Esta ya por dar un paso hacia el cuarto que compartían, pero Kushina sentada cómodamente en el sofá de la sala se lo impidió.

—Mina-chan —dijo suavemente —también quiero dangos.

Sin decir nada y ya dándose por vencido en tener una noche llena de tranquilidad, el Hokage fue por los dangos. Afortunadamente todos estaban preparados cada vez que él iba a comprar algo, así que no perdía mucho tiempo.

Le dio los dangos a su esposa y se quedó parado cerca de quince minutos para ver si no volvía a pedirle algo, y como no lo hizo, la dejo comiendo tranquila, eran las cuatro ya, así que esperaba dormir aunque sea una hora antes de que Kushina seguramente lo levantara para otra cosa.

Kushina comió feliz el ramen, helado, chocolate y los dangos que tenían. Entró en el baño para lavarse los dientes, cuando sintió asco, maldiciendo interiormente por que eso era propio del embarazo vomitó todo lo que había comido.

Después de asegurarse de que volvería a vomitar se enjuagó la boca y se echó en la cama, al lado de Minato que estaba dormido, el pobre tenía unas ojeras grandísimas.

—Lo siento —susurró la pelirroja, ya calmada era consciente de todo lo que le hacía sufrir al pobre —Te amo, Minato. Gracias por aguantarme

—**Arghhh —criticó el Kyūbi —ahora estas melosa, seguro que más tarde lo levantas tirándolo de la cama otra vez para que te compre algo.**

Kushina prefirió ignorarlo, le dio un suave beso a Minato y se quedo dormida.

Minato sintió un suave roce húmedo en su cuello, se removió inquieto. No podía ser que Kushina lo levantara tan rápido, estaba seguro de que no había pasado ni dos minutos desde que se acostó con la esperanza de dormir aunque sea una hora y….espera….eso era…¿Kushina estaba besándolo en el cuello?

Entreabrió los ojos con cansancio, lo primero que vio fue el reloj anunciando que eran las cinco y media. Bueno si había dormido más de una hora, entonces volvió a sentir las caricias de Kushina, sorprendido notó que ella estaba casi encima de él, besándolo suavemente.

—Kushina —murmuró.

—Despertaste —susurró ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Se terminó de encaramar encima suyo para seguir besándolo y empezar a desabotonar la camisa del rubio, Minato solo suspiró. En el hospital, la doctora que chequeaba el embarazo de Kushina había dicho que las hormonas de su mujer iban a dispararse, no solo por la comida si no por otras cosas.

Prácticamente lo estaba violando.

—Hormonas —murmuró enfurruñado, pero no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar por el deseo.

.

.

.

Minato bostezó abiertamente, mientras casi se caía de cara contra el escritorio en su despacho.

Shikaku le sonrió abiertamente.

— ¿Cansancio? —preguntó con algo de burla.

El Hokage le dirigió una mirada fulminante y se sentó, tratando de prestar atención a los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, aunque porque más que quería no lograba prestar atención a nada.

—Tenemos noticias sobre Anko —dijo Shikaku poniéndose serio al instante.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Orochimaru está con ella, se rumorea que se los ha visto por el país del agua. Aunque son solo rumores.

Minato asintió.

—Entonces enviare unos ANBUS, ella necesita regresar a Konoha, como Hokage es mi deber traerla.

—Suerte con eso. Orochimaru aún la quiere para algo, por eso se la llevó.

El rubio no dijo nada, pero sabía internamente que eso era cierto. Además apenas había tenido noticias de su sensei, le había mandado uno que otro mensaje diciéndole donde estaba y que estaba escribiendo un libro, que esperaba poder enseñarle alguna vez. Esperaba que de verdad le diera una visita.

Aunque sabía que estaba persiguiendo a Orochimaru. Mientras tanto por todos lados se había difundido que la sannin Tsunade apostaba cantidades exageradas de dinero en los bares y casinos, solo para terminar perdiendo todo.

De verdad no entendía porque hacían todo eso, pero era la decisión de ellos y no podía hacer nada.

Estaba a mitad de su reunión con el Nara, cuando Kushina entró sonriente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Minato temiéndose lo peor.

—Nada, amorcito —dijo en tono meloso.

Ya conocía ese tono, era cuando le pedía algo imposible.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kushina? —preguntó resignado.

La pelirroja saltó en su sitio, feliz.

—Quiero dangos, fresas y pastel de ramen.

— ¿Dangos, fresas, pastel y ramen? —preguntó.

—No, dangos, fresas y pastel de ramen.

— ¿Pastel de ramen? —repitió incrédulo —pero Kushina, el ramen es caldo, ¿de dónde quieres que saque pastel de ramen?

Ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

—Está bien, no lo traigas —se frotó su vientre levemente abultado —si tu hijo nace mal será tu problema, tu culpa por que traerme lo que te pido.

—Pero…

—Ya te dije que no lo hagas —se volteó enfurruñada. —Y por cierto, ni te molestes en ir a casa.

Shikaku se encogió de hombros al ver la expresión martirizada del Hokage.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Por su parte Minato se levantó.

—Voy a buscar lo que quiere.

Estaba ya abriendo la puerta, cuando la voz de Shikaku le paró.

—Minato, no estamos en época de fresas, sería un milagro si consigues aunque sea solo una.

Ahogó una maldición, eso era lo único que le faltaba.

.

.

.

El sol de la mañana iluminaba completamente la aldea, brillando por encima de todo, los rostros de los grandes héroes, los Hokage se erguían con orgullo desde la montaña donde estaban esculpidos.

Debajo de ellos, un hombre rubio estaba arrodillado, mirándolos como si fuera el último día.

— ¡Por favor, que estalle la cuarta guerra ninja!

Hiashi y Fugaku que estaban caminando por ahí, miraron con las cejas arqueadas Minato.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, hombre? —inquirió Fugaku sorprendido.

El rubio les ignoró.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Minato? —preguntó Hiashi.

—Es que…Kushina me ha pedido cosas imposibles y si no se las llevo se va enojar mucho.

— ¿Y para que quieres que estalle la guerra? Apenas hemos salido de una.

—Si estalla la guerra puedo irme de aquí —dijo Minato en tono anhelante —quizá hasta muera en batalla —agregó esperanzado.

Hiashi rodó los ojos ante la sarta de tonterías que decía su rubio amigo. Fugaku no dijo nada, estaba pensando seriamente que la idea de Minato no era tan mala, quizá si moría en batalla ya no tenía que ser él, el que lidiara con los antojos de Mikoto.

—No creo que sea para tanto —dijo el Hyuga.

—Solo espera que Hana se embarace —dijeron los dos a la vez con reproche.

— ¿Y que estan haciendo aquí, de todos modos?—dijo Minato sin levantarse del suelo.

—Hana dijo que tenía antojo de caramelos —dijo Hiashi con indiferencia —y me pidió que le comprara.

Los otros dos le miraron con sospecha, tal vez….

— ¿Y tú? —dijo Hiashi a Fugaku.

—A Mikoto se le ocurrió pedirme helado de pastel. Ni siquiera sé si eso existe.

— ¿Helado de pastel? —repitieron

— ¿Dónde vas a encontrar algo así? —pregunto Minato sorprendido.

Fugaku les dirigió una mirada irritada y algo indiferente antes de mascullar:

— ¿Por qué creen que aún no vuelvo a casa?

Hiashi comenzó a reír burlonamente, justo se pudo escuchar el grito de Itachi, llamando a su padre a unos metros.

—Padre, oka-san dice que si no te apresuras hoy dormirás en la calle.

Fugaku se alejó de ellos, para rogar a su hijo que encontrara en helado inexistente que había pedido la Uchiha.

Mientras que Minato volteó otra vez a ver a los rostros de los Hokage, aún seguía de rodillas.

—Por favor —suplicó — ¡que estalle la cuarta guerra ninja! —repitió al borde del llanto.

.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso sería todo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	16. El Nombre de Naruto

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 16: El nombre de Naruto**

* * *

.

— ¡RAMEN!

El tercer grito en menos de cinco minutos de Kushina, los alteró a todos. Fugaku se tapó los oídos al igual que Hiashi, los dos haciendo gestos de sumo disgusto ante la escandalosa voz de la Uzumaki.

— ¿No puedes hablar en vez de gritar? —le dijo Fugaku de mala manera.

La Uzumaki le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Miko-chan, controla a tu perro —dijo con voz dulce.

La pelinegra se atragantó con el ramen, cuando intentó reír por la forma en la que se expresaba su amiga de su esposo, se suponía que debía defenderlo, pero bueno no hacia mal divertirse de vez en cuando, y dejar que Fugaku se defendiera solo de los ataques verbales de Kushina.

El Uchiha le gruñó.

Minato suspiró.

—Por favor, dejen de pelear —dijo calmadamente.

Los dos le ignoraron.

—N-No….p-puedes hacer nada, Minato —murmuró Hana sonrojada. Tenía ya casi cuatro meses de embarazo. Mikoto tenía ocho meses y medio. Y Kushina seis, afortunadamente tanto Minato como Fugaku ya habían dejado de sufrir tanto, ninguna de sus esposas pedían ya cosas imposibles, de hecho ya no tenían tantos antojos.

Y ahora podían dormir tranquilamente en la madrugada.

El que ahora tenía que levantarse en la madrugada era Hiashi, aunque el carácter más dulce y pacifico de Hana le ayudaban mucho, ya que no pedía muchas cosas, pero cuando lo hacía y de verdad lo quería se ponía a llorar si el Hyuga no le compraba lo que quería.

La pequeña Ayame salió rápidamente a la barra, sirviéndole otro plato de ramen.

—Aquí esta, Kushina-san —dijo alegremente.

—Gracias, Ayame-chan —sonrió la pelirroja comenzando a comer.

El pequeño Itachi, que estaba al lado de su madre, sin decir nada, ni siquiera comiendo desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el bosque, y miró a Minato por un segundo. No sabía si decir a alguien que ese extraño hombre con el Sharingan seguía vigilando Konoha fervientemente. Ese hombre no le agradaba, podía sentir la maldad proviniendo de él, pero ya no lo había vuelto a ver desde el primer día que lo encontró, cuando se enteró de que su madre estaba embarazada.

A veces lo buscaba, cuando sus padres se descuidaban, ya que su madre no hacía otra cosa que llenarlo de mimos o prepararles dulce o pasteles cuando a él no le gustaba lo dulce, o su padre que se lo pasaba entrenándole, todos decían que tenían bastante potencial y que si seguía así seria reconocido como el genio de los Uchiha.

Pero no le interesaba eso, lo único que quería es que no hubiera guerra, que todo fuera paz a pesar de que siendo shinobis eso era imposible, él había visto todo lo que la guerra traía y no era nada bueno, solo lágrimas, dolor y sangre, no quería que eso pasara a su aldea.

Amaba Konoha más que a nada, junto a su familia, si se convertiría en Shinobi seria para proteger a las personas que quería, por nada más, por eso no sabía si decirle a Minato sobre ese hombre, él era el Hokage, el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, el rayo amarillo de la hoja, al que todos temían y respetaban. Y estaba seguro de que Minato haría cualquier cosa por la aldea, con tal de protegerla.

—Itachi-chan, estas muy pensativo —su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y estas feliz de que vas a tener hermano? —preguntó Kushina.

El pequeño Uchiha sonrió levemente, antes de contestar.

—Sí. Lo cuidare mucho.

Minato y los demás sonrieron antes esas palabras, Itachi sería un hermano mayor perfecto para el niño o niña que vendría pronto y de seguro estaría orgulloso de tenerlo como hermano mayor y digno ejemplo a seguir.

— ¡MAS RAMEN!

En cuanto Kushina terminó su bol, pidió otros tres. Minato siguió comiendo tranquilamente, mientras que comiera todo lo que quisiera de día para el normal, lo frustrante era cuando lo pedía en la madrugada.

Pero ya no ocurría casi nunca.

.

.

.

En un pueblo lejos de Konoha, para ser mas especifico en un casino, Tsunade estaba que se emborrachaba al haber recordado a Dan de nuevo, Shizune trató de hacerla desistir del sake, pero no logró nada, como siempre.

—Tsunade-sama —dijo con una gotita sobre la cabeza al ver que la rubia estaba gritando a todo pulmón que quería mas bebida.

Pero tenían poco dinero, después de todo lo habían perdido minutos atrás TODO, por una apuesta.

La rubia de coletas bufó y siguió emborrachándose cuando salieron del casino, la pelinegra estaba casi llorando ante lo poco que les quedaba, a las justas tendrían para dormir esa noche en el hotel más barato del pueblo.

— ¿No cree adecuado establecernos en un solo lugar? —suplicó.

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza al instante, sus ojos mieles le miraron con resignación, mientras acariciaba de forma distraída el cabello de su alumna, la verdad Shizune era muy buena para soportarla y aparte tenía un notable talento para la medicina, sería una medic-nin muy buena, podría llegar a su nivel, si, pero no superarla, eso lo tenía claro.

Al igual que las palabras de Kushina.

"_Perteneces a Konoha, Tsunade y te puedo asegurar que no podrás encontrar a la discípula perfecta en otro lugar que aquí, solo en Konoha encontraras a la que podrá aprender tus jutsus médicos a la perfección y la que podrá aprender tu fuerza sobrehumana"_

Eso lo tenía tan claro, Shizune tenía un talento grande, pero no lo suficiente para poder manejar su fuerza destructora, aparte de que el carácter de la chica tampoco ayudaba mucho, era más…pacifica de lo que debería ser un ninja.

Además le faltaba algo importante.

_Perseverancia, inteligencia y paciencia…pero no solo eso, para ser un buen ninja medico necesitas algo importante_

— _¿Algo importante? —repitieron Kushina, Mikoto y Hana sin entender._

Nunca le dio la respuesta a sus alumnas por en ese instante había recordado a su pequeño hermano que murió en la guerra, había sido gracias a él que se convirtió en ninja medico, siendo la más reconocida en las cinco naciones, siendo una sannin, aún así Dan había muerto en sus brazos. En estos seis meses que ya llevaba fuera de Konoha había estado trabajando un nuevo jutsu, y fortaleciendo los antiguos, con el fin de ser más fuerte, para la próxima vez…

…Proteger a quien ama.

Ese era el secreto de todo buen ninja medico, lo que lo hacía más fuerte, tener alguien por quien luchar, alguien a quien quisieras tanto que no te importara dar la vida por salvarlo.

— ¡Ay, qué lindo cerdito!

Parpadeó para ver como Shizune estaba inclinada hacia el suelo, acariciando al animal en la cabeza.

— ¿Podemos quedárnoslo, Tsunade-sama?

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, pero tú lo cuidaras.

La chica saltó en su sitio feliz, mientras lo levantaba del suelo y posicionaba en sus brazos, el cerdito parecía feliz.

—Te llamaras TonTon —dijo Shizune, haciendo que tanto el cerdito como Tsunade le miraran con una gota sobre la cabeza.

.

.

.

Minato alzó la cabeza, sorprendido cuando notó un chakra conocido entrando a Konoha. Ya había anochecido hace unas horas.

Rápidamente terminó lo poco que le quedaba de papeleo y salió de la oficina del Hokage, para correr a la entrada, divisó la figura de su maestro en la lejanía.

— ¡Jiraiya-sensei!

El peliblanco le sonrió montado sobre su rana, bajó de un salto y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a Minato, realmente los dos estaban felices de volverse a ver después de tantos meses.

En la mano del sannin había un libro, que había estado escribiendo, la verdad no tuvo nada de éxito comparado con sus libros hentai que escribía antes, pero de alguna manera quiso hacerlo aún recordando el la profecía del gran sabio, lo escribió cuando estuvo con Yahiko, Konan y Nagato pero esta vez lo mejoró y agregó algo más, el nombre del personaje principal.

— ¿Cómo estan las cosas en Konoha? —preguntó Jiraiya mientras caminaban hacia la casa del Namikaze.

Minato rió.

—Algo movidas desde que se fue.

Su maestro le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

El rubio sonrió bastante tranquilo.

—Kushina está embarazada.

Jiraiya le miró con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿QUÉ?

Ya se imaginaba esa reacción, era obvio que gritaría, después de todo el también sabia como era Kushina y había visto sufrir algo a Fugaku durante los embarazos de Mikoto, él ya no se podía quejar mucho, últimamente lo estaba pasando mejor, y ya podía disfrutar tranquilamente de un sueño tranquilo, viendo con alegría como el vientre de Kushina crecía cada vez.

Y lo mejor fue cuando pudieron sentir como el niño dio una patadita al estomago de Kushina, ese día la pelirroja había estado tan feliz como él.

Fue el mejor día de sus vidas.

—Pobre de ti —murmuró Jiraiya cuando se recupero —lo que te habrá hecho Kushina.

—No fue tan malo.

El sannin arqueó las cejas incrédulo, con el carácter de la Uzumaki era un milagro que su alumno siguiera vivo, era cierto que esperaba que algún día fueran padres, pero era muy rápido, apenas llevaban casi un año de casados. Y estaba seguro de que con lo inteligente que era Minato, tendría la acertada idea de no embarazar a Kushina hasta que estuviera listo para literalmente sufrir mucho.

—Bueno, tal vez si fue un poco duro al principio —reconoció el Hokage ante la expresión de su maestro —incluso hasta desee que estallara la cuarta guerra ninja.

Jiraiya rió con burla.

—…pero al final ha merecido la pena. Kushina me va a dar un hijo, una familia.

Las palabras de Minato estaban tan cargadas de cariño y anhelo que Jiraiya dejo de reír, lo comprendía perfectamente. Una familia, como la que él ya no tenía desde hace tiempo.

—Pues me tendrás aquí cuando nazca, eh — sonrió.

—Gracias, sensei.

Los dos dejaron de hablar para pasar a la casa que el rubio compartía con Kushina. La pelirroja se mostró muy feliz de ver a Jiraiya, al parecer estaba de muy buen humor ya que rápidamente fue a preparar algo para la cena.

— ¿Y cómo has estado, Jiraiya? —le gritó desde la cocina.

—Bien —exclamó el sannin con tranquilidad —todo ha estado bien.

Los ojos de Minato se desviaron hacia el libro que Jiraiya llevaba en la mano y que no guardaba, con una sonrisa el sannin se lo dio para que lo leyera, había querido que su alumno predilecto le diera el visto bueno o de una vez le dijera que estaba mal. La verdad a veces pensaba que a pesar de todo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—Escribir esta historia ha sido una pérdida del tiempo —dijo.

Minato que justo terminó de leerlo, sacudió la cabeza.

—Vamos no digas eso —Minato le guiño un ojo, sosteniendo el libro. Jiraiya le observó incrédulo —Creo que ha sido genial.

Al ver que la expresión de su sensei no cambiaba, Minato agrandó su sonrisa y alzando el libro un poco mas comenzó a explicar el porqué creía que era un libro que era una historia que merecía la pena.

—Cada capítulo parece una página de tu propia vida, sensei. Casi podría llamarse autobiografía.

—Sí, pero…—Jiraiya se rascó la mejilla con gesto contrariado —ni siquiera se vendió. Quizá debiese intentar y aumentar un poco el erotismo de la secuela…ese es mi fuerte después de todo.

Minato prefirió ignorar ese comentario.

—El modo en el que protagonista se negaba a rendirse, incluso en el fin…era realmente guay, justo como tú, sensei.

— ¿Eso crees?

Asintió.

—De hecho, pensaba… ¡Quiero criar a mi hijo para que se convierta en un Shinobi como en el libro! ¡Para que sea un gran ninja! Por eso he decidido llamarle como el personaje principal —era una idea que estaba en su cabeza desde que comenzó a leer el libro, sabían que sería un niño y que mejor que el nombre del protagonista del libro de su maestro. Un ninja que lucha hasta el final, que nunca se rinde, que lucha por sus sueños….porque ese era…su camino del ninja. — ¿Qué opinas? Naruto se vería bien.

Jiraiya estaba simplemente sin palabras, cuando se recuperó intento quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a su alumno. — ¿Estás seguro de eso? No es más que un nombre que elegir al azar y se me ocurrió cuando comía ramen…—aunque viendo el hecho de que tanto Minato como Kushina adoraban el ramen pues no estaría tan mal.

Kushina que había estado escuchando todo, incluso a Minato mientras explicaba lo del libro, sonrió, dejando lo que estaba haciendo; ellos a diferencia de Mikoto y Fugaku habían decidido saber del sexo de su hijo, los Uchiha preferían que fuera una sorpresa, y desde que supieron que sería un niño habían estado buscando un nombre adecuado, sin hallarlo; salió de la cocina.

—Naruto….Es un nombre muy bonito —repuso sonriendo, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre y acariciándolo con cariño y ternura. Sintió una patadita y un sonrojo suave adorno sus mejillas, estaba tan feliz, incluso a su hijo parecía agradarle el nombre.

El Hokage sonrió, sabía que Kushina estaría de acuerdo con él.

—Kushina —murmuró Jiraiya impresionado.

Nervioso se rascó la nuca, estaba apenado, realmente no esperaba eso. Sería un honor que su alumno y Kushina hicieran eso, y el que pensaba que todo el tiempo que invirtió escribiendo ese libro fue una pérdida de tiempo…aunque si él le daba el nombre…

La pelirroja dio unos pasos, hasta que apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, apoyándole en todo.

—Vaya, vaya chico….Si soy el yo el que le da el nombre, esto me convierte en su padrino ¿no? ¿Estan seguros de que quieren eso?

Los dos esposos se miraron un segundo con grandes sonrisa, Minato volteó a mirarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Dijo sin dudar —Eres un hombre con un autentico talento…un ejemplo que deberíamos seguir todos. No se me ocurre mejor Shinobi que tú.

Y entonces volvió a sonreír, estaría feliz de ser el padrino de Naruto, del hijo de su alumno y de la chica más revoltosa de la aldea. Sabía en su interior que ese niño seria alguien fuerte, alguien que haría que tanto Minato como Kushina estuvieran orgullosos, alguien digno de ser un ninja.

Alguien de quien el mismo estaría orgulloso y sin saberlo en el futuro el sabría que Naruto era el destinado a traer paz.

Por que ese era su camino del ninja.

.

* * *

_**Bueno, he aquí la continuación, jajaa, ^^**_

_**Besos **_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	17. Destellos del Futuro

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Destellos del Futuro**

* * *

.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_Miró a todos lados sin saber mucho de lo que pasaba, lo último que recordaba era haberse echado en su cama para dormir, claro antes había tenido una pequeña discusión con el Kyūbi, aunque no le tomaba importancia a eso, siempre discutía con él._

_Escuchaba llantos por todos lados, y cuando por fin se puso acostumbrar a su alrededor, notó que estaba en la aldea, cerca de Ichiraku ramen, pero…la aldea estaba destruida._

— _¿Qué…?_

_Las personas corrían de un lado para otro, gritando de terror. ¿Qué pasaba? Levantó la mirada para ver que miraban todos, y lo vio…al Kyūbi gruñendo y lanzando bombas bijus a unos pasos de las puertas de la aldea, todos los shinobis iban hacia allá, a pararlo como podían._

_¿Qué era eso? ¡Ella era la jinchūriki del Kyūbi!_

— _¡Sigan luchando! —Escuchó a lo lejos que grito un ninja — ¡Esperad a que llegue el cuarto Hokage!_

_Corrió hacia ellos, vio con horror que todos estaban ensangrentados, el tercero junto a sus consejeros estaban haciéndole frente al demonio junto a mas ninjas, pero ya habían muchos muertos. Se llevó las manos a la boca acallando un sollozo. No entendía nada. ¿Dónde estaba Minato? ¿Por qué hablaban de él?_

_¿Por qué tenía ese sueño tan extraño?_

_El Kyūbi empezó a formar otra bomba biju, y lo peor delante del tercero y todos esos ninjas._

— _¡Técnica de Invocación! —Gamabunta apareció sobre el Kyūbi aplastándole, sobre la cabeza del animal pudo apreciar a su esposo, los ojos azules de Minato estaban demasiado serios y tristes._

_La bomba biju estaba a punto de explotar._

— ¡MINATO!

Se despertó sobresaltada, sudando y jadeando. Minato a su lado también se levantó abruptamente, sorprendido y exaltado ante su grito. El rubio miró de forma desconcertada como su esposa rompía en llanto, y lo abrazaba de forma desesperante. Sentía que no era como las otras veces, cuando se despertaba llorando por comida.

O por las hormonas alborotadas del embarazo.

No, era otra cosa.

Titubeando le devolvió el abrazo de forma suave, dibujando círculos con su pulgar en su espalda, besando su rojo cabello y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras. Kushina comenzaba a tranquilizarse poco a poco, aún temblando miró directamente a los ojos azules de Minato, aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban. No encontró la tristeza y seriedad que había visto en su sueño.

No, solo había amor y preocupación.

Bajó la vista sin saber que decir.

¿Por qué se había puesto así por un simple sueño?

—**Ese no fue un simple sueño, Kushina —dijo la voz del Kyūbi en su interior. Pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre, en vez de niña, niñata o mocosa y se notaba la seriedad y sequedad en cada una de sus palabras.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **¿Desde cuándo tienes estos sueños?**

—**Hoy ha sido el primero…. ¿Es que deben haber más?**

—…—**el Kyūbi se mantuvo en un silencio frio y calculador —no…no es nada, mocosa, olvídalo.**

Minato aún miraba de forma interrogante a Kushina, por la expresión de ansiedad y concentración supuso que estaba manteniendo una conversación con el Kyūbi. Esperó pacientemente a que ella volviera a la realidad. Estaba muy preocupado por la forma tan brusca en que se levantó mientras gritaba su nombre con terror.

Finalmente después de unos minutos, la vio parpadear.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Kushina?

—Yo…

El rubio le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Pudo leer algo de miedo en ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —exigió.

—La aldea….tú…todos…el Kyūbi —murmuró de forma confusa. El sueño estaba haciéndose cada vez mas borroso, apenas recordaba lo que había pasado, solo tenía la sensación de que algo malo le pasaba a la aldea.

— ¿Qué pasa con la aldea? No entiendo.

El sueño había desaparecido de su mente, por más que intento no pudo recordar nada. Sacudió la cabeza con gesto contrariado, aferrándose más a Minato, como si temiera que este desapareciera en cuanto le diera la espalda.

—No…lo recuerdo. Fue un sueño…una pesadilla….horrible….Konoha….creo que estaba destruida.

El rubio solo suspiró.

—Eso no pasara mientras sea Hokage —le dijo sonriéndole —No dejare que nada le pase a la aldea, la protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.

Eso era exactamente lo que menos quería la pelirroja, pero no hallaba la forma de decírselo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella siempre supo que Minato quería ser Hokage y la muerte por proteger a tu aldea era un pequeño precio a pagar, aunque para ella era el precio más alto. Las palabras de su esposo no la tranquilizaron para nada, sentía que el sueño de la destrucción de Konoha tenía que ver con Minato.

¿Tal vez algo malo le iba a suceder?

Un presentimiento, eso era lo que sentía, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, como no tenía desde que la raptaron esos ninjas hace años, cuando Minato la rescató y comenzó a enamorarse de él, o como cuando meses atrás le llegó la noticia de que sus tíos habían muerto y sus primos y hermano habían ido tras los asesinos, dispuestos a reclamar venganza.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna.

—Es tarde —le dijo Minato cálidamente, aún abrazándola —mañana nos espera un largo día.

—Sí.

Volvieron a tumbarse sobre la cama, solo que esta vez Minato pasó su brazo por la cintura de Kushina, manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo, con el calor de cuerpo de Minato la pelirroja pudo dormir tranquilamente.

.

.

.

— ¿A que es lindo? —inquirió Mikoto de manera emocionada mientras cogía un conjunto de ropa para bebes de color celeste.

Kushina sonrió. Le faltaba por lo menos una semana para que a Mikoto se le cumplieran los nueve meses de embarazo.

—No creo que a Fugaku-baka le agrade ese color —dijo con diversión —ya sabes, los Uchiha estan obsesionados con los colores oscuros, ´ttebane.

Mikoto suspiró.

—Tienes razón.

La Uchiha, algo disgustada, dejo el conjunto en su lugar y cogió otro, el pantalón de color blanco y el pequeño polito de color negro, que de seguro después tendría la estampa de los Uchiha en la espalda. A Kushina aún no le entraba en la cabeza que todos los Uchiha estuvieran obsesionados con ese símbolo del abanico, para ella no era más que un abanico, pero parecía que fuera la marca "Atención: esto es propiedad privada de los Uchiha"

Kushina tomó un pequeño polito de color naranja, ya se imaginaba a su pequeño, quería que fuera como Minato, igual de apuesto, ella se encargaría de que fuera el bromista más grande de la aldea y no dejaría que ninguna niña se le acercara, por lo menos no ninguna rarita.

—Bien, eso es todo, vámonos.

— ¿Ah?

—Vamos a otra tienda —dijo Mikoto sosteniendo en sus manos el ultimo conjunto que escogió, seria la ropa adecuado para el segundo hijo del líder del clan.

—Y a todo esto —dijo la pelirroja sin moverse — ¿Dónde está, Itachi-chan?

La Uchiha rodó los ojos.

— ¿Dónde más? Entrenando junto a Fugaku. Todos piensan que es un genio y quieren entrenarlo para que en unos cuantos años esté listo para ir a la academia y para que salga con rapidez.

—Fugaku-baka es demasiado obsesivo con el entrenamiento. —reclamó Kushina con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

—Sí, lo sé.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a suspirar, Mikoto había tratado por todos los medios que Fugaku dejara de ser tan obsesivo con los entrenamientos, pero no logro nada, de vez en cuando lograba que Hiashi y Minato lo sacaran de la casa para salir un rato a pasear, esa era la única forma de que Itachi pudiera descansar. No estaba de acuerdo en exigirle tanto, pero Itachi nunca se quejaba, siempre entrenaba para volverse más fuerte.

— ¡Qué lindo!

Una mujer de cabello rosa se posicionó al lado de ellas, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una pequeña bebé también de extraño cabello rosa hasta los hombros, los mechones caían delicadamente sobre su carita, tenía unos ojos jades muy bonitos que las miraban con curiosidad. La madre tan entretenida en mirar el conjunto rosa de bebé no notó nada, aunque se le dificultaba coger la ropita y a su hija.

— ¡Es tan mona! —intervino Mikoto sonriéndole a la joven madre, más joven que ellas.

La pelirosa mayor les miró sorprendida, pero después les sonrió, acariciando ligeramente las mejillas de su niña, la pequeña rió feliz alzando sus manitas y tocando las de su madre.

—Se llama Sakura. Sakura Haruno —dijo la mujer —Mucho gusto, soy Akemi Haruno.

Mikoto y Kushina asintieron, mirando aún con sonrisas a la niña y a la madre.

—Kushina Uzumaki.

—Mikoto Uchiha.

La Uchiha no pudo aguantar mucho la ternura que le inspiraba la pequeña bebé de cabello rosa y pronto le pidió a Akemi que le dejara cargarla, claro que lo haría con cuidado y solo un momentito debido a su embarazo. Akemi no puso objeción alguna mientras le pasó a su hija, así podía elegir mejor la ropa que le compraría, les dijo que tenía recién cinco meses de nacida.

Kushina le sonrió, haciéndole gestos graciosos. La bebé rió mientras alzaba las manitas, tomando un mechón de cabello rojo de Kushina y metiéndoselo a la boca.

— ¿Ahora la puedo cargar yo, ttebane? —pidió entusiasmada Kushina.

Akemi rió, ayudándole a Mikoto a pasarle a Sakura. La pelirroja le sonrió a Sakura, mientras pasaba sus manos bajos sus bracitos y la levantaba en el aire. Cuando la mirada jade de Sakura y la morada de Kushina se encontraron, ocurrió….

_Una chica pelirosa, de vestido rojo y ojos jade miraba con demasiada preocupación a un lugar._

_Dos chicos, un pelinegro y un rubio._

_En medio de la azotea del hospital. Los ojos jades de la chica miraban con verdadero miedo a sus compañeros, podía leer la angustia, la impotencia, la tristeza y la confusión mientras veía y escuchaba los gritos entre ambos. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el pelinegro en el aire comenzó a emanar rayos de chakra en su mano izquierda._

—_Mikoto —murmuró Kushina impresionada. Estaba al lado de la chica pelirosa, no debía tener más de doce años. ¿Qué pasaba? No entendía nada, ¿Por qué estaba allí? Volvió a mirar al pelinegro, era muy guapo, pero sus ojos negros irradiaban mucho rencor y resentimiento profundo, y las facciones…era la cara de Mikoto, eran muy parecidos, aunque el niño tenía ciertos rasgos diferentes y masculinos, pero no le quitaba el parecido con su amiga. Y allí, en la espalda de su polo negro llevaba el símbolo del abanico: Un Uchiha._

— _¡Chidori! —reconoció el jutsu de Kakashi, el que usó cuando Obito murió. Minato le había dicho que con el Sharingan había perfeccionado la técnica completamente._

— _¡Rasengan! —entonces miró al otro muchacho. Se llevó las manos a la boca evitando jadear. Era rubio, de ojos azules como el mismo cielo y tres marcas en cada mejilla. Minato, pensó, un pequeño Minato. Y la técnica que su esposo creo… ¿cómo?..._

_La niña a su lado parecía consternada, temblaba lentamente._

—_Parad…—murmuraba temerosa —vosotros dos…parad._

_Sin embargo estaban cada vez más cerca, dispuestos a atravesarse con sus respectivas técnicas. Kushina se adelantó, temiendo por el niño rubio, algo le decía que debía parar todo, que alguien debía pararlos._

— _¡NO! ¡PARAD! —la pelirosa corrió en dirección a ellos, con los ojos cerrados, dispuesta a todo. Y vaya que lo parecía, a Kushina le pareció un suicidio ponerse en medio de aquellas dos peligrosas técnicas. Pero le entendió, ellos eran importantes para ella, eran importantes como alguna vez lo fueron Jiraiya y Orochimaru para Tsunade. Porque de la misma forma que aquella chiquilla se interponía entre ellos, alguna vez Tsunade lo hizo con sus amigos._

_Era como ver otra vez a los sannin._

_Los rostros de los niños mostraban casi miedo cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían parar y de que lastimarían o en el peor de los casos matarían a la niña de cabello rosa, incluso el niño pelinegro de ojos despiadados parecía consternado ante eso. Y entonces un borrón plateado se interpuso entre ellos, cogiéndoles de las muñecas y lanzándolos en diferentes direcciones, salvando a la niña._

_El ninja adulto, de cabello plateado estaba de espaldas…. ¿cabello plateado? Y ¿una máscara que le tapaba el rostro?_

—… _¿Ka…Kakashi? —Kushina avanzó otro paso, tratando de reconocerlo._

_Y entonces alguien la zarandeó._

— ¡Kushina!

Parpadeó para darse cuenta de que Mikoto y Yoshino Nara la sujetaban para impedirle caer. Akemi tenía otra vez en brazos a la llorosa Sakura, la bebé pataleaba con algo de miedo. Cuando esa especie de visión, de sueño…de lo que sea que vio la dejó paralizada, retrocedió tambaleándose y casi había dejado caer a Sakura al suelo, de no ser porque Yoshino que estaba detrás de ellas, también comprando ropa, la sostuvo tanto Kushina como la niña hubieran acabado en el suelo.

— ¡¿Kushina, estás bien? —Mikoto le miraba preocupada.

— ¿Kushina? —insistió Yoshino.

Akemi intentaba calmar a su hija, por suerte no sufrió nada, no entendía que le había pasado a la pelirroja, parecía de lo más bien hasta que miró a los ojos a su niña y entonces se quedó paralizada, como si viera otra cosa. Tal vez se había mareado.

—E…Estoy bien —susurró Kushina parpadeando continuamente para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Al ver a Mikoto había recordado la cara de aquel niño tan parecido a ella, aquel niño que había intentado matar al rubio, a aquel Minato en miniatura, porque había sentido perfectamente los instintos asesinos entre los dos. Además ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué cuando vio a la bebé, vio todo eso? Volvió su mirada a Sakura, parecía un poco más tranquila.

—Tsunade —murmuró para sí misma.

En aquel extraño sueño o visión, o lo que sea, la niña de cabello rosa le había parecido tanto a su antigua sensei, mas cuando se interpuso para no dejar que ellos intentaran matarse. En una ocasión, poco después de su boda, o sea después de la recuperación de Tsunade por la muerte de Dan, había presenciado una escena igual, en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinte, Orochimaru y Jiraiya atacándose con distintas técnicas, y en vez de intentar pararlos, Tsunade había corrido para interponerse entre ambos, había estado muy alterada recientemente y no atinó a hacer lo de siempre, o sea cogerlos de las muñecas y aventarlos con sus súper fuerza, no, en lugar de eso se puso en medio de los dos, esperando que al verla dejaran su pelea.

Afortunadamente Minato había intervenido en eso.

—Kushina —Mikoto la miró ya frustrada y asustada.

—No pasa nada, ´ttebane —dijo enérgicamente, armando una sonrisa —solo me maree.

Después de su explicación las mujeres se tranquilizaron, le pidió disculpas a Akemi porque casi deja caer al suelo a Sakura, la joven madre le dijo que no se preocupara, luego tomó lo que eligió y lo pago para irse.

— ¿Sabes, que? —Dijo Kushina a Mikoto — ¡Olvide el agua en la cocina, `ttebane! —chilló con dramatismo, se despidió de su amiga y corrió a su casa.

Una vez que cerró la puerta tras ella, agacho la cabeza, su flequillo le oscureció el rostro, conforme se iba deslizando hasta el suelo, unas rebeldes lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, era normal para ella llorar a veces por cualquier tontería, todo eso producto del embarazo, a veces lloraba sin saber la razón.

Pero esta vez tenía miedo, miedo por aquellas extrañas visiones.

—**Tsk.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes algo, verdad?**

El Kyūbi no respondió, se limitaba a pasear de un lado a otro en su jaula, ignorando la mirada penetrante de la pelirroja por afuera de las rejas de su prisión. Kushina ya estaba acostumbrada a estar ahí. A veces se comunicaba con el Kyūbi simplemente por palabras, otras veces se concentraba en ir a donde estaba él.

—**Son solo rumores entre los demás bijus, niña —dijo con malicia. Estaba muy pensativo —la verdad nunca me intereso mucho, vosotros los humanos son tan aburridos y exasperantes. **

—**Dime que es —exigió la pelirroja.**

—**El Futuro —le respondió de forma maquiavélica —lo que estás viendo es el futuro.**

Durante un segundo, Kushina se mantuvo en un silencio impresionado, claro, antes de que explotara en carcajadas, después de que se tranquilizo le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza al Kyūbi.

—**Creo que tanto tiempo solo te estás volviendo loco, Kyūbi-chan.**

—**Di lo que quieras. Mito también tuvo sueños así, semanas antes de que tú te convirtieras en mi jinchūriki.**

— **¿Sueños?**

—**Sí, ya sabes, son lo que normalmente tienen los humanos después de que se van a dormir —se mofó —a veces era cuando dormía, a veces cuando veía a una persona, destellos del futuro de esa persona.**

—**No digas estupideces, no se puede ver el futuro.**

—**Lo que digas, mocosa.**

Kushina abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad y terminando de esa forma su charla/discusión con el Kyūbi, estaba segura de que el pobre estaba loco de remate, internamente se pregunto si eso era posible, de seguro el demonio le estaba jugando otra broma, y no caería, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, y la bromista era ella.

Respiró tranquilamente, se preparó algo para comer y después salió para Ichiraku ramen, otra vez se le apetecía.

Rin, Kakashi y Hana se encontraban allí. La primera estaba hablando sobre el embarazo con Hana, mientras Kakashi estaba entreteniéndose con el ramen, miraba de forma distraída a ningún lugar en especifico. Cuando lo vio se acordó del sueño, visión, lo que fuere que tuvo con la niña de cabello rosa, teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Kyūbi-chan, aquella niña debió haber sido Sakura. Pero era una estupidez.

No iba hacer caso de las tonterías que se inventaba el demonio cuando estaba aburrido.

—Kushina —le saludó el Hatake de forma distraída.

Como siempre la banda le tapaba el ojo con el Sharingan, su cabello plateado resplandecía como siempre.

—Kakashi, Rin-chan, Hana —saludó sonriendo.

Las dos chicas sonrieron, cuando vio los ojos chocolates de Rin, se quedo aturdida.

— _¡No, Rin no!_

_Pudo escuchar un desgarrador grito, para ver una gran mancha de sangre brotando del pecho de alguien a quien no podía verle la cara, para ser más exactos del corazón, tenía el corazón atravesado por un Kunai._

_Y de la nada, pudo ver unos ojos chocolates delante de ella, unos ojos sin brillo, vacios._

La visión no duró ni dos segundos, por lo que ellas no notaron nada.

—Kushina —dijo Hana mirando con felicidad —Hiashi y yo hemos elegido el nombre de nuestra hija.

— ¿En…s-serio? —algo temblorosa Kushina se sentó a lado de ellas.

El temblor no pasó desapercibido para Kakashi, después de comer se iría a ver a su sensei para informarle de eso, Minato ya le había dicho que vigilara a Kushina, que algo le pasaba.

—Si —Hana saltó en su sitio feliz —se llamara Hinata.

—Hinata Hyuga es un bonito nombre —dijo Rin emocionada — ¿No lo cree, Kushina-san?

La pelirroja asintió.

—Espero que se parezca a ti, porque si se parece a Hiashi-baka…pobre de ella —se mofó la pelirroja, haciendo que Rin riera y Hana le dirigiera una falsa mirada de ofensa, también le parecía divertido la actitud de su amiga.

—Mikoto dijo que estabas algo extraña, Kushina —le dijo Hana minutos después.

Ella se atraganto con el ramen. Rin le miró preocupada.

—No….Mikoto se lo imaginó —dijo cuando se recuperó.

Hana le dirigió una mirada de sospecha, pero finalmente asintió, acariciando con ternura su vientre abultado, ya se moría de ganas de ve a su hija, la consentiría en todo y haría hasta lo imposible para que se llevara bien con Neji, el pequeñín de Hizashi, a pesar de que el hombre ya no le hablaba para nada, aún mantenía la esperanza de que todo fuera como antes.

Como dicen soñar no cuesta nada.

Kushina asintió.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses ya.

Kushina estaba en los últimos días de su embarazo. Mientras caminaba con dificultad por la enorme panza, por su casa, murmuraba ciertas cosas para sí misma. En esos casi cuatro meses aquellos "sueños", "visiones" o lo que sea que fueren aumentaron considerablemente, pero solo cuando veía a los bebes de sus amigas, o cuando veía a alguien de la edad de Kakashi por lo menos. De sus amigos no veía nada.

Por lo menos no aún.

— **¿Aún no crees lo que te digo, verdad mocosa? —le dijo el Kyūbi con aburrimiento.**

Algunos sueños los recordaba, otros desaparecían de su memoria, como el primer sueño que tuvo. Ya no sabía qué argumentos darle al demonio, realmente comenzaba a creer que era cierto, pero lo que no podía entender es porque ella veía esos visiones, y si tenía que ver con el chakra del Kyūbi ¿Por qué no las tuvo antes?

—**No creo que te agrade la respuesta, mocosa —le dijo el Kyūbi de forma cortante.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Mito solo tuvo las visiones semanas antes de morir —le dijo de forma despectiva.**

Kushina bufó.

—**Ni te ilusiones, aun no voy a morir… ¿Y qué clases de visiones eran?**

—**Pues que pena, de verdad ya me había ilusionado —se mofó— solo me acuerdo de una. Era muy confusa, se suponía que veía a un joven de cabello rubio de espaldas, con una capa roja y naranja como la que usa tu inútil esposo —hizo una pausa para escuchar el berrinche de Kushina "¡Minato no es un inútil!" —estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, con otros dos muchachos, un hombre y una mujer, no se les podía ver bien. **

— **¿Campo de batalla? En medio de una guerra.**

—**Obviamente, niñata. Lo que me dio más curiosidad fue que los tres estaban parados sobre un sapo, una rana y una babosa, así como esos ninjas a los que todos respetan.**

—**Los sannin.**

—**Sí, ellos. Solo eso vio. Fue demasiado borroso. En fin, tengo sueño.**

Ignorando el aturdimiento de su jinchūriki, el demonio prefirió dormir. Cuando logró recuperarse de las palabras del Kyūbi, Kushina pensó que lo mejor era descansar, pronto vendría Minato junto con el tercero y su esposa para discutir el nacimiento de su niño.

_En la academia la nueva generación de ninjas graduados se encontraban impacientes por empezara todo. Iruka se paró frente a ellos con papeles en mano. Kushina estaba al lado de él, reconocía perfectamente al niño, era muy amable y estaba estudiando para ser ninja, aunque en ese "destello del futuro" era ya un adulto._

—_Ahora empezareis a tener misiones encargados por la villa. Así que hoy crearemos equipos de 3, y cada equipo tendrá un jounin de profesor —Iruka daba las explicaciones pacientemente._

_Kushina por su parte dentro de ese sueño miraba a todos lados, reconociendo en los últimos asientos a tres niños conocidos, eran el rubio, el pelinegro y la niña de cabellos rosas que vio en su segunda "visión extraña". Por alguna razón cada vez que veía al niño rubio un cálido sentimiento se instalaba en su corazón, quería abrazarlo y llenarlo de mimos como haría con su hijo cuando naciera._

_Aunque si ese era el futuro según lo que dijo el Kyūbi…. ¿Ese no sería su hijo y el de Minato?_

_Comenzó a leer los equipos por orden, logro reconocer las facciones de varios de sus amigos y otros conocidos de su generación, al hijo de Yoshino y Shikaku, al hijo de Chouza, a la hija de Inoichi, y otros más, pero los que más le llamaban la atención fueron los primeros a los que vio._

—_Equipo 7….Haruno Sakura…. —vio como la niña pelirosa respondía al nombre cuando alzo la vista, entonces debía ser la niña que conoció meses atrás. Era cierto… ¿De verdad era el futuro? —Uzumaki Naruto…—el rubio saltó en su sitio emocionado, mientras la niña bajo la cabeza decepcionada. Entonces no podía ser su hijo, tal vez tenía el mismo nombre que ellos querían ponerle, pero el apellido que le correspondía sería el de Namikaze, aunque… ¿Por qué Uzumaki? — y Uchiha Sasuke —ahora fue el turno de celebración de la niña, mientras el rubio se deprimía._

_En su opinión un equipo sin nada en común, la niña pelirosa tenía plasmada en la cara la misma expresión tonta de todas las que son fan girls, como las niñas que en su tiempo seguían a Minato. El rubio tenía algo de tontito y el Uchiha, que debía ser el segundo hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku-baka parecía resentido y frio… ¿Es que siempre tenía esa expresión? Podría mostrar algo más de entusiasmo, aunque claro que se podía esperar de un Uchiha._

…

—_Nadie nos vencerá, unidos ganaremos porque los tres somos uno —Sakura tenía tomados de la mano a Sasuke y Naruto, mientras reía. Los niños le correspondieron la sonrisa a su manera, Naruto saltando feliz, Sasuke con una media sonrisa casi oculta._

…

_Ahora los tres eran mayores. Sakura se había vuelto muchísimo más guapa, y tanto Naruto como Sasuke también, aunque el último tenía una mirada más despiadada y cruel de lo que cabía en una persona normal, no tenía nada de brillo su oscura mirada, incluso era muchísimo más cruel e inhumana que la de Orochimaru. Los tres parecían hablar de un reencuentro, de un intento de asesinato y no sabía de que mas porque no prestó mucha atención, la velocidad con el tiempo estaba yendo rápido._

_Lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de despertar, fue que Sakura tenía una sobrehumana fuerza y la capacidad de invocar babosas, y lo supo en cuanto la vio de nuevo, ella era la que tenía el talento necesario para superar a Tsunade. Naruto podía manejar el Rasengan y otras técnicas que ni Minato y Jiraiya pudieron dominar y era capaz de invocar sapos. Sasuke tenía el odio y la sed de una venganza que no entendía para poder despertar un poder muy oscuro, teniendo la capacidad para convocar serpientes._

_Oh…ellos eran como los sannin._

Minato la zarandeaba suavemente del hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Minato.

—Claro —contestó radiante, haciendo todo lo posible para que él no notara nada raro en ella, además ese sueño comenzaba a borrarse, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, para cuando llegó al comedor junto a Minato para ver al tercero y a su esposa ya no recordaba nada.

El tercero, junto a Biwako su esposa, acordaron el lugar donde tendría Kushina a su hijo, tenía que ser lejos de la aldea para que en caso el sello cediera pudieran controlar al Kyūbi y volver a sellarlo, pero tenían que tener mucho cuidado, si el sello se rompía tenían que actuar con rapidez o el Kyūbi no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ser libre. Después de lo acordado Kushina y Biwako salieron para tomar las cosas necesarias, tenían que estar preparadas.

En el camino encontraron a Mikoto, junto a su hijo.

Kushina ya se había enterado de que Mikoto había dado a luz, pero en esos meses no pudo ir a verla, si, aparte de que aquellos sueños que el Kyūbi decían que eran flashes del futuro la atormentaban mucho, había estado en algo de riesgo por lo avanzado de su embarazo ya que el Kyūbi por mas "cariñoso" que se pudiera mostrar quería ser libre. Y había tenido que estar descansando todo el tiempo. Aquellos sueños que el demonio decía que solo podían tenerlos jinchūrikis que tenían buena relación con sus bijus y que estaban cerca de la muerte, ya que el chakra de los demonios era el más poderoso que existía en todo el mundo ninja, con ese chakra se podía hacer grandes cosas, incluso ir a dimensiones paralelas y cosas que ella consideraba absurdas, pero según el Kyūbi decía que era porque eran considerados dioses por su alto poder y que lo que ella soñaba lo podía considerar un privilegio, no muchos veían el futuro que les aguardaba poco antes de su muerte.

Pero ella no iba a morir, claro que no. Tenía mucho por lo que vivir, un esposo que la amaba, un hijo que venía en camino y que necesitaría de ella, la aldea que ahora se había convertido en su hogar.

— ¿No habías tenido una niña? —preguntó sorprendida mirando al pequeño bebé entre los brazos de su amiga.

Mikoto rió.

—No, tuve otro niño —podía reconocer las facciones de Mikoto en su segundo hijo.

—Que bien, Mikoto —Kushina cerró los puños con emoción — ¿Y qué nombre pusiste?

—Sasuke —dijo sonriendo y mirando con ternura a su hijo, Kushina sonrió aunque estaba algo inquieta por todo lo que pasaba, apenas y recordaba sus sueños, pero estaba seguro que Sasuke también formaba parte de ellos, y no de la mejor forma cuando trato de matar a Naruto.

—Al igual que el padre del tercero —dijo Biwako con aprobación.

—Si…estoy segura que se convertirá en un gran Shinobi —dijo Mikoto con entusiasmo —tu estas por dar a luz ¿verdad, Kushina? Deberías escoger un nombre antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Ya elegimos uno: Naruto —le dijo. Con Minato habían quedado en no decírselo a sus amigos hasta el final, cuando Jiraiya llegara para que fuera el padrino ante los demás, aunque Teuchi y Ayame ya lo sabían, ella se los dijo cuando fue a comer Ichiraku el día antes de que Jiraiya se fuera de la aldea, pero no veía nada de malo que Mikoto se enterara de eso. —Él y Sasuke-kun estarán en el mismo grado ¡espero que se conviertan en amigos! —algo le decía que seria así, debía ser por los sueños que ya no recordaba.

Después le preguntó sobre el parto, Kushina estaba algo atemorizada por eso, nunca le preguntó a Mikoto como fue el parto de Itachi, pero ahora que ella iba a dar a luz tenía miedo del dolor, a Mikoto le pareció gracioso eso, nunca antes había visto a su amiga temer a algo, pero todos tenían alguna debilidad así que como buena amiga le dijo que sería muy doloroso.

Antes de Kushina metiera la pata y dijera algo que no debería ser, Biwako se la llevó, advirtiéndole con no decirle a nadie sobre su embarazo, que ya de por si extrañaba a los demás por tener ya diez meses.

— ¡El hecho de que estemos dejando la aldea para esto también es algo reservado! No grites ni pierdas la cabeza cuando las contracciones hayan comenzado.

Kushina tragó saliva y se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

—B-Bien.

.

.

.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Los ANBUS que se mantenían en la entrada del lugar donde estaba Kushina dando a luz se mantuvieron imperturbables mientras escuchaban como la mujer aumentaba sus gritos. Ya había anochecido.

—Y dijo que mantendría la calma —pensó Biwako sacudiendo la cabeza de forma resignada.

— ¡KYAHHHHHHHH! —Kushina trataba de no moverse en el lugar donde estaba tendida con el estomago descubierto para que Minato pudiera mantener el sello, podía sentir al Kyūbi luchar para salir, se notaba cuanto la apreciaba al hacer eso, pensó con sarcasmo tratando de no volver a gritar.

Minato miró de forma nerviosa a Kushina, le extrañaba que no estuviera gritándole, pero de seguro el dolor era demasiado, y también debía estar discutiendo con el Kyūbi como podía ver a través de los susurros que escuchaba sobre "maldito demonio de pacotilla", "desgraciado malnacido" o "cabrón desagradecido" y una serie de bonitos insultos que no sabía de dónde había aprendido.

Taji y Biwako que atendían el parto de la pelirroja se mantenían tranquilas mientras le ayudaban, pero el rubio no. Las miró de reojo, dudando en intervenir, pero cuando su esposa volvió a gritar habló.

—Yo, eh…Yo nunca había escuchado gritar a Kushina así de tanto dolor —dijo nervioso y preocupado — ¿Estás….estás segura de que ella se encuentra bien?

Biwako bufó.

— ¡Ella se encuentra bien! ¡Solo mantén tus ojos en el sello!

—Pero…ella…está….

—No puede ser… ¡Tú eres el cuarto Hokage! ¡No entres en pánico! ¡Es por eso que las mujeres tenemos a los bebés, los hombres no pueden manejar tanto dolor! —exclamó.

Minato asintió de forma intranquila, y se concentró en el sello, podía sentir la fuerza con la que peleaba el Kyūbi para salir del cuerpo de Kushina, y el no dejaría que pasara eso.

—Puedo sentir la fuerza con la que está intentando salir el Kyūbi —dijo angustiado — ¡Resiste, Kushina! ¡Resiste, Naruto!

.

.

.

—Jajaja jajaja —Tsunade con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol se carcajeaba al ver a Jiraiya a su lado, en el suelo, después de haber sido golpeado por una mujer a la que el sannin le toco los pechos.

Shizune miraba a otro lado con pena ajena, estaba sentada al lado de su maestra alcohólica y el sannin pervertido ¿Qué más podía sucederle?

— ¡Shizune, trae más sake! —tronó la sannin.

Oh, si eso. ¿Para qué tentó la suerte?

Se paró resignada, pasando por el lado de Jiraiya que se movía débilmente en el suelo, con Tontón cargado entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la barra de la cantina donde estaban, a unos buenos kilometros de Konoha. Jiraiya había contactado con su maestra cuando se dirigían al país del agua para su entrenamiento, para decirle que Kushina pronto daría a luz, y que sería bueno hacer una visita a Konoha, al principio Tsunade se negó completamente, pero después de asegurarle que habría mucho sake en la fiesta por el nacimiento del hijo de Yondaime Hokage, Jiraiya logró convencerla.

Así que se dirigían a Konoha, faltaba poco para que llegaran, a las justas una hora o quizás menos. Pero con la borrachera que se estaba dando su maestra y la paliza que se ganó a pulso Jiraiya estaba segura de que retomarían el viaje en la mañana.

De pronto sintió un escalofrió que no tenía que ver nada con el clima, de hecho era una noche calurosa. Era un mal presentimiento.

Miró en dirección donde estaba Konoha con intranquilidad. ¿Por qué sentía….que algo andaba mal?

.

.

.

Los cuerpos de los ANBUS cayeron al agua poco después de que el enmascarado los soltara, teniendo mucho cuidado en no hacer ruido, nadie debía darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ja, ese día mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, tendría al Kyūbi de nuevo con él para destruir Konoha todo gracias a la información que le había dado Danzou, ese viejo haría lo que fuera por ser Hokage, y en caso de que sobrevivieran dejaría en desgracia a los Uchiha, estaba seguro que ellos serian los blancos de todas las sospechas, solo el Sharingan podía dominar al Kyūbi y todos lo sabían.

Dentro Kushina dejó de gritar cuando escucho el llanto de su bebé. Tanto Minato como ella quedaron algo aturdidos al oírlo llorar. Al fin…al fin iban a conocer a su hijo.

— ¡Mírenme, soy padre! —Minato se limpiaba las lágrimas de felicidad, mientras Biwako le ponía a Naruto a lado de Kushina, el niño lloraba.

—Naruto…—Kushina le miró con adoración, aunque las tres marcas en cada mejilla le trajeron aquellos recuerdos de los sueños, sin prestarle atención a eso siguió —por fin…llego a conocerte.

Después de conocerlo, Biwako tomó a Naruto para que Minato aumentara la fuerza del sello. Kushina sonrió mientras se preparaba, el rubio estuvo a punto de empezar el sello, cuando los gritos detrás de él le pararon, volteó al igual que Kushina con sorpresa para ver como Taji y Biwako caían al suelo muertas.

— ¡Taji! ¡Biwako-sama! —Minato miró con incredulidad a las dos mujeres.

¿Qué rayos….?

—Cuarto Hokage….Minato Namikaze —la voz hizo que los esposos levantaran la mirada para ver con consternación y miedo como Naruto estaba siendo amenazado por un desconocido enmascarado. Kushina tembló al oír como el Kyūbi comenzaba a lanzar maldiciones contra el hombre, no entendía que pasaba, pero al parecer el demonio parecía odiarlo mucho —Aléjate de la jinchūriki...o tu hijo morirá a la avanzada edad de un minuto —se mofó con crueldad.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Sobre lo que dijo el Kyūbi del sueño de Mito, es que vio a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura en medio de la cuarta guerra ninja ya como amigos otra vez. Si, lo sé, es una esperanza vana u.u, pero soñar no cuesta nada, y a mi particularmente me gustaría que ellos tuvieron la oportunidad que los sannin no tuvieron.**_

_**Sé que Sasuke es un bastardo desgraciado, pero también sé que antes de verdad los apreciaba, por eso sueño con que todo se arregle entre ellos….sueños…sueños, en fin u.u**_

_**Eso es todo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	18. El día más largo de Konoha

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 18: El día más largo de Konoha**

* * *

.

Madara siguió sosteniendo a Naruto de forma amenazante, mirando con cautela cada movimiento de Minato, no por nada era el cuarto Hokage y no se descuidaría de él, también concentró su mirada en Kushina que pese a ver a Naruto en peligro parecía algo confundida, el Kyūbi aún seguía lanzando insultos al desconocido.

— **¿Quién es él? —preguntó mentalmente, aún sin dejar de mirarlos. Tenía mucho miedo por su niño — ¿Qué te pasa, Kyūbi-chan?**

— **¡No te metas en esto, humana! —El Kyūbi parecía fuera de control — ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado humano!**

Minato miró al desconocido con miedo y cautela, no despegaba la mirada de su hijo, aunque no entendía como no lo había sentido ¿Y los ANBUS?, trató de sentir su chakra, pero nada, pareciere que afuera no hubiese nadie, y entonces comprendió que estaban muertos.

— ¿Cómo fue que atravesó nuestra barrera? —Pensó frustrado — ¿Quién es este tipo?

El Kyūbi comenzó a luchar con más fuerza para salir del cuerpo de la pelirroja, quería destruir a Madara, porque ya sentía que si había ido por él, era para usarlo otra vez, y no volvería a permitir que lo trataran como a un títere. ¡Era uno de los bijus! Y ese Uchiha le iba a pagar muy caro por su osadía.

Kushina apretó los dientes para evitar gritar del dolor ante la pelea del Kyūbi, el sello comenzó a ceder al estar tan débil y comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

— ¡Kushina! —Minato ladeó el cuerpo ligeramente, mirando con temor a su mujer — "¡El sello aún no está listo!" —hizo ademan de acercarse, pero el desconocido sacó un kunai y apunto al pequeño bebé.

—Aléjate de la jinchūriki —repitió — ¿O es que no te importa que tu hijo muera aquí mismo?

Minato paró en seco, mirando los cuerpos en el suelo de las dos mujeres, a Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos de miedo por Naruto y por el sello que estaba a punto de romperse, y después al enmascarado, no tenía dudas de que sería de capaz de matar a su hijo sin piedad. Tenía que hacer algo. Era obvio que quería a Kushina por el Kyūbi, que sabía de ella, pero ¿Cómo? Nadie sabía de eso, excepto él, los del consejo, Danzou, el tercer Hokage, su esposa y Taji, y las dos últimas estaban muertas. Los ANBUS no sabían nada e igual ya estaba muertos.

—Danzou —pensó hallando la respuesta. No podía creer que el anciano vendiera a todo Konoha solo por querer ser el Hokage.

—Detente —pidió mientras tomaba la mano de Kushina — ¡So…solo tranquilízate!

Madara rió de forma burlona.

— ¿Tranquilizarme? —ironizó ante la desesperación de los dos. Kushina volvió a gemir del dolor. Tiró a Naruto al aire y alzó el kunai —tu eres quien debe tener en cuenta tus propios consejos, yo estoy perfectamente tranquilo.

Kushina ladeó la cabeza.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó asustada y desesperada, al ver a su hijo en el aire.

Toda expresión de desesperación, desapareció del apuesto rostro de Minato, en cuanto vio a su hijo ya libre de las manos del desconocido, puso una expresión de fría tranquilidad, y cuando Madara estaba a punto de enterrar el kunai en el cuerpo del niño, se topó con que ya no había nadie. Minato tenía cargado a Naruto detrás de él.

Volteó.

—No por nada te llaman el relámpago amarillo —dijo —pero… ¿Y qué harás ahora?

Los mini-papeles bomba estaban en la manta que cubría a Naruto, Minato se quedó lívido un segundo antes de reaccionar, con el mayor cuidado y con rapidez se deshizo de la manta, tomando a Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Minato! —lloró Kushina.

.

.

.

Fugaku frunció el ceño. Mikoto a su lado, miró con confusión a Danzou, aún tenía entre sus brazos a Sasuke, que estaba profundamente dormido.

— ¿Por qué nosotros? —Dijo el Uchiha con frialdad, desconfiaba completamente del anciano —Mikoto ya dejo de ser una Kunoichi, no tiene porque realizar ninguna misión.

—Sigue siendo una Uchiha y es tu esposa —dijo Danzou con malicia — ¿O es que los Uchihas no tienen orgullo de Shinobi?

Fugaku gruñó furioso, antes de bajar las pequeñas escaleras de su casa y tomar el pergamino que le ofrecía el anciano.

—Muy bien, haremos la misión.

Mikoto asintió, dándole a Itachi a Sasuke.

—Cuídalo —le dijo, dándole un beso a ambos —volveremos pronto.

Itachi asintió, mirando con profunda frialdad al anciano. Los dos esposos pasaron a cambiarse y salieron a los cinco minutos yéndose con rapidez, para volver a Konoha antes del amanecer, aún no entendía porque ellos tenían que hacer esa misión tan ridícula en la noche.

Era muy extraño.

.

.

.

La casa explotó.

En el suelo, cayeron Minato sosteniendo a Naruto, mientras los pedazos de madera volaban por todos sitios, un kunai estaba a pocos metros. El rubio mayor sostuvo mejor a su hijo, mientras cerraba los ojos, algo adolorido por el golpe. Cuando los abrió se levantó al instante, cogiendo el Kunai con una mirada desesperanzadora.

—El va tras Kushina —pensó angustiado. No pudo coger a su esposa a tiempo, y tuvo que huir con Naruto, para impedir que ambos salieran lastimados, al dejar a Kushina en el refugio era obvio que el desconocido ya se la había llevado —Así que me obligó a usar mi técnica de vuelo del dios de trueno para separarnos…. ¡Debo apresurarme!

Apareció en otra casa, mas lejos de Konoha, también allí era otro lugar para ellos, se suponía que se quedarían allí los primeros días del parto. Dejo a su hijo en una cama, preparándose para la batalla, tenía que salvarla o ella y Konoha sufrirían las consecuencias.

—Aquí estarás a salvo —murmuró mirando a su hijo —debo salvar a tu mamá antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

.

En las afueras de Konoha, Madara ya había sacado a Kushina, posicionándola sobre una roca, el sello se extendió amarrándola.

— ¿Qué….es lo que quieres? —preguntó.

—He venido para arrancar al Kyūbi de tu estomago y usarlo para destruir Konoha—le informó como si hablara del tiempo y no de destruir una aldea.

Kushina le miró con horror.

— ¿Qué?

—La técnica de tele transportación de Minato usa una marca que le permite moverse instantáneamente de un lugar marcado al siguiente —explicó el desconocido, mirando el sello en el estomago de la pelirroja, sabía que debía apresurarse porque Minato vendría en camino. —Así, aunque se vaya, siempre estará contigo para protegerte….pero ya me las he arreglado para mantenerlo alejado de aquí y el sello está sumamente debilitado después del parto…. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por este momento?

El Sharingan brilló a través de la máscara que tapaba su rostro, haciendo que Kushina le mirara alarmada, recordando por fin aquel sueño que tuvo la primera vez, aquella extraña premonición en la que Konoha era destruida. Pero no pudo hacer nada, quedo atrapada instantáneamente en ese fría mirada.

Al instante quedó paralizada, el Sharingan atravesó su mente, encontrando al Kyūbi y encadenándolo instantáneamente, el demonio gruñó furioso, tratando de soltarse, aulló de dolor y rabia, pero al final cayó ante el demoniaco poder del Sharingan.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kushina puso los ojos en blanco, gritando, mientras el manto del Kyūbi la cubría completamente, y poco a poco destrozó su estomago, logrando que el Kyūbi comenzara a salir, chilló de dolor, pero no pudo hacer en nada, en medio de sus desesperación pequeñas lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. Naruto y Minato, tenía miedo por ellos, miedo de lo que pasaría ahora, porque de seguro saldrían lastimados. Y entonces, mientras extraían al Kyūbi de su interior, tuvo otra premonición.

_No reconocía donde estaba. Todo era escombros, estaba lleno de cadáveres, y algunos sobrevivientes, parecía una aldea que acababa de ser destruida. Levantó la mirada buscando algo que reconocer, y en la lejanía reconoció la montaña con los rostros de los Hokage aún intactos._

—_Konoha —se lamentó llorando._

_¿Qué había pasado? Parpadeó mirando y se dio cuenta, de que había un rostro más, el de una mujer. Reconocería ese rostro en cualquier lugar, inclusive aunque estuviera esculpido en una montaña._

—_Tsunade —susurró sin creérselo._

_Su maestra había llegado a ser Hokage, ¿en qué momento? Y…. ¿Minato?_

— _¿Paz? ¿Justicia? No me jodas, ¡no juegues conmigo! —el gritó de un adolescente le hizo girar, había estado tan concentrada en ver donde se encontraba que no se percato de que a unos metros un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos morados anillados estaba de pie, mirando a un chico rubio en el suelo, una estaca atravesaba sus manos y le impedía moverse —¡Mi mentor! ¡Mi profesor! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Mi villa!...Tú has hecho todo esto y aún así…. ¡¿Te sientes orgulloso?_

—_Naruto —reconoció perfectamente al chico de sus sueños del futuro….y esas marcas en las mejillas como las que tenía su hijo… ¿de verdad él era su Naruto?... ¿Porque se apellidaba Uzumaki? ¿Qué había pasado con ella y Minato? Claro, mientras estaba teniendo ese "sueño" el Kyūbi estaba siendo extraído de ella, seguramente moriría y Minato….daría por la vida por Konoha como buen Hokage._

_Su hijo, al que tanto quiso desde el momento que supo que venía en camino, el fruto del amor con Minato, su niño quedaría solo… ¿Por qué a ellos? Perdió a su familia de niña, vivió con la maldición de ser una jinchūriki a pesar de que pocos lo sabían, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo eso? ¿Por qué a su hijo? ¡Quería una vida feliz! ¡No era justo!_

— _¿Cuál es tu objetivo?_

— _¡Te derrotare y así traeré paz al mundo Shinobi!_

_Igual que las esperanzas de Jiraiya._

…

…

— _¡Aguanta muchacho! Tu eres el chico de la profecía….Tu eres quien salvara al mundo Shinobi._

_Pudo ver como después de aquella rana hablara, ese hombre la atacó, y entonces….Hana llegó hasta ellos._

— _¿Hana? —era imposible, su amiga debía ser mas mayor, pero aquella muchacha debía tener la edad de Naruto…a lo lejos escucho como gritaron "Hinata"… así que estaba viendo a la primogénita de su amiga. Era igual a ella, aunque el flequillo de Hinata era recto, mientras que el de Hana era un poco más desnivelado y el cabello de un tono más oscuro._

_Al final la chiquilla le confesó amor a su hijo y se sacrificó, haciendo que Naruto…literalmente enloqueciera._

—_El jinchūriki del Kyūbi —murmuró la pelirroja llorando —nuestro propio hijo….nuestro niño…_

_.._

…

_Ahora estaba en otro lugar. En un río estaban parados personas que reconocía, Sakura, Kakashi y…Naruto. A lo lejos reconoció a Sasuke, el hijo de Mikoto que miraba con aquellos pozos de oscuridad a los demás, al lado de un hombre de complexión extraña._

_Y mientras discutían, apareció aquel hombre enmascarado que los estaba atacando en ese mismo momento, al lado de Sasuke, claro, ambos eran Uchiha._

_Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke._

—_Sasuke —llamó — ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez en el valle del fin? Acerca de los ninjas de alto nivel._

—…

—_Después de nuestro encuentro, empecé a entender mas de aquello…Nos hemos convertido en ninjas de alto nivel….ambos. Así que dime... ¿Has visto lo que hay en mi corazón? ¿Sabes cómo me siente realmente? ¿Has visto lo que sucederá? Si peleamos otra vez…_

_Todos se mantenían a la expectativa._

—…_ambos moriremos. Nuestra batalla será inevitable si es que realmente atacas a Konoha — ¿Atacar? Kushina no entendía ¿Por qué querría atacar a Konoha? ¡El pertenecía a Konoha! ¿Dónde estaban Mikoto y Fugaku-baka? ¿Qué rayos le habían enseñado a su hijo? Como va querer atacar su propia aldea. _

…_._

…

_Y como si solo hubiese necesitado preguntar, se había alejado de ese lugar, ahora estaba en el barrio Uchiha. Un escalofrió le recorrió solo de mirar en ese dirección, el símbolo del abanico tallado en madera en la entrada estaba manchado de sangre y atravesado por un kunai._

_Avanzó temerosa, encontrándose con todo el lugar manchado de sangre, los cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron el glorioso clan Uchiha se mantenían en el frio suelo. ¿Qué…había pasado? Corrió hasta la casa principal, conocía ese lugar bien, Mikoto le había invitado un montón de veces, corrió más cuando escucho unas voces…._

—_Estúpido hermano menor._

_Se llevó las manos a la boca, pero aún así gritó con todas sus fuerzas, en el suelo de madera estaban Mikoto y Fugaku….muertos. Itachi de unos trece años con traje ANBU miraba con frialdad inhumana a un pequeño Sasuke, de nos mas de ocho años, el niño estaba llorando viendo a sus padres, llenos de sangre y muertos._

— _¡Mikoto! —Lloró Kushina — ¡El futuro es una mierda!_

_._

— ¡Ven hacia aquí, Kyūbi! —volvió a la realidad para gritar más fuerte.

El Kyūbi acababa de salir completamente de su estomago, se sentía confundida, triste, débil y desolada, el aullido del demonio no ayudo mucho, lo último que acababa de ver con el chakra del Kyūbi le había destrozado, su hijo, sus amigos, el futuro de Konoha. El sello que la mantenía parada desapareció y sintió su cuerpo caer y dar contra la roca en la que había estado parada, apenas y podía moverse.

Pero sabía que su chakra y el hecho de ser una Uzumaki la mantenían viva, no por nada, antes de que su país y su aldea fueran destruidas eran conocidas como la villa de longevidad, y ella era la que tenía el chakra mas especial de todos.

—Iremos por Konoha —escuchó al hombre.

Levantó la cabeza, respirando con dificultad. Podría vivir si tenía el tratamiento médico adecuado y rápido, pero sabía que no lo haría. Konoha estaba a punto de ser atacada y lo peor es que ni siquiera se lo esperaban.

Madara paró cuando oyó la respiración errática de la Uzumaki.

—De...Detente

—…. —el Kyūbi tenía el Sharingan resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Estaba siendo controlado —el clan Uzumaki es realmente especial, incluso aunque he destrozado tu cuerpo para sacar el Kyūbi sigues viva.

Kushina respiró más agitadamente al captar el Sharingan… ¿Quién sería ese hombre? Todos los Uchihas vivían en Konoha y no creía que hubiese ningún traidor, ninguno capaz de traicionar su propia aldea.

—Me parece una buena prueba para el Kyūbi el que mate a su ex jinchūriki —dijo Madara con burla.

No hizo intento de moverse cuando vio como el Kyūbi se irguió gruñendo y levantando las garras para matarla, eso era exactamente lo que quería, morir y no sentir, y no recordar todo lo que pasaría después de esa noche. Se suponía que sería el día más feliz de su vida por el nacimiento de su hijo, de Naruto, pero ahora se estaba transformando también en la pesadilla más vivida y terrorífica de la existencia de Konoha.

Cerró los ojos, pero sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos, el golpe del Kyūbi destrozó el lugar donde habían estado, sonrió tristemente al ver a Minato cargarla, de pie sobre la punta de un árbol, como la vez que la salvo de esos ninjas que le secuestraron, solo que esta vez las cosas no eran tan simples.

—Minato —susurró entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor —Naruto…. ¿está bien?

El rubio asintió, sonriéndole cálidamente, calmándole.

—Sí, se encuentra bien…le he escondido en un lugar seguro.

—Oh…g-gracias….a… Dios —dijo débilmente.

Sonrió, pero ladeó la cabeza mirando con frialdad y una mirada que daba escalofríos a Madara y al Kyūbi.

—Minato…detenlo….detén al Kyūbi —suplicó miserablemente, casi sollozando —se dirigen…hacia la aldea.

Cerró los ojos ante el dolor, había esperado tanto por ese día, todo para que marcara sus vidas y la de su hijo para siempre. Minato la observó preocupado, miró alternativamente a su esposa y luego al desconocido y desapareció.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Kushina débilmente, al darse cuenta de que estaban en otro lado.

Minato sacudió la cabeza, dejándole con suavidad sobre la cama, al lado estaba Naruto, dormido, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía.

—No tiene importancia, quédate con Naruto —se apoyó en sus manos, para sentarse al lado de Kushina, ambos miraron a su hijo un momento, antes de que Kushina llorara y lo apretara contra ella, sollozando de pena y dolor. Sabiendo que tal vez esa era la última vez podía estar de esa forma con su hijo, rozó su nariz contra la mejilla suave y cálida de Naruto, mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban, se aferraba a su hijo como si fuera lo último que hiciera. Sus sollozos solo transmitían pena, tristeza, dolor e hicieron que Minato entrecerrara los ojos con tristeza e impotencia.

—…Naruto…—

Había llegado tarde, tal vez había salvado a Kushina del Kyūbi, pero no había podido impedir que le extrajeran al demonio dejándola así de débil. Quería llorar junto a Kushina, sentía el dolor de ella, como si fuera el suyo propio, desgarrándole el alma, destrozando su corazón, el amor de su vida sufría mucho y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, quiso gritar, romper algo, desquitarse y también quiso quedarse con ellos, olvidar a Konoha, concentrarse en su familia, en su vida.

Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Apretó los puños y se levantó con decisión, tomando su capa del cuarto Hokage y todas sus cosas ninjas, tenía que parar al Kyūbi, había prometido proteger la aldea así que tuviera que dar su vida y lo haría.

—Minato —Kushina miró al rubio, aún abrazado al pequeño rubio —gracias….buena suerte.

Asintió, sin mirarla.

—Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

Kushina cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué sentía que esas palabras no le daban esperanza alguna? Quería impedirle ir, rogarle que se quedaran y huyeran, que criaran a Naruto lejos de la vida Shinobi, que olvidaran Konoha, pero no podía hacerlo. Konoha necesitaba a Minato, necesitaba a un héroe, ese día seria uno de los más trágicos.

¿Cuántas vidas se perderían?

Sería injusto y egoísta que pensara solo en ella, la aldea que le recibió con los brazos abiertos, donde encontró un hogar, amigos y amor. Esa aldea debía ser protegida y no podía estar más orgullosa de que su esposo defendiera a Konoha hasta el final.

Minato le dio un beso suave, transmitiéndole dolor y desesperanza, pero aún así no hizo ademan de apartarse, solo se dedicó a devolverse el beso y el amargo gusto de la despedida que ninguno se atrevía a decir. Finalmente le dio un beso en la frente a Naruto y se fue.

Sus amigos, pensó.

—Mikoto —susurró — ¿Qué pasara con ustedes? ¿Por qué….mueren?

No volviera a ver a su amiga, a ninguna…y Hizashi, ¿acaso moriría sin haber logrado que volviera a ser el mismo de antes? En la mañana lo había encontrado en Ichiraku ramen, el le había ignorado, pero no por nada era Kushina Uzumaki, le hizo la conversación hasta que él le hizo caso y a regañadientes aceptó que fuera mañana a su casa.

—Lo siento, Hizashi —lloró mordiéndose el labio —no…voy a poder…ir. Lo siento tanto.

.

.

.

En la aldea todo estaba normal, o casi. Itachi seguía cuidando de su hermanito, estaba tranquilo, aún pensando en lo que había pasado horas antes, cuando un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Levantó la mirada, observando la luna llena.

— ¿Qué es este horrible presentimiento? —murmuró.

Sasuke se removió inquieto, despertando y comenzó a llorar al no sentir a su madre. Itachi suspiró y lo meció con suavidad, sonriendo al ver a su hermano.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —susurró — ¿Por qué será que papá y mamá tenían que salir a estas horas? ¿Qué tan importante seria esa misión? —Pensó intranquilo — no llores, Sasuke. Tú hermano mayor está aquí y te protegerá, no importa lo que pase.

Pero sentía que algo iba muy mal, lo que no sabía es que eso cambiaria completamente el destino de su clan.

.

.

.

Kakashi suspiró una vez más. Desde que estaba en los ANBUS, Gai no hacía más que seguirlo para competir, era de su edad pero muy irritante la verdad, la mitad de las veces ignoraba sus charlas y la otra mitad….también la ignoraba. Se despidieron de los demás, y siguieron su camino. Aunque estaba preocupado por Rin, ella había salido a una misión días atrás y se suponía que llegaba ese día.

Pero estaba demorando, y eso le preocupaba, había prometido a Obito antes de su muerte que la protegería y que no dejaría que nada le pasara, pero la castaña paraba esquivándole cuando de vez en cuando se encontraban y así era muy dificil.

— ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en piedra, papel y tijeras? —preguntó esperanzado.

Como espero, Gai no aceptó eso.

— ¡No de nuevo! ¡Quiero una prueba más sangrienta! ¡Y te haces llamar mi rival!

Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando sintió algo extraño. La luna llena brillaba de modo artificial y casi sádico sobre la aldea.

Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

— **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! **

El Kyūbi rugió de forma ensordecedora y sangrienta a las afueras de Konoha, destruyendo lo más cercano a él, los civiles comenzaron a gritar mientras corrían, los ninjas trataban de ponerse a salvo, pero las casas eran rápidamente destrozadas, pedazos de madera volaban por todo el lugar, al igual que las personas que no lograban ponerse a salvo.

Rápidamente informaron al tercero de la situación, este ya estaba terminándose de arreglar para ir a pelear, no entendía que había pasado, ¿El sello se había roto? ¿Por qué Minato no le había avisado?...y a todo eso ¿Dónde estaba Minato?

— ¡Reúnan a los civiles y protéjanlos!

Obedecieron inmediatamente.

El Kyūbi gruñó al sentir la presencia de Minato, sus ojos se posicionaron sobre la cara del cuarto, donde estaba parado el real, mirándole de forma amenazante, con esa mirada cualquiera comprendería instantáneamente porque Minato era el ninja más temido y respetado de ese tiempo en el mundo Shinobi, su sola mirada daba escalofríos y transmitía su inmenso poder.

—Así que ya me has visto —dijo tranquilamente.

Una bomba biju comenzó a formarse en el hocico del demonio.

— ¡No mientras yo esté aquí! —exclamó alzando el kunai que tenía entre manos.

Logro que la bomba biju explotara en otro lugar. Los ninjas, entre ellos Inoichi, Chouza y Shikaku supieron al instante que todo se trataba de Minato, solo él podía utilizar técnicas de espacio-tiempo.

Una vez que logró hacer explotar la bomba biju lejos de la aldea, Minato se propuso ir a decirle todo al tercero y comenzar a pelear para sacar al demonio, nadie debía saber que Kushina fue su jinchūriki, y también debían ver la forma de salvarla y hacer que le Kyūbi volviera a su cuerpo. Pero no pudo hacer nada, Madara lo atacó, lo que menos quería era que arruinara sus planes. Minato logró reconocerlo como Madara Uchiha y comenzaron la pelea que decidiría todo.

El Hokage sabía que si no le quitaba el control del Kyūbi destruiría toda la aldea rápidamente, y además todo sería peor si no lograba derrotar a ese hombre, a uno de los fundadores de la aldea, debía hacerlo, algo le decía que incluso aunque fallara buscaría otra forma de volver a atacar Konoha en un futuro.

Al final, en la batalla de velocidad Minato ganó, comprobando así que tenía muy bien ganado el título de "relámpago amarillo" de ese modo logró quitarle el control del Kyūbi y ponerle un sello, para aparecerse a su lado. Madara no tuvo opción que admitir su derrota y alejarse del rubio.

—Realmente mereces el titulo del Cuarto Hokage —alabó —pudiste herirme y quitarme el control del Kyūbi con un solo intento. Pero un día volverá a ser mío. El zorro y este mundo se inclinaran a mi voluntad…aún tengo muchas puertas abiertas para eso.

Y desapareció.

—Algo me dice…que no mentía —pensó Minato con seriedad.

.

.

.

— ¡Resistan hasta que el cuarto regrese!

Iruka se debatió entre los brazos del ninja que lo alejaba de la pelea.

— ¡No, déjenme! —Gritaba desesperado — ¡mis padres siguen luchando!

Minato apareció otra vez en la aldea, ensancho los ojos horrorizado al ver lo destruida que estaba la aldea, y sin saber porque recordó aquella vez que Kushina se levantó asustada gritando su nombre y diciendo algo sobre el Kyūbi y Konoha destruida. Tal vez Kushina ya había sabido de eso.

—Esto es terrible —pensó al ver que el Kyūbi formaba otra bomba biju.

No lo permitiría.

— **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!**

Gamabunta apareció sobre el Kyūbi, aplastándole y haciendo que se desconcentrara al instante del bomba, pero sabía que solo contaba con algunos segundos antes de que volviera a seguir formándola y destruyera mas la aldea.

— ¡Es el cuarto! —gritaron algunos aliviados.

Minato se debatió, no podía dejar al demonio allí, pero si lo llevaba con Kushina tal vez sería peor, no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir pensando, era la única opción, aún recordaba las palabras de Madara Uchiha, no dejaría que el mundo Shinobi cayera en la desesperanza, incluso aunque fuera una pequeña esperanza, él la daría. Le pidió a Gamabunta que mantuviera al zorro quieto unos momentos y cuando todos pensaron que la bomba explotaría, desaparecieron.

El gran sapo apoyó las patas en el suelo, ni Minato ni el Kyūbi estaban ya allí.

A lo lejos escucharon y vieron la explosión y el resplandor de la bomba biju.

La casa donde Kushina había estado con Naruto explotó y se redujo a escombros completamente, Minato había logrado sacarlos a tiempo, pero estaba agotado por la pelea que mantuvo y por que estaba gastando bastante chakra para las técnicas más poderosas que usaba.

—Debo colocar una barrera —susurró cerrando uno ojo debido al cansancio.

Kushina estaba cada vez más débil, pálida y ojerosa se removió con suavidad en los brazos de su esposo, antes de murmurar: —Mi chakra está a punto de agotarse.

Se logró soltar y de su espalda surgieron varias cadenas formadas con su chakra, que inmediatamente apresaron al Kyūbi, tembló de cansancio y dolor cuando el Kyūbi comenzó a debatirse. El futuro que había visto era un autentica estupidez, no quería que nada de eso pasara, y si tal vez ella…hacia eso, entonces su hijo podía tener otro vida. Una feliz. Y si Minato vivía…seguro no dejaría que el clan Uchiha desapareciera. Con él como Hokage nadie moriría.

Era una esperanza a la quería aferrar, una forma para ella de obligarse a aceptar que no dejaría que Minato muriera con ella.

Naruto despertó con el jaleo, llorando fuertemente en los brazos de su padre. Minato se mantenía frustrado y pensativo, tratando de encontrar una forma de acabar todo ese problema.

—Perdóname, Naruto….no quise despertarte —dijo Kushina sonriéndole, hilillos de sangre comenzaron a deslizarse de sus labios conforme sus parpados se volvieron cada vez más pesados, le costaba enfocar la mirada.

—Kushina —se alarmó el rubio preocupado.

—Tomare al Kyūbi dentro de mi otra vez y allí morirá. Eso evitara que vuelva a aparecerse por algún tiempo…esa es la única manera en que podre salvarlos a los dos con el poco chakra que aún me queda —explicó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, tenía que esforzarse mucho para hacerlo, lo único que quería era estar con ellos, pero no podía, tenía que intentarlo, intentar que ellos vivieran.

Tal vez era muy egoísta, pero era humana y eso era algo que no se podía evitar. No le importaba los demás demasiado, quería a sus amigos y a Konoha, pero ellos también podían protegerse, lo único que le interesaba a ella en esos momentos, eran las dos personas que estaban delante suyo, el amor de su vida y su hijo, si ellos estaban a salvo no le importaría los demás.

El Kyūbi gruñó más fuertemente.

—Gracias por todo…Minato —susurró con amor —gracias por amarme, por estar conmigo siempre. Gracias…por todo lo que me has dado, por Naruto. Te amo.

Él solo pudo observarla con horror, con miedo. No podía permitir eso.

—…Kushina —dijo con desesperación, casi suplicaba que ese fuera un sueño —Me hiciste tu esposo…Me hiciste el cuarto Hokage….Me hiciste el padre de este niño…Y...yo…

Kushina interrumpió sus palabras. Quería que él viviera. Ese sacrificio seria por su familia. La que no tuvo cuando era niña, porque la guerra, el dolor y la sangre del mundo Shinobi se los había arrebatado.

—No te pongas triste, Minato. Yo…estoy…muy feliz. Feliz de que me hayas amado. Feliz de que naciese nuestro hijo. —La mirada de los dos recayó en Naruto —Me imagino sobreviviendo a esto. Los tres sobreviviendo juntos….y no puedo pensar en nada más que en "en soy tan feliz" —sonrió con tristeza, el anhelo de ese deseo se plasmó muy bien en sus palabras —sería fantástico que eso pasara. Enseñaría a Naruto a molestar a Fugaku-baka y Sasuke-kun. A ser un galán con las mujeres, a lograr que Neji fuera su amigo. Haría tantas cosas con él, contigo, seriamos felices. Seriamos la familia que siempre quise. Le daría amor, cariño y regaños cuando lo necesitara. Haría de él un gran Shinobi, como Jiraiya-sama.

Minato comenzó a llorar, cerrando los ojos ante las palabras de Kushina, tan llenas de anhelos, el también quería una familia, el día que supo de la existencia de Naruto, una vez que se calmó claro, supo que serian felices, que al fin tendría una familia completa. Que ese niño le devolvería todo lo que perdió en la guerra. Les daría lo que siempre quisieron. Kushina le enseñaría todo lo que quería, a ser bromista y revoltoso; alegre y divertido. Y él le enseñaría sus jutsus, le hablaría sobre chicas y le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Le convertiría en un gran Shinobi, en alguien que amara Konoha como el mismo, en alguien leal, sería un orgullo para la villa y para él y Kushina.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el hijo al que tanto esperaron, porque él hicieron tantas cosas, él que les dio todo lo que les faltaba, él que les hizo soñar con un futuro perfecto y lleno de esperanza. Ese día era el más esperado, conocieron a su hijo y al parecer también seria la ultima que lo verían, por lo menos vivos, porque no dejaría que Kushina enfrentara todo eso sola.

—Si de algo me lamento —siguió Kushina con tristeza —es que no veré crecer a Naruto.

Minato se limpió las lágrimas y le miró con seriedad.

—Kushina…no necesitas encargarte tu sola del Kyūbi ¡Podemos usar nuestros últimos rastros de chakra para poder ver una vez más a Naruto!

La pelirroja le miró confundida.

—Sellaré lo último que te queda de chakra dentro de Naruto con un sello de ocho puntos. Entonces apartare al Kyūbi con un sello que solo alguien como yo, alguien que no es jinchūriki puede utilizar ¡El sello del demonio de la muerte!

—Pero quien hace ese sello, será…. —se alarmó al ver la decisión brillando en aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió enseñarle ese sello? ¡Nunca debió haberlo hecho!

Minato prosiguió, sin hacer caso a eso. Solo por esa primera y única vez no haría lo que ella quería.

—Sólamente seré capaz de sellar la mitad del poder del Kyūbi. Es imposible física y conceptualmente imposible sellarlo completamente. No puedo permitir que el Kyūbi sea revivido sin un jinchūriki, el balance de los biju seria destruido. Pero con este sello, puedo sellar permanentemente al Kyūbi conmigo y la otra mitad de su poder…

_Lo sabes ¿verdad? Tú podrías ser el niño del destino._

— _¿El niño del destino?_

_En algún momento, en un futuro cercano, el mundo Shinobi se enfrentara con el desastre…_

Las palabras de su sensei resonaron en su mente, enfocó la mirada en Naruto, que ya estaba más tranquilo. Un nuevo brillo apareció en su hijo…._y el niño del destino será su salvador._ Eso era lo que debía pasar, su hijo se convertiría en el discípulo de su maestro y a diferencia de él revolucionaria el mundo ninja a tal punto de traer lo que todos ansiaban.

Paz.

—Sellare la otra mitad en Naruto con un sello de ocho puntos —dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Kushina incrédula y temerosa. Lo había visto en el futuro, cuando Hinata se interponía en ese hombre que intentaba matar a Naruto, cuando él se enojó y se transformó en el Kyūbi con seis colas. Pero no pensaba que el mismo Minato fue quien selló al Kyūbi en su interior ¡Era su hijo!

Minato se veía frustrado.

—Sé lo que me dirás. Pero Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que el mundo ninja caería en una revolución ¡Y dentro de un gran desastre! Y esta noche he confirmado dos cosas, la primera es que ese enmascarado que te atacó es el presagio del desastre y Naruto será el que lo detenga…el jinchūriki que nos abrirá el sendero hacia el futuro. Eso es lo que se.

Ladearon la cabeza levemente al ver al tercero llegar allí. Minato se levantó y comenzó a formar sellos.

—Pero Minato…—suplicó.

Quería evitar ese destino para su hijo, pero como hacerlo si el mismo Minato lo llevaba ese camino lleno de dolor.

— **¡SELLO DEL DEMONIO DE LA MUERTE! —**detrás de él apareció el demonio de la muerte, sellando su alma.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio sin saber que mas decir.

—Debes tener esperanza, después de todo es nuestro hijo.

Le observó con tristeza, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba Kushina sobre eso, lo podía leer en la desesperación de su rostro, pero él no se echaría para atrás, eso no era solo por Konoha, era por su hijo, por Kushina, y por el mundo ninja.

—Después de que termine el sello del demonio de la muerte, colocare el chakra que te queda dentro de Naruto. Veras a Naruto crecer antes de lo que te imaginas…Llegara el tiempo en que intente tomar el control del Kyūbi, y te necesito allí para ayudarle —nadie mejor que su propia madre ex jinchūriki.

Kushina le dirigió una mirada retadora.

—Nuestro propio hijo —dijo con reproche en la voz.

— ¡Es por eso que no quiero dejarle ese peso encima a él solo!

Le reclamó entonces por el sello que pensaba hacer, incluso aunque supiera que Naruto sería el niño de la profecía, quería que Minato viviera, viviera para verlo crecer y ayudarle a ser un gran Shinobi, pero su respuesta la desarmó, no pudo decir nada contra eso, incluso aunque él no pudiera reemplazarla, estaba segura de que haría todo bien, pero sabía que se negaría a escuchar razones. Minato sabía que dejar a su hijo solo a su suerte no era nada digno de valor, pero tampoco lo era dejar a su país destruirse, eso era lo que significa ser un Shinobi, lo que significaba para él ser el Hokage.

Sacrificio.

—Hay cosas que Naruto necesitaría saber, cosas que no puedo decirle yo. Y eso te corresponde a ti. Es tu deber como madre. Incluso aunque cuentes con poco tiempo. No se trata solo de ti…. ¡También de Naruto! Morir para dejarle una mejor vida tu hijo, eso es lo que debes dejarme hacer a mí. Es mi deber como padre.

Después de esa explicación, comenzó el sello, haciendo que el Kyūbi redujera su tamaño y encerrara la mitad de su chakra junto a su alma. Afuera de la barrera hecha por Minato, el tercero con otros ninjas veían todo sin poder hacer nada para ayudar. Tambaleándose por el denso del chakra del zorro, Minato invocó un pequeño trono de ceremonia donde puso a Naruto, en un momento de descuido de este, el Kyūbi aprovecho para tratar de matarlo.

La sangre salpicó la garra del Kyūbi, la garra que había atravesado el cuerpo de Minato y Kushina al salvar a su hijo de la muerte. El tercero y los otros dos ninjas jadearon al verlos escupir sangre.

— ¿Se trata de su propio hijo? —se dijo el tercero incrédulo.

— ¡Estan protegiéndolo!

Minato entrecerró los ojos por el dolor, Kushina estaba delante de él, con las manos sobre la garra del Kyūbi impidiendo que avanzara un milímetro más. Al final los dos habían sacrificado todo por su hijo. La sangre se deslizó también de la boca de Minato cuando el Kyūbi le perforó el estomago.

Kushina rió.

—Si su padre es capaz de hacer su deber…su madre debe hacerlo incluso mejor ¿cierto? —inquirió con algo de diversión. Minato le observó confundido —Tu ganas. Primera vez que ganas una discusión…creo que realmente tienes razón.

Ya no había marcha atrás, ella misma lo supo desde que empezó a tener esos sueños del futuro, ese era el destino de Naruto y ella no debía intervenir. Lo único que podía hacer siendo esposa de Minato era apoyarlo en su decisión y siendo madre de Naruto salvarlo y explicarle en su debido momento todo.

—Gracias, Kushina —dijo Minato sonriendo. Con la sangre de su pecho, hizo la técnica de invocación, llamando a Gamatora.

El sapo apareció ante el llamado.

—Ahhhhh…. ¡El Kyūbi! —se alarmó el sapo aterrado, entonces miró a Minato y ensanchó los ojos — ¡Y el cuarto! ¡Qué diablos les ha sucedido!

—Gamatora…te confió la llave del sello. Llévaselo cuando antes a Jiraiya-sensei, que le la guarde.

El sapo asintió —Entendido…Adi…. ¡Adiós!

—Ya veo —dijo el tercero entendiendo todo —Minato intenta salvar a Konoha, convirtiendo a su propio hijo en el siguiente jinchūriki.

Minato carraspeó.

—Funcionó. Ya es hora de que me vaya, Kushina, pero antes realizare el sello de ocho puntos. Si tienes algo que decir a Naruto….

La pelirroja miró a su hijo.

—Naruto no seas quisquilloso con la comida…come mucho y crece ¡conviértete en un gran niño! Báñate todos los días…. ¡Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien! —Hizo una pausa, en la que vio como el tercero los veía con impotencia y después continuó —has amigos…no importa cuántos….solo que sean buenos amigos y que puedas confiar en ellos plenamente. Y estudia ninjutsu…jaja…yo nunca fui buena con ellos. Pero sé que si lo serás. Todos son buenos y malos en algunas cosas, no puedes esperar ser el mejor en todo y no por eso te sientas mal. Obedece a tus profesores en la academia y recuerda…. Evita los tres vicios del Shinobi, no pidas dinero si no puedes pagarlo. Ahorra dinero de tus misiones. No tomes sake hasta los veinte años y no te extralimites o arruinaras tu cuerpo y en lo que respecta a las mujeres. Bueno yo soy una de ellas, así que no sabría que decirte, pero solo hay hombres y mujeres en este mundo y algún día querrás tener novia. Solo trata de no escoger una rarita. Búscate una como tu madre…jaja…alguien que te valore, que te quiera, y que te ame por ti mismo.

—Y el mejor consejo del cuarto Hokage es ¡Cuídate de Jiraiya-sensei! —intervino Minato sonriendo pese a todo.

—Naruto —murmuró Kushina suavemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando ahora cada sueño que tuvo con bastante claridad —vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento —sollozó recordando la soledad que siempre veía junto a su hijo — ¡Pero debes recordar quién eres! Busca un sueño, una meta y no pares hasta que no la cumplas…hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte —lloró lastimeramente. —quisiera seguir contigo. Te amo tanto, mi niño.

El Hokage tembló, poco a poco la vida se iba de su cuerpo. Las palabras de Kushina le hacían saber que de verdad Naruto iba a sufrir mucho, era la vida que le aguardaba a un jinchūriki.

—Robe tu tiempo —murmuró Kushina —lo siento.

—No importa….Naruto soy tu padre. Pero debes escuchar a la parlanchina de tu madre…

El pequeño aún dormido, sonrió, sintiendo la calidez y el amor que sus padres le daban en sus últimos instantes con vida, el amor y el sacrificio que le ofrecían para que el siguiera con vida.

Minato y Kushina lloraron una vez más, lamentándose por todo lo ocurrido, y mirando a su hijo dormir, tratando de que esa fuera la última imagen que verían antes de murieran.

— **¡SELLO DE LOS OCHO SIMBOLOS!**

Una brillante luz, cegó a todos por un momento.

.

.

.

Tsunade rió una vez más.

Tomó la botella de sake, y la vació al instante. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano de forma rápida y cogió la otra botella, siguió riéndose de Jiraiya en el suelo, se acababa de ganar la golpiza de otras dos mujeres.

— ¡Te lo mereces…pervertido! —dijo entre hipos.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el alcohol y era un milagro que aún se mantuviera en pie.

—Tsunade-sama…—dijo Shizune resignada —vamo…

Puff.

La pelinegra y los dos sannin, al igual que la mitad de cantina volteó a mirar como un sapo aparecía al lado de Jiraiya, el sapo estaba envuelto por un gran pergamino.

— ¡Gamatora! —Saludó Jiraiya riendo y tambaleándose — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Tsunade miró al sapo sin interés, siguió emborrachándose.

—Minato me envía —dijo el sapo, nervioso, sin saber cómo decirles la verdad. En ese momento Minato y Kushina estaban siendo atravesados por una de las garras del zorro, no creía que sobrevivieran.

— ¿Y qué dice? —Rió Jiraiya fuertemente — ¿Acaso ya nació Naruto?

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

—Dile que llegaremos mañana.

—Pero…

—Ya ve, mañana iremos, ahora…

—Jiraiya, debes….

—Estamos ocupados, hay tantas….

— ¡KONOHA HA SIDO ATACADA POR EL KYUBI! —gritó.

Durante un segundo los dos sannin y Shizune le miraron sin entender, parpadeando, necesitaron unos segundos antes de aceptar esa afirmación, la botella de sake resbaló de las manos de Tsunade, cayendo al suelo y haciéndose añicos, mientras el contenido los salpicaba. A Tsunade y Jiraiya la borrachera se les paso de golpe, al instante voltearon con rapidez, mirando en dirección a Konoha, de donde a lo lejos se podía ver el humo que subía al cielo. Entreabrieron la boca con horror.

Shizune fue la primera en reaccionar.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Es imposible! —dijo la chica con miedo.

Tsunade estaba sin palabras.

— ¿Cómo está la situación? —exigió Jiraiya haciendo sellos, mientras corría fuera de la cantina, convocando a Gamabunta, el gran sapo apareció frente a ellos al instante. Shizune arrastró a la rubia afuera, mientras toda la cantina estallaba en murmullos.

Se subieron al lomo de Gamabunta, Jiraiya le ordenó ir a Konoha al instante. Tsunade reaccionó a tiempo, tomando a Shizune del brazo y subiéndose también al gran animal, que empezó a dar saltos enormes.

—No vi mucho —dijo Gamatora con tristeza —Minato solo me dio esto —señalo el pergamino que envolvía su cuerpo —dijo que era el sello y que lo cuidaras.

Jiraiya se puso pálido. Para que Minato le diera a cuidarlo, sonaba como si…

— ¿Cómo está Kushina? —exigió Tsunade temblorosa. Cuando oyó esa frase también sintió mucho miedo, el sello debió haberse roto para que el Kyūbi hubiera atacado Konoha. ¿Qué había pasado con Kushina y Minato? Apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose culpable por haber tardado, si ella no hubiera insistido en parar para tomar.

—…

— ¿Qué paso con ellos? —Dijo Jiraiya tenso — ¿A quién eligieron como el nuevo jinchūriki?

—No sé mucho. Pero….

—Pero…

—Minato y Kushina eran atravesados por las garras del Kyūbi cuando Minato me invocó.

Shizune echó a llorar inmediatamente ante esa información. Tsunade se llevó las manos a la boca, acallando los sollozos y temblando. Jiraiya apretó los dientes con impotencia, y endureciendo la mirada.

— ¡Tienes que mantener la cabeza fría, Tsunade! —Exclamó —tú eres la única que puede ayudarlos.

La rubia asintió, pero siguió sollozando.

En unos minutos estuvieron cerca de Konoha, pero escucharon un grito, proviniendo de otro lado. Gamatora les explicó que allí estaban Minato y Kushina. Los dos sannin bajaron corriendo, esquivando las ramas y saliendo a un claro en el momento en que una fuerte luz se apagaba. Vieron a unos metros a un pequeño niño rubio en un trono ceremonial, al lado de él, se encontraba Kushina en el suelo, con una mano puesta sobre la manito del bebé.

— ¡Minato!

El rubio aún estaba parado, pero cuando la intensa luz desapareció cayó al otro lado del trono ceremonial, sonriendo mientras se arrastraba y ponía una mano sobre la manito del niño y otra sobre la de Kushina.

La barrera desapareció.

—La sombra del fuego ilumina el pueblo —susurró. Jiraiya corrió hacia él, Minato lo miró aún sonriendo —Usted…más que un maestro fue un padre para mí. Sensei se que el también le querrá como alguien de la familia….

…pestañeó una vez más y cerró los ojos, dejando de respirar.

Tsunade cayó de rodillas a su lado, mirando sin creer los cadáveres de las dos personas que más le importaban en la villa.

Durante un segundo, el tercero y los otros ninjas se quedaron sin palabras, no entendían como Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban allí, pero eso ya no importaba. Lo que importaba era que…

….Minato y Kushina estaban muertos.

El día más largo de Konoha había terminado, con dos de las personas más queridas sin vida.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Si, fue triste T^T, llore mientras lo escribía. La verdad espero haber transmitido todo lo que quería. Fue demasiado triste, pero así es como todo termina. **_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	19. Sacrificios Necesarios

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Sacrificios Necesarios**

* * *

.

El viento cálido de la noche se transformó en un viento frio y despiadado, la luna llena sobre la aldea parecía llorar ante las pérdidas que tenía toda la aldea por el ataque del Kyūbi, en medio de la noche se escuchaban los llantos y los lamentos por todos los muertos.

Hana corrió entre ellos, caminando con dificultad por su vientre abultado, a su lado iban Hiashi y Hizashi, los dos habían olvidado toda su pelea por el momento, solo querían saber si sus amigos estaban bien. La ojiperla por su parte buscaba también a Mikoto y Fugaku. ¿Dónde estaban?

No los había visto durante el ataque.

Inoichi se puso delante de ellos mientras buscaban a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hana algo mareada por toda la sangre que veía.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, mientras miraba con desconfianza a los ANBUS que paseaban por la aldea, ayudando a los heridos y otros que estaban vigilando la aldea.

— ¿Dónde estan Mikoto y Fugaku? —inquirió preocupado.

—Ya nos gustaría saber eso —respondió Hiashi — ¿Por qué preguntas?

Inoichi gruñó bajamente antes de responder.

—Danzou está diciendo por ahí que no los encuentran y prácticamente los acaba de acusar de ser los principales sospechosos del ataque del Kyūbi.

Durante un segundo no dijeron nada.

—Eso es ridículo —murmuró Hizashi contrariado.

—Lo sé. Pero a menos que prueben lo contrario, la desgracia va a caer sobre el clan Uchiha.

Hana se mordió el labio inferior preocupada.

—Ellos tendrán una explicación. ¿Dónde estan Minato y Kushina?

—Lo último que supimos de Minato era que se había llevado al Kyūbi lejos de aquí. El tercero ha ido con ellos, debemos esperar noticias.

Asintieron intranquilos, mientras se volvían y empezaban a ayudar a los heridos.

.

.

Naruto se removió aún dormido, sus manitos estaban siendo sujetadas por las de sus padres, mientras el viento mecía suavemente los cabellos rebeldes y rubios de Minato y los largos y pelirrojos de Kushina alrededor de él. Los dos tenían dibujadas sonrisas llenas de cariño en sus rostros maltrechos y pálidos.

Parecían felices y en paz, al menos estaban juntos, los tres, como debió haber sido con ellos vivos si Madara nunca hubiera atacado.

—K…K-Ku… ¡KUSHINA! —gritó Tsunade desesperada, zarandeando sin control el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que se movió inerte entre sus brazos, la sangre en su ropa y cuerpo hizo que la rubia retrocediera al instante, pero sin dejar de llorar.

Jiraiya aún se mantenía con el rostro inclinado, sin dejar ver su expresión, apretando suavemente el hombro de su alumno, al que considero un hijo. No podía creerlo, se negaba a aceptarlo. No podía ser cierto…Minato y Kushina no podían estar muertos…. ¡No podían! Eran…. ¡Ellos! Minato Namikaze, el ninja más temido y poderoso en ese tiempo y Kushina Uzumaki, la más parlanchina y revoltosa ninja que había.

Apretó la mandíbula para no sollozar. Su hijo, su hija…así los consideraba, su familia.

Y ahí estaban, delante de él….muertos. Ensangrentados y con un gran agujero en el estomago. ¿Por qué?

_Quiero llegar a ser un gran Hokage, para poder defender a mi villa. _

_Los protegeré, incluso aunque deba dar mi vida….porque ese es mi camino del ninja._

_Jiraiya-sensei…. Eres un hombre con un autentico talento…un ejemplo que deberíamos seguir todos. No se me ocurre mejor Shinobi que tú._

_Minato sonrió mientras Kushina, detrás de él, también lo hacía._

Tsunade siguió llorando y sollozando, Shizune detrás de ella, con la cara bañada en lágrimas le puso una mano en el hombro, la rubia contempló una vez más a Kushina, sin terminar de aceptar que ella se hubiese ido.

_¡Voy a ser la primera mujer en convertirme en Hokage!_

_¡No te rindas tan fácilmente!_

_Voy a luchar hasta el final, me convertiré en la primera mujer Hokage, y entonces toda esta aldea dejara de despreciarme y me aceptaran como soy. Luchare para poder pertenecer a Konoha junto a mis amigos, no me rendiré….porque ese es mi camino del ninja `ttebane._

_Volverás, incluso aunque tenga que ir a rastras por ti, te traeré….no importa cuánto lo intentes, nunca podrás romper los lazos que te unen a la villa._

—K…Kushina —sollozó — ¿Por…que?

Sarutobi avanzó finalmente, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, de forma suave apartó las manos de Minato y Kushina que se aferraban a Naruto, recordando las últimas palabras de Minato para él "Trátenlo como el héroe que salvo a Konoha hoy", Kushina también le dijo algo "No deje que nada malo le pase….si quiere protegerlo dele mi apellido"

Suspiró, alzando al bebé en brazos y tapándolo con una manta.

Jiraiya y Tsunade levantaron la mirada, con los ojos rojos y humedecidos de lágrimas miraron al niño, Jiraiya sin saber que pensar y Tsunade con infinito rencor, ese niño tenía en su interior al ser que había matado a Minato y Kushina, al ser que prácticamente destruyo todo Konoha.

—Iwashi, Genma —dijo el tercero. Los dos ninjas avanzaron instantáneamente —comuniquen a Konoha de la lamentable muerte de Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki y su hijo, los tres fueron asesinados por el Kyūbi.

Ellos se miraron un momento.

—Pero el niño….

—El hijo de Kushina y Minato murió en el ataque —dijo con firmeza —vayan.

Asintieron sin decir más y se fueron, después tendrían explicaciones. Tsunade lloró mas sonoramente al escuchar eso, tocando a Kushina en el estomago perforado, creyendo que de verdad el niño había muerto.

—Jiraiya, Tsunade —dijo suavemente —tienen que guardar el secreto de Naruto.

—Naruto —dijo Jiraiya al instante, con el rostro esperanzado — ¿No está muerto?

—No —les señalo el bebé en sus brazos.

La sorpresa dio paso en el rostro de los dos, borrando cualquier rastro de dolor y tristeza, incluso de odio por el Kyūbi, observaron al niño….no, no podía ser. Era rubio, con tres marcas en las mejillas y de ojos azules como se pudieron dar cuenta cuando los abrió con cansancio y comenzó a llorar de hambre.

—Minato….no pudo…. —Tsunade miraba a los dos rubios con horror —el no…. ¡El no pudo encerrar a ese monstruo en su propio hijo!

El tercero no dijo nada.

La rubia chilló más fuertemente, avanzando a donde estaban los arboles y descargando golpes a diestra y siniestra, arrancándoles del suelo y llorando sin control, ¿Por qué condenar a su propio hijo a esa vida? Kushina era una cosa, nadie se entero de ella, pero el ataque del Kyūbi a Konoha prácticamente era como revelar que había un jinchūriki, por que esa era la única manera de que el zorro desapareciera sin más. Todos lo sabrían, despreciarían al niño al instante.

— ¿Kushina estuvo de acuerdo? —cuestionó Jiraiya en voz baja.

Sarutobi asintió.

—No sabemos qué pasó realmente. Lo único que sabemos es que el Kyūbi ataco Konoha y que Minato estuvo desaparecido un buen tiempo. Tsunade…tienes que ayudar…

La rubia se volvió hacia él, con furia, rabia y frustración.

— ¿AYUDAR DICES? ¿COMO LO VOY HACER? ¡KONOHA ODIARA A ESE NIÑO! MINATO SACRIFICO A SU PROPIO HIJO POR LA ALDEA, ESO ES ESTUPIDO ¡SER HOKAGE ES UNA IDIOTEZ! ¡SU HIJO! SU PROPIO HIJO. ¿POR QUE ELEGIERON A LA ALDEA ANTES QUE AL NIÑO?

—Fue la decisión de ambos…

— ¿Y QUE? NO PENSARON EN LO QUE ESE NIÑO VA A SUFRIR, SIN PADRES….MINATO Y KUSHINA FUERON UNOS IDIOTAS.

— ¡YA CALLATE, TSUNADE! —Gritó Jiraiya furioso —cállate, fue la decisión de ambos, Minato no es estúpido, Kushina y él esperaban ese niño con mucha ilusión, si tomaron esa decisión fue por algo, no solo por la aldea.

Era la primera vez que él le gritaba, y fue la impresión lo que la hizo callar.

—Tenemos que ocultar que este niño es el hijo de Minato y Kushina —dijo el tercero —nadie lo puede saber. Quedara registrado con el nombre de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, pero ante todos será Naruto Uzumaki. El jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

Tsunade los observó con rencor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ocultar eso? ¿Por qué vas a mentir? Si por lo menos saben que es el hijo de Minato, no trataran de hacerle nada.

Sarutobi le miró con seriedad.

—Imagina lo que pensaran las demás aldeas ninjas al saber que el único hijo de Minato Namikaze, el relámpago amarillo de la hoja, el héroe de la segunda guerra, el ninja más temido y odiado, y Kushina Uzumaki, la ninja del remolino con un chakra que muchos desearon a tal punto de secuestrarla…imaginan lo que pensaran si saben que su único hijo ha quedado huérfano y es jinchūriki.

La sannin retrocedió ante esas palabras como si la hubieran abofeteado. Pero eso la hizo reaccionar, era verdad, Minato no solo era respetado también era temido y odiado por todas las vidas que había tomado para defender Konoha, si se enteraban que su hijo estaba solo….

—…lo mataran —susurró horrorizada.

—Eso sería mejor a convertirlo en un arma contra Konoha —dijo Jiraiya —pero es verdad, nadie debe saber su verdadera identidad.

El sol comenzó a lanzar rayos en el cielo de forma tímida. No se habían dado cuenta de nada. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde Konoha fue atacada, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse, algunos rayos dieron a Naruto, el pequeño rió mientras hacía gestitos.

Jiraiya avanzó hacia el niño y tomó una de sus manitas.

—Naruto —sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando el bebé rió gozosamente, esos ojos azules chispeantes tan parecido a los de Minato le trajeron tantos recuerdos, pero el brillo era diferente, a pesar de ser solo un bebé se notaba que tenía el brillo pícaro y travieso de los ojos de Kushina.

La rubia se arrastró hasta donde estaban Minato y Kushina en el suelo, analizo rápidamente las grandes perforaciones en el estomago, producto de las garras del Kyūbi, comenzó a temblar ante la sangre, pero se mordió la lengua para adormecer el miedo, por lo menos unos minutos. Necesitaba hacer eso, y se iría de Konoha, no volvería nunca.

Eso era lo último que hacía por la aldea por la que todos se sacrificaban, estaba harta de eso, de ver morir a las personas que quería por culpa de Konoha. Ya no lo soportaba más.

Reuniendo chakra, comenzó a sanar las heridas del estomago de Kushina, tenía problemas pues la sangre ya había dejado de circular por el cuerpo de ella, pero se las ingenió y logró cerrarle la herida, acto seguido siguió emanando chakra, hasta que el vientre de Kushina se hincho, como si estuviera embarazada.

—Eso los engañara solo un día —murmuró Tsunade lúgubremente —así que procura que no demoren mucho despidiéndose de ella.

—Sí, gracias.

Se encogió de hombros, y alzó la mano de forma vacilante, tocando la mejilla de Kushina y curando las heridas que tenia. A pesar de estar muerta aún conservaba su belleza y no quería que eso se arruinara, nadie la vería hecha un desastre. También curó partes de las heridas de Minato, pero no la del estomago, ya que para todos esa sería la razón por la que había muerto.

Genma llegó con dos camillas, detrás de él venían tres ninjas. Con cuidado cargaron los cuerpos de los dos y comenzaron a ir hacia Konoha, a enfrentar a toda la aldea.

.

.

Estaban ya desesperados por noticias, cuando llegaron Iwashi y Genma. Rin había llegado justo en ese momento de su misión, detrás de ella, estaban corriendo Mikoto y Fugaku ya sin sus ropas ninjas, los dos estaban lívidos por todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvieron fuera de la aldea.

Al escuchar los pasos de ellos, Hana volteó aliviada.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —exigió.

—Danzou nos mando a una estúpida misión de reconocimiento a unos kilometros de aquí. —Explicó Fugaku —no teníamos idea de nada.

La Hyuga les miró extrañada.

Rin comenzó llorar siendo abrazada, inmediatamente por Kakashi, los dos estaban con los nervios destrozados, esperando noticias de su maestro. Esperaron minutos y casi una hora cuando vieron como dos ninjas aterrizaban en medio de todos.

— ¡Escuchen! —Gritó Genma —tenemos noticias.

Todos le miraron.

—El cuarto maestro Hokage nos ha salvado —todos se levantaron esperanzados —encontró un recipiente para el Kyūbi…. —Rin y Kakashi suspiraron aliviados, de seguro su maestro estaba bien —pero…a cambio dio su vida…. —las sonrisas aliviadas de todos desaparecieron.

Rin tembló.

— ¡Mentira! —Chilló —No, sensei no está muerto…. ¡Es una mentira!

—Lo siento mucho —los dos ninjas bajaron la cabeza.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Rin hizo ademan de correr hacia los ninjas, les quería sacar la verdad a golpes, pero Kakashi la sostuvo a tiempo, el apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza ante el dolor de esa verdad. El gesto de agachar la cabeza solo le hizo saber que decían la verdad, pero no querían creerlo.

Hana se desmayó, siendo sostenida a tiempo por Hiashi. Hizashi cayó al suelo de rodillas, al igual que Fugaku, Mikoto comenzó a llorar al instante, tratando en vano de detener sus lágrimas con las manos. Pero no podían, varios gritos rasgaron la noche, varios lamentos y sollozos.

—Es necesario que también sepan que Kushina Uzumaki, estaba a dando a luz en el momento que el zorro atacó Konoha —intervino Genma con tristeza. Todos los que escuchaban se quedaron lívidos. —….

Rin dejó de luchar con Kakashi, mirando a los dos hombres con horror, sonaba como si…

—….ella y el niño también murieron en el ataque.

Hubo un minuto de pausa, uno en el que la noticia apenas y puso ser entendida, antes de ser aceptada. Las mayorías de las Kunoichis que conocían a Kushina rompieron en llanto, lamentando la muerte de Minato y Kushina y el niño, sobretodo porque ellos quienes merecían la felicidad habían muerto cuando esperaban con mucha ilusión al bebé.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mikoto y Rin no aguantaron más eso, y cayeron también de rodillas, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Hizashi apretó los puños hasta que sangraron, con la cabeza gacha solo se mantuvo en su sitio, sin llorar, sin decir nada, solo apretando los puños y lastimándose.

Genma retrocedió.

—Eso es todo.

Y se fue. Pasaron horas, y recién cuando el solo comenzó a asomarse en el cielo, pudieron ver como a través de las puertas destrozadas venía el tercero que tenía un bebé en brazos junto a Tsunade y Jiraiya, detrás de ellos venían cuatro ninjas, llevando dos camillas. Mikoto levantó la mirada sollozante, reconociendo a la distancia el cabello rojo y largo de Kushina. Se paró automáticamente junto a Hana que ya había despertado, ellas aún no creían en eso. Tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Pero conforme avanzaban los gritos y lamentos aumentaban. Los pocos que habían tenido esperanzas quedaron destrozados al verlos muertos.

—No es verdad —murmuró Mikoto cuando el tercero paró frente a ella.

Por toda respuesta se hizo a un lado, y allí estaban. Descansando en las camillas como si estuvieran dormidos, con las ropas destrozadas y ensangrentadas y el rostro pálido. Hana avanzó tambaleando sin dejar de llorar hasta Kushina, y la abrazó, manchándose de sangre y llorando.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró — ¿Por qué a ustedes?

A pesar de estar muerta, Kushina tenía una expresión de paz en su rostro maltrecho, no tenía sangre en la cara, Tsunade se había encargado de eso. Mikoto se posicionó al lado de su amiga y tocó el vientre abultado de Kushina. Aún podían recordar las veces que ella les había dicho entusiasmada lo mucho que esperaba a su hijo, lo mucho que lo amaba y la ilusión que le hacía cargarlo.

— ¡¿Por qué? —Rin trató de soltarse de Kakashi — ¡No pueden estar muertos! ¡¿Por qué ellos?

—Rin, tienes….

— ¡NO, NO! —la castaña luchaba con todas sus fuerzas llorando, mirando el cadáver de su sensei, primero Obito y ahora Minato, ¿Quién mas seguiría? No quería quedarse sola.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos por el dolor y sin soltar a Rin avanzó hasta donde estaba Minato, en ese momento la castaña dejo de forcejear y se tiró sobre su maestro llorando. Fugaku y Hiashi también se acercaron, no lloraban, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza. Hizashi no se movía de su sitio.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó Hana furiosa al ver que él no se movía —un idiota ¡Kushina era nuestra amiga! Pero ni siquiera te mueves, tu y Hiashi son imbéciles, solo pensando en el maldito odio del clan Hyuga. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Simplemente harta! —Se paró y le dio de golpes furiosa, el Hyuga no hizo nada para detenerla — ¿Por qué…? —Sollozó — ¿Por qué ella? —Hizashi sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada.

Se sentía muy mal, recordando las palabras de Kushina _"Mañana iré a tu casa, Hizashi-baka"_, e internamente había estado esperando mucho esa visita, quería volver a ser el mismo de antes, a volver a ser el amigo de Mikoto, Hana y Kushina, pero no podía, tenía que velar por su clan. Y ahora Kushina estaba muerta y él no logró reconciliarse con ella a tiempo. Ella nunca volvería. Maldito orgullo, si por lo menos hubiera dicho algo, algo…pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Y ese niño —inquirió Mikoto sin dejar de mirar a Kushina. Lamentando no haberle dicho nada más el día de ayer, ¿Cómo iba a saber que no la volvería a ver con vida? ¿Cómo iba a saber que el Kyūbi atacaría Konoha? Ellos habían sacrificado su vida por Konoha, pero el dolor de su pérdida no se borraría nunca.

Eran sacrificios necesarios y dolorosos.

—Minato y Kushina hicieron un jutsu en conjunto antes de morir —explicó el tercero —con sus últimas fuerzas, encerraron al Kyūbi en este niño. El último deseo de Minato es que lo vieran como el héroe que salvo Konoha….y Kushina quiso que se llamara como su hijo muerto. Naruto y Uzumaki porque es huérfano y no saben cuál es su apellido.

Mikoto levantó la mirada.

— ¿Héroe? —Repitió — ¿HÉROE? ESE NIÑO ES EL CULPABLE DE SUS MUERTES ¡ES UN ASESINO!

El tercero no se inmutó.

—No, este niño lleva en su interior al Kyūbi, no es culpable de lo que el zorro hizo.

Hana rió de forma histérica.

—Ese niño es una maldición. ¡No puede esperar que lo aceptemos! ¡Jamás lo veremos como un héroe! ¡Nuestros amigos han muerto por culpa del demonio que lleva en su interior!

Tsunade cerró los ojos, ella sabía que eso pasaría. Los aldeanos no lo aceptarían, pero sería peor con los amigos de Minato y Kushina, ellos lo verían como un demonio, el odio los cegaría completamente y no les dejaría ver nada mas, no les dejaría ver el parecido que tenia con Minato, ni el brillo de Kushina en sus ojos azules. Simplemente seria el demonio que atacó la aldea y acabó con ellos.

Jiraiya suspiró.

—Ya basta, respeten por lo menos el último deseo de Minato.

Mikoto se irguió.

—No, nunca respetare ese deseo. Ese niño no merece vivir. —el rencor en sus oscuros ojos era demasiado obvio, después de esa afirmación los murmullos se extendieron por toda la aldea, y para consternación del tercero solo fue para darle su aprobación.

Al parecer al igual que Mikoto y Hana culpaban de la tragedia a Naruto, si supieran quien era realmente no dirían eso, aunque seguro reaccionarían al igual que Tsunade, no entendiendo porque Minato sacrificó a su propio hijo por la aldea.

Los ANBUS los rodearon en ese instante. Danzou al mando de todos ellos, mirando a los Uchiha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Dónde estaban mientras el Kyūbi atacó Konoha? —interrogó.

Fugaku apartó la mirada de su amigo, para ver al anciano con el ceño fruncido.

—En la misión que usted nos mando —contestó con frialdad e inexpresividad.

— ¿Misión? —Repitió haciéndose el confundido — ¿Qué misión?

— ¡Usted nos mando a una misión de reconocimiento! —le gritó Mikoto furiosa.

Todos estaban en silencio. El tercero miraba de los Uchiha a Danzou, Tsunade a su lado frunció el ceño ¿Por qué les iba a dar una simple misión de reconocimiento a ellos? Muchísimo mas teniendo en cuenta que Mikoto ya no era Kunoichi y Fugaku era el jefe del clan Uchiha para hacer cosas tan simples.

—Yo nunca les mande a una misión de reconocimiento —dijo Danzou secamente —es ridículo. Por lo menos deben dar excusas más creíbles.

— ¿Qué esta insinuando? —preguntó Mikoto lentamente. — ¡Usted nos mando a esa misión!

— ¿Alguien puede probar eso? —Dijo Danzou con burla, haciendo una señal y los ANBUS apresaron a los dos Uchihas —estuve con el consejo parte de la tarde y toda la noche, también estuve en la pelea, lo que dices es sumamente ridículo. Yo nunca les di una misión.

Fugaku trató de liberarse de los ANBUS pero no pudo hacer nada.

—Itachi estaba con nosotros, el…

—..Es su hijo. Dirá lo que ustedes le ordenen. Y hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, ustedes Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, al igual que todo su clan son los responsables y culpables del ataque del Kyūbi.

Hana ensanchó los ojos horrorizada. Mirando sin creer a Mikoto, la pelinegra veía con horror y furia a Danzou.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Chilló alterada —Minato y Kushina eran nuestros amigos ¿Por qué querríamos atacarlos?

— ¿Quién dice eso? Estamos hablando del ataque a Konoha, ustedes siempre han deseado tener el mando de la aldea, claro que de seguro no contaban con que Minato y Kushina se sacrificarían, pero eso no importa….los sacrificios de ellos nos han salvado hoy.

— ¿Está diciendo que es bueno que ellos hayan muerto? —gritó Hana.

—Ser Hokage es un gran sacrificio. Minato lo quiso así. Todos sabemos que el Kyūbi no pudo venir así porque así y decidir atacar Konoha de la nada, alguien lo estuvo controlando…y una de las pocas cosas que puede controlarlo es el Sharingan —dijo suavemente, mirando los ojos rojos de Fugaku, que había activado el Sharingan en medio de su furia.

Nadie dijo nada. Mikoto y Fugaku se mantenían observándolo con odio.

—El clan Uchiha ha caído en desgracia —se mofó.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! —dijo Tsunade.

—No te metas en esto, princesa. Ya no perteneces a Konoha.

—Ella no, pero Danzou —dijo el tercero con seriedad — creo que has olvidado que el Hokage soy yo ahora que Minato ha muerto —el anciano dejo de sonreír —y hasta que se demuestre lo contrario ellos son inocentes y te aseguro que tienen sus piernas en perfectas condiciones para que puedan caminar, suéltenlos —los ANBUS dudaron un segundo antes de obedecer —ahora, Mikoto, Fugaku vayan al barrio Uchiha y no se muevan de allí hasta que vaya a verlos.

Los dos asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

—Rin, Kakashi los quiero en mi oficina en dos horas, tenemos que hablar sobre Naruto.

Kakashi asintió.

— ¡Yo no me acercare a ese monstruo! —gritó por su parte la castaña, dándole un golpe a Kakashi y desapareciendo.

Sarutobi suspiró. Eso iba a ser muy dificil.

.

.

Los continuos sollozos era lo único que se escuchaba en la oficina del Hokage. Kakashi tenía los puños apretados, mirando sin entender al bebé entre los brazos de su amiga, Rin le hacía gestitos y lo mecía entre sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de llorar, de lamentarse por todo lo ocurrido. Una vez que había noqueado a Rin y la había llevado a la fuerza a la oficina del Hokage, les explicaron la realidad.

El jinchūriki era en realidad el hijo de Minato y Kushina. El hijo que todos creían muertos.

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuró Rin dándole el biberón a Naruto — ¿Por qué sensei hizo esto?

—Tal vez nunca lo sepamos —dijo Jiraiya que seguía viendo a Konoha a través de la ventana. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido, aún no podía acabar de creer todo —Minato nunca hace las cosas sin pensar, para convertir a su propio hijo en el recipiente del zorro debió haber tenido un motivo y para que Kushina lo haya permitido debió haber sido algo muy importante.

Tsunade bufó molesta. Shizune estaba sentada al lado de Rin, mirando con tristeza al bebé, Naruto se mantenía feliz mientras era alimentado, no era consciente de lo iba a sufrir de ahora en adelante, ni que los propios amigos de sus padres lo repudiaban.

Rin le tendió el bebé a Shizune y se limpió las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer? —El Hokage frunció los labios ante la pregunta de la chiquilla —Todos odian a Naruto, ha escuchado perfectamente a Mikoto-sama.

—No solo ella —intervino Kakashi sombrío —todos en la aldea opinan lo mismo, que no merece la vida. Todos lo odian y le desean la muerte. Es solo un bebé, Hokage-sama al revelar su identidad como jinchūriki acaba de condenarlo.

La castaña sollozó otra vez. Lo que menos quería era eso, pero no podía negar nada, ella misma había odiado al bebé solo por saber que tenia al zorro en su interior, solo cuando supo la verdad el odio se borró de su corazón. Era el hijo de su maestro y de Kushina, ella misma había sido testigo de todo el amor que se profesaban ellos dos, una historia de amor bella. Nunca había visto a su maestro tan feliz como el día que anuncio que iba a ser padre y ahora incluso aunque quisiera negarse a aceptarlo Minato y Kushina estaban muertos.

No respiraban, estaban llenos de sangre, pálidos, fríos. O sea, muertos.

Y su hijo era odiado por la aldea por la que ellos dieron su vida. Irónico, pero así eran los caprichos de la vida. Nadie en la aldea desearía ocuparse de él.

Tsunade se levantó abruptamente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Shizune, nos vamos.

Ninguno dio muestras de sorpresa, por la cara que trajo desde que dejaron los cadáveres de Minato y Kushina en el hospital, era obvio para ellos que no se quedaría ni un minutos más en Konoha, parecía aborrecer con toda su alma la aldea que la vio nacer, su hogar.

—Pero…

—He dicho que nos vamos.

—El funeral…

—No me interesa. No quiero quedarme ningún segundo más aquí. No lo soporto. —replicó con voz fría y dura.

La pelinegra se paró como un resorte, entregándole a Naruto a Rin, la castaña lo recibió de buena gana, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la rubia no dijo nada, no se despidió, no emitió ningún sonido, simplemente dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y caminó sin mirar atrás, no verifico que Shizune le siguiera, solo caminó, caminó rápido, mordiéndose el labio inferior y aguantando los sollozos, peleando consigo mismo para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a resbalar por su mejillas, odiando a Minato y Kushina por lo que le habían hecho a su hijo, odiando al Kyūbi por atacar a Konoha, a Danzou por acusar a los Uchiha del ataque, odiando a la misma Konoha por que todos sus seres queridos habían muerto por ella y odiándose a sí misma por el odio irracional que tenia.

_Volverás….Lo harás, y si no voy yo ira mi hijo o mi nieto o quien sea, pero te hare volver, porque perteneces a Konoha y no importa cuánto lo intentes no podrás romper los lazos que te unen a la villa._

—Kushina….

Salió de torre del Hokage, escuchando los pasos de Shizune. No miró atrás de nuevo, no hizo nada, solo avanzó, caminando entre su destruida ex aldea, caminó hasta cruzar las puertas destrozadas, y cuando lo hizo…

…corrió.

—Te equivocas, Kushina. No volveré —exclamó llorando.

.

.

Rin tomó a Naruto en brazos, tenía que ir al hospital, nadie debía enterarse de que Kushina si había llegado a dar a luz.

—De ahora en adelante yo cuidare de él —susurró la castaña, no preguntó nada, sonó a afirmación y ninguno fue capaz de llevarle la contraria.

Meciendo al pequeño rubio, Rin salió de la oficina del Hokage, mientras caminaba hacia el hospital recibió miradas de desprecio de todos lados, la gran mayoría veía al pequeño en sus brazos como si quisieran matarlo. Pero no le importó, era el hijo de su sensei, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, primera tendrían que matarla. Las horas se transformaron en días, y los días en semanas, los funerales de su sensei y su esposa fueron al día siguiente del ataque, se hizo con toda la ceremonia que correspondía porque era el Hokage. Jiraiya-sama había querido hacerse cargo de Naruto, pero el consejo no se lo permitió.

Ella no asistió, no podía hacerlo, nadie aceptaría que el jinchūriki del demonio que destruyó la aldea estuviera presente en el funeral del Hokage que sacrifico su vida y la de su esposa para que la aldea sobreviviera. Desde la ventana del hospital pudo ver algo. Ya habían levantado todas las sospechas sobre el clan Uchiha, pero aún así quedaron recelosos. Naruto era tranquilo para ser hijo de Kushina, pero parecía que eso lo había heredado de Minato, tomaba la leche sin protestar, sin llorar. Le gustaba sujetar sus mechones castaños y jugar con ellos, riendo.

Era fácil engañarse de que todo estaba bien, de que iría bien todo para ellos. Kakashi la visitaba de vez en cuando, se la pasaba todo el día en el hospital, su casa había sido destruida y además Naruto tenía que estar ahí un tiempo, para verificar que todo fuera bien. Tres semanas del ataque, en tres semanas habían intentado matarlo en varias ocasiones, si no hubiese sido por que estaba con él, lo hubieran matado sin importar que fuera solo un bebé.

Y Siempre terminaba llorando por eso. Habían tenido noticias de los Uzumaki, ya que Jiraiya-sama no podía ocuparse de él, porque literalmente no era su padrino formal, pensaron que la familia de Kushina podía hacerse cargo de Naruto y de ese modo alejarlo del odio de Konoha, pero les llegó la noticia de que habían encontrado los cadáveres de los primos y del hermano de la pelirroja una semana después del ataque del Kyūbi, en la frontera de la aldea de la lluvia. Lo que nadie sabía era que Danzou los había mandado asesinar antes de que llegaran a Konoha, no quería que se llevaran al Kyūbi de la aldea, y la familia de Kushina si tenía todo el derecho de sangre de llevárselos.

Pero incluso esa esperanza se había desvanecido.

Estaba medio adormilada, eran casi las cinco de la tarde y no había dormido desde el día anterior. Se recostó al lado de la cuna donde Naruto descansaba plácidamente. Sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos. Al instante se durmió. Debieron pasar horas, pero de pronto el llanto de Naruto la despertó, con reflejos rápidos ya preparada alzo dos kunais y le puso en el cuello a las dos Kunoichis que tenían también kunais sobre el cuerpecito de Naruto, el bebé tenía la pierna llena de sangre.

Eso la enfureció.

— ¡Malditas desgraciadas! —gritó alzando los codos y dándoles certeros golpes en la cara.

Las dos cayeron al suelo, sangrando. Ni le importó, se volvió hacia la cuna y sacó a Naruto de ahí, y aplicó chakra curativo en su pierna, no podía creerlo, cada vez era peor. ¿Quiénes mierdas se creían? ¡Era solo un bebé! No tenía la culpa de nada, incluso aunque lo odiaran, atacar a alguien indefenso era de lo peor.

—Cobardes —masculló mirándolas con infinito odio.

Ellas le devolvieron la mirada de la misma manera.

—No pensabas eso cuando gritaste que era un monstruo, niña —dijo una con frialdad.

—Ese niño mató a tu maestro.

— ¡Cierren las putas bocas! —Chilló enloquecida de dolor e ira — ¡Largo de aquí! ¡FUERA!

Pero no lo hicieron, de hecho recogieron sus kunais y se lanzaron sobre ella, tenía el bebé en brazos así que sin otra alternativa les dio la espalda, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, para recibir todos los golpes de sus puños y las cortadas de sus kunais, apretó a Naruto contra su pecho, protegiéndole, el niño no dejaba de llorar, y ella ya había comenzado a hacerlo, no gritó mientras duró la paliza, solo dejo que hicieran lo que querían. Era lo único que podía hacer, sufrir en silencio, deseando que su sensei no se resintiera con todos por el trato que le daban a su hijo, aguantó todo, no le importaba. Hace mucho que ya le había dejado de importar todo, lo único por lo cual vivía era Naruto, solo por él.

— ¡Ya, déjalo! —le gritó una, forcejeando con ella para intentar arrebatarle al niño.

— ¡Primero muerta!

La otra alzó el kunai en lo alto, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero no llegó. Para su sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la fría mirada de Mikoto Uchiha, Hana Hyuga estaba detrás de la antes nombrada con la misma expresión, no había nada de la alegría y dulzura que antes, se había esfumado de la misma forma que la vida en su maestro y Kushina.

—Lárguense —dijo cortante Mikoto.

—Pero…

— ¿No escucharon? —repuso Hana con la misma dureza.

Cuando salieron, Rin se paró, no le hizo caso a sus heridas, terminó de curar la de Naruto, y lo movió entre sus brazos, con la voz rota de dolor le tarareó una canción de cuna, riendo de forma extraña, tratando de calmarlo. Lo apretó contra su pecho de nuevo, llorando y sufriendo. El no se merecía ese trato.

Dolía tanto, tanto ver lo que esperaba cuando creciera y comprendiera que todos los odiaban.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —les espetó cuando Naruto dejó de llorar.

Hana entrecerró los ojos, dándole una mirada de profundo desprecio a Naruto y volviendo hacia ellos sus fríos ojos perlas. Ahora si parecía una Hyuga en toda regla, alguien sin sentimientos, fría, dura e indiferente, ni parecía importarle que estuviera embarazada y que su embarazo hubiera corrido riesgo dos semanas atrás.

—Cuida tu tono.

—Lo hare cuando me digan que quieren —dijo sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño rubio.

— ¿Por qué lo cuidas? —preguntó Mikoto. A pesar de su frialdad se podía notar la curiosidad, la Uchiha no era tonta, la Hyuga tampoco, sabían que detrás de su cambio hacia el jinchūriki había algo, algo que no sabían.

—No interesa eso —susurró Rin, mas para ella que para las dos presentes —no permitiré que nadie le haga daño. No lo permitiré.

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que seria para nosotras acabar con ese monstruo?

—No…—su voz tembló, sabía que ellas decían la verdad, sería fácil, no era competencia para ella, ni para Hana que estaba embarazada. —Por favor, váyanse. ¡Váyanse! Déjenme en paz, déjenlo…. ¡No tiene la culpa! Es solo un bebé, no haría daño a nadie, por favor…—las lágrimas cayeron otra vez a sus mejillas ¿Cuántas veces había llorado desde la muerte de su sensei? ¿Cuántas veces se había humillado para que no le hicieran nada a Naruto? No lo sabía, pero lo haría otra vez gustosa.

—Eres patética —rezongó Hana volteándose —ni siquiera se para que vinimos. Vámonos, Mikoto.

La pelinegra asintió. Rin siguió llorando más fuerte y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Sensei, discúlpeme, no puedo evitar que lo lastimen —arrulló al niño con ternura y desolación al mismo tiempo —perdóneme. También perdóneme, Kushina-san…soy un fracaso como Kunoichi y alumna….

Hana y Mikoto voltearon con ira, les enojaba que pidiera perdón a Minato y Kushina por evitar que lastimaran al culpable de sus muertes. Pero cuando abrieron la boca para protestar se quedaron incrédulas, la castaña al igual que ellas, alzó la mirada también sorprendida.

—_Gracias…—_La fantasmal figura de Yondaime Hokage había aparecido al lado de Rin. Con aquella sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera, acariciando la cabecita de Naruto.

—_Lo estás haciendo bien `ttebane_ —Kushina le guiñó el ojo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y mirando a Naruto con amor. Despeinando sus cabellos rubios.

Entonces aquellas figuras borrosas miraron a las dos mujeres, con severidad y demasiada seriedad, con molestia, enfadados, pero también con advertencia, en sus ojos se podía leer claramente que no quería que se acercaran al niño. Hana ahogó un sollozo y corrió fuera de ahí, con Mikoto siguiéndole de cerca, igual de aturdida.

Rin estaba anonada, ya no había nadie a su lado… ¿Se lo había imaginado?

Entonces escuchó pasos hacia la habitación donde estaba, tensó los músculos, si alguien venia a tratar de lastimar a Naruto, esta vez se defendería mejor, Minato y Kushina confiaban en ella.

— ¡Que mono! —chilló la pequeña Ayame de cuatro años, mientras se lanzó sobre la petrificada castaña.

Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku ramen sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? —pidió la pequeña.

—Eras muy pequeña, Ayame —reprendió su padre —podrías dejar caer a Naruto, ni a Minato ni Kushina les haría la mas minina gracia.

Rin parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Se que es el hijo de Minato y Kushina? —inquirió ofreciéndole un plato de ramen recién preparado —en realidad Kushina me dijo a mi primero como se llamaría su hijo —miró a Naruto —es igual a Minato, excepto los ojos que a pesar de ser azules brillan de la misma forma que los de Kushina.

—Gracias…—susurró Rin, dejando a Naruto en la cuna y cogiendo el plato de ramen.

—No tienes que agradecer nada —dijo Teuchi con tristeza —de no ser por ellos, la aldea estaría en ruinas.

Ayame se contentó con hacerle de gestitos al niño, riendo con él.

—De ahora en adelante te ayudaremos a cuidarlo —dijo el hombre.

Rin sollozó, pero esta vez de alegría.

—Gracias —repitió.

—Ya te lo dije, no es nada. Ni ayudándote a cuidar a Naruto, podría compensar el sacrificio de Minato y Kushina.

Esas palabras le tranquilizaron, ahora no estaría sola.

.

.

La vida para Rin siempre había fácil y de color rosa a pesar de que eligió ser Kunoichi, claro, hasta que estalló la guerra, nunca olvidaría todo lo que pasó. Principalmente la muerte de Obito, lo podía recordar con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Obito! —había gritado cuando vio a su compañero en el suelo, con una gran roca aplastando parte de su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas, el dolor, todo se había acumulado en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se repitió una y otra vez sin entender, Obito no era el mejor ninja, ni el más inteligente, de hecho era el más despistado y revoltoso de la aldea después de Kushina, era tan tontito y despistado que pese a los constantes dolores de cabeza y la ira que le ocasionaba de vez en cuando, le tenía demasiado cariño.

Era como a un hermano.

Aunque sabía que él no la veía como a una hermana, y solo atinó a ignorar esos sentimientos para que de algún modo no tener que rechazarlos, realmente no quería lastimarlo. Y entonces tuvo que pasar eso.

La misión.

Obito murió para protegerlos, cuando todo parecía que iba a mejorar entre Kakashi y él, cuando parecía que al fin iban a llevarse bien, que iban a ser un gran equipo. Tuvo que pasar eso.

El murió como un gran héroe, una de los cientos en esa guerra. Aún lo recordaba, recordaba perfectamente ese día, cuando también trasplantó el Sharingan a Kakashi y de ese modo una parte de Obito quedo en el Hatake, asegurando de esa manera que Obito viviría en su amigo para ver el futuro que les esperaba, para proteger a los suyos. Para ser sus ojos cuando él estuviera muerto.

Pero Kakashi estaba demasiado dolido y se metió a los ANBUS, superando su dolor a su manera y dejándola sola, el no entendía como se sentía, cada noche, cada día, cada segundo, cada minuto lo recordaba y simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar, llorar por aquel ninja al que quería demasiado y que murió salvándola, todas las noches tras el primer mes de su muerte se despertaba gritando y sollozando, llamando a voz en grito a Obito, antes de darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño.

Una horrible pesadilla, una de la que anhelaba despertar.

Y eso no fue todo para ella, su maestro se convirtió en el Hokage, comenzando a superar la muerte de Obito, aunque ella sabía que él siempre cargaría con la muerte del Uchiha, le había escuchado sollozando en una visita que hizo a Kushina, diciendo "si hubiera llegado antes…tal vez….tal vez…". Claro que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

El hospital le ayudó un poco, distrayéndola de los horribles recuerdos que llenaban y daban formas a sus más terribles y vividas pesadillas. Kushina resultó embarazada, lo que fue una noticia sumamente reconfortante.

Y ocurrió….

La muerte de su maestro y de Kushina. El ataque al Kyūbi, ella había estado en una misión, solo para llegar y darse cuenta de que su maestro se había sacrificado junto a Kushina, dejando a Naruto solo. Ella misma tomó la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, de darle cariño, de protegerlo y con la ayuda de Teuchi y Ayame lo hacía bien, por lo menos los seis primeros meses, hasta que le dieron una misión, no supo qué hacer, ¿Dónde se quedaría Naruto? No podía dejarlo solo, lo hubieran matado sin dudarlo, aún no confiaba en esa regla de Sandaime, donde decía que nadie podía lastimar a Naruto ni decirle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en el ataque del Kyūbi, nadie podía decirle que era el jinchūriki del zorro demonio. Para más seguridad lo dejó con Teuchi, haciéndoles prometer a él y Ayame que no lo dejarían solo, que lo cuidarían.

Y se sintió feliz por haber logrado que ellos le dieran sus palabras. Justo en ese momento estaba siendo rodeada junto con sus compañeros de equipo por varios ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las nubes. Lo que más dolió fue que sus compañeros no movieron dedo para ayudarla, lo podía leer en sus ojos, ese era su castigo por proteger a Naruto. Se mantuvo impasible, sin quejarse mientras la miraban.

— ¿No es está la alumna de Yondaime Hokage?

—Sí, lo es.

—Parece que tenemos buen motín —uno de ellos se acercó con una sonrisa cruel —haber bonita. Es cierto que ¿El Hokage y su esposa murieron en el ataque del Kyūbi? —no vio peligro en eso, solo asintió, reteniendo las lágrimas — ¿Y qué hay del niño? Se supone que la mujer del Hokage estaba embarazada…. ¿Está vivo?

—No…murió —respondió con la voz rota.

Él la miró con sospecha.

—Sabes…no te creo.

— ¡También murió! —Gritó uno de sus compañeros de equipo —murieron los tres.

—Nadie te ha preguntado a ti —dijo otro ninja enemigo, golpeándolo.

—Eres la alumna del Hokage, debes saber más cosas, si ese niño sobrevivió seria una venganza perfecta contra Konoha….comprobaremos si dices la verdad —hizo sellos, para encerrarle en genjutsu.

Respingó, podía aguantar un tiempo, pero no sería mucho y tarde y temprano le sacarían la verdad. No, no lo permitiría, había prometido proteger a Naruto incluso aunque significara su vida. Liberándose del agarre le dio un golpe en la cara y con rapidez alzó un kunai, escuchó vagamente como el que la estaba interrogando gritaba que le pararan a los demás, parecía adivinar sus intenciones y sabía que ella guardaba algo.

—Lo siento, Kakashi, Naruto —sollozó, clavándose el kunai en el corazón.

Cayó al suelo muerta, justo cuando los ninjas enemigos sintieron chakras acercándose a toda velocidad. Sin miramientos mataron a todos los ninjas restantes y dejaron a uno moribundo antes de irse. Kakashi fue el primero en llegar, se quedó de piedra al ver el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo, con una gran mancha de sangre en el corazón, un kunai lo atravesaba.

— ¡No, Rin, no! —gritó exaltado.

Pero no había nada que hacer, la castaña estaba muerta, había fallado en su promesa de protegerla, no había cumplido con Obito. Rin estaba muerta.

.

.

Ayame se hizo cargo de Naruto durante dos años y medio tras la muerte de Rin, pero al hacer eso, también significo cargar en sus frágiles hombros lo que significaba el desprecio, como Rin lo hizo en su momento, ella también lo protegía, ganándose golpes y agresiones de los niños. Se había acostumbrado a eso, y no se quejaba.

Lo que si le daba pena y tristeza, era que Naruto siendo tan pequeño, con tres años ya se había dado cuenta de que no lo querían, cuando ella resultaba lastimada él siempre lloraba, los dos abrazados lloraban hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, hasta que se calmaran. Nadie los quería, Naruto era el que más sufría con eso. Por eso trataba de que no se topara con los Uchiha o los Hyuga. Desde el ataque del Kyūbi las dos familias profesaban un gran odio a Naruto, y lo peor de todo, es que aquella amistad que les unía cuando Minato y Kushina estaban vivos había desaparecido, su relación se rompió, Hiashi culpaba a Fugaku del ataque, toda Konoha los culpaba, aunque había muy pocos con suficiente valor para decírselos en la cara. Ella misma había sido testigo de una de las tantas peleas entre Mikoto y Hana, y entre Fugaku y Hiashi, todos acusándose de las consecuencias que trajo el ataque del zorro, y también había sido testigo del día que se proclamaron rivales. Después de eso se volvieron personas más frías y duras, obsesionados con el entrenamiento y sin importarles ya nada.

Y para empeorarlo todo el día que al fin tenían un trato con la aldea de las nubes trataron de secuestrar a Hinata Hyuga, lo que dio como resultado un conflicto con una posible guerra a menos que el líder de los Hyuga fuera entregado a la aldea de las nubes, tenía entendido que Hana había salido lastimada y había estado en reposo, razón por la cual no pudo evitar que Hizashi se sacrificara por su hermano y por el bien de Konoha. Y desde ahí Hana Hyuga, la dulce y tierna muchacha que alguna vez fue desapareció sin dejar rastro, ella se convirtió completamente en la más fría y cruel de las mujeres. La muerte de Hizashi había dejado tanto daño.

Era horrible.

Uno de esos días Ayame volvía a Ichiraku ramen junto a Naruto, le había llevado a visitar las tumbas de Minato y Kushina, aunque el de la pelirroja no tenia su apellido, pero él era demasiado pequeño, no lo recordaría. Y entonces se interpusieron en su camino las niñas y niños que siempre les molestaban con piedras en las manos. Ayame puso su menudo cuerpo delante del rubio, dispuesta a aguantar los golpes, pero un kunai pasó rozando sus cabellos y haciendo que los niños soltaran las piedras.

Un niño de ocho o nueve años quizá les miraba con el ceño fruncido, en sus ojos tenía el Sharingan. Un Uchiha. Él se presentó una vez que los hizo correr, su nombre era Shisui, le ayudó simplemente porque era de cobardes atacar a una niña, eso dijo.

Pero le cayó bien. El tiempo que estuvo junto a su padre al cuidado del pequeño rubio se hicieron grandes amigos, claro, hasta que el Hokage se lo llevó, decidiendo que el terminaría de criarlo y después lo pondría en la academia ninja.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tuvo que asentir obedeciendo órdenes, y pasó más tiempo con Shisui, eran muy caballeroso y su presencia le gustaba mucho.

Hasta que pasó…

….la masacre del clan Uchiha.

.

.

Mikoto sonrió una vez más, dejando a Sasuke comiendo y a Fugaku meditando, salió del barrio Uchiha, necesitaba comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo, Sasuke ese día tenia entrenamiento con shurikens, su pequeño le había dicho irritado que Itachi no quería ayudarle, que estaba muy ocupado.

Al recordar eso su sonrisa desapareció, algo andaba mal con su hijo, lo sospechaba desde meses atrás, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con dar un golpe de estado, pero como se veían las cosas no demorarían mucho en querer deshacerse de ellos. No había opción, si Minato estuviera vivo….no fuera necesario eso. Fugaku siempre estuvo satisfecho con la forma en la que el rubio llevó las cosas, pero él estaba muerto y no había vuelta atrás en eso.

Itachi dijo que hablaría esa tarde con ellos seriamente, la verdad ya estaba casi segura de lo que iba a pasar, solo trataba de hacer como si nada pasara, era su madre, lo conocía mejor que nadie, y no, no le culpaba, ella y Fugaku le habían lanzado a esa elección. Solo esperaba que Sasuke se tomara bien las cosas. Conocía la relación entre los dos, Itachi adoraba a su hermano, nunca le haría daño.

Estaba ya terminando sus compras cuando divisó a Hana, la Hyuga ya no tenía nada de dulce, solo era fría y dura. Hinata tenía siete años, su hija menor Hanabi tenía dos años y medio, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento. Hace mucho que no hablaban y definitivamente ese día no iba a ser diferente.

Iba a irse cuando escuchó un tumulto, y por su lado paso un borrón amarillo, riendo mientras esquivaba a los que los perseguían. Le invadió una sensación de deja vú, cuando era niña siempre veía a un borrón, pero era rojo. Kushina.

—Jajaja, nunca podrán atraparme —el niño les sacó la lengua.

Era Naruto, el niño que tenía en su interior al zorro de las nueve colas, el niño que andaba buscando problemas por donde iba….al igual que Kushina en su tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza…. ¿Que estaba pensando? Eran pocas las veces que lo veía, de hecho estaba segura que era la tercera vez que lo veía en esos ochos años, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, ni siquiera le había oído hablar.

—Maldito mocoso —dijo uno, lanzándose sobre él.

— ¡Les hace falta mucho para atraparme `ttebayo! —Rió fuertemente, con los ojos azules brillando de forma traviesa — ¡Son unos inútiles!

_Jajaja, ¿Quién creen que soy? ¡Soy Kushina Uzumaki!, les falta mucho para que puedan atraparme, panda de inútiles `ttebane._

No, imposible.

—Ya van a ver, algún día se darán cuenta de que soy alguien —gritó el niño de forma escandalosa — ¡Dejaran de despreciarme, porque yo seré Hokage!

_¡Sera la primera mujer en convertirme en Hokage! Y entonces todos dejaran de despreciarme, dejaran de verme como una ninja del remolino y me aceptaran como ninja de Konoha._

_"Quiero que todos en la villa me reconozcan y además convertirme en un gran Hokage"_

—Deja de desvariar, niño —uno de los ninjas le cogió de la oreja y le zarandeó, cuando lo hizo sin querer le dio a Mikoto y Hana una perfecta vista del físico del niño, que casualmente estaba de perfil contra la cara de Minato esculpido en las montañas, era un pequeño Minato.

Y el brillo de sus ojos, algún día brillaron de esa forma los ojos morados de Kushina, con la misma picardía y de forma traviesa, aunque con cierto tono triste porque muy pocos le aceptaron de verdad, por lo menos al principio, después hizo más amigos y dejaron de despreciarla por pertenecer a otra villa.

—Es la verdad, dattebayo —Naruto se soltó con una mirada desafiante — ¡Yo seré Hokage! Luchare hasta el final….porque ese es mi camino del ninja —lo ultimo lo había dicho casi llorando.

Se alejó de ellos. Hana se acercó a ella, durante un segundo no supieron que decirse, pero ella le abrazo de la nada y comenzó a llorar.

—Él…es…

—Naruto —susurró Mikoto aún sin acabar de creérselo — ¿Cómo fuimos tan tontas? ¡Es igual a ellos! Es un remolino de energía amarillo, como Minato y Kushina. ¿Cómo fuimos tan ciegas?

—Mikoto —Hana le miró con la misma dulzura de antaño —arreglemos las cosas. Y después podemos ayudarlo ¡tienen que saber que es el hijo de Minato y Kushina! No hay duda, por eso Rin lo protegía. Ella sabía la verdad.

—Claro que sí. Mañana ven a mi casa con Hiashi y arreglaremos todo de una vez, y hablaremos con el Hokage.

Ella asintió de forma entusiasta, estaba a punto de irse, cuando la Uchiha le tomó del brazo.

—Si…pasa algo…promete que lo cuidaras tú.

— ¿Qué…?

—Solo hazlo.

—Está bien. Pero no es necesario, las dos le protegeremos. Recompensaremos todos nuestros errores.

Mikoto fue casi a la carrera al barrio Uchiha, preparó el almuerzo y le dio su obento a Sasuke, deseándole suerte. Le dijo a Fugaku le que acababa de descubrir, aunque el humor de su esposo se enfrió más de lo normal, ella sonrió dulcemente. Iba a convencerlo, tal vez había una oportunidad.

Horas después, escucharon peleas y gritos afuera y el sonido del caer de cuerpos. Mikoto se tensó, Fugaku se paró y abrió las puertas corredizas para ver como horror e incredulidad como su propio hijo acababa de tirar al suelo sin miramientos dos cuerpos.

— ¿Qué…?

—Lo siento, padre. Es por el bien de Konoha —se lanzó hacia él, pero Fugaku logró responderle rápidamente, no supo cuanto duro la pelea, pudo haber sido minutos, horas, días….

Lo único de lo que fue consciente es que Mikoto observaba todo sin decir nada, se arrastró hacia dentro de la casa, junto a ella, herido de muerte. Mikoto le acarició los cabellos mientras hacía que pusiera su cabeza en sus piernas.

—Nosotros le empujamos a eso —susurró —era inevitable.

—Lo sabías…

—Sí, soy su madre.

Itachi entró al cuarto, con su katana desvainada. Miró a su madre sin entender.

— ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? —preguntó susurrando.

— ¿Para qué? —Dijo Mikoto con serenidad —Esto ha sido planeado por el consejo, dudo que el Hokage esté implicado en esto, no nos ayudarían. Y no sería justo involucrar a los Hyuga en algo que nosotros comenzamos. Lo siento, Itachi, lo siento tanto.

Él bajó la cabeza.

—No debes pedir perdón, al contrario debo ser yo.

—Es nuestra culpa. —le dio un beso en la frente al moribundo Fugaku —Estoy lista.

—A pesar de todo —masculló Fugaku con sus últimas fuerzas —…e…eres…m…mi orgull…o…y S-Sa…su….ke…tam…bien.

—Cuida a Sasuke —murmuró Mikoto suavemente y cerró los ojos.

Itachi apretó los dientes y alzando la katana mató a su madre, ella cayó al suelo dando un golpe suave, Fugaku quedó sobre ella. Tragándose todo el dolor que sentía por haberlos matado, Itachi se quedo mirándolos, había destrozado su alma cuando los mató, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

Hana corrió, exaltada, con y Hiashi tras ella, no podía ser cierto… ¡No era cierto! No otra vez, no otra amiga, ya había perdido a muchos amigos, a Hizashi…y nunca pudo arreglar las cosas con él. Y ni siquiera pudo decirle a Hiashi sobre Naruto.

Pero cuando llegó, encontró a Kakashi saliendo con las manos llenas de sangre. El Hatake sacudió la cabeza de forma desolada.

— ¡NO! —Hana le hizo a un lado, llorando al ver el símbolo del abanico tallado en madera lleno de sangre, el símbolo que estaba en la entrada del barrio Uchiha, y siguió corriendo, sorteando los cuerpos de todos los Uchihas muertos.

Entró bruscamente al cuarto donde el Hokage y los consejeros, también algunos ANBUS, recogían los cadáveres de Mikoto y Fugaku.

— ¡NO! —Lloró — ¡Mikoto!

Un dolor en el vientre le hizo doblarse de dolor, gritando. A las justas pudo sentir como Hiashi llegaba y la sujetaba antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

.

.

Hiashi iba a de un lado a otro, esperando y asimilando la noticia del clan Uchiha. Primero Minato y Kushina, luego Hizashi….ahora Fugaku y Mikoto asesinados por su propio hijo…y Hana…

Una enfermera salió.

— ¿Familiares de la señora Hana Hyuga?

—Soy su esposo —dijo al instante.

La enfermera le dirigió una mirada de tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho. Al parecer la señora sufrió un gran shock, perdió al niño que estaba esperando.

— ¿Niño? —murmuró Hiashi anonado.

Hiashi estaba sin habla.

—En este momento esta desconsolada, no entendemos porque…pero la estamos perdiendo….lo siento mucho, la señora ha perdido las ganas de vivir…puede pasar a verla si lo desea, no creo que pase la noche.

Y se fue.

Hiashi quedó sumido en el dolor… ¿Es que acaso se iba a quedar solo? Sus amigos poco a poco se iban, y su esposa. Paso al cuarto solo para verla respirando entrecortadamente y sollozando por la pérdida de su hijo, la Hyuga se veía demacrada y débil. Le dirigió una mirada dulce, como antes de que todas esas tragedias pasaran y la convirtieran en alguien irreconocible, alzó la mano de forma temblorosa para tomar la de él.

— Si… hubieras arreglado las cosas con…. Hizashi —murmuró con los parpados cerrándose —si….ellos no hubiesen muerto….si Minato y Kushina….ellos….Hiashi —llamó suavemente, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, el hombre le hizo caso, mostrando el dolor que lo embargaba al ver morir a la persona que amaba —cui…da…a….a….lo…. a….N…—_Naruto_, no pudo decirle el nombre de la persona que quería que cuidara.

…y no paso la noche.

Murió al día siguiente de la masacre del clan Uchiha. Ahora Hiashi estaba solo, sin amigos, sin hermano, sin esposa…sin nadie más que sus hijas.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso?

Si Minato y Kushina siguieran vivos, nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

Ellos se habían sacrificado para que Konoha estuviera a salvo, Rin había muerto para que Naruto no se convirtiera en un arma contra Konoha, Hizashi se sacrificó para que la guerra no estallara contra Konoha, el clan Uchiha había sido exterminado por el bien de Konoha.

Todo por Konoha, para que esta viviera en paz los sacrificios habían sido muchos…. Sacrificios necesarios y dolorosos. Pero todo hubiera sido diferente…

…si tan solo estuvieran vivos.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Espero que les guste, a mi parecer si Minato y Kushina estuviesen vivos pues no hubiese pasado ninguna tragedia, estoy casi segurísima… a mi parecer. Hay tantas cosas que solo podemos adivinar…esa es mi versión de lo que sucedió.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	20. Ep: La Historia de Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**N/A**__: He decidido crear este fic como un pequeño homenaje a Minato y Kushina, que también tienen su historia, empezara con la llegada de la pelirroja a Konoha y terminara justo en el capitulo con el que empieza toda la historia de Naruto, cuando sellan al Kyūbi en su interior._ _Aunque ahora agregare más cosas._

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Epilogo: La Historia de Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

.

Molesto.

Perezoso.

Rebelde.

Sin ningún talento aparente.

Eso era lo que todos los aldeanos siempre veían en aquel niño que tenía en su interior al zorro de las nueve colas, el demonio que destruyó tantas vidas el día que atacó la aldea, llevándose consigo muchas cosas, entre ellas muchos ninjas valerosos que protegieron a su villa hasta el final.

Minato Namikaze. Kushina Uzumaki.

La muerte de ellos era lo que más pesaba en toda la aldea, Minato siempre había sido respetado, era valiente, inteligente, amable, fuerte, con un sentido de lealtad muy grande, un Hokage muy digno. Kushina era alborotadora, brusca y muy rebuscona, traviesa y divertida al mismo tiempo, a pesar de todo era muy querida. Paso de ser ninja del remolino a ser ninja de la hoja y esposa de Minato.

Los dos siempre habían hecho tanto por la villa, y murieron junto a su hijo el día del ataque, por eso odiaban a Naruto Uzumaki más que a nada, no entendían porque tenía que llevar el apellido de Kushina, él era el culpable de su muerte, en su interior estaba el monstruo que causo tanto dolor. Los amigos de ambos lo odiaban mas, pero a pesar de todo no lo lastimaban como hacían los aldeanos, no lo hacían, pero tampoco lo defendían.

No entendían, sentían que él era el culpable de la muerte Minato y Kushina.

Sí, pero había algo que pese a todo no podían olvidar. Ese niño rubio de carácter hiperactivo y demasiado travieso les recordaba demasiado a ellos, como un pequeño Minato en miniatura con esos ojos azules brillando traviesos ante su próxima broma, tal como alguna vez habían brillado los ojos morados y picaros de Kushina cuando hacia bromas, principalmente si esas involucraban a cierto Uchiha.

Con un talento nulo, pero una fuerza de voluntad sorprendente. Paso de ser el marginado de la aldea a ser un héroe, como algún día fue el cuarto Hokage.

Aunque al principio dudaban mucho de él, cuando formó el equipo 7 con Sasuke Uchiha, el último de ese clan y Sakura Haruno, una chica sin talento más que para manejo de chakra y teniendo como maestro a Kakashi Hatake, el ninja mas pervertido y fuerte de la aldea, no pensaron que llegarían muy lejos. Era una combinación mala.

Un idiota, un vengador, una chiquilla enamoradiza, y un pervertido.

¿Qué podían hacer juntos?

Al parecer mucho, solo en su primera misión importante derrotaron a uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea de la niebla. Con el tiempo pese a todo llegaron a pensar que tal vez tendría futuro, tal vez…

Y la chiquilla Hyuga, que le miraba día, tarde y noche, admirando al chiquillo al que todos odiaban. ¿Por qué la heredera del clan más poderoso y antiguo de Konoha tendría que admirar a alguien sin futuro? Nadie lo entendía, a diferencia de la tímida Hinata, no podían ver brillar el talento de Minato en su perseverancia, ni la fortaleza de Kushina en su mirada. Ni ver brillar su propia fuerza, su camino del ninja en sus esfuerzos por tener algo para proteger.

Una familia, incluso aunque no estuviera unida por lazos de sangre.

Y lo consiguió, y poco a poco, logró ganarse el respeto y la admiración de los aldeanos, su equipo era muy fuerte…hasta ese día…cuando Itachi Uchiha llegó a Konoha poco después de la muerte del tercero y de forma radical hizo que Sasuke Uchiha retomara su camino a la venganza, yéndose de Konoha.

Vieron con tristeza como la trágica historia de los sannin se repetía en ese equipo, algo que jamás imaginaron, los sannin se habían ido de Konoha antes de la muerte de Minato y Kushina, pero había sido la muerte de ellos lo que prácticamente había asegurado que ellos no volvieran. Claro, hasta que Naruto trajo a Tsunade y se convirtió en discípulo de Jiraiya, como alguna vez lo fue su padre.

Naruto no tenía el talento de genio de su padre, ni fue querido como su madre, todo lo tuvo que ganar a base de sufrimiento, pero sus esfuerzos dieron frutos poco a poco.

El tenía un talento diferente, uno que relucía lo mejor de él.

El poder de cambiar a las personas para bien. Minato y Kushina que tenían parte de su chakra encerrado en su hijo, veían todo lo que pasaba a través de sus ojos, su tristeza y pena por lo primeros años de su vida, las vidas que se sacrificaron para que Konoha viviera en paz, después la alegría de Naruto cuando perteneció al equipo siete, compartiendo esas peleas infantiles con Sasuke, admirando a Kakashi-sensei, y protegiendo a Sakura-chan. Y también la tristeza cuando se rompió esa amistad. Sabían que esa era la vida que le esperaba, pero confiaban en él.

Naruto era la esperanza del mundo ninja, una cálida luz de energía que podía cambiar los más oscuros sentimientos y volverlos cálidos y confiables. Por algo era el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, por algo era el discípulo de Jiraiya, por algo Tsunade había vuelto a Konoha cuando prometió no regresar, por qué había puesto en él todas las esperanzas.

Por un futuro mejor.

~o~

Pasaron años antes de que Naruto supiera de sus padres, años en los que entrenó arduamente para poder superarse y poder devolver a Sasuke a Konoha y cumplir su promesa con Sakura, pero más que eso era para poder volver a tener a su familia completa.

Nunca se había cuestionado quienes fueron sus padres, desde que era pequeño siempre le dijeron que nunca los tuvo, que murieron cuando nació. Siempre deseo el cariño de una madre y la admiración que quería sentir hacia un padre, el calor de un hogar. El odio que le tuvieron por ser el jinchūriki del Kyūbi era justificado, por lo menos para él; la persona que más admiraba, Yondaime Hokage, había encerrado en su cuerpo al zorro para salvar Konoha muriendo en el proceso. ¿Por qué él? Siempre se preguntó eso….si sus padres hubieran vivido ¿Lo hubieran permitido?

Normalmente no se torturaba mucho con eso, pero a veces, en medio de sus sueños veía las caras borrosas de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer que le pedían perdón, no sabía porque y le decían que fuera fuerte, que eligiera un sueño y que lo siguiera hasta el final, que tuviera buenos amigos en los que confiar. Por esas palabras se había guiado, en cuanto comprendió que lo odiaban, quiso que lo aceptaran, quiso tener amigos y por eso hizo el ser Hokage su sueño. Porque contempló mucho tiempo como todos admiraban y querían a los Hokage y quiso eso para él, ese sueño que le permitiría ser aceptado finalmente.

También tenía otros sueños, o tal vez recuerdos, no lo sabía, el de una chica de cabello castaño que lloraba y reía mientras le juraba que le protegería incluso aunque tuviera que dar su vida. Esas palabras lo hacían sentir bien, siempre las recordaba cuando sentía que ya no podía más y siempre lo animaban.

Y cuando fue parte del equipo siete se sintió completo, nunca supo lo que fue el cariño de sus padres, pero para empezar nunca los tuvo, pero tuvo una familia nueva, alguien a quien querer y proteger y no se rendiría hasta que su familia volviera a estar unida.

Porque ese era su camino del ninja.

A Tsunade y Jiraiya también los quería mucho, podía ser muy despistado, pero se había dado cuenta de que cuando lo conocieron ellos no parecían muy sorprendidos por su forma de ser, incluso aunque Tsunade pareció tenerle cierto resentimiento al principio, una vez vio que cuando él estaba entretenido con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi, tras la muerte del tercero ellos dos lo veían con nostalgia, como si les recordara a alguien. No le tomó mucha importancia.

Fue feliz porque su sueño podía ser realizado, porque conseguía con esfuerzo lo que deseaba.

Y tuvo que pasar, su maestro, aquel a quien admiraba pese a todo tuvo que morir, se llenó de tanto deseo de venganza, pero pudo eliminar ese sentimiento oscuro cuando recordó todas personas que confiaban en él, cuando recordó las palabras que siempre decían esas personas que no conocía en sus sueños. Y gracias a eso pudo a conocer a su padre, a quien admiraba, el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze. El shock que le produjo saber que él era su padre no se comparo cuando entendió que su propio padre fue quien le dio esa vida llena de sufrimiento, sin embargo entendió sus motivos y pudo derrotar a Pein.

Y siguió adelante, para poder cumplir el sueño de su maestro.

Paz.

Y mientras luchaba contra el Kyūbi para poder controlarlo y finalmente pelear con Sasuke para proteger Konoha, conoció a su madre. Hermosa e impulsiva, así le pareció, ella se encargó de contarle todo, aunque omitió detalles de sus amigos, prefería usar el tiempo que tenia para conocer a su hijo y poder ayudarle.

—Se que te hicimos mucho daño al poner al Kyūbi en tu interior —murmuró Kushina con tristeza, su despedida estaba cerca —lo sentimos tanto. Pero nunca dudes de que te amáramos.

Naruto sonrió. Ahora sabia que esas personas que le susurraban en sus sueños que fuera fuerte siempre fueron sus padres, nunca estuvo solo, ellos siempre estuvieron a su lado, ayudándole.

—No te preocupes —dijo feliz, al fin la había conocido —Puede que nunca haya sabido que era el cariño de mis padres, pero para empezar nunca los tuve —los ojos de Kushina se llenaron de lágrimas ante esas palabras —pero ahora entiendo todo. Estoy vivo gracias a que ustedes dieron sus vidas por las mías, tuve momentos difíciles pero seguí adelante y luche por mis sueños —alzo los puños con decisión —Ustedes me llenaron de amor antes de poner al Kyūbi en mi interior, por eso soy feliz.

Kushina lloró de felicidad, mientras se adelante rápidamente y lo abrazó.

—Gracias —susurró —gracias por permitirme ser tu madre, gracias por permitir a Minato ser tu padre, gracias por todo…nunca olvides que te amo….

…y se desvaneció mientras esperaba ir con Minato.

~o~

Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas para ver como Minato avanzaba hacia ella, sonriéndole. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, a pesar de que ambos estuvieron en el interior de Naruto, estuvieron muy lejos el uno del otro.

—Lo escuchaste, Minato — murmuró con felicidad —el no nos odia. Nuestro amor lo llenó, Mito-sama siempre lo dijo, pero tuve tanto miedo.

El rubio le abrazó.

—Se que no fue fácil para él. Pero es como tú, lleno de energía y no tiene sentimientos malos. Estoy orgulloso de él.

_¡Seré aún más rudo de lo que fue mi padre! ¡Para convertirme en un Shinobi más poderoso que mi madre!_

Ambos sonrieron ante las palabras que oían de Naruto.

—Si hubiera tenido más tiempo le hubiera hablado de Rin —dijo Kushina mientras veían a Naruto a través de la habitación blanca en la que estaban ¿Seria el cielo? No lo sabían —su sacrificio fue importante.

—Rin es como una hija para mí —dijo Minato —siempre estaré en deuda con ella por lo que hizo.

—Estaremos en deuda —corrigió Kushina.

—La guerra ha estallado. Tengamos fe, después de todo es nuestro hijo.

—Nuestro hijo —repitió la pelirroja sonriendo con cariño, aferrándose a Minato —estoy tan orgullosa de él. Es fuerte y sigue adelante. A pesar de todo lo que tuvo que vivir en la aldea. Jamás pensé que Hana y Mikoto llegaran a odiarlo.

—Fue simple reacción por lo que paso —dijo Minato —no puedes culparlas.

—Naruto es como tú —replicó Kushina —nunca culpa a nadie.

—Y también es como tú, igual de impaciente.

—Tsk, es hijo de los dos, por eso es igual de despistado y ruidoso —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Fugaku les miraba con el ceño arrugado.

— ¿Qué? —dijo de mala gana.

—Pensé que me iba a librar de ti, Fugaku-baka —rezongó la pelirroja —pero ni muerta me dejas en paz.

—Dejen de pelear —Mikoto apareció detrás de su esposo. Sonriéndoles con dulzura —vámonos, los esperan.

— ¿Quienes? —preguntaron a la vez.

—Todos —dijo Hana apareciendo junto a Mikoto.

Una luz blanca y luminosa apareció detrás de ellos tres, rápidamente comenzaron a pasar por allí, para dirigirle al sitio al que querían ir.

—Vamos —dijo Mikoto impaciente —los estuvimos esperando tanto tiempo. Por la batalla no se preocupen tanto, después de todo, nuestros hijos estan allí, confió en que Sasuke pueda encontrar otra vez la felicidad —dudó un momento pero luego sonrió.

Minato y Kushina dudaron.

_¡Dejaran de despreciarme, porque yo seré Hokage!_

Recordaban esas palabras de Naruto, al final parecía que lograría lo que quería, ellos ya no podían hacer nada, solo confiar en su hijo, confiar en que traería paz. En que lograría lo que todos anhelaban y de esa forma se convertiría en una leyenda, su historia pasaría de generación en generación, la historia de un ninja impaciente e hiperactivo que forjó su propio destino a través de su propio camino, que se superó pese a todo lo que sufrió.

La historia que Jiraiya quiso y no pudo hacer.

La historia de Naruto Uzumaki, orgulloso hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Orgulloso alumno de Kakashi y Jiraiya, orgulloso Shinobi de la villa oculta de la hoja.

Porque no dudaban de que realmente traería paz.

Sonrieron y siguieron a sus amigos, los habían extrañado tanto. Antes de cruzar esa luz, voltearon una vez más para susurrar a la vez:

_Dejamos en ti las esperanzas del mundo ninja. Naruto, forja su propio destino. Nunca olvides que te amamos…sigue adelante sin dudar….porque ese tu camino del ninja._

Se sonrieron, Kushina se empinó y depositó un beso suave en los labios de Minato.

—Te amo.

—Como yo a ti. A pesar de todo, nuestra historia para mi tiene un final feliz y lo es junto a ti, Kushina.

La pelirroja sonrió, dándole un beso más. Se tomaron de las manos y juntos siguieron a sus amigos.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Muchas gracias para las o los que llegaron hasta aquí ^^**_

_**Me hace muy feliz, la primera vez que termine la historia no tuve mucho tiempo para agradecer todo el apoyo, pero ahora…sigo igual XD, pero les agradezco a:**_

_**Lux Lunar, Minakushi-chan, maritessa perez cortes, giina, hana no tenkai, kamichama riku, jek takahashi, Grellicious x3, Valeria, tsukimine12, TSUKI NO TAIYO, CherryNamika, luna hyuga, wolf-fer, Oyuky Chan, YyessyY, marinav92, eLisa , el anónimo, Yk Namikaze, LittleMonsterStick, Yukime Hiwatari, Hozuka Oky, isidipi, dani555, Leona Guarani Cullswa Uzumyuga, fanny uzumaki-chan, Sorahime chan, Rei-Videl3, ZANGO-1, mari-chanCullen, Azmine Junet, shelion, tonga979, **_

_**Sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible terminar esto ^^. Y Bueno, tal vez pronto este subiendo el tercer capítulo del Precio de un Alma.**_

_**¡Que viva el MinaKushi!**_

_**¡Expandámoslo! Juro que hare muchos fics de esta pareja, hasta que desaparezca el desagradable MinaIta….me reservo las opiniones sobre esa pareja…ajh.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


End file.
